Chuck vs The Circus
by Ronnie1958
Summary: There have been a series of thefts whenever the Grimaldi Circus came to town. This was the job of local law enforcement agencies until classified material goes missing from a secret facility. But before Beckman can grab them they leave the country to perform in Monaco before the Royal family. Luckily for her Chuck and Sarah are vacationing there, but Sarah is less than reluctant.
1. Chapter 1

Don't own Chuck

Previous Chuck stories and order: 1 Chuck vs Charles, 2 Chuck vs the Love Boat, 3 Chuck vs The Rock, 4 Chuck vs Amtrak, 5 Chuck vs The Dictator, 6 Chuck vs The Name, 7 Chuck vs The Volcano, 8 Chuck vs The Ghost, 9 Chuck vs The Shooter, 10 Chuck vs The Package, 11 Chuck vs The Jade Dragon, 12 Chuck vs Jai-Alai, 13 Chuck vs The Greek, 14 Chuck vs The Suitcase, 15 Chuck vs The Pirate, 16 Chuck vs The Toy Maker, 17 Chuck vs The Sibyl, 18 Chuck vs The House, 19 Chuck vs The Heist, 20 Chuck vs The A-Bomb, 21 Chuck vs The Snowman, 22 Chuck vs The Tin Man, 23 Chuck vs The Baguette, 24 Chuck vs The Black Knight, 25 Chuck vs The Merchant of Venice, 26 Chuck vs Electric Sheep, 27 Chuck vs The Band, 28 Chuck vs The Cold, 29 Chuck vs A Horse With No Name, 30 Chuck vs A Bolt In The Blue, 31 Chuck vs Brick and Mortar, 32 Chuck vs Juri Sheshenkov, 33 Chuck vs The Couch, 34 Chuck vs The Hijack, 35 Chuck vs El Capitan, 36 Chuck vs The Wall, 37 Chuck vs The Outback, 38 Chuck vs The Evil Twin, 39 Chuck vs Golden Thumb, 40 Chuck vs Ben Franklin, 41 Chuck vs The Lady of Uruk, 42 Chuck vs The Beard, 43 Chuck vs Bunny, 44 Chuck vs the Football, 45 Chuck vs El Serpiente

It was early morning at Echo Park the girls moved back over after they got the all clear from Casey. He called them to let everyone know that he was coming home and that Chuck and Sarah would be arriving around midday. He flew out of Nellis and arrived in Miramar to find Alex and Morgan waiting for him.

"Welcome home Dad. We really missed you," said Alex as he leaned forward and kissed him on both cheeks.

"Yeah Big Guy we really missed you," said Morgan. He put his arms around Casey and hugged him. "We missed you a lot."

"Grimes," growled Casey. "You've got thirty seconds to make a retreat or risk permanent injure and the inability to produce offspring."

"Moving away," said Morgan as he backed up. "So where are Chuck and Sarah at anyway? Why didn't they come back with you?"

"They had things to wrap up before they could take off. They'll be in early afternoon but it's important that Beckman thinks they came with me so if she calls they are out or doing something so they can't be reached."

"Why all the secrecy," said Morgan. "We can keep a secret." Casey and Alex gave him a look. "Oh come on it's not my fault that wet team found the cabin. The most important thing is it all worked out and we got out of there safe and sound."

"Whatever, just take my word its better if you don't know. Now let's get out of here. I just want to get home take a shower and pop a hot pocket in the microwave."

"Well that's not happening. Kat cooked a big lunch for when Sarah and Chuck get in," said Alex. "Hey I just thought of something where's Jack at? He's not with you. Is he with Chuck and Sarah? You didn't mention him.

"He's taking care of a little business back in Los Vegas. I have a feeling we'll see him soon… that is as soon as the casinos on the strip recognize who he is and they kick him out. So you mother cook a big lunch. Is there a roast and veggies in the mix?"

"I know mom is so predictable. But it's what she cooks and comes out the best besides I've never seen any leftovers afterwards.

"And you won't this time either," said John as they got into the Escalade and pulled off base catching the I-5. "I have to admit it's always good to be home."

"Now if you'll tell that to Mom you'll make her happy," said Alex as she looked over at Casey who was riding shotgun.

[Back at Echo Park]

Everyone was busy getting ready for Chuck and Sarah's return. Emma straightened up the place after being closed since they'd gone underground which included cleaning out the fridge. Bunny sat in a stroller behind her laughing as Emma held up things to keep or pitch while Kat got lunch ready next to her.

"Well there is one thing to say for always ordering takeaway. Everything comes all neatly packaged to throw away. Bunny what do we do with the Spring rolls," asked Emma as she opened the package and took a whiff. "Oh there's no spring in there." Bunny laughed and held her hands over her face. Both Kat and Emma laughed. Emma set the box on the table then forgot about it.

"I think you can pitch just about everything in there then wipe it down with one of those disinfectant wipes."

"I'm ahead of you. I'm going to do that plus I've got a box of baking soda to put in to absorb odors. Not that the two are related but don't you want to go get spruced up for Casey's return. You know you didn't have to cook I could've done that."

"I'm fine and I might let you take over in a little while so I can do something with my hair. But truthfully I'd prefer not to think about him returning because if I do then I'll think about him going and the dangers he faced. I guess I should be grateful he is returning."

"I hear you there. It's not easy knowing that the people you love and care about are risking their lives. But what they do is important more important than we'll ever know. Do you hear that?

"Do I hear what? I don't hear anything," said Kat as she pulled the roast out and basted it. The potatoes and carrots here coming along nicely.

"Exactly. Since when has Sam or that matter Molly been this quiet. I'm going to go back and check on them. Can you watch Bunny for a second?"

"Sure no problem but do you think I should prepare a pasta first dish and/or a starter," said Kat as she put her roast back in the oven.

"I think what you've got cooking now is plenty. That roast is a big but then again Morgan's coming and that boy can eat."

"That's what I was thinking. I think I'll forget the starter and do a pasta Alfredo. What's the Parmesan cheese and butter situation like?"

"You should be good to go. The Parmesan is an aged cheese and that it has done in the fridge and the butter definitely needs to be used. I'll be right back," said Emma as she went down the hall to Sam's room.

"What's taking you so long?" Emma heard Molly say. "You just have to cut strips then staple them. You're falling behind."

"You try doing this with one hand and then let me yell at you to hurry up. I'm going as fast as I can. My shoulder aches I wonder if this is how Chuck feels when he gets hurt? He's got a collection of slings."

"You heard Zondra you need to work it out or the stiffness will set in and then it will hurt even more when you have to use it. Okay I'm done with the signs. I can help you with the chains."

"Do you think they'll like this? I mean it looks like a couple of kids threw this together. Maybe we should've bought decorations and put them up? Maybe we should've gone to the airport to pick them up with Zondra," said Sam.

"No, these are perfect," said Emma as she walked in on them. "They will love these I'm sure of it because you took the time to make them and they come from the heart."

"We're back," they heard Morgan yell. Sam and Molly looked at each other and grabbed a piece of colored paper then started to run. But Emma grabbed the scissors out of Sam's hand.

"Is anyone here," yelled Morgan again as they heard the sound of little feet running down the hall. "Look at what the cat dragged in."

"Pipe down Grimes or I'll pipe you down," grunted Casey. "I'm home," said John to Kat as she walked over to him.

"I see that," said Kat as she kissed him. He turned the fifty shades of red as the girls arrived waving a piece of paper.

"Here this is for your refrigerator door," said Sam as Molly handed him the piece of paper. He looked at it and it read. _'Welcome home Uncle Casey the bestest uncle in the world'_

"Gee thanks," said John. He obviously had a lump in his throat and his eyes glistened. "I take it this is me?"

"No it's Frankenstein," said Morgan as he ate the spring rolls that Emma accidently left on the table. "Is there any more Chinese leftover?"

"Emma, can you watch the stove for a bit. I'm going to take John next door and we're going to put his portrait up on his fridge together."

"I don't need any help to do that," said John as he looked at everyone puzzled. "What does it take to put up a couple of magnets."

"No Dad, Mom needs to come with you to help you put that sign up," said Alex. "Like you two need to go alone to do it."

"Don't protest Big Guy or that won't be the only thing you'll be doing alone. Are these from Sizzling Shrimp because they're extra good."

"It has to do with aging probably," said Emma. "Will you to go we've got this here. Girls go finish your chains then I'll help you hang them."

"So you want to come and help me hang my picture," said Casey as he smiled at Kat. "Do we have to put it up in the kitchen?"

"We can hang it where every you want to hang it. We could try different rooms to see which one is the best."

"Okay you two need to go," said Alex. "That's a little too much information."

"I'd put in the living room," said Morgan. "That's the room with the best lighting. If you want, I can come over and show you what I mean."

"Troll, you come over and you're dead meat," said Casey as he grunted then he took Kat by the hand then they left.

"I was just trying to be helpful," said Morgan as he ate the last spring roll. "That's the thanks you get for wanting to help around here. Alex went over and whispered in his ear. "Sex! Them… at their age and with Casey. They still do that. Yuck I think I'm going to be sick."

"Yuck, Morgan I think you are. Your breath… you need to brush your teeth before you get close to me with that mouth."

"I've got the solution," said Morgan. He went to the fridge grabbed a grape soda and popped the cap then took a guzzle.

"No Morgan, if you don't brush your teeth I'm not kissing you and Dad's gone for a while but he'll be back soon. When he returns he's not going anywhere so if you want to strike the iron you need to do it while it's hot."

"Isn't that's what's going on next door?" Alex gave him a look.

"After that remark I should tell you I hooked up Big Mike and your mother with a helicopter ride. I thought it would help with the cover and placate any further curiosity."

"I don't feel so good," said Morgan as he turned the fifty shades of green.

"I'm sorry maybe I shouldn't have done it," said Alex but Morgan got up in the middle of her apology ran to the bathroom and heaved.

"Maybe this is the time I should tell you I was going to throw those spring rolls out," said Emma. "But look at it like this you've just made room for roast."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarah piloted their Lear jet in Bob Hope International while Chuck acted as her co-pilot. The day was clear and sunny so once Sarah had permission she brought the plane down without any problems. After they landed she taxied off the apron and over to the hangars.

"Okay we're here," said Sarah as she powered down the plane. "I guess this is the moment of truth. Why don't you go make sure our passenger is ready."

"All right but I'm not going to gas her again. You can't tell me that doesn't damage your brain or lead to senility."

"Didn't you get your pudding last night," said Sarah as she smiled at him. He turned back and kissed her.

"I love it when you smile your whole face lights up," he said then he kissed her again. "Tell me I've got to go or we'll be here until they kick us off."

"Go I want to get out of here and see the girls even if I'm going to have to put up with a little pouty face. I don't want you to say anything to her either this is between us to work out."

"I'm not promising anything I won't see you unfairly treated. Let me go back and check on our flight attendant," said Chuck. He left as Sarah was in communication with the grounds personnel about getting the ladder put next to the plane. A little while later they were walking through the airport together.

"I don't see anyone can you? What if they don't show, what do we do then," asked Sarah as she looked around for a familiar face but not seeing any.

"Relax if they're a no show then something came up... probably with Casey or Morgan or both. Wait there's Zondra in the bar having coffee... at least I hope it's coffee."

"There you are," said Zondra as she sipped on something that didn't look like coffee. "I was about to give up on you."

"Well you would've been easier to find if you'd been waiting by the arrival gates. Are you here by yourself? Where is everyone?"

"Sarah should've known I'd be waiting in a bar. They're my second home Loverboy. I was nominated to pick you guys up because everyone else was busy.

"Everyone was busy?" said Sarah. How could a five almost six-year-old be that busy she thought but there was nothing she could do but accept it.

"Don't worry everything will be all right when we get home," said Chuck. "Thanks Zondra for coming when I called. It sounded like they need you."

"I don't know 007 and a half and 007 and three quarters were doing a good job themselves. I have to give the runt credit I don't know if I would've been able to shoot a .50 caliber at her age let along get in the ball park where she was aiming at."

"How is her arm. I… we saw it in a sling," said Sarah. "Has she been seen by a doctor yet or do we need to have her seen?"

"What doctor? If you listen to her she's almost ready to open her own practice. She just needs to learn how to read. But I'd never tell her this but she's already better than some of the doctors I've seen."

"Yes I think we can leave that out or she's liable to get a big head," said Sarah. She caught Zondra's look. "What is it? What did I say?"

"Look at you all mommy dearest whatever happened to you? I'm not one for the mommy scene but the squirt makes me think about it. And as for the big head, I can remember someone on our team that always had to be right even when they were wrong."

"That's not true I never said I was always right even though most of the time I was. That you have to admit. I knew we had a mole…"

"And you thought it was me. But that's all behind us now. Come one I need to get you guys home then I have to take out. I've got a new mission to shadow some cartel drug lord who wants to change their organization."

"Don Alfonso, I think you'll like him," said Chuck. "And whatever happens in eight to ten months it will be over. I guess I'm telling you don't get too attached. The milk is almost past its best used by date."

"I don't know what all that's about but you don't have to tell me. I'm not like someone we know here who's put down roots and settled down. But I have to say married life seems to agree with you. Come on let's go before everyone thinks I kidnapped you."

"Well I guess we're good as long as you didn't bring duct tape and chloroform?" said Chuck as he laughed but Zondra didn't.

"Doesn't everybody," said Zondra. She held a straight face long enough to see Chuck's bewildered look. "Oh loverboy, you are so gullible."

They went out to the parking garage got in an Escalade then headed out. They drove the I-5 home and before long they were pulling up outside Echo Park.

"Well this is where I drop you off," said Zondra. "I need to run on down to Miramar for my flight out. Good luck and if you need a babysitter again just drop me a line. Take care of that niece of mine I'll be checking up on her from time to time."

"Thanks," said Sarah. "You sure you can't come in for a drink before you head out. It always seems we can never get our schedules to match."

"That's because you've got a new team now but I'm cool with that and I'm a little jealous. Drink one for me and toast your good life."

Chuck and Sarah were waving Zondra goodbye when Casey came running out of his place buttoning up his shirt. Kat left shortly after straightening up her hair then she slipped back into their apartment.

"Way to go there Casey, you old dog you, so you and Kat… I just can't see it. I'm sorry I look at you like a Ken doll without… well you know."

"No I don't and it's probably better for your health that I don't. Stop your blabbering and come on. Beckman is on the horn and she's looking for you two. I told her you came back with me but she checked the manifest so she said she wanted to see you two in person and I was supposed to get you."

"Don't worry I got this," said Chuck. "Follow me." They went into Casey's apartment and there on the monitor was the General. She raised one eyebrow when she saw them.

"I see you found our wayward couple," said the General. "Chuck… Sarah I don't suppose either one of you have heard the latest news. The Administrator of the DEA, Jordan was found dead in his townhouse today from an apparent heart attack."

"Oh he was. Isn't that a strange coincidence. It's not like I'm going to shed any tears. Have you been told yet that one of our planes went down in Bolivia with Marty on board?"

"No I haven't heard that yet and how did you hear this?" said the General as Chuck shrugged his shoulder. "I thought it was common knowledge."

"Chuck, is there anything you want to tell me or do I need to ask Charles Carmichael?" said the General as she started tapping her pen on the desk.

"General you have plausible deniability which if I were you I'd just let ride. If I were a betting man I'd bet the coroner will rule the administrator's death as a heart attack brought on by stress and an unhealthy lifestyle…. Too many cigarettes and too much alcohol. It happens all the time to people. Just look at the ex-Soviet Union their leaders used to drop all the time due to colds. Party Chairman has a cold meant he had a foot in the grave."

"So what are you telling me, it's better if I leave sleeping dogs lie. I just hope you're right. Well if there's nothing else…."

"But there is," said Chuck. Sarah and I talked and… well we're going to take the girls and go on a vacation to Monte Carlo in Monaco."

"Chuck, what are we supposed to say to all the criminals and bad guys 'hold up on any nefarious activates while Chuck Bartowski is on vacation?'"

"I'd like to see you spell nefarious but I was impressed that you could use it in a complete sentence and use it appropriately," said Chuck. Casey grunted and growled. "What do you call that?"

"General request permission to slap Chuck for being silly."

"Denied," said the General as she looked at Chuck and Sarah as she played with the pen on her deck. She raised her eyebrow. "Okay you two have had a lot on your plates. Go ahead and take it."

"Hey wait a minute if it's that easy… all we have to do is just say we want a vacation and you give in. I want to go on a vacation too."

"Sorry Colonel but Chuck already asked. Someone needs to stay in Burbank and watch over the operation there. We can revisit it when they get back. If there's nothing else. Beckman out."

"Sorry Big Guy but that's how the vacation crumbles," said Chuck as they walked back over to their apartment. "But don't worry we'll send you a postcard."

"You know what I want to tell you, you can do with that postcard and let me give you a little hint. You won't have to worry about putting postage on it but you will be walking fun afterwards."

"Be nice boys," said Sarah as they walked across the courtyard. She took a deep breath as she grabbed the door knob.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

[A few hours before dawn]

Outside of Alexandria at a secret government research facility the guards were walking around making sure the facility on the top floor of a high rise was safe. In the building next door cleaners were at work trying to get everything ready before everyone came to work.

"Come on you got the cameras on loop yet?" radio a man as he took off his janitor uniform revealing black tights. The whole cleaning crew did.

"Yeah it's a go we can go to the roof now," said the one. They took the stairs up then once they were outside one of them took a gun and shot a line over to the other building. The guards below just kept walking about oblivious as three people passed overhead.

"We need to be quick here," said the one as two of them took battery power screwdriver and removed the cover off an air conditioning vent. "Okay you're up," said the one as they lowered the smallest member of their team down the shaft.

"Okay give me some slack," radioed the person in the shaft. "I'm in lower me down. This is it I'm in a big room with a pedestal of some kind in the middle."

"Hook the data device to the pedestal and it will do the rest. There should be a series of lights that will indicate the amount of data downloaded. Once it finishes you've got it all and we can pull you up."

"Okay it's going," radioed the person back. But as they were speaking alarms went off and lights started flashing. "Crap I must've tripped some sort of alarm. Pulling me up I need to get out of here."

"No, you need to wait until the download is complete. Remember why we're doing this. Hold out just a little bit longer you're almost there."

"What! I hear people yelling outside the door. Crap their voices are getting louder. It's almost there. They're opening the door I hear them entering the passcode. Okay its done pull me up."

The person in the lab grabbed the data device and was yanked up just as security personnel broke in the lab.

"There's no one here," radioed one of the guards. "Secure the building below then implement a floor by floor search. They still have to be in the building somewhere."

However, that was not the case. Once they recovered their partner from the ventilation they all ran back across the tight rope as if it were the sidewalk. Disappearing in the night.


	2. Chapter 2

Don't own Chuck

As soon as they walked through the door the girls launched streamers and balloons. Sarah reacted by throwing knives popping the balloons then she pulled her weapon. Morgan was dying laughing rolling on the ground while Sam and Molly looked astonished at each other. Chuck jumped out in front trying to but a happy face on a bad situation by kissing both girls on the forehead.

"What a wonderful surprise," he said. "I bet you girls put a lot of effort into this didn't you? We love it so much and look at the colored chains and signs. 'Welcome home Chuck and Mommy,'" read Chuck. "See Love."

"I wrote it for Sam," said Molly proudly. "But Sam and I put all the rest together for your homecoming. Do you really like it? Say something Sam. Tell them what we did."

"Yeah, it was nice before someone killed it. You put a knife right through its heart," said Sam. "I'm going to my room. Please don't throw a knife in my back."

"Sam that's so not fair," said Chuck as he started after her. "Come back here and let's talk." But Sarah grabbed his arm then shook her head.

"No, let me go talk to her. I'm the one she's mad at. Kat that smells delicious can you put two plates aside I'll be right back," said Sarah. Then she walked down the hall. "Knock, knock," she said at the door. "May I come in?"

"I guess as long as you don't throw any knives at me or my dolls," said Sam. Sarah recognized the little pouty face that she knew all too well.

"I'm sorry about before and I'm going to have a talk with Casey. He should've known how I'd react. Sweetie people like me don't like surprises because most of the time they are bad. Just ask your father I've almost shoot and stabbed him countless times. Morgan might be rolling on the floor out there but I almost punched his ticket numerous times…"

"I did too at the cabin. I fired a warning shot that's how I got this," she said as she pointed at her sling. "I thought the gun was going to blow up in my hand and Morgan's complaining that I almost shot him. Morgan complains a lot... maybe too much. I mean just look I'm the one with her arm in a sling."

"You're right he does certainly complain a lot. So are we all good here. I don't pretend that we'll be all good already but are we on the way there?"

"I'm really sorry for the way I talked to you before. I kept thinking if anything happened then that would be the way I remembered our last talk. I don't want that to ever happen again."

"I don't want that either," said Sarah as she sat down next to her on the bed and hugged her pulling her close. "We need to go eat before Morgan eats everything."

"He'd better not. Uncle Casey promised to show me how not to miss next time. He said it was really easy like whack-a-mole. He talks funny."

"Yes he does, but I think we can retire the sharpshooter skills for a while. If you don't start moving that arm around it's going to stay sore for a long time. Then how are you going to operate when you have to perform a surgery."

"There certainly are enough knives around here to operate with. I wonder if I could talk Morgan into it," said Sam. Sarah gave her a look. "I'm talking about playing the game operation. I wouldn't operate on Morgan I don't have any anaesthetic."

"Is everything all good back here," said Chuck as he walked in with Bunny. "Someone else wanted to say welcome home."

"Oh baby Bunny give me... give her to me now I have to hold her," said Sarah. "I missed you guys so very much. Now that we're all here Sweetie you can tell Sam the plan."

"The plan," said Sam. "What's the plan? Am I going to like this? I don't need to go to the doctor. Zondra said it so I'm not lying to get out of it."

"It has nothing with going to see the doctor. But I thought you liked going to the doctor to watch your future colleague work."

"I do but I like it when they're working on other people… anyone but me," said Sam. "But if it doesn't have anything to do with going to the doctor what is it?"

"Well I was going to tell everyone this evening after we watched 'To Catch a Thief'. I downloaded it off of Netflix but okay. Your mother and I have decided that we'll all go on vacation together. We're going to go to Monte Carlo in Monaco and see the French Rivera."

"I thought Monte Carlo was a car?" said Sam. "Are we buying a new car and what does it have to do with catching thief? Are you going to run one over?"

"No, Monaco is a little country in the south of France. It's the second smallest country in the world and it's a principality meaning they have a prince that runs the country."

"Are we related? Is that why you want to visit there?"

"No, we just want to get away with you guys and be by ourselves. If we stay here it will just be mission after mission. I... we can't change what we do but when we're together we should try make the most out of it."

"And going to Monte Carlo will do that," said Sam. She didn't seem all that convinced. "Okay like I've got a choice."

"Wait until you watch the movie then we'll talk about it again. Maybe while we're there we can fly over and visit Emma and Molly."

"Why? Are they going home already?" asked Sam. She knew they'd eventually have to go home but she'd hoped she'd have more time with them.

"Let's go eat then we all can talk afterwards. I made two plates for you guys but the Morgan shark was swimming around them when I came back here."

"Morgan Guillermo Grimes if you've touched my food you and I are going to have a problem," yelled Sam as she walked back down the hall with her hands on her hips.

"Geez Chuck," said Morgan as he moved out of Sam's way. "The mini version of Sarah is as scary as the full size model. No I haven't touched them Emma's been guarding them."

"Morgan, guys I need to put a movie on for those who want to watch it. I picked the movie..." Chuck started to say but Casey cut him off.

"They know you're going to Monaco and before you accuse me of stealing your thunder you're BFF or your best furry friend was listening at the doorway and blabbed it to everyone. Don't count on me coming because that place is filled snail eaters and don't even get me started on frogs..."

"Ewe yuck,' said Sam. "Please I'm eating over here. People don't really eat snails do they? Have you ever eaten snails and frogs?"

"In French they say escargot and yes. They are very good but you have to have a refined pallet to appreciate them. Uncle Casey would be more at home with a beer and bucket of buffalo wings." Kat cleared her throat. "Sorry, this is really good," said Sarah as she tried to dig herself out of the hole she dug for herself.

"French is also one of the easiest languages to learn," said Casey. Chuck gave him a look he was afraid of what he was going to say then he started to. "What you only need to know is one word mer..."

"That's enough John. We get your point," said Chuck. "But you weren't invited anyway. I want to take Sarah and the girls away for a week so we can just be together like a normal family. I want to go someplace without knife fights, gun battles or explosions..."

"Normal yeah sure… good luck on that but the place sounds pretty boring and lame to me," said John as he went over to the fridge and got a beer. Sarah and Kat watched him twist the cap off. "What?"

"If you have to ask then there's no use in talking, but Casey why don't you take Kat somewhere nice for a change... just the two of you and not some place that you need hearing protection or smells like gun powder."

"Oh Dude," said Morgan as he started in. "I can't believe you're going to leave your best friend behind. What is this? You're setting me outside like the cat at night..."

"Oh Morgan, can't you see they want to be alone," said Alex. "That's so romantic you and I should do that sometimes. We should just go someplace..."

"Like Encino? I already take you out to eat for the ten dollar all you can eat buffet at Sizzling Shrimp. What more do you want?" said Morgan both Chuck and Alex shook their head. "Okay how about Disneyland. You can get a princess makeover."

"Now we're talking. So when are you guys planning on leaving?"

"Well we've got our bags packed already so I was thinking if it's okay with Emma and Molly as early as tomorrow but we need to talk this out first."

"Wait you're taking them and leaving me here, your BFF. I can't believe you'd do that to me. Chuck, I hate to do this but I'm enforcing the best man clause which states the best friend is always taken on vacations," Morgan started to spew out more but Alex put her hand over his mouth.

"We hope you have a good time," said Alex. "Send us a postcard."

"Oh Chuck," said Emma as she looked at Molly. "We can't stay long with you guys there. We need to get back to Montenegro so someone can get caught up on her school work."

"How about this you stay a few days with us then at the end we come and spend a few days with you. In the end you're going to get tired of always having us under foot."

"Never," said Emma. "There's a cherry cheese cake in the refrigerator for those who want dessert. Do I have any takers?"

"I think there may only be half a cheese cake left," said Morgan. Everyone looked at him. "What? I was hungry and I thought Chuck got it for him and me to share. It's kind of our thing back when we had a thing that we obviously don't have anymore. I don't want to make you feel bad Chuck but those are the facts."

"Those are the facts. Well how about these facts Morgan if we were flying in from Los Vegas how did I materialize the cheese cake in the refrigerator when I wasn't here?"

"I never said I thought it all the way through. Can I also add it's hard to think when you're hungry? Your brain is saying feed me, feed me…"

"What are you the walking dead? It's hard to think when you don't have a brain. Come on Troll and I are going to make a run to the Cheesecake factory and get another one. See not just beer and Buffalo wings."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Outside of Alexandria, the Grimaldi family circus had one more night left in town then according to their billboard they were scheduled to begin their European tour. In the center tent was the Fantastic Zorros a high wire act performed by the Zorros two brothers and a sister. The ringmaster announced their act as a spotlight pointed them out far above the crowd.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Mesdames et Messieurs, meine Damen und Herren may I draw your attention to the big top and the Fantastic Zorros. For the faint of heart and small children you might want to look away. Their act will be performed this evening without the aid of a safety net."

The Zorros walked back and forth across a tight rope performing acrobatics and other stunts that awed the crowd. At one point all three of the Zorros were on the wire together. One blocked the way as two others walked towards him. They signaled for him to turn around but he crossed his arms and pretended to refuse to move.

"Oh no," announced the ringmaster. "It looks like they've got a roadblock. What will the two Zorros do now? This is a little hint you might want to close your eyes."

The one facing the wrong direction took the first one by the hands then toss the person over his head. She flipped over and landed on the wire behind them. There was a hush from the crowd. Then he repeated the same thing with the second one. The crowd began applauding.

"Let's give a big round of applause for the Zorros," said the ringmaster. The crowd continued to applaud as they bowed from the big top.

A little while later two of them were sitting in their trailer after the act waiting for their brother to return. He'd been gone since they finished and they were starting to get nervous.

"Marco, we should never have let Raul go by himself to the drop. How do we know we can trust these people? How do we even know they'll hold up their end of the deal?"

"We don't Rita but what choice do we have? They have what we need and they know it. For now, I'm afraid we have to play along and hope they'll honor the deal. Here drink this," he said as he poured her a shoot of vodka then poured one for himself.

"This isn't going to help," she said as she threw back the shot. "Marco, Raul has been gone too long. I don't like this."

"There's nothing we can do," he said as he downed his shot then refilled both glasses. "We don't even know where the meet was supposed to go down at."

[In the middle of Alexandria]

By now it was way after midnight and on top of a parking garage Raul Zorro waited for his contact to show so they could make an exchange of goods. But the man he was waiting for was late and Raul was beginning to think he'd been stood up.

"I'll give you a half hour more than I'm leaving," said Raul to himself as he checked his watch. Then suddenly a black van pulled up and a man with two gorillas got out. They walked over to him but he stepped backwards.

"Raul, do you have what I asked you to pick up for me," asked the man. Raul looked at the two goons the man had brought with him. This wasn't the deal.

"I thought this was supposed to be a private meeting just me and you. Now what've you done you've brought company. I don't see our father anywhere Alfredo what's going on here?"

"It's easy I changed the rules. Now give me what I want and I'll be on my way. If you don't hand it over, I'll take it from you. Look around you've got nowhere to go except down and if you do get past me and my associates I've got more men down below. There's no way you can get out of this building. Now be a good boy and give it to me don't make me take it from you."

"The deal was the device for our father. I'm not going to give it to you until I know he's been released and is unharmed. You didn't think I was dumb enough to bring it with me did you? It's somewhere safe and will stay there until we have our father back."

"Then my boys will hang you over the side until you tell me where it is. Or I could just dispense with all that and toss you over the side then ask that sister of yours for it. She seems the cooperative type. Get him," said Alfredo. His goons rushed Raul but he evaded them.

"Come and get me," said Raul as he outran Alfredo's goons then leaped up on the low wall that encircled the parking area then jumped over the edge. Everyone stopped in their tracks looking at each other they couldn't believe what they just saw.

"What the heck," said Alfredo. He ran over to the edge of the ledge and looked down to see Raul who had a tightrope stretched out to a second parking garage next to theirs. Alfredo looked down in time to see Raul finish his walk over. Raul looked back over, waved for him to follow then he disappeared inside.

"Crap," said Alfredo as he took out his phone and called. "It's me no I didn't it. Raul outsmarted us. ... okay me but I don't have it. Look we might have to give them back their father. ... I don't know what else we can do. They won't be stupid and come alone the next time. ... Okay I'll make contact. The Circus is starting their European tour so maybe it won't be all bad. They'll smuggle the device out of country for us and into France. I know we need to recover it and I'll be working on it. I just need a little more time. ... Okay let me go I hear you."

"Come on let's go," said Alfredo after hanging up. He looked around for his men but only saw one of them "What are you doing looking over that wall and where's Mikey at?"

"He's down there," pointed the man. "He said it wasn't any big deal to walk across like that other guy did. So I told him put his money where his mouth was. I bet him fifty bucks he couldn't do it."

Alfredo looked down and Mikey had started walking across with his hands out to maintain his balance. Mikey was doing pretty good he'd gotten almost halfway across.

"What? We need to go I have things I have to arrange. Get back up here you fool," yelled Alfredo. In that moment Mickey heard Alfredo looked up and lost his balance. "Looks like you won the bet but you're going to have the strain Mickey through a sieve to find his wallet and we don't have time. Come on."

Alfredo and his man climbed back in the van. He was in a hurry and there were things he had to do but they just sat there. Alfredo looked over at his man with a puzzled look.

"Wasn't I clear we need to go... I mean like right now. Don't you understand English? What's the hold up?" that was when it hit him. He looked at the steering column there were no keys. "You idiots, tell me I'm wrong."

"Mickey had the keys," said the goon. Alfredo just shook his head.

"Well looks like you're going to have to break out the sieve after all. Go get the keys while I make phone calls and hurry up. I don't have all day... or night for that matter."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Raul was in his car speeding heading back to the circus and to his family. They weren't going to like what happened and not that he did but he expected Alfredo to try to pull something like this. That was the reason he set up his escape route in advance. Alfredo the sad clown was not a man who could be trusted. They might have to work with him in the circus but they certainly didn't have to trust him which was brought home by what he'd just gone done. As he was driving his phone rang he knew he had to take it already he had ten missed calls from Rita.

"Sis I'm on my way back now. I'm sorry but he didn't bring papa and tried to grab me so I ran. He'll be contacting us again. He has to we still have what he wants."

[Back in the trailer Rita put the call on speaker for Marco to hear too]

"That bastard we really need to get even. He can't get away with this," said Marco. "We should just walk up to him and cap both knee caps. Then he really would be the sad clown."

"No we need to play this cool. Remember he still has papa," said Raul. "I never expected him to bring him this round. He was testing us to see if he could get something for nothing. Now that he knows we won't just roll over he'll be back. But we need to be extra cautious from now on. I tricked him once the next time won't be so easy."

"You sound so cool over the phone," said Rita. "I don't know how you can be knowing that... that... pig is holding our father prisoner. I just want papa home."

"I understand your frustration. I feel the same way but I've pushed it down inside. We all have to if this is going to work out. It's like being on the high wire you push everything out and concentrate on the wire. You don't hear or feel anything. You only feel the tension of the wire under your feet and the beat of your heat."

"Easier said than done," said Rita. "But okay we see your point and we'll try. What do we do now? Do we leave with the circus or stay here?"

"We should leave with the circus because as much as Alfredo can keep an eye on us we can keep an eye on him. You two should go to bed and try to get some sleep. If you're tired you won't be able to perform well. I'm almost there now."

"But if we're going with the circus there is packing we need to do and we need to let the circus manager know we're going with them."

"I'm send him a text when I get in and we can pack tomorrow morning. Remember we have to keep things up like nothing is wrong."

"But everything is wrong."

"I know."


	3. Chapter 3

Don't own Chuck

General Beckman was clearing out paper work that she had let slid while she was dealing with the mess in Los Vegas. But now that things were back to normal if normal could be used to describe what went on in her office. She had time now to wade back into the waters and she did this by sorting the reports one folder at a time.

"Knock, knock," said Roan as he stuck his head in her door. Diane looked like she was going to pull her hair out.

"Morning Roan. If you're here to raid my bar I'm sorry but you drank the last of my gin the last time you were here which was yesterday. I think I have some scope if you're desperate," she said as she looked up at him over a pile of after action folders.

"I was afraid you were going to offer me some Everclear. No, I thought I'd come by and see if you wanted to go out for dinner this evening. I was able to get us reservations at one of the most exclusive restaurants in the whole town."

"Really," said Diane as she looked back at him. "And what restaurant would that be? I could use a distraction after all these reports."

"It's called Chez Roan and I think you know the address. I happen to know the owner quite well and he's holding us a table for two."

"Really, from what I hear it's not that exclusive," said the General as she took her reading glasses off and sat them on her desk. "I don't know Roan I'm knee deep in kindergarten reports."

"Didn't you say you needed a distraction? Well here it is. The dress code is pretty relaxed you can come as you are or take it off at the door."

"In your dreams, I don't know Roan I'm trying to get caught up here. Didn't these idiots go to a university? I've got morons using text language in their reports. I swear the first person who uses an emoticon I'm going to drop kick into orbit."

"Some people would argue that text messaging speeds up communication by removing all the fluff our languages have imposed on us."

"No Roan don't try to justify it, it's just bad English. Imagine trying to read a book translated into text language. Take for instance I don't know… Conrad or Forster works for instance translated into text language. The beauty of the language would all be lost. Conrad said that words are like the palette of the writer and with each word he paints a picture for the reader."

"You sound like my high school English teacher asking me what I was writing. I told her it was the beginning of my bester seller but she didn't buy it and she still sent me to the office."

"What did you write that got you sent to office. She sounds a little prudish but that was the way things where back then."

"Well, it really wasn't what I wrote more like where I wrote it on the wall of my high school. I was just paying her a compliment but she didn't read it that way."

"Roan, you're incorrigible. I don't know what I'm going to do with you. I should take advantage of this lull. I just gave Chuck some time off so maybe we can actually spend some us time without Chuck showing up on the monitor. Okay I'll come over tonight but I expect to be wined and dined."

"Your wish is my command so Charles and Sarah are taking time off. Good for them all missions and no play make for very dull agent. Just look at Colonel shoot 'em up."

"You really should stop calling him that he doesn't like it."

"I know," said Roan as he smiled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In Alexandria the Honest Brokers and Sons office building called the city police in to report a break-in. Over the weekend a group of people posing as office cleaners broke into their building. They real cleaners came in to find they had already been logged in and out. The building security manager was called in who in turn called the local police in.

"Okay Mr. Smith," said the Detective as he took notes on his mini tablet. "Mr. Smith, how do you spell that?"

"S-M-Y-T-H-E," said the man as the detective corrected it. "Excuse me but you use tablets to take notes with. What happened to the little notepads in the movies?"

"Our Chief is trying to keep up with the times and this makes writing our reports easier when we're done. You don't have to interpret what you wrote and everyone's notes are available for all our colleagues to consult if there's any cross connections with different cases."

"It sounds like something out of a Sci-Fi flick but you want to know why we called you. Well we think we were broken into but as of right now my IT guy says none of our sensitive files were touched."

"Do you have any cash or valuable objects missing. I noticed some of your art work you've got hanging on the walls. Is any of that missing."

"We don't keep cash here… well there is a petty cash fund but it's not enough to mess with and as far as the art work goes they're all reproductions. They're just very good copies. We did that intentionally because we didn't want something like this to happen."

"I see so someone broke in but did what? You're telling me they didn't take anything?" Smythe nodded his head.

"That's what it seems like now. My first thoughts were about a disgruntled security guard we let go but we haven't let anyone off. The only person who's left was a Martin O'Hare but he moved back to Ireland."

"Do you have a current address on him? I can contact Interpol and have someone got interview him. Just because he's there doesn't mean he didn't give anyone you building security codes."

"That would be kind of hard. He's current location is plot 144 in the Kildare county parish church cemetery. He retired from us at seventy-four then moved back to his birthplace only to suffer a massive heart attack a week later. I know the plot number because I sent a floral arrangement from the company to his funeral. I got a nice card from his family and that's how I know what happened and where he was buried, which brings us back to square one."

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to verify the information there. But if he was seventy-five in all likelihood everything is on the up and up there. Maybe if you walk me through the building I can get a better idea of what happened. One quick thought did your IT guy check to see if these people took something. What if they didn't take but put. He should check to see if they install any viruses. You guys wouldn't have pissed off any environmental people that might use this for publicity?"

"No, not at all…" said Smythe. He saw the Detective's reaction. "You have to understand we are ecologically conscious here and most of those so-called tree huggers work through us to finance their operations."

"So reverse the scenario, maybe it was someone looking for dirt on one of your clients," said the Detective as he wrote on his tablet.

"No because no one accessed out database like I said before. This whole thing is a mystery to me. As we walk through the building I'll have Bob our IT guy look into that idea of yours about the virus," said Smythe. He took out his phone called Bob and told him what to do then he and the Detective went up floor by floor until they reached the server room on the top floor.

"Detective Derrick this is Bob our IT guy," said Smythe as the two shook hands. Bob were you able to do your magic for us?"

"I ran a Blood Hound program that snoops out malware and viruses. It didn't find anything but I did some data crunching and I found something odd in the digital video records. Each second corresponds to a byte that's recorded but because of movement and other things it's rare that the byte size is always the same. Sure at night no one is around but we recorded the false cleaners coming in but then suddenly the byte size became a constant. You know what means don't you?"

"That's kind of the reason we pay you so I don't have to guess," said Smythe but the Detective broke into the conversation.

"He's saying your security cam feed was tampered with. They probably put it on a loop to cover whatever it was that they were doing."

"Exactly," said Bob as he turned to Smythe. "You see that's the difference between real cop and rent-a-cop." Smythe gave him a look. "That's just a personal observation. Another detail I uncovered, I was able to pull off from our security logs that the alarm to the roof door was deactivated during the same timeframe."

"Then we need to go out on the roof and look around too. This is becoming stranger and stranger by the moment. You've got thieves who concocted this elaborate system to break in but didn't take anything only to do what? Go up on the roof? I'm missing something here."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back in Echo Park, Chuck wanted to leave right away but things just didn't work out that way. Chuck had to take care of Morgan issues first while Sarah and Sam worked through their mother daughter problems too. The only person who was chipper and required low maintenance was Bunny. As long as she was fed and her diaper changed she was a trooper.

"Okay Morgan we've put off leaving for a couple of days but that's it no more. So what is this about our covers being at risk of being blown?"

"It's Big Mike, I think he might be on to you. So you might want to put a little more face time around here before you go."

"Really, uhmm… Big Mike is onto us. I assume this us is me since you're telling me I need to put in more face time around here."

"That would be a safe assumption on your part. I don't know Chuck, Big Mike might look dull and brutish but under that rough exterior there's a diamond waiting to be polished and you are his wet stone."

"Morgan, you're crazy admit it you don't want me to go because I won't take you along. I understand but Morgan you've got a fiancée and I'm married with children. We're not back in the good old days… but in the good old days I couldn't have afforded a trip like this. Beside you'd have to fly and who's going to be rooting for the airplane? Or doesn't that sound familiar? I bet Big Mike doesn't even know I was gone."

"Of course he knows you were gone," said Morgan as he looked out his manager's window. "There he is if you don't believe me."

"You know what I think I will go ask him," said Chuck as he got up and went to the door. "We can settle this once and for all."

"Hold up Chuck, don't do anything that could get your cover blown here. He might not look it but the man has the mind of a steel trap," said Morgan as he hurried out behind him. "Big Mike… Big Mike tell Chuck..."

"Hold up I thought you told me that the Buy More policy was not to bother their worker when they were going on break?"

"I did what? When did I tell you that? I don't remember it."

"It was a couple of days ago but maybe it was only the assistant manager. Big Mike you remember seeing me and Morgan talking don't you."

"Of course, I do. It was as clear as day you were right over there in the manager's office. Morgan was behind his desk and you were sitting in front of it."

"How was that possible if Chuck wasn't here? He was on an off site installation," said Morgan as Chuck gave him a look.

"Morgan, son I don't doubt you or anything but I think you've got your dates confused. I remember Chuck being here and you two talking because that was the day your mother arrested me when I got home. We played bad cop and dirty cop if you know what I mean. Yes sir, Muy Caliente. I just remembered I need to run home I might be late coming back or I just might not."

"Big Mike, it's still morning. What do you have to do that you need to run home for and that will take the rest of the day?"

"Do I need to paint you a picture? Let's just say it will begin with a good frisking then some time in handcuffs probably attached to the bed posts."

"But it's the middle of the day?"

"Remember Buy More policy not to bother the assistant manager when he's going to get some afternoon delight."

"I never read anything written like that in the Buy More manager's handbook and I've got a copy in the office… your copy as a matter of fact."

"The law is open to interpretation and this is the way I'm interpreting it so have a good rest of the day," said Big Mike. "Hello police precinct this is your honey bunny my little Mexican jumping bean. I've been naughty and need punishing I'm on my way home."

"Just shoot me and put me out of my misery," said Morgan as he shook his head.

"I wouldn't repeat that anywhere near Casey. A guy said that during the last mission so John offered to help him out. I think he's been working too long here he called it his two for one special. He told the guy he'd get his wish… dead and he'd get his itch scratched."

"Cool for him."

"What isn't cool is you trying to be our third child. Morgan this isn't just for me it's also for Sarah and Sam. They need time to be alone together. You saw the way Sam treated Sarah and Sarah's worried about it so I'm sorry if you feel left out but I've got to think about my family. I know why don't you take Alex some place nice and I'll spring for it. However, by someplace nice I don't mean making a meal out of it and it isn't going to happen at the ten-dollar buffet at Sizzling Shrimp."

"Chuck, you're cramping my style here dude. Alex was happy and content with me then you start showing me up by doing things for Sarah like taking her to Monaco. The next thing I'm hearing is why can't you be more like Chuck. Chuck is so considerate when he thinks about taking care of Sarah why can't you be more like him."

"I'm sorry if I know how to treat my woman and you don't. Sarah is my soulmate I just want to do things for her because she deserves them."

"Well her getting what she deserves is keeping me from getting what I deserve," said Morgan as Casey poked his head from around the corner of the beastmaster aisle."

"And what would that be? I'd be careful how you answered that because your life could depend on it. I haven't been able to shoot anyone for a while so you can imagine I've got quite the itch right now."

"I know why don't you drive down to Acapulco for a couple of days? I can have everything covered for you and you two can get away for everything and everyone. You covered for us so it's the least I can do for you guys."

"If you take Alex to Acapulco I'll be poking you in the face with my fist multiple times. I punched one guys ticket one time and with one punch I broke his nose and blackened both his eyes as well as busted his lip. He had a little face kind of like you."

"I've seen you do that so what's the big deal about it. But just saying that I can see how I should've kept my mouth shut."

"You asked what the big deal was I was ten at the time and these high school kids were shaking us little kids down for our lunch money."

"Somehow I never really pictured you as ever being little. I guess I just assumed that the clones came out looking like you are now."

"Very funny Chuck," said Casey as he cracked his knuckles. Maybe it's time for a repeat performance right here, right now."

"No I don't see any need for that but if Morgan and Alex want to get away for a weekend what harm can it be. You should do the same with Kat… take her away. A couple of days we can cover if something comes up but remember we're taking two."

"No," screamed Morgan. Chuck looked at him like he was crazy. But Morgan realized what direction this was heading to.

"That's an excellent idea Chuck. I think we will do that. Kat and I can go with Morgan and Alex to Acapulco. That way we can keep and eye on them. I'd hate for Morgan to end up in a donkey show in Tijuana."

"Geez, thanks there Chuck old buddy you really hooked me up," said Morgan. "What's next are you going to shoot me in the head?"

"That can be arranged too," said Casey. "But in your case it would only be a flesh wound but then again all the sawdust would come pouring out."

[Back at Echo Park]

Sarah fed Bunny then put her down for her nap after Bunny fell asleep she went to check on Sam. Sam was outside with Molly playing as Emma sat in one of the chair near the fountain watching them. Emma saw Sarah come to the door then stop. She got up and walked over to her.

"Come on outside and sit with me for a bit. We can worry about lunch later on for now let's just sit and talk."

"Okay let me get the baby monitor," said Sarah. She picked up the receiver then came out and sat next to the fountain with Emma. Sam and Molly were sitting around a table with one of Sam's books open. She was teaching Sam to read.

"I wonder if you can test out of Elementary school," said Sarah as she sat down with Emma. "I didn't want to teach her to read because she's already going to be more advanced than most of the kids in her class."

"Have you thought about hiring a tutor and doing home tutoring like what we're doing with Molly and Razib. Molly seems to enjoy it and the lessons are tailored to what they need."

"But Molly has Razib to hold her lessons with while Sam would be alone with adults. She's already acting like an adult in most ways. I don't want to cheat her out of her childhood. She needs other kids her age to play with and Bunny will too."

"Is that a complaint I'm hearing about the way you were raised. I know I parked you with your granny and you ran off with your dad."

"I really don't want to get into this right now. I'm not like Chuck I don't need to exercise the ghost of Christmas past to move on to the future."

"Are you sure about that? I mean you and Sam seem to have hit a rough spot in your relationship. Maybe you're seeing now that it wasn't that easy for me."

"Okay I'll let you have that it wasn't easy and it was on me for running away with Jack. I made that decision but I don't see how that's the same thing we have here."

"You don't? Who did you leave Sam and Bunny with? I'll tell you me and who am I? I'm the granny. Doesn't that sound like what I had to do with you? I've been on the receiving end of a little pouty face too. You're right Sam does sound more like an adult than a child but if you remember correctly so did you."

"But I don't think you act as bad as granny did. There was curfew and forced labor if I stepped out of line. Half the reason I ran away with Jack was to get away from her and I always knew there would be hell to pay when I had to go back but I ran away all the same."

"I'll be the first one to admit that your granny… my mother was hard to get along with but like you I didn't have a choice."

"Mom, I really don't want to get into this with you. I understand you did what you thought was right and I get that you didn't have many options…"

"No, I had no options. But you do just remember in all this mass of confusion that the agency throws up around you your family is always he most important. People like Beckman will die old and alone. That was what I was afraid would happen to you before you met Chuck. Then you lost him now you have him and two wonderful children. Diane will never understand this and it's your job to remind her when she asks you to stupid things like what happened in Los Vegas."

"Mom, I did what I had to do and you should understand that. It all worked out in the end better than we'd thought it could've."

"Now tell that story like you really mean it to that little girl over there. You guys need this vacation together and what I don't understand is why aren't you leaving tomorrow."

"Chuck is working everything out with Morgan as we speak."


	4. Chapter 4

Don't own Chuck

Detective Derrick walked up on the roof top with Mr. Smythe and Bob the IT guy. The air was clean yet windy. The view from above was great they could see for miles and miles. They could see the western bank of the Potomac River and almost all the way to D.C. But what attracted the Detective's attention were the other buildings located next to the Honest Brokers and Sons office building. He walked to the edge as Smythe rattled on.

"We had to lock the roof door and put in the alarm system because we caught people sneaking up here to smoke and hook up. There was a concern for safety and Honest Brokers and Sons has a zero drug tolerance policy so we had to secure the area."

"What? Excuse me so what if an employee smokes a cigarette the other option is what? He has to go all the way down and out of the building. It seems to me you'd lose more man hours that way."

"They were smoking they were toking," said Bob. "You can't imagine the stress level around here especially on a bad market day. Since I work up here one of my jobs used to be making sure no one jumped."

"Sounds like it could be a problem. Did you have many?" asked Derrick as he looked over the edge at the building next door.

"Not that many actually I don't know if you've noticed the people who work here but if they get a paper cut they're liable to break down in tears." The Detective smiled Smythe did not.

"What's that building over there?" asked Derrick as he pointed to the building next to theirs. "I've been watching the front but I haven't seen anyone go in or go out."

"To tell you the truth I don't know. They kind of do their own thing and we do ours. I sent over a letter once asking if they wanted to go in together on a joint security system but I got no reply. I guess you could say we have a peaceful cohabitation."

"Well that's interesting," said Bob the IT guy. Both men turned to him. "Oh, you want to know what. Look over on their roof I never noticed them before I guess because the roof was placed off limits."

"Can you get to the point here," said Smythe. His fear of heights was creeping up on him and they were standing too close to the edge for his likingm.

"Those antenna arrays and satellite dishes they have to have some serious comm gear in the building to need all that. Oh and Mr. Smythe comm stands for communication I just wanted to make sure you understood the lingo."

"When you say serious communications gear do you mean serious civilian or military gear? Are we talking about big brother being next door?"

"Oh that stuff is definitely top grade but more than military equipment we're talking Fort Mead material like in the NSA."

"But what does this have to do with our break in," said Mr. Smythe as he tried to lead everyone back away from the ledge."

"I don't know maybe nothing but your trespassers were up here. They attached a rope of some kind to that air vent then it went over the ledge here. See the marks it left rubbed into the stone. But why come all the way up here only to rappel down? I think we've got more questions than answers. I'll file this report but I wouldn't hold my breath and be grateful they didn't take anything. There is one last thing I'd like to do and that's go next door and talk with the people over there. Maybe someone saw something."

"I'll come with you," said Smythe. "This will finally give me the opportunity to see someone from there face to face. Bob if anyone is looking for me I'll be next door."

"Why are you telling me? No one ever calls or comes up here unless something is wrong with the network or is this what they refer to a little power big head?"

"Come on let's go."

A few minutes later they were walking in through the glass doors of the opposite tower. They looked around and everything inside was minimal in the sense there were no fake greenery to decorate the place. There was nothing in the entrance hall except a walk through metal detector, an x-ray machine for bags, along with an operator for the X-ray and a man in black suit with earbud standing next to the full body scanner.

"Excuse me but are you two on my access list," asked the man in black. "If not this is private property and I have to invite you to leave."

"My name is Detective Derrick and this is Mr. Smythe from next door. I need to talk with your man in charge of security."

"I'm sorry but the people who visit us already have their security access taken care of. You'll have to wait outside and someone will be with you."

"Excuse me? Did you see my badge? I'm investigating a crime that was committed next door," said Derrick. "What is it you people do here?"

"That isn't pertinent to your investigation," said another man who showed up with two more men in black. "I believe you were told you had to wait outside."

"I believe I'm about to have you arrested for interfering with a criminal investigation. Are you the man in charge here?"

"I'm the man in charge of security and right now you both are trespassing. As far as interfering with a criminal investigation no crime has been committed here so I fail to see how you coming in here making threat is pertinent but if you can then you're more than welcome to file a request with my office. Just drop it off with my man here. I'll get back to you on it."

"When would that be when hell freezes over and what's the possibility of us gaining access right up there with a snowballs chance in hell."

"Probably a snowball has a greater chance. Outside down the street in a bakery and they serve the best doughnuts. You should go try them out. I'd love the opinion of an expert."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck drove home to find Sarah and Emma sitting in the courtyard at Echo park while Sam and Molly played nearby. He walked over as soon as Sam saw him her eyes lit up and ran to him leaping into his arms. Sarah turned around and smile as Chuck walked back over with Sam hanging around his neck with her good arm.

"You guys remind me of lizards soaking up the sun. Where's Bunny at," asked Chuck then he kissed her. Sarah held up the monitor.

"She's asleep. She went to sleep right after I fed her. So Morgan, how did your talk with him go? Does he understand that we're not taking him with us?"

"I did impress that on him and we came to a compromise," said Chuck as Sarah gave him a look. "I know that look I had to give him something."

"You do remember you're married to me and not to Morgan," said Sarah. "Okay let's hear the compromise. Something tells me I'm not going to like it."

"I don't know in the end I don't think Morgan liked it either. We're going to put off our trip to Monaco for a couple of days so Morgan can take Alex to Acapulco…"

"Does John know about this? You two do realize Casey won't be that happy with your little plan and Morgan might want to keep a low profile until they leave or Casey kills him."

"That's just it Casey is going to go with them. He's taking Kat with him and they're going to Acapulco too. This will be a chance for them to see the other couple work together. Maybe this will be good for them."

"Oh Chuck you forget who we're talking about. This is Casey… what did you call him the Frankenstein of emotions. But okay I just hope we don't end up attending a funeral. Let's make plans about what we're going to do? We can go to Nice and please don't say Nice is nice. We can go to Cannes and San Tropez. One beach better than the other."

"Excuse me, but if we're going to see beaches then why do we have to go anywhere? We have beaches right here?" said Sam as she climbed down.

"You don't understand Sweet Pea. These are French beaches that makes them different," said Chuck. Sam gave him a strange look.

"I still don't understand how that makes them special," said Sam. Molly came over to Emma and they all went back inside.

"French beaches are different because for a lot of reasons. One example is you can see women with more hair on them than Morgan and all the women wear bikinis even if they shouldn't… If they wear a bathing suit sometimes it's a birthday suit…"

"The same thing can be said about the men in their speedo banana hammocks," said Sarah. "Not to mention those that look like the missing link."

"And that makes you guys want to go?" said Sam then she turned to Molly who had the same puzzled expression. "Boy, adults are strange."

"You're just finding this out. Let's go back to your room we can look up Monaco and Nice up on the Internet. There has to be something else more kid size we can do."

"I'm with you but if this is what I've got to look forward to when I grow up it makes me want to stick my fingers in my mouth and heave."

"Hold up there America's Next Top Model," said Chuck. "The most important thing is no missions and we get to spend time together as a family."

"Okay but don't expect me to eat snails or frogs. If you try to give any of that stuff to me I will heave and I'll aim for you. I'm serious don't try to sneak it in my food either."

"All right then we can do a little picnic tomorrow on the beach here to get acclimatized. We can take bread, cheese, fruit and maybe a little pâté de foie gras…"

"Hold up pâté de what? And don't tell me try it you'll like it. There aren't any bugs or amphibians involved?" Chuck shook his head but Sam gave him the look that said she didn't believe him. She left with Molly to her room.

"Chuck you realize she's going to look it up," said Sarah. Chuck smiled and nodded. The words just left Sarah's mouth when they heard a scream from down the hall then the sound of little feet running back. "You're in trouble now buster."

"No, no, no don't even try it," said Sam as she pointed her little finger at him. "If we go to the beach I want le happy meal with a cheese burger and extra pickles. I don't even want the chicken nuggets anymore because I've heard stories. Are we clear?" she said as she put her hands on her hip.

"I notice your arm seems to be doing better," said Chuck as he smiled at her. She crossed her arms and tapped her foot on the floor. Chuck grabbed her up and started tickling her.

"No, no, no stop we're having a conversation here," she said as she giggled and laughed. "Stop, stop, you're impossible." She finally broke free.

"I'm going to get you," said Chuck. Sam broke free then went running down the hall with Chuck behind her. She giggled and laugh as she ran for her room then slammed the door shut. But with all the noise and racket they woke Bunny up.

"In order to have an adult conversation one of you two needs to be an adult," said Sarah as she and Emma walked past him in the hallway.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back in the secret Government complex the men in black went back to their stations after their run in with the police. The senior agent went back to his command center as room staffed with other agents watching monitors gathering live feed from around the building. He walked in as his assistant came over to him.

"Zoom in on the external monitors and make sure our uninvited guests have left," said the one agent as he returned.

"Mark did you hear what the detective said? He said they were broken in the same time we had that intruder alarm go off. You don't think that's worth looking into?"

"We did a sweep of the building and didn't find anyone. It was written off as a false alarm and as far as I'm concerned that was what it was."

"And what if you're wrong? What if we've had a security breach and you didn't report it. Worse you just wrote it off when someone did break in."

"Listen Paul nothing happened so let's drop it and move along. Take a walk outside and eyeball our visitors. I want to make sure they're gone."

"Sure I'll take care of it right now," said Paul. This as his chance and he took it. He ran down the steps then out of the building. He knew the position of the cameras and where he could stand to not be seen.

"Detective," yelled Paul. "I need to talk to you but don't look in my direction. Act like you're talking to the other gentleman."

"What the heck is going on? Why don't you come over here and talk to us face to face," said Smythe. But Derrick realized what was going on.

"You're in a dead zone aren't you where your external cameras can't pick you up," said Derrick looking at Smythe. "What kind of government facility is this?"

"I can't talk about that. But you're right this is a government facility. I want to know about the break-in in your building. What can you tell me about it?"

"Why should we tell you anything when you won't tell us anything," said Smythe. "Your friend was rather rude before."

"That was Mark and he's my boss so you can understand the position I'm in talking with you now. So tell me what you know. I will tell you our sensors told us we had a break-in the same time you said you had your break-in but when we did a search of our building we found no one."

"Okay this is what happen," said the detective. Derrick told him about the cleaning people and the CCTV feed being put on loop. Then he told him about the incident on the roof along with the strange rope marks on the ledge and air vent."

"Thanks, if you don't hear from me then either I got fired or it was nothing but I need to go try something from our end," said Paul. "I apologize for Mark but he was just following protocol."

"Whose protocol," asked Smythe but when he glanced back Paul was gone. "Geez this is getting stranger and stranger as we speak."

"You're right but for now we need to play along. I want you to secure the roof and make sure no one goes up there and tampers with the evidence."

Paul had the information he needed. The first thing he did was to run by their IT guy to get him to do a sweep of their data base to make sure no one broke-in and tampered with it.

"If this is a formal request I need Mark to give it to me in writing. In order to do this, I have to shut down some of the sensitive projects then bring them back on line. People will protest and I need CYA when they do."

"Please this is important. Can you do it this evening when most everyone is off work. There's a bottle of Johnny Walking in this for you."

"Make if black and you've got a deal," said the Teddy their IT guy who resembled a Teddy Bear. He blamed his Buddha stomach on the computers.

"You've got a deal but report back to me with the results. This is for my eyes only and I especially don't want Mark to know."

"Roger that. You do realize your little rogue mission could get us both fired for not following protocol which says we should notify Mark and get his approval first."

"I hear you but if I'm right there's something else going on here that needs to be looked into. Believe me if I'm right the fact that we didn't follow protocol will be the last thing they yell at us about."

"Well, I never consider myself a lifer dog so I'm in. I'll start the search then get back to you. I might be able to run that snooper program before this evening but I'm not promising anything."

"Do what you can do," said Paul. He left getting back on the elevator and rode it up to the top floor. There he punched in his code in the roof door. He opened it up then started looking around. Looking over at the other building he tried to image where the chord marking was at on the ledger that aligned with their building.

"Got you," said Paul as he realized where they lined up. There was a hole in the wall where they lined up. Paul examined the hole and saw there were metallic scrapings and pieces of fiber from the rope. But he didn't have time to collect samples. He only needed Teddy to confirm what he suspected actually took place. But if he was right crap would hit the fan and Mark wasn't going to walk away from this unharmed and in one piece."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Circus was in the full swing of dismantling and boxing. Everyone was coming with them except the animal acts. It was too difficult to bring the animals along and have them pass through customs and quarantine so the circus manager found a small zoo for them to stay in while the rest of the circus was on tour in Europe.

"You guys are going to leave the tigers and lions here in the zoo along with the elephants and the zebra. I've arranged for them to use them while we're gone that will be the way they earn their keep."

"You are going to pick us back up when you come back through," asked the lion tamer. "If not let us know now so we can look for another circus."

"Don't worry you guys are family and you take care of your family. You just need to be a little patient and when we get back things will go back the way they were."

Suddenly Rita walked by and she felt the circus master's eyes follow here so when he called her over she wasn't surprised.

"It's a done deal so you're going to have to live with it. Hey Rita wait up I need to talk to you. Slow down," said the circus master as he ran up behind her. "Wait I need to talk to you."

"What is it Giovanni?" she said as she turned around. "If I told you once I've told you a thousand times I'm not interested in going out with you. Your family owns this circus everyone will be thinking I sleeping with the boss to get ahead."

"Get ahead of what? Besides I don't care what other people think but that's not what I wanted to talk to you about. I need to know the number of storage containers the Zorros are going to need. I've got to get everything boxed up and ready to palletize by this evening when the trucks arrive to pick everything up then take down to the ship in one container."

"It will be the same as always, one, but you need to talk to Raul. He's in charge of everything for the family while Papa is away."

"I asked my father and he told me he never knew your father had a sister. How is your aunt? I'm sorry that she isn't feeling well."

"It was something that came up in a hurry and she asked for Papa. Papa never spoke much about her because she was never in the circus and for Papa that hurt. The only Zorro that anyone can think of that was never under the big top."

"I can see that happening… I mean that your father feels disappointed but I can see your aunt's side too. This is a hard life but not without its rewards. However, it's not meant for everyone."

"What's that supposed to mean? I'm not giving up the tightrope to become a happy homemaker. If that's what you're looking for you need to look somewhere else."

"No that was more for myself. I went to the university and study business management and this is the business I'm managing. We're barely getting by and I just told the animal tamers that we're leaving them behind and we'd pick them up on the way back. But if we don't make some real money in Europe we may not have to money for the return fare. Please don't tell anyone what I just told you but I had to get that off my chest with someone."

"Sure Giovanni. You and I grew up under the big top together just because we're not together in the sense of together that doesn't mean we can't be friends."

"I appreciate that. Now I've got to find the sad clown and tell him to get his crap together. Have you seen him?"

"Just follow the smell of alcohol and bad decisions you'll find him?"


	5. Chapter 5

Don't own Chuck

It was late evening everyone was bedded down for the night. Sam was back to her cheerful self and had played hard with Chuck and Molly. Sam was dozing off in her chair as she was eating dinner until finally Sarah went over and took her in her arms before she fell face first in her plate. Sarah let Sam sleep in her lap while she finished eating then she carried her back to bed.

"So Morgan what have you two got planned for your big day in Acapulco? Are you going sightseeing or relaxing by the ocean taking in the rays?"

"I'm going to be drinking some of those fruity drinks with the little umbrellas while I lie on a beach lounge with my feet up."

"So if you put an umbrella in a grape soda Morgan you've got what you do here. You two ought to explore the sights. Maybe you should try cliff jumping?"

"The only cliff I'm going to be diving over is if Casey throws me over and to do that he'll have to catch me first."

"I won't even try. I've got Herr Sauer right here," said Casey as he tapped the shoulder holster. "He's got nine little friends that can outrun anyone."

"That's not true. I can name two people they can't out run. They can't out run the Flash or Superman," said Morgan.

"What's worst is he said it with a straight face," said John. "You're not going to go loafing around there like you do here. You don't go on vacation and do the same crap you can do at home. Chuck, what do you think?"

"Yeah Chuck, what do you think? Would you go sightseeing under the scorching sun or kick back with a drink in your hand?"

"Why am I involved in your petty differences? Can't you two for once try and work things out on your own. The truth is your both petty. Work out your own crap for once and Morgan before you think I agree with you. I didn't put off us going on vacation so you could prop your feet up and ignore Alex. Ditto for you, you're supposed to make Kat feel special."

"Hey take a chill Chuck," said Morgan. "There's no reason to get bent out of shape over this. We were just asking you your opinion."

"Yeah Bartowski take a chill pill. This is why we shouldn't ask him his opinion because he all ways has one whether it's the right one or not."

"Chuck is cranky because he needs his nightie-night," said Morgan. "John, let's move over to your place so Chuck can go to sleep."

"I'm just saying…" But by the time Chuck started to say what he thought everyone was out the door. "Hey so unfair… come back here guys." But by then they were all gone.

"Where'd everyone go to," asked Sarah. "I just got Sam to bed then I checked on Bunny. Was I gone that long?"

"No I think they were mad at me but I'm not sure. I simply told Morgan that lying around under the umbrella isn't much different from what he does here and that the trip to Acapulco should be about him and Alex. Then I told Casey the same thing so they all got up and left. They're next door at Casey's planning their trip."

"So are you going to practice what you preach," said Sarah as she got close to him putting her arms around him.

"Naturally, this trip is about us and the girls and no one else. This will be our time together and I don't want anyone to get in the middle of it."

"Then let's leave tomorrow evening. We can have the Lear serviced tomorrow morning then we can stop off at Gander for refueling then make the crossing stopping again in Ireland for more fuel before we continue on across France to Nice."

"Wow, it sounds like you've already thought this trip through. You don't think Beckman won't get pissed if she calls and doesn't find anyone."

"You were the one who said you didn't want anyone to get in the middle of anything. So now it's time to step up Chuck. What's it going to be?"

"Will that be coffee, tea or me," he said as he kissed her holding her tight. "Fly air Chuck our motto is we aim to please."

"As long as the person you're pleasing is me. I don't want you servicing any other women," said Sarah as she kissed him back. "You're mine buster I have a ring and a piece of paper to prove it."

"I love you so very much," said Chuck as he kissed her again.

"I love you too. You know Sam and Bunny are both asleep. Emma and Molly are next door in their apartment and I don't expect them back this evening."

"What are you hinting at," said Chuck as she ran her hand inside his shirt and bit his earlobe. "I think you've figured it out."

"Well let's turn off the lights and see if you've got it," she said as the lights when off followed by giggling and laughter. "By Jove I think you've got it."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Moving day was there and the everyone had to pitch in to get the circus boxed up for shipment. Everyone had to pitch in and there were no exceptions if they were going to meet their deadline. Each day waiting at the docks was a penalty so everything had to go like clockwork and everyone was helping out except one person.

Rita was helping people move crates using the elephants as fork lifts while Raul and Marco helped move the crates around on the truck.

"Hey has anyone seen Alfredo," said Giovanni. "I don't know if he's got his crap together or not. I don't want to have to pay a penalty for the idiot because he was late packing his oversized shoes or red noses."

"Let me go look for him," said Raul. "I might know where to look. I can encourage him to get his butt in gear."

"No then he really would be a sad clown and I'd have a lawsuit. Rita can you go look for him? Let the animal handlers work the elephants. I trust you to handle him."

"Sure Giovanni," said Rita. She caught the looks her brothers gave her. But she chose to ignore it. "I've got an idea I know where he's at too." The brothers didn't like her going looking for the pig but there was little they could do except watch her make her way to their trailer.

[Meanwhile inside]

Alfredo was turning their trailer upside down looking for the data download device. This was his chance to search for it while everyone was busy but he couldn't find it. However, that made him even angrier and he was making a real mess of things. Rita came by peaked in the window before she entered and saw he was there so she picked up the biggest rock she could manage. She held it behind her then threw open the door.

"What's this? Why are you in our trailer," she yelled out loud. "Get your hands off me," she yelled again. Alfredo tried to grab her and put his hand over her mouth but she took the rock and whacked him hard across the face. He went down moaning.

"Why you…," he started to say as he tried to get up but she whacked him again. This time he wasn't very fast getting up again.

"We want papa back and this is only going to get worse for you. If you want that device, then you need to give us out father…." Suddenly the door to the trailer opened and Giovanni came in with Rita's brothers not far behind.

"What's going on here? Alfredo what are you doing in here and not outside working. What was going on in here?" asked Giovanni seeing the condition of the place with everything thrown about.

"There was a thief in here… yes that's what happened. I was walking past I heard a strange noise coming from inside," said Alfredo as he got up slowly. "I opened the door and came inside to investigate because I knew the Zorros were working loading the truck. I guess in my overzealous attempt to capture the criminal he got the better of me hitting me with the rock Rita has in her hand."

"It was probably someone who visited the circus looking for a souvenir. You look even sadder than before," said Raul. "Whoever it was really worked you over with that rock. You should go see a doctor before we leave."

"Hold up it doesn't look that bad. Use some spray to dull the pain and some disinfectant then get your crap loaded on the truck. Your stuff should've already been loaded and if we get a fine it's coming out of everyone's pay because the circus can't afford it. I also want you guys thinking about some new routines. The old ones have been over seen I want new life breathed into the acts."

"I think our act is perfectly fine," said Rita as she looked at her brothers. "The traffic jam has people on the edge of their chair."

"Your act is good and I'm glad you mentioned that to me. Has everyone seen their traffic jam? If you haven't I want, you all to see it. Watch them in rehearsal. Their performance was nothing short of stellar. But that's what I'm talking about. This is the way the rest of you'll should be acting. Alfredo I want you to get your clowns in gear and come up with something that's new and exciting. You could have yourself shot out of a cannon and into the crowd."

"I'm not David Copperfield after all nor do I pull rabbits out of my hat so there you go. I don't know what else you want out of me."

"I want the truck packed right now then on its way across the Atlantic I want you each to come up with a new act then when we hit port you can show it to me and I will critic to see if we can incorporate it into the show. Now everyone get back to work and let's get out of here."

Alfredo climbed out of the back of the Zorro's trailer not moving very fast. Raul and Marco stood there waiting for him to get out.

"You pull another stunt like the other night and this you'll never see that device or if you do it will be in pieces," said Marco. "If our papa isn't returned to us soon what you got from our sister will be nothing compared to the what we'll do to you."

"You touch me and you'll never see your father again. I want the device but we can wait until we get to Europe. That is if you can get it through customs," said Alfredo as the two brothers looked at each other. "Oh you hadn't thought about that problem, hadn't you? Well you should and if they find it in France when we arrive… well I wonder what kind of French delicacies they serve in jail over there."

"You just deliver our Papa to us and we'll worry about everything else. Remember if you call the cops on us you'll never see your toy."

"And you'll never see your father."

"Something tells me the person who's pulling your strings won't be too happy Mr. Marionette and he's liable to cut them. Just to be clear we may lose our Papa but you'll lose your life," said Rita.

"What are you people still doing standing around," yelled Giovanni. "Things don't jump in boxes by themselves. Let's get a move on it but that would be a good act if anyone of you can use the idea. Now let's get things moving or we're going to get hit with a penalty."

"Don't worry Giovanni I'll help you get everyone to work," said Rita. He smiled at her as she smiled back. Both Raul and Marco looked at her.

"What? We're just good friends and I feel sorry for him. He's a lot like me cursed with a family that has circus in their blood."

"You aren't going to start that crap again about how you want out of the business. You know Papa will never approve. We need you for the act."

"No you need me for the heists and that's what landed us in this situation to begin with. I told you guys before. We get Papa back then I'm out of here. You two can continue on as cat burglars but for me it's over."

"But you like the extra income it provides and so far we've never been caught. The police don't even know we exist."

"Raul, our luck can't last forever and sooner or later you are going to get caught… we all will get caught and then what? There will be some serious prison time. I want a family and to settle down without have to look over my shoulder. Papa will understand that it's what he had with Mamma…"

"And you know how he generated extra income for our family and Mamma did too but she never complained."

"Not in front of us but I heard them argue at night and Mamma wasn't that happy about how Papa… well when he did what he did. And if you don't think your luck won't run out… well you just have to remember that Papa is being held by that pig Alfredo and whoever his friend is."

"Those are nice words but they won't put food on the table or fancy clothes on your back," said Raul. "I need… we need to get back to work before your boyfriend gets angry with us."

"He's not my boyfriend and yes you need to get you butts in gear. I'll stay here and straighten up the mess that Alfredo made. Raul please think about what we talked about if not for yourself for Marco. He's still a boy…"

"I am not. I'm a man," said Marco finally speaking up. "I'm as much a man as Raul and I can think for myself and both of you should remember that."

"Well man, we need to go," said Raul as he put his arm around Marco and led him away back to the loading area for the truck. Rita watched her two brothers walk away. She couldn't help but worry for them and especially Marco. She remembered when he was a little boy following around their Papa. She couldn't bear the thought of him going to prison as a boy and getting out as an old man.

"Raul I won't let that happen," she whispered to herself. "I won't not if I can help it." She heaved a sigh then turned back to work.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

[Back in Alexandria]

Paul was making his rounds and decided to go check out the roof while Teddy was doing his magic with the mainframe. Paul took the elevator up walking past all the science project that the various nutjobs here performing. The scientists that were working there were in fact all very gifted in their respective fields. However, for Paul and the other men in black assigned to secret project laboratories building X the scientists who worked there were all nutjobs.

"Hey Harvey, can I borrow your prototype the cloak of invisibility for a few minutes? I promise to give it back," said Paul.

"I told you that was Harry Potter, a kid's story. My device isn't the same because it doesn't rely on magic. It depends on pure science so by bends light rays it effectively camouflages the wearer to the naked eye."

"That's nice so what are you going to call your thing when you get it to work… light bendy kind of cape thing."

"Funny no, it's going to be called the cloak of invisibility. What can I say the name sounds trendy so why reinvent the wheel?"

"So Harvey can I borrow it for about a half an hour. I promise to bring it right back and I won't leave the building."

"I guess so just don't damage it and no eating with it on. Larry next door borrowed it so he could go down to grab food from the buffet line to bring it up here. But when I got it back there was a mustard stain on it."

"I guess you can't send it out to the cleaners can you," said Paul but Harvey wasn't laughing. He just gave him a look.

"Watch this," said Harvey as he activated the cloak and a big yellow stain appeared as the rest of the cloak disappeared. "You know what they're calling this yellow stain now. Do you want to take a guess?"

"Does it have to do with something that hits the fan around here quite often," said Paul. Harvey just shook his head as he deactivated it.

"Bring it right back," he said as he took it off the hanger and gave it to him. The switch is on the inside and whatever you do don't get any stains on it."

"Roger that," said Paul. He disappeared in the elevator with it. But then he thought to himself it was strange that Harvey hadn't asked him what he needed it for. But then again like this Harvey had plausible deniability which was what you needed when facing a lie detector.

"Well here goes nothing," he said to himself. He put the cloak on as the elevator doors opened on the top floor. He put the cloak on activated it then walked past all his colleagues and the CCTV room to head for the roof doo. He punched in his command code then walked out on the roof.

"Good you made it he told himself." He was on the roof and Mark didn't know it was what he wanted to do. If Mark found out, he was running his little rogue investigation he would shut him down.

"He'd already been up there before but now he could take his time. First thing he did was take the some of the metal filings from the hole in the wall he'd discovered along with samples of the cord that had been attached to something. He need to find out what kind of rope the fibers came from. Then he started looking for signs of forced entry.

"Nothing here," he said as he examined the door frame around the door that led to the roof. But really didn't expect to find anything. The people who broke in if they did were obviously professionals and only amateur would leave behind signs that a pry bar had been used.

"So if you didn't use the door how did you get inside the building," Paul said to himself. He looked around the roof top and saw the vent tops. "Derrick said that it was the whole cleaning crew."

He walked over and started checking them out and there it was. One of the ventilation shafts the screw heads had signs of resent use. That was when Paul knew he'd found his smoking gun. He took a penny out of his pocket then tossed it down the shaft. Now he just had to visit the laboratories until he found the one with the penny on the floor.

Paul returned the cloak to it's owner then proceeded down to the server room to find out if Teddy had discovered anything. He entered his passcode did a retinal scan then he was in. But already when he entered he could hear voices and they didn't sound very happy. He found Mark yelling at Teddy about what he was up to.

"Hey, hey don't get mad at him I had him look into what went on because you obviously weren't going to do it," said Paul as walked over to the two men.

"Under who's authorization did you run this little cloak and dagger investigation. Yes, I know about the cloak too. I was on my way to you. I thought I told you to leave it alone."

"Well we've got a problem because I found signs of forced entry on the roof. I don't know how whoever did this but they ran some sort of rope or cord between our building and the one next door gaining access to our roof then from there they removed one of the ventilation covers. My guess is they lowered someone down. I was about to go check out which laboratory they broke into but first I wanted to see what Teddy found out."

"What I found out isn't good," said Teddy. "Mark's got the results in his hand. I can tell you which laboratory they broke into. According to the server records there was a massive download from the intersect room. Someone and I don't know how brought a device capable of downloading all out secrets on it."

"Geez," said Paul as he looked at Mark. He wanted to tell him I told you so but there was no use in kicking a man already down. "Mark, you've got to report this to higher authority. There's no way to hid or brush this under the rug not with that data now being out in the wild."

"I know. I'm just thinking about how to do this but there is no way to avoid this bullet." Paul didn't understand what Mark meant until it was too late. Mark pulled his service weapon and put it to his head."

In Langley General Beckman's aid received a coded message from the situation room that read:

 _'_ _Crystal palace compromised caretaker opted for the Hemingway solution.'_


	6. Chapter 6

Don't own Chuck

When Chuck woke up it was already light out. He stretched and yawn then rolled over to find Sarah sitting on the edge of the bed with Bunny in her arms feeding her. He propped himself up and smiled at her. She reached up got her pillow and threw it at him. Chuck laughed as she hit him with it which made him laugh even more. Bunny joined in laughing too.

"Can you stop that I'm trying to feed your daughter and it's hard to do when she's laughing," said Sarah as she tried to look upset.

"Then why did you hit me with your pillow," he said. He picked up his and smiled at her. "I think turnabout is fair play, don't you?"

"Remember I'm holding your daughter," said Sarah as she said as she held up Bunny who laughed then spit up all over him.

"I'm so sorry I didn't realize she was going to do that," said Sarah as Chuck got out of bed. With the front of his pajama covered.

They heard little feet patting the floor running towards their room. The door opened up and just before Sam leaped she saw what he was covered.

"Yuck," she said as she stopped cold on the spot. "Bunny got you, didn't she so what's up Chuck," said Sam. Both Sarah and Sam laughed.

"Come here I want to give you a big hug," said Chuck. He held his hands out to put them around her. Sam dove across the bed sliding over to end up next to Sarah.

"No way José," she said. She hid on the other side of Sarah then from cover she poked her head out sticking her tongue out as her the put her thumbs in her ears wiggling her fingers. "Weiner, weiner."

"You're a little stinker," said Chuck. "I'm going to get you," he said as he reached out to grab her but she moved back away just outside his grasp

"If I'm a little stinker then what does that make you… a big one," said Sam. "Phew wee, do us all a favor and go change then get cleaned up you big stinker."

"Sweetie I'm sorry that Bunny got you but please can you go get cleaned up. That smell is making me feel a little queasy so go before I add to what you're wearing."

"You don't want a hug too," said Chuck.

"Back up one step. You do and I swear I will heave. Now go get yourself cleaned up and don't expect me to help you."

"Why would you help him? He's old enough to know how to clean himself up or at least I thought he was or are that old that you need help? I saw on TV these homes where old people are helped… are we getting there?"

"Just wait until you get older then you'll understand," said Chuck as he left. Sam looked puzzled at Sarah.

"I don't understand," she said. "Or is this one of those adult things that I'm supposed to learn when I get older?"

"Something like that but don't worry you have time," said Sarah. She cleaned up Bunny then laid her back in bed. "We need to go eat breakfast then get ready to leave. We decided to fly this evening instead of waiting until the day after tomorrow so we can get there earlier."

"Are you sure this is a kid friendly trip? Because it doesn't sound that way to me," said Sam. "However, as long as I'm with you guys and Bunny I'm happy but don't expect me to eat any insects or guts. That's where I draw the line."

"You've got no sense of adventure," yelled Chuck from the bathroom. "You have to learn to live a little. Enjoy live."

"Chuck, she's only five years old," yelled Sarah back. "Don't listen to your father there's a lot to be said for having no adventure especially at five."

"Almost six," said Sam as she held up six fingers. "That's more than you can count on one hand."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

General Beckman was on her way in the building when her Major met her in the parking garage. She saw him standing there with a folder in his hand and she knew it wasn't going to good. He walked up to her car opened the door for her putting the folder in her hand as she stepped out.

"Something tells me I'm not going to like this. Roan don't disappear," she said as he started to slip out the other side. "Crap, who knows about this?"

"Just the agents on site and you… well myself included. I thought you might want to fly up so I have a helicopter standing by on the roof."

"Good thinking that's exactly what I want to do. Roan you're coming with me," she said as she handed him the folder.

"Crap!" he said. "Someone left the barn doors open and the cows got out. Wait a minute this was two days ago why are we just finding out about it now?"

"I don't know," said the Major. "We can ask the acting agent in charge as soon as we land. The senior agent as you can read took himself out of the equation."

"I want his life turned inside out. I want to know if he was involved and if he was how deep was his involvement. It might be that he snapped but I'm not buying it," she said as they got in the elevator and took it up to the helipad.

"Do you want to call Agents Carmichael before they leave country? This is kind of related to them and I'm sure Charles would be interested?"

"I'm sure he'd be too and no; I don't want Chuck to know we've kept a backup of the intersect data. I don't think he'd believe that we have it to reboot him if we ever need to."

"I don't even believe you," said Roan as they exited on the roof top. "But that's just me. I'm not a very trusting soul."

"Get in the chopper Roan. Major, you're coming with us too. I want you to wander around while I'm interviewing agents to get the lay of the land. The others in the Crystal palace might be reluctant to speak to me but they might speak to you."

"Yes, ma'am with pleasure," said the Major. He was finally going to get to do something that was clandestine. He'd waited a long time for this moment and it was finally arriving.

"Major, don't get too excited. You're going to have to get close to these people pretend to be their friend then sell them out. It might seem exciting now but soon you'll realize what it's like to betray friends because in this business you have none. You've only got missions and targets. Never forget that because if you do you're dead."

"Yes sir," said the Major as the cogs in his brain were turning over and over again what Roan said trying to process it but he didn't care this was his chance.

"Sir? I'm not a sir or gentleman Major. I'm a spy and being a spy… well I've done things a gentleman would never do and the truth is I'll probably have to do them again…"

"Oh Roan, let the man have his moment. Don't be a party-pooper," said the General. As she continued to read the report.

In about a half an hour they landed near the Crystal palace. She got off the bird with Roan and her Major to be met by Paul and Teddy. They went straight to the server room where Teddy did show and tell. While that was going on the Major went down to the cafeteria in the building and got a cup of coffee.

"Hey you came in with the General," said one of the men in black. The Major nodded. "Maybe you can tell us what's going on. We haven't seen out boss for two days and the assistant has been real hush-hush about everything."

"You don't know he committed suicide," said the Major. "But keep that under your hat I could get in trouble for telling you that."

"Crap, now I understand why the General is here. Our boss was the caretaker for the Crystal palace and to do something like that…." The man started to say. The Major could almost see the man's thoughts

"Do you have any idea what could have caused him to do something like that? I shared with you now you need to share with me."

"Well there were these civilians here yesterday. One was a police detective from Alexandria. I know because I saw his badge when he flashed it at the boss and there was the security administrator for the building next to ours. It a broker headquarters but I really don't know much about them or what they do. You see we've got orders not to mix with them."

"Did you happen to hear the Detective's name?" said the Major as he ran through his head how to make contact without setting off alarms.

"Derrick I think I heard him say. But I heard them talking about being broken into and that was why they came here. You don't think all this is related do you?"

"I don't know it's too early in the investigation to speculate but thanks for the intel," said the Major. He hurried off to find the General and report in. He had an idea that he wanted to run with now he needed to see if the General would agree to it.

"Roan," said the Major. "Have you seen the General? I've got some intel and a plan I need for her to approve. It seems a Detective from the Alexandria police force stopped by along with the security manager of the building next door. They were broken into I believe at the same time we were. I want to go downtown and talk to this detective."

"Major, why are you wasting Diane's time? You've got the idea run with it and see where the lead takes you. The General can't hold your hand forever. Spies have to be decisive and make decisions on the spur of the moment and above all never look back."

"So you're telling me I should just go for it? Okay I'll run with it. Do you want to come with me? I could use the help."

"No, I think it's time for you to stretch your wings and let you see what you're capable of. Remember the objective is to get more intel then you give.

"Roger that," said the Major as he went down below to commandeer one of the post's vehicles to drive downtown to the police station.

[In the meantime]

After Teddy's dog and pony show the General inspected the Intersect vault. She looked over the column and there had been some tampering she could tell. Then she went to the roof where Paul showed her the hole and evidence he'd gathered.

"I want to take those with me when I go. I'll have our lab in Langley process them so I can get the results back quicker. You're right this air vent cover has been tampered with the screw heads have recent scratches."

"I have to ask this but do you think Mark was in on this? I mean why else would he have done what he did. A normal person wouldn't do something like that unless there was something they were guilty of."

"I don't know and I really don't want to speculate until the investigation comes back. But you're right it doesn't look good."

"How could I not see this? He invited me over to his house… we used to watch the game and we drank beers together. What kind of man was he and was I a blind idiot?"

"If he was a double agent he did exactly what a double agent should do. Get in close to the target and find out as much intel as he could before he was found out. You had not way of knowing that until now. But we're putting the cart before the horse. He might just as well have snapped under pressure I've seen plenty of that. He wouldn't be the first and definitely won't be the last. I need to gather my people together and leave."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Morgan and Casey sat poolside in their hotel in Acapulco. Morgan had a fruity drink with a little umbrella while Casey was nursing a Corona. Both had their feet up lying on lounge chairs poolside with sunglasses on under a bright sun.

"Morgan," said Alex. "There you are. I've been looking everywhere for you. Dad, Mom's looking for you too. We're going to walk into town there's supposed to be a nice little market that sells locally made pottery and jewelry that we want to see."

"Okay, knock yourselves out. We'll be waiting here for you when you get back," said Morgan. "Oh if you're going out souvenir shopping we ought to get Chuck something. Maybe a tee-shirt that says 'this is the only thing my friends brought back for me from Mexico other than diarrhea.'"

"Funny, I'll let you get that one or maybe I ought to get one that says I'm with stupid. Morgan we came here to spend time together. I didn't come here to stay with my mother."

"I hear you babe, and we'll do something this evening. I know while you're out why don't you see if you can find a nice Chinese restaurant…"

"Maybe you'd like it to have a ten-dollar buffet too," said Alex sarcastically but it went completely over Morgan's head.

"See that's my babe. You know exactly what I like. John you know it's crazy but Alex and I can read each other's minds at time."

"If that were true, you'd be hearing a few choice words right now," thought Alex. She turned and left before she put voice to what she was thinking in her head.

"Where are the boys," asked Kat. She'd been waiting outside the hotel for Alex and the men to show up so they could walk into town.

"We're on our own," said Alex. "But I know what we're going to do. Let's go shopping and while were shopping let's find a nice expensive Mexican restaurant with the emphasis being on expensive."

"I second that idea," said Kat as they started walking into town.

[Back next to the pool]

Morgan drank one fruity drink after another while Casey paced himself. It wasn't long before the alcohol slipped up on Morgan. With the warm sun and gentle ocean breeze Morgan was asleep within minutes. Casey smiled as he got up quietly then sneaked out handing the waiter a fifty to let Morgan sleep.

[Hours later Alex and Kat came back]

"Oh Morgan, don't tell me you've been here since we left?" said Alex but his lobster look said he had. "Morgan, you're sunburnt."

"What? That's impossible I don't get sunburnt," said Morgan as he tried to get up but his whole body ached.

"Oh there you are Troll," said Casey as he walked back down to the pool. "You didn't stay down here all this time did you?"

"Dad, you were with him you should've taken care of him. What happened to semper fi… leave no man behind?"

"I didn't leave anyone behind. He's right here. I can't help it if he doesn't have the brains God gave an ant. Boy, he does look a little red."

"A little red!" said Alex. "Let me put this in words you can understand. If he were a flag, he would've been flown over the Kremlin during the cold war."

"So did you girls get a lot of shopping done?" said Casey as he tried to change the topic. But Morgan moaned with each step he took. "Freaking Nancy," mumbled Casey under his breath

"Well we did do some and we found a nice restaurant I think you'll… well like isn't the right word. But you'll see this evening."

"Alex, I'd like to go out for Chinese but I don't think I can," said Morgan. Casey walked up behind him and slapped him on the back. Casey's hand made an imprint in the red of Morgan's back. "Augh! Don't touch me."

"Morgan, I'm sorry you were so stupid as to lay out in the sun all day but you're going to go with us to the restaurant or so help me I'm going to take the car and leave. You can walk home. Do I have to tell you that had you come with us you wouldn't be sunburnt right now? This trip was for us to spend time together and so far all you spent time with has been drinks with little umbrellas."

"John, don't look so happy yourself," said Kat. I feel the same as Alex. This trip was so you guys could show us how much you care about us and so far all if seen is how much you take us for granted… but if you do care about something it's not us."

"Oh Kat, you know that's not true. Don't be like this. Okay you girls have a restaurant picked out the Troll and I will come along."

"No, it's not just coming along. You have to come with us and you have to sit there and not complain for the whole evening."

"But what kind of restaurant is this we're going to?" asked Casey. Something told him that there was something going on and he... they were being set up.

"No you'll see tonight when we get there," said Alex. "Come on Mom we need to get ready. Oh you're both going to need to wear black coat and tie to get in." Alex and Kat disappeared back into the hotel.

"Well you did it Troll," said Casey as he slapped him again on his sunburn. "You pissed them off and now I've got to live with it."

"Ouch! Stop that I didn't do anything. You know who's fault this is. It's Chuck's. They see the way he acts and think that's what we ought to do."

"Okay, I'll grant you that. You know you are really red," said Casey as he laughed. "I want to see you get in a suit this evening." John slapped him again.

"Augh! I told you not to touch me… oh you… you… I know what you did. You let me get sunburnt so Alex won't be able to touch me. This was your whole plan when you invited me to come poolside with you. At least have the guts to admit it."

"I might not have done it intentionally but the results are the same. Let's go get dressed for tonight Mr. Tomato. If you're late you can always catsup."

"Funny, Casey, really funny," moaned Morgan with each step.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The last of the crates where loaded in the container then the truck took off to the piers for shipment to Europe. The rest of the troupe said their good byes to those who were staying behind while the rest went to the airport for the flight over. The members would arrive about a week before their equipment so they had a week to play tourist before they had to return to go to work.

"Rita, do you have anything planned you want to do when we get to France. The reason I'm asking is I could use some help with processing our customs documents and work permits."

"No there isn't anything I really want to see or do so yes I can help you," said Rita as her bothers gave her a look. "What's your problem?"

"Nothing," said Marco. "But not to be your boyfriend you and Giovanni sure do spend a lot of time together."

"We're just friends and he needs my help so what am I supposed to do. Besides I know French do any of you know it? I didn't think so."

"Hey we're not saying anything," said Raul. "I think if Papa were here he wouldn't have any problem with it either. Giovanni has circus in his blood like us so if you decide that he really is your boyfriend then we'd be okay with it."

"I don't need your approval or anyone else's about the men I date. I see who I want to see and that's that. If you've got a problem with it… well get over it."

"There's no need in getting defensive we understand. We're just saying if some day things change we wouldn't have a problem with it."

"And I'm telling you to screw off."

"You know with a temper like that it's going to be hard to find a husband. Giovanni seems to be able to put up with you. Why I don't know but he sure seems to."

[Not far away Alfredo kept an eye on the Zorros]

As he was watching them his phone rang. He pulled it out the screen name read anonymous but he had an idea who it was when he answered it.

"Hello… oh it's you. I don't have anything new to tell you. I searched their trailer and it wasn't there. I don't know where they hid it. … I'll make contact when we arrive in France. I'd suggest we grab the daughter too," said Alfredo as he rubbed the side of his face. It was still sore from being clobbered by Rita with her rock. "Okay we can play it by ear once we're all in France. … I know you've told me over and over failure will not be tolerated. But I wasn't the one who grabbed an old man with a bad heart. … No, I'm not making fun of you I'm simply stating a fact. … Okay I'll keep you posted," said Alfredo then he put away his phone.

"I'm going to grab you," said Alfredo as he looked at Rita. "I'm going to make you regret what you did. Oh will you regret it. I don't care if the boss told me to keep my hands off I let one get away and became the sad clown. I wish I could get her even with her too…"

Suddenly, Rita turned around and looked in Alfredo's direction as if she heard him. He quickly disappeared out of sight then she turned back around.

"Is something wrong," asked Raul. He saw a change in Rita's face so he started looking behind her.

"No, it was just… well I felt like I was being watched. Has Alfredo made contact with us about Papa? If he doesn't soon I'm going to pick up another rock and knock some sense in him."


	7. Chapter 7

Don't own Chuck

Beckman looked around the crystal palace then headed over to the building next to theirs to talk with the security manager with Paul and Teddy in tow. She looked for her Major but couldn't find him. However, on the way out she bumped into Roan who was talking with a couple of young female scientists.

"So would you either of you like to do a little genetic research or even both of you," asked Roan. "We could do a little experiment together. I could be your controlled group I even brought the hand cuffs. Or we could have a double blind study. You could hand cuff then blindfolded me." The women laughed and smiled.

"Roan will you leave those women along. They could be your daughters and considering your proclivities it is within the realm of the possible. You should be ashamed of yourself."

"I am ashamed… ashamed that I couldn't do my research project. We might've had a scientific breakthrough advancing science by fifty or more years if we had gone through with our experiment."

"Roan, you're incorrigible will you leave jailbait alone and get your head in the game. Where did my Major disappear to? Did he tell you where he was going?"

"Yes he went downtown Alexandria to talk with the Detective that was here the other day," said Roan as he kept his eye on the two women in white coats.

"I wish he'd waited for me I wanted to talk to him too. Where does he get off taking out like that? I'm going to have to have a talk with him," said the General as she followed Paul over to the other tower complex.

They walked into the Honest Brothers and Sons Brokers building. Mr. Smythe was in his office looking over blue prints with Bob their IT guy talking about installing a double set of security cameras and alarms on a separate served which would act as a backup for the primary camera system.

"What do you think Bob. Can I run this up the flagpole the way it's written? I need to present the problem along with a solution."

"Well the only problem I can see with this is the cost. A separate dedicated server along with what? At least two cameras per floor. I could install all this to save you some money but it still isn't going to be cheap," said Bob as there was a knock at his door. He told them to come in and did a double take when he saw an Air Force General walk in. He recognized Paul in the mix but he decided to play it cool.

"Mr. Clyde Smythe," he said as he held out his hand. The General took it and shook. "I assume this has to do with our break-in."

"I don't know we're still investigating," said Beckman. "I'd like to have a look at your roof then we can go from there."

"So you're admitting you've had a break-in now," said Smythe. While Smythe and the General were dueling Teddy walked over and looked at the blueprints.

"Not a bad plan to isolate your cameras on a hidden server. What if I told you we could provide you with all the tech you need and I'll help your IT guy set this up. Will that sweeten the pot up enough for you to help us out?"

"You can't give away government property," said Beckman as he turned to Teddy. "All that stuff needs to be accounted for."

"No problem," said Teddy. "I've got a server sitting in my office right now gathering dust and I've also got the cameras. You just need to put in the cable and then we can hardwire it all in."

"Well it seems we do have something to offer you so can we have that tour of your roof now," said the General. "Roan, call the Major and tell him to get back here on the double or I'm going to leave him behind and he can make his own way back home. I have those samples I want tested. Roan… Roan? Where'd we lose Roan at?"

"I'm right here," said Roan as he rushed inside on hearing the General call his name. "I'll have to get back with you," he said to a red head at the door.

"Roan call the Major, I want to get out of here as quickly as possible after we see the roof and please try to keep up."

"Yes Diane," he said as they walked out on the roof. They followed Smythe over to the place they'd identified as being of interest.

"This is it," said Smythe. He showed them the rope burns on the casing then where the rope or cord had been tied off. "Detective Derrick took a piece of cord with him that we found right over there."

"You say he took it with him?" asked Diane. Smythe nodded Diane looked over at Roan. "Roan, are you on the phone with the Major?"

"Yes he just pulled up and is asking if we can give him a half an hour. I told him you said you wanted him back right away."

"No counter that order. Have him talk to Derrick and have him ask for a section rope or cord he picked up on the roof of the Honest Brothers & Sons. If he balks, we'll revisit any further assistance with this case."

"Did you get all that," asked Roan. "Okay before you leave there call in to see if we have any further questions we might need answered in person."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Major hung up with Roan then walked over to the police station. He walked in the first floor and entered into a sea of blue. It was alive with busy activity as the Major made his way up to the woman sitting at the information desk.

"Major, what can I do for you today," asked the woman standing behind a desk with a glass window looking over her clipboard.

"Colleen is it," said the Major reading the woman's name tag. "I'm looking for a Detective by the named of Derrick. Do you know where I can him?"

"Just wait here and I'll call him for you," she said. He watched her pick up the phone and punched in a number. He saw her bobbing her head as she talked then she came back to her window.

"I called him and he said he would be right down. If you want, you can have a seat over on the benches while you wait."

"Thank you," said the Major. He walked over to the bench and sat down. Ten minutes later he was still sitting there. He watched the dregs of life being dragged through for processing. At the twenty-minute mark he realized the detective was probably getting even for the way he'd been treated by their man. He noticed a man standing in front of Colleen's window and she was pointing towards him. Then the man came walking over to him. He got up and met the man half way.

"Major, I hear you're looking for me? I'm sorry I've kept you waiting but I was waiting on a report from out lab and I had to push them to get it done. What can I do for you?"

"I'd like to see the results of that test you ran on that section of cord," said the Major. He saw the surprise on Derrick's face. "What else could've kept you so long? You wanted to make sure you had your report before I could ask you for it. Don't tell me I'm wrong you'll just insult your and my intelligence."

"Okay so you being here how am I supposed to interpret that? Does this mean we're going to have a different working paradigm?"

"I don't know if it will be that much different but we will be saying thank you and we appreciate your assistance."

"Well that's already different from the way your guy… I am assuming he was one of your people treated me at your secret government facility."

"That agent no longer works for us," said the Major. "So do you have an office or someplace we can go talk privately?"

"Follow me I'll take you to an interrogation room," said Derrick then waved the Major to follow him. They walked through past other detectives that looked up at him as he walked by. The Major noticed the police used tablets. He smiled as he walked by. Once inside the interrogation room the Major unhooked the video and audio feeds. "I just want to make sure we're both honest."

"I am I don't know about you people. Whatever, have a seat," said Derrick as he pointed at a chair. "So you want to know what our laboratory found out?"

"That would be kind of you," said the Major missing the sarcasm in the detectives' voice. "It will also save us some time as well as tax dollars."

"What are you going to give me in exchange?" said Derrick. It became apparent to the Major that Derrick wanted more than he wanted to say. "Hey you can't smoke in here."

"I don't smoke. It's a nervous tick I have… I have to play with something. So you want something in return. What do you want to know?"

"Some people might say you have a fixation," said the detective. "What I'd like to know is what's going on in that tower of yours?"

"And if I told you I couldn't tell you," said the Major. The Detective held a folder in front of him then took it away. "I'm sorry but the work that's done inside is not only sensitive but also highly classified."

"Well, if you're not going to share with me then I'm not going to share with you," said the detective as he folded the document then slipped it in his inside jacket pocket.

"Actually, I think I did," said the Major as he fidgeted with the lighter. "Are you sure you want to go down this road?"

"I'm afraid we're on it already."

A few minutes later the Major exited the interrogation room walking out past the other policemen. He walked out like he belonged there. Avoiding eye contact he navigated his way through the aisles in the offices then he took the elevator down to the ground floor after that it was out to his Escalade. A half an hour later two cops brought in a perp taking him in for questioning and fencing hot merchandise.

"Come on Jerk let's move it," said one of the officers as they led their perp back to the interrogation rooms.

"Man, you can't treat me like this. I know my rights Dude and you and your partner Dudley Doright here are violating them."

"Do you now. Look here Frankie we've got ourselves a regular prison lawyer. Come on Melvin you either did the break-in or you know who did it. How else are you going to explain the stolen merchandise we found in your place? What happened little elves came by and dropped it off. When the owner comes in and identifies the good it will be too late and all deals on the table go away."

"If I talk I need immunity from all my past wrong doings," said their perp as they opened the door to the interrogation room then walked him inside. "Hey what kind of trick is this? I said I'd talk to you and just to you. What's he doing here?"

"Detective Derrick," said Frankie as he shook him trying to get him to wake up but he reluctantly woke up fighting it. "Detective Derrick, rough day are you taking a nap. We've got the room now so if you nothing mind you really need to leave so we can get on with this."

"Where am I at? How did I get here?" asked Derrick as he groggily looked around. He tried to get up but slipped back down in his chair.

"Hey can I get whatever he had?" said Melvin. "Oh Dude and you guys hassle me with a little hot merchandise then invite me to the party but forget to tell me it's formal attire only."

"Put a cork in it Melvin," said Frankie. "Steve, do you feel all right? I have to say from where I'm at you look like hammered crap."

"No I'm fine," he said as he got up. He reached in his pocket but his tablet was missing. "Crap," he said to himself. "What happened to me and why can't I remember anything from last night until now."

"Just let you know we didn't see anything and if Melvin know what's good for him he'll keep his trap closed too."

"If you cut me a line I can forget anything you want me to forget. Just don't forget your old pal here. They say you cops have the best stuff. I'd like a free sample."

"What's he talking about," said Derrick. His head was throbbing even his eyelashes ached. "What stolen merchandise are you talking about?"

"He was caught with merchandise from that job in Maryland. We brought Melvin in to have a chat before the Feds come in and haul him away."

"And that's violating my civil rights. I want a lawyer I know my right. I don't have to say anything or do I? You know you get me talking and who knows what will come out."

"Listen scumbag," said Derrick as he shoved Melvin's face against the table pressing it hard. "I… we want to know how you got the crap you were caught with. That was a high rise break-in if I remember right. No one could figure out how the thief got in?"

"That's right Steve," said Frankie as he pulled him back off their perp. "But this is our case and if you want some advice I'd go home. We'll tell the Captain you were sick."

"No, I know how the burglar broke in. The case you're talking about and mine I think are connected. Hold up I need to check something," said Derrick. He took out his phone and called a number. "It's me I need to know if you've had time to analyze that rope sample I brought it? … What do you mean I picked it up earlier? When did I do that? … You sure it was me you gave it to? … No I'm not making a joke. … Okay just print me out another copy. … What do you mean you can't the computer system is down? … You guys need to lock up Melvin then come with me something isn't right and I think I know what it is. Before you guys think I've lost my mine you need to come with me.

[Back at the Towers]

The General got off the phone with the Major then looked at the two civilians she was with. She looked over at Roan and pulled out her lighter. He looked back at her and understood. Mr. Smythe was walking them around the roof top explaining everything while Bob their IT guy was talking shop talk with Teddy.

"I'm sorry this a tobacco free environment," said Smythe. "If you want to smoke we'll have to go back out through the lobby to the designated smoke area."

"Can't a lady light up a cigarette anymore," said the General as she gave Smythe a hit of X-13 gas. Roan slipped up behind Bob and grabbed him from behind doing the same thing. Paul had heard about it but had never seen it used before. Teddy was in shock.

"You didn't just kill them, did you," said Teddy as he stood over the top of Bob. "I liked him… we had a lot in common."

"They're not dead," said Beckman. "I need you guys to get it together. You the It guy go down and contact Langley they'll want a back door into servers downstairs. Roan, go with him while I go with our man back next door. We need to get a move on this quickly."

"Did something go wrong with the Major?"

"You could say that."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck and Sarah got everything ready for their departure. After they got their bags ready as well as Sam's and Bunny's they left everything and everyone with Emma. She got her bags and Molly's to get ready while Sarah and Chuck ran into Castle to call Beckman to let her they were getting ready to fly out that afternoon.

"Sarah, do we have to tell Beckman that we're going on vacation," said Chuck. "I mean she already cleared us the time off so why do we have to take the risk of her changing her mind."

"We're just letting her know that there will be no one here in Castle until tomorrow. You where the one who told Morgan he could take the two days off."

"I know you didn't like that but I had to. Morgan and Alex needed the time together and so did Casey and Kat."

"It's not that I didn't like it. Actually, I thought it was kind of cute the way you try to make Morgan and Alex work. Not to mention the way you take care of the relationship between Casey and Kat. I can really see the effort you put in trying to help them but sometimes, and don't take this the wrong way, you try too hard."

"What's that supposed to mean?" said Chuck defensively. "I only want them to have what we have and I think they can if they put the effort in it."

"Listen and don't get mad but Chuck sometimes you're like the village matchmaker. You know, the old woman who tries to put people together…."

"So what's wrong with that? I see something broken and I try to fix it," said Chuck as Sarah looked at him shaking her head.

"Remember if it works leave it along. The problem is that the same old woman is the first one her fellow villagers will accuse of being a witch after meddling the affairs of the wrong people. You realize you're playing with fire by forcing them to be together. It's like putting two male cats in a room and telling them to get along. You can't force people to be together."

"I'm not forcing anyone to do anything. They are what they are. I just wanted Morgan and Casey to realize they needed to stop taking for granted their partners."

"Really and how do you think that's going to play out down there?" said Sarah as they got off the elevator in Castle. "And if it doesn't work you know who they're going to blame don't you?"

"The old woman in the village. Maybe it is better if we get out of here before they get back. I have no desire to be burnt at the stake."

"Don't worry they'll have to go through me first," said Sarah as she kissed him. "You certainly did put a spell on me. Now let's get this over with and then we can get out of Dodge."

Chuck sat down at the console while Sarah stood behind him. He felt her hand on his shoulder it felt good… it felt like it belonged there and he never wanted her to take it away. The monitor flickered then Beckman came on looking at them puzzled.

"Agents Carmichael, why are you contacting men? I thought you were supposed to be on vacation. Is something wrong?"

"No, it's just… well we were going to cover for Morgan and Casey so they could…" Chuck started to say _take Alex and Kat for a getaway_ but Sarah cut in.

"Ma'am what Chuck is trying to say is that John took the rest of the team to track down a lead in Acapulco but it seems that it was nothing. Anyway we're going to leave today which means there will be no one here in Castle until tomorrow…"

"Agents, I don't know what kind of false idea you have but you are not my only agents. Right now I'm in the middle of a crap storm trying to resolve a situation one of your fellow agent's created and if Castle is left uncovered for a day it isn't ideal but I think the agency will get by."

"Sorry if we bothered you General but Sarah was only following protocol and you can't slight her for that. This problem you've got do you want help from the intersect. I could flash on it and give you whatever insight I can get. I might be able to help you out."

"Chuck, don't take this the wrong way, but I've been at this game before you were born and while the intersect is an important tool in our arsenal of liberty it is not a cure all. You use the right tool for the right job. You don't go squirrel hunting with an elephant gun. If there's nothing else, I have work I need to get back to. Have a good vacation and if I should need you I'll contact you so until then consider yourselves on vacation. Beckman out."

"Wow what was that about," said Chuck as the screen went blank. He cut the connection then turned around to Sarah standing there. He saw the look she was giving him. "I know I have the same feeling that something is going on she doesn't want us to know about."

"No Chuck that's not it. You don't even realize you just volunteered to stay here and work instead of going on vacation with your family."

"No I didn't, did I? I just meant that I'd look at whatever she had then flash on it and give her my feedback… you know my input. Crap, you're right I did volunteer. What was I thinking?"

"I don't know but you'd better be glad she didn't take you up on your offer or you'd be in trouble with a certain little girl."

"You're right."


	8. Chapter 8

Don't own Chuck

Beckman got off the horn with Chuck then looked across her desk at her Major. She realized that part of the fault of what happened was hers but this was an incident that needed to be taken care of right then before it got out of hand. Sitting next to the Major was Roan who was nursing a cup of coffee with a face that said he wished it were something stronger.

"So can one of you two gentlemen explain to me how things got so out of hand at Alexandria that I had to send in a scrub team to clean your messes up?"

"Well it certainly wasn't my mess," said Roan as he sipped on his coffee looking over at the Major. Roan had left him to hang out and dry.

"I take full responsibility for my actions. When I was talking with Detective Derrick I realized he was never going to give me that report and the only way to get it was to take it so I did."

"Major while I do appreciate the initiative you are not a trained field agent. You are my aide. If I had wanted an agent as my aide I would've put Roan in your position. Do you understand?"

"Yes ma'am and it won't happen again," said the Major as he looked over to Roan for some help but got none in return. He was out on a limb he'd cut behind him.

"Diane, don't be too hard on the boy," said Roan. "He did get that copy of the report from the police crime lab. I could've probably gotten it without having to gas anyone but he did better than Colonel Shoot'em Up would've in that they're all still breathing when he left."

"Yes, I suppose you're right Roan. When put in proper perspective and you're right short of having the section of rope that was sampled this report is the next best thing. It says the rope was consistent with the type used by mountain climbers or trapeze artists. Any word yet from our IT people about being able to hack the data off that tablet you recovered."

"I'll check with them but the last time I called they were busy taking care of things in Alexandria. They promised me after they finished scrubbing CCTV footage they'd look at it and get back to me. But I guess it can't hurt to reinforce our need to have it as soon as possible. I'll give them a call now if you're done with me here."

"Yes we're done here. You can go check on the status…. Oh hold one second," said the General as she stopped him from leaving. "I don't want any of this to get to Burbank. Chuck will never understand why we're still toying around with the intersect. So this you need to keep under your hat and him being out on vacation at this time was a stroke of pure luck. However, if he gets wind of what's going on he'll insist on staying and helping work the mission."

"Diane, I don't want to contradict you but the fact that he's still going on vacation after you told him you had a situation you were handling tells me you've got nothing to worry about from him."

"Did we listen to the same conversation? Chuck volunteered to help out by looking over the case material and flashing on it. If he saw just a little of what we have, then he'd jump in with both feet. No for now Chuck cannot be brought into the loop. Major dismissed."

"Diane, I still think you're overreacting," said Roan as she sat his coffee cup on her desk then went to her bar and poured himself a drink. "Do you want one."

"By overreacting I've baled myself out of more than one scrap and I'll do it again if I have too. Now let's talk about how my Major got the idea to go visit the police station."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"That's not what a little bird told me."

[Back in Alexandria]

Detective Derrick and the other two detectives headed back out to the towers. Derrick explained his hunch on the way which seemed to be confirmed at least to him now that he seemed to have lost the last twenty-four hours of his memory as well as a folder from the crime lab and his tablet.

"So this is what you're going to tell the Captain when he asks you how you lost your tablet? That there is some sort of government conspiracy or cover up? Do I have to tell you what that sounds like?"

"If internal affairs gets wind of this you'll be sitting on a shrink's couch and tied to a desk until you get declared fit for duty. And that is only if your urine sample comes back clean. Can I say I've got some doubts about that."

"Yeah, I don't see that happening," said Frankie. "We saw you in that interrogation room and whatever it was you were on it didn't do you any good… I'm not judging I'm just saying don't let the pressures of this job get to you.

"Gee thanks guys I can always count on my friends to make me feel worse," said Derrick as he downed a half a bottle of aspirin without water for his headache. The truth was he was beginning to think the same thing and would've if it hadn't been for Colleen. She'd asked him how his meeting went with the Major went that was when he put two and two together and came up with a government cover up.

"We're here," he said as he pointed out the twin structures. "Just wait until you see. You heard Colleen she said I was with this Major I can't remember now…"

"Okay so you met agent Mulder we're here let's go look for agent Scully," said Frankie as they got out of the car and started walking over to the one tower behind Derrick.

"Now you guys are going to see something," he said as he led them inside. But he was not prepared to see what he found. The building was vacant not a person in sight but worse it looked abandoned like there hadn't been anyone in there for years.

"Maybe we ought to revisit the idea of a psych eval," said Frankie as he and his partner looked around but there was nothing to be found not even a foot print in the dust.

"Hey Detective you're back," said Mr. Smythe. "I saw you when you guys pulled up on our external cameras and thought I'd come over and ask… what the heck," he said as it hit. The building was empty. "Where'd everyone and everything go? We were just over here the other day and got run out."

"You were with Detective Derrick here and there were people here?" said Frankie. Now he was really wondering what was going on. He looked over at his partner and could tell he was wondering the same thing.

"Yeah these guys were dressed in black with earbuds and everything. They stopped us at the entrance and told us we were trespassing then not so politely we got tossed out to the curb. But then there was that other agent… the one that came outside and talked to us. What was his name?"

"That's right I almost forgot about him," said Derrick. "I'm having a little problem remembering the last twenty-four hours. Things are a little bit of a fog in my head…"

"You too? Bob, you remember him our IT guy, well we both woke up on the roof and couldn't remember how we got there. The last twenty-fours are gone and I've got a headache that just won't stop…"

"What's going on here," said a woman who came in carrying a clipboard and escorting a group of oriental men. "If you're interested in renting this building you need to make an appointment at my office. You can't just show up and look around on your own."

"What do you mean rent?" said Derrick. He showed her his badge. "What happened to the previous tenants? We'd like to question them."

"That was five years around when the economy started to go south. They went bankrupted during the financial crisis hit so their CEO took a swan dive off the roof and landed in the bushes just out front to the left. Since then this building has remained vacant. These gentlemen are the first to show any interest in renting it."

"That's impossible," said Smythe as he looked at the Detective. "Tell her we saw men in here just the other day."

"Well if you did they were trespassing on private property and I wish you would've arrested them or they rented the building," she said. "I really don't care which."

"Aren't you afraid lady that you're about to scare away your renters," asked Frankie looking over the woman's group. But they were just standing around looking and taking pictures.

"No they don't speak a word of English so I'll make up something to tell them in Chinese. Like I said I don't know who you saw but the building at least on paper was supposed to be empty."

"Thanks ma'am," said Frankie then he turned back to Derrick and Smythe. "I think you two have been conned. How many men did you see in total?

"Well let's see there was a man on a walk through metal detector and then maybe three more. One was called Mark. I think he was the senior agent and a bit of a butt if you ask me."

"Did you see any badges or credentials to support the fact they were agents or did they just tell you they were and because they were dressed in black with earbuds you accepted it?"

"Well come to think of it they never said they were. It was that Paul guy who came running out after we got kicked out who said they were or did he?"

"Don't you see what happened," said Frankie as he laughed looking over at his partner who was laughing too. "You guys were played like a piano that Paul guy who just conveniently came out after you got tossed out. It's what we do all the time with good cop bad cop and you guys swallowed it hook line and sinker."

"Really and how do you explain the fact that the lab report I can't find now has gone missing off the server and the evidence I gathered has gone missing from the evidence locker."

"It's just coincidence is all. You know how much stuff that we've turned into the evidence locker goes missing then they find it afterwards… and usually too long later. Your evidence might not even be lost just misfiled. Something gets taken out of one bag and put into another. I've seen it happen and I know you have too."

"Okay I'll give you that but what about the missing report from the crime lab that went missing off the server? How do you explain that and don't tell me it was just coincidence? There are just too many coincidences."

"Oh you don't get me started on the Chief's new initiative to get us into the twenty-first century. Those tablets and the network are just an open invitation for crap like this to happen. I think this is just the beginning. All you need to do is give the file the wrong name and boom it's somewhere on the server."

"There are programs that help you find files like that when they're mislabeled," said a heavy set man walking in carrying a tablet. "I may have another idea about what was going on here."

"This is Bob the IT guy from next door," said Derrick. This are Detectives Franco and Roscoe they are with me. Please continue you said you had an idea about what was going on. I could use some good news now." Bob looked over at his boss Mr. Smythe. "Don't look at him he isn't going to help you. Now tell us what was going on here."

"I re-checked our system and I don't see how I missed it but I found a virus that created a virtual back door that allowed these people access to our clients' personal information. It doesn't seem like they downloaded anything but they could've. I guess I… we discovered it in time before we lost anything."

"Well that makes me feel better," said Smythe. "I guess we can put this all behind us now and move forward. We need some new protocols Bob to deal with this should something like this happen again. I'd like to stay and chat with you boys but I've got work to get done. One thing I have to do is call our parent company and advised them about this latest detail," said Smythe as he and Bob turned and left.

"There goes your conspiracy theory out the window," said Frankie. "Now if you don't mind we've got a prisoner to interrogate. Let's head back and as an oh by the way, Steve don't mention any of this to the Captain. If you do… Buddy that psyche eval will become a reality. Just tell the Captain you left your tablet on your desk then some perp walked by and grabbed it."

"But that's not what happened, I don't know if I can that. You don't expect me to lie or file a false police report, do you?"

"You can do whatever you want to do but one path will lead you to a lower paygrade and limited duty or just sent home and you can forget about your pension. While the other you get a little embarrassed but you still have your job and career."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Circus people found that booking individual tickets and flights was more expensive than just chartering a plane and flying everyone together as a group. Their flight left Dulles in the evening so they were on their way to begin their European tour. Marco and Raul were beat from all the heavy lifting and working out. High wire artists had to stay fix and limber. A pound too much or a muscle cramp on the wire and a budding career could be over in a hurry. Rita got up and started for the galley but in the dimmed lighting she saw Giovanni standing talking with someone. She was so concentrated on Giovanni she didn't see Alfredo sneaking up behind her.

"Where are you going my little canary," she heard from behind her. She didn't have to turn around to know who it was.

"Alfredo, what do you want? I'm not your little anything I just want Papa back safe and sound. If you've hurt him in anyway I'll make you pay and you can take that to the bank."

"You got lucky the other day but it won't happen again," he said. She could feel his hot putrid breath on her neck. "Someone needs to teach you some manners."

"And who's going to do that you? I think someone needs to teach you some. Kidnapping isn't exactly something nice people do and do me a favor brush your teeth."

"And stealing from people? What does that say about your family?" said Alfredo as put his hand on her shoulder. "Don't walk away form me."

"If you want to keep that hand you'd better take it off," said Rita. She stepped backwards stepping on his instep then she grinded his foot.

"Augh! Why you…" said Alfredo but she broke his grip just enough for her to get away from him. She headed on down to the galley. Glancing back, she saw him standing there.

"Giovanni, oh I'm sorry I didn't know you were with someone," said Rita as she looked back down the aisle to see Alfredo limping back to his seat.

"Rita, I don't know if you've ever met my father. Let me introduce you this is my father, Don Rodrigo. He's the owner of this circus."

"Nice to meet you," said Rita as she put her hand out but Giovanni's father grabbed her and kissed on both cheeks. "Wow, how so very Italian" she said as she looked over at Giovanni, who just shrugged his shoulders.

"This is the way we greet people in Italy," said Don Rodrigo as he smiled at her. "I hope you don't think I was too forward."

"That might be true but we've been in this country now for three generations," said Giovanni as he looked over at Rita and shook his head. He turned to Rita. "You have to excuse my father but he keeps talking about the old country which technically is Sommerset, New Jersey."

"Where one comes from has more to do with than just a town where one is born in. Our family came from Italy where they worked in a famous circus. Like your family we've always been in this game fot as long as anyone can remember. The truth is we wouldn't know what else to do," said Don Rodrigo as he looked at Giovanni.

"Come on dad don't bore Rita. I'm sure she doesn't want to hear about our whole family history and how we were oppressed by the black shirts. Then we came to this country to start doing the same thing we did back there because that's all we could do."

"You make it sound like there was something wrong with that. When you're good at something you keep on doing it. Our people were born for this type of work and that's what we do. If you think about it, we're like race horses. Race horses aren't born to plough fields. No they're born to run and if you use a race horse to plough a field it won't survive long. We're born for this type of life and we can't be happy anywhere else."

"How do you know if none of us has ever tried," said Giovanni. He could tell from his father's look he was getting angry so for Rita's sake he changed topic. "Dad, when we arrive Rita and I will handle the paperwork to get our things through customs and arrange for all our permits. You can rest up we've got this."

"Good, and thank you Rita for helping my son. He sometimes gets lost but his heart is usually in the right place… with his own kind." Don Rodrigo didn't explain himself nor did he let Giovanni say anything he just turned and left heading back to his seat.

'I'm sorry if I got in the middle of a family discussion. Are you all right? You look like you could eat nails right now."

"I'm just a little angry with my father, no more than normal. He refuses to see things from my perspective. I realize we've spent a life time doing this kind of work but Internet and the economic crisis hasn't helped with our overhead. What's even worse is Dad refuses to see it. He thinks he can get enough people in to cover our expenses but it's not happening and it has happened for a long time."

"Your father is like mine wrapped up in tradition and remembers thing selectively. Picking only the good memories to remember and forgetting how difficult it was to put food on the table as well as clothes on the backs of his children."

"I knew you understood me. I needed someone to talk to… I just did. I wish he'd tell me where he thinks he's going to get the money to keep us afloat. I've put feelers out to the family run circuses and none of them are doing too well."

"Is that the reason you told everyone to work up a new act? To try to attract more people to our shows," said Rita. She could see how upset he was but she didn't know what to do for him.

"Yeah we need to come up with some sort of hook to make us different from the others or Dad will have to face the music and with his health issues I don't know if his heart can take it."

"Giovanni, you're a good son. Never forget that even when he's yelling at you. You do the best you can do and that's all that you can do."

"I appreciate the advice. I really do but sometimes I think we need a miracle and I just don't see it happening," said Giovanni as he stepped close to her but she instinctively stepped back.

"This is you captain speaking," said a voice over the jet's intercom. "We are about a half hour out from the Orleans International airport. I've just put the fasten seat belt sign on so if you would all kindly have a seat we'll be landing shortly and on behalf of you flight crew we thank you for flying with us."

"Let me walk you back to your seat," said Giovanni. Rita was about to tell him he didn't need to bother then she saw Alfredo looking at them.

"Okay but don't expect a kiss outside the door," she said as she laughed. They walked back down the aisle together past Alfredo who was still working his foot. She smiled as they walked by.

"Well here we are I delivered you to your front door safe and sound. We can talk about how we're going to proceed over dinner tonight… I mean we're all booked for the same hotel tonight and we can talk over dinner there… in the hotel. Not like it's a date or anything," said Giovanni as he glanced down at her brothers.

"We don't have to put a label on it," she said as she sat down. Giovanni walked away glancing over his shoulder at her. She smiled back. He almost ran square into a flight attendant that was coming in the opposite direction.

"I don't want to hear a word from either of you," said Rita.


	9. Chapter 9

Don't own Chuck

That evening in Acapulco the four of them Alex and Morgan with Kat and Casey started out walking towards the restaurant that Alex and Kat picked out earlier. They started from their hotel in Playa Icacos then walked around the bay into town. Already the sun was setting out on the bay and the last rays of light were dancing on the ripples of the waves that lapped up on the shoreline.

"Oh Morgan isn't this romantic," said Alex as she hung on Morgan's arm. "Aren't you happy to be here with me?"

"Yes of course," said Morgan as Alex put her head on his shoulder. She looked up and saw his eyes had welled up with tears which she took as tears of happiness and joy. However, what they were they were tears of pain from his sunburn. Her hanging on his arm and plopping her head on his shoulder sent wave after wave of pain.

"Thank you Morgan for this," she whispered in his ear as she leaned into him. They heard Casey clearing his throat behind them. "Yes Dad, we know you're behind us. By the way you look rather dapper in your suit and so do you Morgan."

"See that Casey we look dapper," said Morgan as he sucked up the pain. John just grunted back. "So what can you tell us about this restaurant? I've never been to a buffet where you have to dress up in formal attire."

"And you still won't because there is no buffet," said Alex. "We're almost there," she said as she pointed to a barge restaurant tied up to a pier. Standing on the pier was a man in a tux checking names off in an appointment book.

"This looks like it's going to cost more than ten dollars," said Morgan without realizing he was talking out loud.

"Morgan," said Alex as she broke free. "Don't ruin this please. Do I have to remind you why we're here because you ignored me earlier?"

"I think you just did but okay I'm sorry you're right. We owe you guys this," said Morgan. "Isn't that right John?"

"That's right the Troll and I talked this over and this evening is all about you guys. We want you to know that whatever you want we're game," said John as he slapped Morgan on the back then he held Morgan back as the women went to talk with the **maître d** ' about their appointment.

"Come here Troll… let's do this if I shove you off the brow as we walk onboard you'll fall in the drink then we can get out of this and we can go back to the hotel where we can get room service."

"No John… no you already roasted me now you want to drown me," said Morgan. Casey saw they were within earshot of the girls and he had to get Morgan to shut up in a hurry so he wrapped his arm around him and covered his mouth.

"Close your trap if you know what's good for you," said John. "We're coming move along Troll and keep quiet."

"What's holding you two up? Come along and you might find you even like it. They have a Mariachi band that goes from table to table serenading."

"Watch your step Grimes," said Casey. "You need to be careful it would be a shame if you slipped and fell in the bay."

"Yeah, really wouldn't it Casey," said Morgan as he put Alex between him and Casey. "I think I can make it without incident as long as you're next to me."

"Oh Morgan that's so sweet of you to say," said Alex as she kissed him. Casey started to move in but Kat pulled him back.

"John, leave the kids alone," said Kat as she pulled him along to the table. Casey looked back at Morgan and gave him a 'I'm watching you' sign. "John, let them be and come sit down."

As they sat down the Mariachi came to their table and began playing. John was annoyed as he tried to keep an eye on Alex and Morgan and they played in front of them blocking his vision. He started to get up to look over the top but Kat pulled him back down.

"John, I told leave the kids alone. You know if I didn't know you were just overly protective of Alex I'd be angry at you for ignoring me."

"Who me? I don't ignore you I'm right here," said Casey as he looked around the Mariachi to see Morgan and Alex finally walk over.

"Oh no, well John then what are you doing right now," she said as Morgan and Alex sat down at the table. The waiter came over and handed them menus.

"I'll give you a chance to look over the menu then I'll be back," said the waiter. "Maybe you're like to start out with an aperitif?"

"Yeah, I'll have a Corona," said Casey. Alex and Kat ordered a bottle of wine then the waiter turned to Morgan. He looked at the prices written in the menu suddenly he had a hard time putting two words together

"These prices… these prices are they in pesos," said Morgan as he pointed at the menu. "I think I'll have a glass of ice." The waiter looked at him. "Do you understand English? I said a glass of ice." The waiter walked away but he kept glancing back at Morgan until he disappeared. As soon as he did Morgan pulled out a grape soda and popped the tab.

"Oh Morgan, what are you doing? You can't bring that here," said Alex. "Put that away here comes the waiter."

The waiter came back placed their drinks in front of them then placed Morgan's glass of ice in front of him. Then he turned and left shaking his head.

"Troll, what happened to WWCD?" said Casey. The women gave him a puzzled look. "What would Chuck do?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

What would Chuck do is he and Sarah got everyone onboard their Learjet then took off heading up across the border with Canada heading east. Once they got at cruising altitude Chuck walked in in back to check on everyone. Sam and Molly were playing cards while Emma sat next to Bunny who was asleep in her car seat.

"How is everyone back here," asked Chuck. "We're at our cruising altitude of 35,000 feet and traveling at 400 knots. I was wondering if anyone wants to come up to the cockpit and see how you fly a plane?" There was a round of me's from both girls.

"Shush," said Emma. "Bunny's asleep don't wake her up. If you go up front don't get in the way and listen to Chuck and Sarah."

"I'm sorry," said Chuck. "I should've realized the way the girls would react. Okay let's go and afterwards I think you'll find ice cream in the galley." Chuck gathered the girls together. "Emma is there anything I can get for you?"

"No thank you I'm fine back here," said Emma as she yawned. "Oh I'm sorry. I don't know where that came from."

"Let me take the girls up forward then I'll come back and watch Bunny so you can get some rest. Don't tell me you don't need me to, because I'm going to do it."

"Thanks Chuck," said Emma. She turned to look out the window and before long Chuck was back sitting next to her.

"I'm back. I left the girls with Sarah she's showing them the controls. Molly and Sam are sitting in the co-pilot's seat. You should see them they look cute up there."

"Thank you Chuck for giving Sarah all this," said Emma as she reached over and took his hand. "I've always worried about her growing up with my mother and Jack."

"I want to give her this and more because she deserves it. I love her and I'll say it again because it felt good to say I love her."

"I know you do, Chuck," said Emma as she yawned again. "Oh I more tired than I thought I was. Well if you're here I'll rest my eyes for a little while," said Emma. It wasn't long before she dropped off and was sound asleep. Chuck got up pulled down a blanket from an overhead bin and put it on her. As he sat down he looked over at Bunny who was awake watching his every move.

"Shush your nana Emma is asleep," said Chuck. Bunny held out her hands so he picked her up and held her. She nestled up in his arms making him feel warm inside.

"Your nana Emma was thanking me for what I gave you mother but from where I'm looking she's given as much if not more back to me. You being one of them." Bunny reached up and caressed his face. "I'm glad we decided to go on this trip together. It's going to do us all good. Yes, it will," said Chuck as Bunny started goggling and laughing.

"Oh did I doze off," said Emma as she yawned and stretched. "Oh Bunny's awake. I'll take her if you want?"

"No I've got this. If you want to do something you can check on Sam and Molly they've been in the cockpit for a while. I would've gone and checked on them but I had my hands filled."

"Sure no problem I need to get up and stretch my legs anyway," said Emma. She got up and started walking forward while Chuck stayed in his seat playing with Bunny.

"How's my baby girl," said Chuck as he held Bunny up to him. She giggled then slapped him up across the cheek. The little hand made a loud whack when she hit him. The sound of the whack made her laugh so she whacked him again and laughed even louder. Chuck put her back in her car seat before she whacked him again.

"You're just like your sister," said Chuck as he laughed. Sarah walked back with Molly and Sam both had ice cream in their hands.

"She's like who," said Sam as she and Molly came walking back into the cabin eating ice cream. Before he could say anything Bunny whacked him again in the face then giggled.

"Way to go sis."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In Langley things seemed to be at a standstill making the General even more anxious to find something. The Major was pressing the IT department trying get them to glean intel from the tablet he obtained at the police station. But surprisingly they had a number of protocols and firewalls in place making it difficult for them to get in. However, resolution and persistence finally paid off.

"This is the intel you wanted," said Dr. Fitzroy. "I thought I'd hand carry this up to you. But excuse me for asking why didn't you call Chuck in on this?"

"This is the way the General wanted to play this and Stanley the General doesn't want Chuck told so you need to keep this under your hat. That means you can't tell anyone not even Ginger."

"I get that but I still think it's a mistake cutting him out of the loop. However, you guys are operational no me."

"Stanley, don't push your luck with the General," said the Major as he took the folder and began to read through it. "Are you sure about this?"

"Yes, absolutely we were able to connect the dots that the police couldn't. If you need any further clarification you can find me in the labs," said Stanley. With that he left leaving the Major reading the report. The Major took it underarm then headed for the General's office.

"Is the General in," asked the Major as he walked into the General's office talking to her secretary, Connie. "I need to speak to her."

"She's in and I hope for your sake you've got good news, because I can tell you she's not in a very good mood. If you don't I hope you brought a flak jacket."

"I don't know if this is going to change her mood but I need to talk to her all the same. She needs to read this," he said as he waved to folder in his hand. He walked up to the General's door knocked then went inside.

"I hope you've got good news because if you don't you might as well leave. I need some right now because this investigation is quickly going nowhere."

"Well, I might have something," said the Major as he put the folder in front of her. "This is what our computer people got off that tablet I brought in from the police station…"

"You mean the one you stole," said the General looking over her glasses. She was still upset at him for breaking away when they visited the Crystal palace and for running a rogue op on his own. He felt like telling her he'd gladly mail the tablet back now that they didn't need it anymore. "So what am I looking at?"

"Fitzroy was able to take Detective Derrick's notes then he compared them to other reported break-ins and found a pattern. If you read here," he said as he flipped through the pages for her then pointed out the line. "It seems that these types of robberies occurred whenever the Grimaldi circus was in town. It could just be coincidence…"

"I don't believe in coincidence. With the evidence we found on scene and the crime lab report I think we've got enough to haul in their trapeze artists and see them swing in a cell."

"But they would be the obvious," said Roan sitting across the desk from her. "I knew this lady once who worked in a circus… Ah yes, her name was Lydia… Lydia the tattooed lady," he said smiling.

"Roan is there some point to your interruption," said Diane as she raised her eyebrow at him. "If it's pertinent speak up but if it's a trip down memory lane you can keep it to yourself." Beckman wasn't in the mood to hear about Roan's conquests even if it was for the agency.

"Sorry Diane but the point is even she had a little experience walking the tight rope. These circus people usually go back generations and have switched between acts or were raised in a family that did one thing but their children switched to do another. What I'm saying is you can't just go after the obvious culprits and risk tipping off the real criminals that you're after them."

"Agent Montgomery does have a good point," said the Major as he looked over the report with the General. "There are a number of people that could've pulled off this heist."

"Or all of them," said the General. "Remember there was enough to pass as the cleaning crew in that one building so we're talking about more than one perp here. But Roan is right we need to bring them all in and sweat them. Major, I want them brought here for interrogation."

"That won't be that easy. Shortly after the break-in at the Crystal palace the Circus picked up their tents then left for France to begin a European tour."

"Major, I need for to you to find out if this decision to begin a European tour was a spur of the moment decision or if it's been in the making for a while. If the former is true it could mean they're running but if the later is true, then they are going to Europe to make the drop."

"I'll get right onto it. From what I understand they left their animals here so I can send some men to talk to their handlers…"

"Just make sure they know to be discreet. Even if they aren't in on this they might call their friends telling them that there are people asking about them, just make it happen."

The Major turned and left the General's office. Roan got up then came over took the report then started reading it.

"You're welcome Roan," said Diane as she looked up at him from her chair. "If you didn't realize it I was reading that, but since you're looking at what do you think?"

"I don't think we can wait around for the Major to get back to us. Someone needs to go to France and track down this traveling troupe and arrange for a bag and tag."

"Roan, we can't grab the whole circus but if you can isolate the guilty parties maybe we can do something else. If we can recover the device they used to steal our data, then substitute it with a copy that we place a tracker inside we can grab the whole cell."

"Well Diane, if you still don't want to bring Charles in on this then I don't see any way to do this without me going and doing it."

"Roan, I want you to be careful when you're over there. They haven't hurt anyone yet but even a rabbit will attack if it's cornered and thinks it's got nothing to lose… what I'm telling you is come back safe."

"Don't worry Diane I'll be back before you can miss me," said Roan. He laid the report back on her desk then caressed her check with his hand. "This is who we are," he said then he kissed her forehead. "I've got to run home and grab a toothbrush before I head out to Dulles."

"Report in when you get into country," she said as she watched him leave her office. She waited until she was sure he was gone then she turned to Connie. "Get me Colonel Casey on the phone right away. I've got a mission for him."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Casey was shaking his head as he watched Morgan take out his grape soda and poured it in the glass of ice the waiter had brought him. Alex protested but Morgan had already done it so for all practical purposes the deed had already been done.

"Morgan, you can't bring your own drink to a restaurant. They serve drinks and please don't tell me you brought yourself a sandwich in case you didn't like what they had on the menu."

"Who me? No, I wouldn't do that," said Morgan as he quickly took his hand out of jacket pocket. "This was the only way I was guaranteed they'd have what I wanted to drink. Where's the buffet table? That walk over here made me hungry."

"You're always hungry. Idiot don't you remember they told you there was no buffet," said Casey as he sipped on his Corona. "Don't look now but the waiter is coming back. Does everyone know what they want?"

"Are you ready to order now?" asked the waiter. He looked over at Morgan and shook his head. "What would you like to start with? Maybe you'd like to start with a Gazpacho?"

"That sounds good to me," said Alex then she turned to Kat. "Mom how about you? Would you like to start with a Gazpacho?

"Okay, it sounds good to me," she said. Morgan and Casey both nodded so they all ordered the same starter.

"Okay so I've got Gazpacho for four now for the main course. What would you like? The Fajitas and the Enchiladas are good but most Americans order the Tacos and Burritos but the more adventurous try the Tamales."

"I'll have a Fajita, but I want it mild please," said Alex. Everyone ordered except Morgan who was taking his time looking over the menu again. "Morgan, the waiter is waiting for you."

"Yeah make a decision Grimes. It's only food not which wire to cut on a thermal nuclear device even if you got that one wrong too."

"You wouldn't happen to have any spring or egg rolls in the back would you?" said Morgan. He looked up from the menu only to see the look Alex was giving him. "Just joking," said Morgan but he really wasn't. "I'll have a tamale with Spanish rice, muchas gracias señor."

"De nada señor," said the waiter as he wrote down Morgan's order then took the menus away as he went to place their orders in the kitchen.

"Morgan, I didn't know you spoke Spanish," said Kat. "Did your mother teach you when you were a child?"

"You've just heard my full vocabulary of words I know in Spanish… well I know a few curse words. Mainly the ones my mother used to call me…"

"Something like El stupido," said Casey as he signaled the waiter to bring him another beer. The waiter nodded that he understood.

"Dad that's not nice," said Alex. "Morgan had a hard childhood and you shouldn't make fun of it. I know a little of what Morgan went through."

"Anyway John, it's Estúpido and yes that's one of the word my mother used to call me," said Morgan as he made a sad face at Alex.

"Oh, lean over here," she said then she kissed him. "I hope that makes you feel better."

"It's a good start," said Morgan. Casey broke his glass in his hand. Beer and glass went everywhere but miraculously he didn't get cut.

"Excuse me, I need to get cleaned up I'll be right back. Grimes, can you come with me for a moment I might need your help."

"I don't know if I can…" but before he could say anything else Casey grabbed him by the collar and yanked him out of his chair. "I'll be right back," he got out before John dragged him away.

"John, dude, are you all right? That glass broke in your hand and you're not cut. Wow that's pretty amazing. Now if you don't mind I need to get back to the table."

"But I do mind. Stop with the pity party or the next pity party will be for your next of kin," said Casey but as he was talking his phone rang. He took it out and it was the General. "Go back to the table and behave I've got to take this."


	10. Chapter 10

Don't own Chuck

The Circus flew into town when they landed in Orleans International airport. Customs police boarded and Giovanni and Rita worked with them to get the rest of the troupe through. Then once they got everyone through they had to stay to work out the details to clear the circus equipment that would be landing in a few days in Marseille.

"Raul, you and Marco go on to the hotel and check-in before they give our room away. Remember we want three single beds. If I get there and there are only two you and Marco are sleeping together."

"Roger that boss," said Raul sarcastically. "But if you want to hang out with Giovanni we don't have a problem with it."

"Will you stop it and get your head glued on straight. Right now we need to think about Papa and getting him back from that pig Alfredo. I have a feeling he'll be contacting us soon so you two need to be ready."

The two Zorro brothers left the air terminal and caught a cab taking them to their hotel near the Parc Floral de la Source in Orleans. The Park is a French garden situated to the south of the River Loire, in the La Source neighborhood of the town of Orleans, in the département of Loiret. It is the most visited site in Loiret with the source of the river is at the center of the park. The park itself has been awarded the status of Jardin remarquable by the French Ministry of Culture and the national council of parks and gardens. However, neither brothers paid much attention to the park as they were more interested in the some 150,000 tourists that visited and the money as well as the jewels, they brought.

"We are here at the Hotel Carlton monsieurs," said the cab driver as he let the two brothers out. They grabbed their bags paid and tipped the cab driver then walked into the hotel. Nothing had changed in the hotel since Napoleon III.

"Monsieurs welcome back," said the hotel manager as he went and held the door for them as they brought in their bags.

"It's nice to be back Pierre," said Raul as they sat their bags down in front of the reception desk. "Do we have the same room?"

"Yes the same as before but I was a little surprised when I received the reservation and saw that your father wasn't included. I hope he's okay."

"Papa had something to do back in the States but hopefully he'll be joining us here later," said Raul as he handed Pierre their passports.

"Thank you, you can have them back in a few minutes. Here are your room cards. I don't have to explain anything to you, do I?"

"No and as always you'll be our guest for our grand opening. Rita is working with our circus manager now to find a location and arrange for the dates."

"I appreciate it, Monsieur Raul," said Pierre as he handed back their passports. "I always look forward to your arrival. Do you need any help with your luggage?"

"No we can manage I think," said Raul. They got them into the elevator then took it up. When it landed on their floor they staged them in the hall. Raul opened the room then they shuttled the luggage in. Marco dropped on his bed beat.

"I could sleep for a week," said Marco as Raul went out on the balcony and look out at the rooftops. "Don't tell me you want to go out this evening?"

"I think we have to. If nothing else to get the lay of the land and see what things have changed. Especially if we don't want to get caught with our pants down."

"You know Rita isn't going to like this," said Marco. But he could tell Paul had his mind made up. "Okay I'm game but Rita still isn't going to like this."

"No, I don't expect she will but we need to do this. We'll go out after the sunsets," said Raul as he went back out on the balcony. Marco followed him out where they stood there watching the sun as it slowly set. "Remember it was Papa who chose this place because the balcony gives us easy access to the rooftops of the adjacent buildings."

"I remember," said Marco. "I can still remember the first time he took me out and we scurried across the rooftops. I asked him why we didn't hit the building close to ours and you know what he told me?"

"You don't crap in your own backyard. I think Papa has told us all that at one time or another. We should try to get a little sleep before we go outside to window shop if you like."

"I'm not too sleepy right now," said Marco. "I think I want to go down stairs and get a sandwich from the bar. I'm kind of hungry."

"Okay just don't go off too far. Alfredo is still out and about. Rita was right about one thing the man is a pig and not to be trusted."

"Don't worry I'll just stay downstairs get something to eat then be right back up," said Marco. He grabbed his room keycard then took off. He rode the elevator down to the lobby then went to the bar. Looking around inside he saw who he was looking for then took up a seat.

"Waitress," said Marco. "What does a man have to do to get service here?" The waitress looked over at him and shook her head then came over.

"Well if you want to know what you have to do to get service I'd start by writing more often," said the waitress. "What can I get you? Maybe something with a pen in it?"

"I know I should've written more often but we've been busy with the show and we put together a new act. I hope you'll come and see it."

"I have to check my schedule to see if I'm off. So what is it you want to order? I know how about a little tongue like you speak with a forked tongue."

"You've been watching too many American Westerns. I don't think any self-respecting native American ever spoke like that. Oh, come on Brigitte can't you see your way to forgive me?"

"I'll have to check with my fiancée to see if he'll allow me the time to come see your performance," said Brigitte. However, the mention of a fiancée put a damper on Marco's hopes.

"So you're engaged now? Well it was to be expected a pretty girl like you. It's only natural that you have a suitor if not two or three."

"Oh will you shut up," she said as she leaned over the table and kissed him. "Don't let this fool you I'm still pissed at you. Let me go get you a baguette and some cheese."

"You could always read my mind," said Marco. "Is there any chance we could get some olives to go with the bread and cheese."

"I guess I can put something together," said Brigitte as she smiled at him over her notepad. "You want your usual quarter liter of house wine."

"See you're a mind reader mademoiselle Brigitte. You can come back and sit with me. We can talk about old and new times together."

"Pierre will fire me if he catches me and I need this job but I get off at eight. We can go for a walk together along the Loire. It's very romantic after dark."

"I can't. My brother and I are trying out a new act for the circus in our room later. Is the hard rock café still on the corner down there?" she nodded. "Good I'll try to get this thing done with my brother as quickly as I can then meet up with you in the park we can walk along the Loiret together and get caught up."

She just smiled then walked away. As he was sitting there watching her disappear a heavy set man plopped down sitting across from him with a goon walking up behind him.

"Alfredo, what do you want other than get your butt kicked? If you're begging I'm more than happy to oblige. You've got something that belongs to us and we want him back."

"And I want my data device back so let's make a deal. You give me what I want and I'll give you what you want. I watched you making eyes at the girl. No wonder you people always stay in this fleabag of a hotel. Do you think she'd approve the way you supplement your family's income?"

"You leave her out of this or you'll regret it. You know I can snap you neck before your goon could do anything about it."

"That might be but it won't get your father back now will it? This is the deal two days then we make the exchange in the Park."

"The only way Raul or any of us are going near you is if we see our father standing next to you. You have him in the Park and we can make a deal but without him you can forget it."

"I'm not sure I can make that happen on so short a notice," said Alfredo. Brigitte was taken a little aback when she came out and found Alfredo sitting there.

"Well you'd better make it happen of you'll never see that data device. I'm beginning to wonder if we shouldn't be talking directly to the man who's pulling your strings. You know what they say get rid of the middle man. You know what we want now go make it happen," said Marco as he puffed himself up.

Alfredo thought he could come in and intimate the youngest member of the Zorro clan but he quickly found out that Marco was not one to be toyed with and that he could take care of himself.

"Okay, if that's the way you people want it. We'll have to wait until we get to Monaco to make this happen…"

"Just don't try anything cute like what you did to Raul. We'll uphold our end as long as you uphold yours. Now if you'll excuse me I've got some reminiscing to do with a friend," said Marco as Alfredo sat across from him immobile. "What I'm telling you is don't let the door catch you on the way out."

Alfredo got up slowly then glanced back at Brigitte then back at him. He motioned for his goon to follow him and they were gone.

"Marco, I don't like that man," said Brigitte. "You should stay away from him," she said as set the table in front of him.

"Oh him… well he is a bit of a butt. I know this is going to be hard to believe but he's one of the clowns in our circus…"

"What's his job? Is he supposed to scare the kids? I thought clowns were supposed to make you laugh? If anything he'd make me cry."

"Yes I know and just about everyone feels the same about him. However, he's in good with the owner of the circus so he thinks he's untouchable. But one of these days… yes one of these days," said Marco as he looked at the door Alfredo left through.

"One of these days what?" said Brigitte as she poured him a glass of wine then when no one was looking she took a sip. "You never finished saying what you were saying. One of these days what?"

"Oh nothing just someone will put him in his place but that won't be me because I'll be busy with you," said Marco as he took the glass from her took a sip then handed it back. "You know in some cultures drinking out of the same glass would make us husband and wife."

"In your dreams maybe. When I get married I want the whole nine yards a romantic engagement then a large church wedding followed by a big reception. Until then it's everything goes."

"Everything? Maybe you can illuminate to me what you meant by 'everything'?

"Brigitte," said Pierre as he walked in on them. "I think the people on table three want to pay their bill and the couple in the booth are ready to give you their orders. Marco is your brother still in his room?"

"Yes he's lying down right now. With the trip and everything he's tired," said Marco as he ate olive after olive spitting out the pit. "Is there something you want me to tell him? I'd be more than willing."

"I'm sure you would. No for now I was just wondering if he was up. There's the European cup this evening on TV, we're playing Italy so I was wondering if he'd like to come to my office and watch it?"

"I don't know but I can ask him when I see him in a few minutes," said Marco as he took the piece of camembert and made a sandwich with the baguette. "I really missed your cheeses when I was in the States."

"Really? I thought it was my waitress. Don't try to deny it I'm the manager of this hotel and I see everything that goes on in here. I don't know if your father would approve."

"My father isn't here," said Marco. "And I like the cheese when I visit here."

"We have between 350 to 450 different types. Do you plan on sampling them all?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Casey watched Morgan walk back to the table as he answered his phone. It was the General and if she was calling there was a mission she wanted him to go on. Too bad he thought to himself he was really beginning to like this getaway. This call and being with Kat reminded him of being in a Buffalo train station. There was no such thing as the right moment just the moment you're in at hand. He heaved a sigh then brought his phone to his ear.

"Yes, General, I assume you've got a mission for me," said Casey as he listened to her. The Mariachi band walked by playing music. "Hold one I'm having trouble hearing you. Let me put in an earbud. One moment." He put in the earbud then went into the bathroom and locked the door.

"Okay General it sounded like you said you wanted me to shadow Roan. I knew sooner or later you'd give me the order to whack him but…

"I don't want you to whack him I want you to follow him and if he gets into trouble bail him out. Roan is on a sensitive mission in France to recover data that was taken from a secret facility of ours."

"If he's going to France and you just need him shadowed why not activate Chuck and Sarah. They should be there or almost there."

"I have my reasons for not using them. Colonel, you have your mission. Roan is wearing a tracker so you will have no trouble finding him. He's on the trail of the Grimaldi International Circus. Our perps are using the circus as cover. I'll send you all the pertinent details."

"Very well I'll catch the first flight out from here," said Casey. "Then what do you want me to do? Do I make contact with Roan?"

"No, I want you to shadow him from a distance and above all he can't know you're there. Your mission is to intervene only if he gets himself into trouble. Beckman out."

Casey smiled thinking that the seduction master wasn't as hot as Roan thought he was. But as he walked back to the table he could tell by the faces that Morgan had let the cat out of the bag and told them Beckman had called.

"I can see the Troll shot his mouth off," said Casey. "Yes, I've got to go but first we have our meal and enjoy it. Kat this is not Buffalo I swear it to you. I've just got to go babysit an agent then I'll be right back. So has anyone tried the Gazpacho?"

"We should send this back and have them warm it up," said Morgan after he sampled it. "It's gotten cold and some of the vegetables are raw."

"Morgan, Gazpacho is served cold and that's the way you make it. It's supposed to be a cool dish you serve on a hot day."

"So John do I need to worry about you," asked Kat as she sipped on her glass of wine. "It's funny you mentioned Buffalo. I was thinking the same thing. But you know I had the right guy back then and I have the right guy right now," she said as she took his hand. "I guess what I'm saying is go do what you have to do then come back to me. I'll be here waiting for you." Kat leaned into him and kissed him. Casey turned the fifty shades of red.

"Should we be doing this in front of the kids," said Casey. Then she kissed him again. Alex sat there smiling from ear to ear.

"Way to go there Big Guy," said Morgan. "You're my hero."

"Shut up Grimes or you'll be wearing that soup. Now let's eat then we need to get back to the hotel so I can pack up."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarah obtain permission to land in the Nice Côte d'Azur Airport. Chuck walked back into the cabin to make sure everyone was buckled in and ready for landing. He checked the girls seat belts then gave them a kiss on the forehead. After he finished with them he went to Bunny and made sure she was strapped in. As he was doing this Sarah called him over the intercom.

"Sweetie, I've permission to land and I'm ready to make my descent. Can you come back up to the cockpit?"

"I'll be back when we get on the ground," said Chuck. Then he walked back up in the cockpit and climbed into the co-pilot's seat.

A few minutes later they were on the tarmac taxing following the instructions of the grounds personnel as they took them over to hangar. They shut it down then went back into the cabin where they waited for a customs officer and Hannah to show up.

"Bonjour," said the customs officer as he boarded. "I'm sorry but Mademoiselle Hannah will meet you in the hotel. There was an incident in Orleans that required her attention. I just need to ask you a few questions then you may go."

"Sure," said Chuck as he looked over at Sarah. "Do you know what happened in Orleans that she had to look into?"

"It seems 'la chat' has returned. It's in the newspapers there was a robbery in a high rise building. The police are baffled as how the thief or thieves gain access. So now let's get this over with… what is the purpose for your trip? Leisure or work?" said the customs officer as he went through his check list. They answered them all and finally they were free to go. Sarah got everyone off while Chuck did some work on his tablet.

"Come on let's go," said Sarah. "There's a car waiting for us outside the hangar and I've got everyone loaded. I've got our luggage being sent over to the hotel later. What are you doing?"

"I'm sorry… it's just well I was a little curious about this 'Cat' the customs officer talked about. It seems he or they are active for a short period then he stops. Police think that he makes enough then lives off that until he needs money again."

"At least he's not greedy," said Sarah. "That's for the police to solve not us. Don't tell me you haven't thought about it. I know that look. Now come on we've got a couple little girls who are already complaining that there's nothing to do."

"Not true, I've just got an e-mail from Hannah with a list of things that we can do with them. She excused herself but this thing in Orleans is taking more of her time than she thought."

"You can explain to me more about how she's involved in this as we make our way to the car," said Sarah as she took the tablet from him then kissed him. "Remember this family time we're putting work and missions behind us."

"You're right," he said as he followed her down the ladder and out towards the car. "It's just the building that was broking into is one of our clients so I felt I needed to give it a quick look over."

"Okay I understand," said Sarah as she and Chuck got in. Chuck took up shotgun while Sarah drove to their hotel down on the boardwalk of Nice. The sun was bright and the reflection off the sand and sea made it even brighter so they all wore sunglasses as they pulled up to the Grand Hotel Negresco.

"Is this a hotel or a museum," asked Sam as Chuck helped her and Molly out. Sarah and Emma took care of Bunny. "Are we sure there aren't any ghosts wandering the halls?"

"Funny," said Chuck as he took the girls' hands then walked them across the street and into the lobby. "You should be trying to absorb the culture."

"I could absorb the culture even better with a 'glace'," said Sam. "I know how to say ice cream in over ten different languages. Now that's absorbing culture."


	11. Chapter 11

Don't own Chuck

Earlier that night Rita sat by the window waiting for Marco and Raul to come home. She pulled her chair close to the open window and stared out at the night sky. The full moon was looking down on her as she looked at all the stars that illuminated the heavens. The city of Orléans looked like something out of an impressionist painting yet she couldn't enjoy it knowing what her brothers were up to. Somewhere after two in the morning she fell asleep. She knew it was two because she heard church bells in the distance ringing.

Suddenly it was daylight and she woke up with the sun shining on her face. She got up from the chair yawning and stretching.

"Raul… Marco why didn't you wake me when you came it," she said as she got up and looked over at the beds still made up. "What the…" realizing they hadn't come home but she didn't have time to react.

Suddenly there was a loud commotion out in the hallway with the sound of men yelling and feet stomping coming to her door. The door flew open and the gendarme came pouring in.

"My name is Captiane Clouseau. Are you Mademoiselle Rita Zorro," asked a young officer. Rita was in shock. All she could do was nod. "I have a warrant for your arrest. Please come with us to the Gendarmerie. Your brothers were caught earlier trying to break into a high rise apartment building. I'm afraid I have to inform you that your younger brother attempted to flee but lost his footing on the wire and plummeted fourteen floors."

"No, that can't be," said Rita as she collapsed into the chair and began crying. No that can't be it's impossible. Take me to see him now." She said.

"Take you to see who," asked Raul. She opened her eyes to find him and Marco standing over the top of her.

"Oh it was a dream," she said as she threw her arms around Marco and squeezed him. "I know I'm being silly but you're my baby brother. I love you and I don't want to lose you."

"I love you too Sis but you're cutting off my circulation," said Marco as she pried her loose. "Did you have a nightmare or something?"

"You could say it was a nightmare. I get in and find you two gone and the window left open. You know Alfredo is just waiting for us to slip up and you two idiots go out and give him ammunition. This ends here and I don't want to hear any more about it."

"Well you're going to have to. Papa was up to his neck in debts and now that he's gone his debt collectors are looking at us to settle. With the take tonight we should have enough to keep his debtors happy for a while but there's not enough to cover our overhead so like it or not we're going to have to do at least one more job."

"Here I got these for you," said Marco as he pulled out of his pocket a handful of chocolate truffles. "I remember they were your favorite. You don't have to worry about me I can take care of myself."

"Thank you little brother," said Rita as she caressed his face. "I can't help it I worry about you and for me you'll always be my little brother. You guys need to be careful like I said Alfredo is just waiting for us to slip up. We've got only this one shot to get Papa back."

"You're really not going to like this then," said Marco. "I was down in the hotel café where I grabbed a snack when Alfredo sat down across from me. He wanted to make the drop in the Park here tomorrow but I told him I'd have to talk to you guys so we came up with a drop in Monaco."

"I appreciate the fact that you think you know how to deal with him, but you shouldn't have talked with him," said Rita. "Raul, did you know about this?"

"No this is the first I'm hearing about this. Marco you should've come back up to the room and told me what happened. We have to stick together when we deal with him and say the same thing. You're right we couldn't do the drop tomorrow but like this you told him that we don't have it either. Now his people will be watching us and I wouldn't be surprised if he didn't have someone opening our mail."

"You can talk to Pierre about that but maybe we ought to let him," said Rita as her brothers looked at her. "Don't you see the more resources he expends wasting his time on us the more liberty we can have. Tomorrow I want to try something. When I get back from helping Giovanni we'll all go down to the lobby then separate in three directions. If he has men following us he'll be strapped to watch all three of us. At a certain point we'll lose them then meet back in the Park. There are places we can hide in there then we can watch his men go crazy looking for us…"

"I get it," said Raul. "Then we follow one of his men back to his lair and we just might find out where they're holding Papa. That's a good plan Rita. Let's do it."

"Okay so for now we all go to sleep tomorrow's going to be extra busy for us."

Rita waited until Raul went in the bathroom to get ready for bed that was her opportunity. She went over to Marco and whispered to him.

"I suppose when you went down to the café to have that snack there was that same waitress tending to tables that was there last year?"

"I guess she could've worked here last year but I really didn't pay any attention. I was just interest in getting something to eat…"

"And having her take you order. Brigitte, I think was her name if I remember correctly. So you didn't notice if she was there?"

"I really didn't pay any attention. But now that you mention it maybe I think I did see Brigitte written on her name tag."

"You're a lousy liar little brother. I wish you all the best and know you have my full support," she said then she kissed him on the forehead. "I hope your girlfriend realizes what kind of family she's marrying into."

"Hold up there one moment. No one said anything about girlfriend and certainly nothing about marriage."

"Like I said before you're a lousy liar. Good night Marco," said Rita as Raul came out of the bathroom. "Good night Raul. Pleasant dreams."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Beckman arrived at work early the next morning she wanted to monitor Roan's progress. He'd left the night before on a charter out of Dulles and if her estimates were correct he should be almost two thirds into his flight to France. She was the first one in the office so she made coffee then went into her office to wait for it to perk. Sitting at her desk she began reading through reports again and that was the way Connie found her when she came it.

"General, you're in early," said Connie which after she said it she realized she'd just stated the obvious. "Would you like me to freshen your coffee for you?"

"Yes please. I decided to come in to tackle these reports and knock them out. They've been sitting around for too long. I want to see the Major as soon as he gets in."

"Yes, ma'am he should be in soon," she said as she checked her watch. Connie took her coffee cup then went outside to the coffee mess to fill it. As she was making the General her cup of coffee the Major walked in.

"There you are," said Connie. "I'm glad you came in on time. Today's not the day to be late the boss is already in. She was in when I got here and she's looking for you."

"Oh I should've anticipated this. She sent Roan out on mission late last night on a charter to France so she's in early to monitor his mission."

"She told me some cockamamie story about having reports that need to be gotten out and how they'd sat on her desk for too long."

"Well that part isn't altogether false but those reports are there because she hasn't wanted to bother with them. She said they were written by the kindergarten unit…"

"Major is that you I hear outside talking up my secretary. I told her I want to see you right away and this isn't right away. Get my coffee from her and bring it, and you, in here."

"Yes ma'am I'm on my way in," said the Major as he took her coffee from Connie then came inside. "I don't have much to report to you. Our men are going to talk to the animal handlers this morning and Agent Montgomery hasn't landed yet."

"Of course he hasn't its way too early but you realize he's not the only agent we're got in the field and I have to monitor them all without being biased or playing favorites."

"Certainly, we all know that so what is it you want me to do? I could walk down to the situation room and double check the status board."

"Major that would be highly unprofessional but you don't have to track Roan just track Colonel Casey. I sent him to shadow Roan. Before you think I did it because…well because it was Roan. No, I did it because this material is highly sensitive and we need to recover it at all costs. That was the reason and you can tell anyone who starts any sort of rumors. If I catch anyone spreading gossip the next person they're going to spread gossip about is what did the polar bear and the penguin do for the six months of night."

"But they don't live in the same habitat? Polar bears live in the Arctic and penguins live in the Antarctic so they'll never meet."

"And you missed the point of what I was trying to get across. Go take care of everything I asked you to take care of then get back to me. I'm interested in what those handlers have to say go find out then get back to me." The Major left the General's office stopping off to chat quickly with Connie.

"She's in a mood because she sent Roan out in harm's way so if I were you I wouldn't mention Roan unless she brings him up."

"Major," yelled the General. "Are you still here? Remember what I said I was going to do to the next person I caught gossiping? Are you volunteering to be an example?"

"I'm going to make those phone calls ma'am" said the Major. Connie smiled and walked him to the door before she returned to her desk.

"Connie, I could use more coffee in here," yelled Beckman.

"Yeah like a bullet in the head," she mumbled to herself as she went inside to get the General's cup. Connie knew the General would be like this until Roan was on his way home and God help them all.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Roan was on his Lear flying across France approaching Orléans looking out the window with Martini in hand. The fasten seat belt came on and the flight attendant came back to check on him. The flight over had been smooth and they were flying into the sun so they left D.C. in the middle of the night to arrive in France during the middle of the day.

"Agent Montgomery," said the Attendant. "You need to buckle up and I need to take your glass we're getting ready to land."

"I'll buckle up but I'm keeping my Martini. Gina is it," said Roan as he read her name off her name tag. "There's no need to waste good gin."

"Agent Montgomery FAA rules state that I'm supposed to collect all beverage containers before landing. The regulation says that all onboard service items must be collected or stowed in an approved stowage location prior to take-off or landing. The seat pocket is only approved for soft items such as magazines, newspapers, basically paper items. So, you can't hold you glass for landing."

"Well, if that's the case…," said Roan. He took the toothpick out ate the olives then turned the glass up and downed it. "Here you go. You know what they say waste not want not."

"Your liver ought to get hazardous duty pay," said the attendant as she took his glass from him. "We should be on the tarmac in half an hour."

"Do you have any hotel recommendations for Orléans? Like where are you staying?" said Roan as he smiled at her.

"Sorry, Agent Montgomery but we're dropping you off then flying back up to Heathrow where we'll night over before flying back to Dulles."

"Too bad, what can you tell me about the Carlton?" asked Roan. He'd received intel on where some of the circus people were staying.

"That's over near the Parc Floral de la Source. It's a French garden situated to the south of the River Loire in the neighborhood called La Source, in the département of Loiret as the French call it. Actually the headwaters of the Loiret are in the park. Now you're making me wish I could stay I've always wanted to visit the park."

"Well you could throw off the yoke of your oppressor and spend the evening with me," said Roan as she smiled at Gina.

"Oh you are good Agent Montgomery and I suppose there's an invitation to spend the night too along with that."

"Well if it gets late you'll need a bed," said Roan as he smiled at her with a flirtatious grin.

"To sleep in?" she said acting coy.

"Among other things," said Roan. Suddenly the pilot came over the intercom breaking the mood telling Gina to prepare the cabin for landing.

"Here," said Gina as she took out a card from the inside of her jacket and slipped it to Roan. "That's my phone number. Call me and maybe we can hook up sometime in whatever city I'm in." Roan took it and smiled back at her as he slipped it into his pocket.

"I just might do that," he answered then watched her walk away heaving a sigh. "Yes, Roan you've still got it," he said as he patted the pocket where he placed Gina's card.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alfredo went back to his hotel which was in the seeder part of the city. He traditionally refused to stay near the other members of the troupe. If nothing else, he thought himself better. He turned over and over the conversation he had with Marco on the way back and was still thinking about it when they arrived at the hotel. His goon went off to his room while Alfred went to his. He opened the door and sitting at his table was his benefactor.

"What are you doing here? I thought you didn't want to be seen with me?" said Alfredo as he closed the door behind him.

"I came to see what you were up to and what progress you've made in recovering my data device. From what I can see you haven't make much headway."

"That's only because the Zorros don't have it with them. I was talking with the youngest one just a little while ago and he let slip that the device is not here yet."

"That doesn't sound right. Why would they let it out of their possession? Are you sure he actually said that? Or are you interpreting what he said?"

"Well he didn't use those words but when I told him two days from now to make the switch was too soon to get their father here he didn't balk."

"It sounds like me you're reaching. So when is this next drop going down? The people who commissioned this are anxious to get their goods and they know we have it so they are pressing me."

"The drop is set for when we're in Monaco. However, they want to see their father before they hand over the device."

"Okay, I see," said the man as he thought. "Okay I can make that happen just get them to agree to make the swap."

"How are you going to do that? We both know the old man is in the hospital after he had that stroke when you grabbed him."

"You mean when we grabbed him. You were in on that fiasco too. You just have to thank your lucky stars I need you to act as buffer because if I didn't I would've gotten rid of you a long time ago. What did I tell you about the girl? Didn't I tell you to leave her alone. Yet now I'm hearing you're stalking her. There are too many things I'm juggling now in the air to have to worry about another."

"I was just thinking that if we couldn't ransom the father we could grab her and use her the same way. They'd give up the device for her."

"Then what do we do with the father? Give him back to them in the condition he's in right now or hold them both for ransom. They'll press for both being turned over at the drop site and what will they do if it's only the girl there? We need for this to happen smoothly. Don't get me involved and take it from me we don't want the people who commissioned this to takeover. If they do they'll eliminate the middle man and go straight to the source. If you're wondering what that means it means they will kill you and probably me but they'll make an example out of you to scare the Zorros."

"Hold up a minute what happened to our agreement? I'm counting on you to cover my back. That was what we agreed on."

"I'll cover for you up until it's me or you and then it's sorry Charlie. Remember alphabetically me comes before you, but let's hope it doesn't come to that. We make the drop in Monaco and everyone is happy then we can all walk away."

"That would be everyone except old man Zorro," said Alfredo. "I don't see this drop going down with him. How are you going to get him here anyway?"

"That's for me to worry about and I never said it would be him."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Casey didn't much like leaving Kat and the rest of the team in Acapulco but orders were orders. He grabbed the first flight that took him to San Diego from there he grabbed a taxi that took him to Camp Pendleton. There he got hooked up by a friend on a C-17 that was flying to Bangor then Spain. From Rota he was going to grab a rental and drive to Orléans where the tracing device had Roan pinpointed.

"Colonel, who did you say you were? And most importantly who do you know? The pilot just got his orders amended normally we stop in Bangor for refueling then cross the Atlantic but someone is sending us a KC-135 to do a midair refueling so we can continue on over."

"My boss wants me some place in a hurry and I guess she's pulled out all the stops to get me there. I'm not going to have time to hang around in Rota but I'll leave money and the first round of Sam Miguel is on me," said John.

The loadmaster looked at him Casey realized he was waiting for the answers to the rest of his questions but there was nothing else to say.

"I'll be passing out box lunches in a bit. Do you want turkey or turkey? That's what they gave us when we took off?"

"I'll have the turkey," said John. The loadmaster smiled then disappeared. He came back shortly afterwards with a white box in hand.

"Here you go Colonel," said the Master Sergeant. "Eat up and in a little bit we'll start our inflight movie." They both laughed.

"Casey ate his turkey sandwich on white bread and his peanut butter and crackers. He pocketed the candy bar and drank the fruit juice. He laughed to himself thinking about the beef fajita he'd eaten with Kat that seemed almost a lifetime ago.

"What's this I'm feeling," he said to himself. He was missing Kat and didn't know how to deal with it. He closed his eyes hoping to make it go away then with constant humming of the engines and being strapped in a canvas seat next to the wall just rocked him into a sound sleep.

"Colonel… Colonel," said the Loadmaster as he tried to wake him. "Colonel you have to wake up we're about to land. Colonel…" However, the Master Sergeant wasn't ready for Casey's reaction. John grabbed him by the throat popped out of his seat and pinned him against the bulkhead drawing his Ka-bar holding it to the man's throat.

"Colonel… Colonel, it's me… we're on the same side," said the Master Sergeant as Casey tightened his grip. Then he came out of it.

"Oh sorry, you startled me when you woke me. I don't like people sneaking up on me I have a tendency to over react."

"You can say that again," said the man as he rubbed his throat. "I take it you've seen a lot of combat duty. Well we're about to land and there's a man from the embassy at the airport to meet you."

"Roger that and sorry about the throat," said John. He'd hoped the hole he felt in his chest would feel better but it didn't. If anything it felt worse.


	12. Chapter 12

Don't own Chuck

Chuck and Sarah got everyone situated in the hotel. The room and view were both great. They went out on the balcony and sat looking over the beach and boardwalk below with all the people milling about. Sam sat with her sunglasses on dangling her feet from the chair. Her legs were too short for her to touch the floor. Molly sat next to her and they both were trying to stay awake but they were in a yawning contest that was going back and forth.

"I get it," said Chuck. "Neither one of you want to go out this evening." But as he was speaking there was a knock at their door. "Come in," he said as he went to see who it was. As he went to the door the bellhop came in pushing a stroller.

"Excusez-moi," said the boy. "But this was left for you at the front desk earlier. A mademoiselle Hannah ordered it for your use."

"That was thoughtful of Hannah," said Sarah as she came in and checked the stroller before putting Bunny inside. Chuck handed the boy a tip for his trouble then he left.

"I don't know about the rest of you but I'd like to go for a walk along the boardwalk at sunset. How about you? Or do you trust me with all those scantily clad women on the beach we saw from the balcony."

"You're going to wait for me buster. You pushing Bunny in the stroller on the boardwalk would be a chick magnet and before I have to hurt someone I'm coming. We should let everyone on the balcony know we're going out."

"I'll do that while you get Bunny ready. Who knows maybe the girls have changed their minds," said Chuck but he wasn't counting on it. When he went back out on the balcony his skepticism was confirmed he found everyone fast asleep. Sam and Molly were leaning on each other snoring and even Emma had her eyes closed.

"Come on you two," said Chuck as he tossed one girl over one shoulder and the other one over the other. He carried them in through the living area.

"Chuck, what are you doing," said Sarah. "They aren't two sacks of potatoes." But he walked into the sleeping area then dropped them on a bed. They never woke up as tired as they were.

"They can sleep like this until we get back. Then we can change them and put them in bed properly. However, like this their days and nights are going to be screwed up for a while."

"Here you watch Bunny," said Sarah. "You're not going to do that to Emma. I'll go get her then we can go for that walk.

"What? I wasn't going to throw Emma over my shoulder. No, I was going to carry her in with the chair then put both in the living area," said Chuck. Sarah stopped and looked back at him. "Just kidding."

"I'll get her like I said." Sarah went out then came back inside with Emma. Emma walked over to the bedrooms.

"Have a walk for me while you two are at it," said Emma as she yawned. "Phew, these transcontinental flights are getting old for this gal. I'll see you two at breakfast tomorrow. We can make a game plan then but until then the girls and I are going to be sleeping."

Chuck pushed Bunny out in the corridor with Sarah next to him. She went ahead and pressed the button for the elevator then rode it down then out on the boardwalk.

"So shall we have go at La Promenade des Anglais," said Chuck as they started strolling under the palm trees. People passed by them and smiled. It took Chuck a little while to figure out they were smiling at Bunny.

"You're right when you said Bunny would be a chick magnet but it's not just chicks it's everybody. The French really like babies. Did you notice the way they smiled at her as they pass by?"

"I know I think it's a Mediterranean thing but if they like babies so much where are they when she makes a number two and has to be cleaned up. I'll be more than happy to let them take over." Chuck laughed.

"I think we've walked far enough. What do you think," asked Sarah. Chuck nodded back. "I'm a little tired from the flight over too. Let's sit in the first sidewalk café for a little while before we have to head back to the hotel. Don't get me wrong I like us being with everyone but every now and then I like to have a little alone time just you and me."

"Me too," said Chuck. He turned to her and kissed her then he pushed the stroller into the first little café on the boardwalk. It was cute all in white wash even the tables and chairs were white with umbrellas over the tables for shade. "Is this good for you?"

"This is fine," said Sarah as she sat down in one of the white chairs. She looked around. "This is nice, isn't it just the two of us all alone with no one around."

"Yes, like you said a little alone time is good," said Chuck as he tried to get the attention of the waiter. **"** Garçon excusez moi… Is there something you'd like?"

"Maybe a Campari soda with a twist of orange," said Sarah as the waiter came over. The waiter ignored them and went straight over to Bunny and smiled.

"Oh, what a beautiful little baby. She looks like a little angel. Can I take your order?" said the man as he took out his notepad and pencil.

"Two Campari sodas twist of orange and an appetizer plate merci," said Chuck. He looked back at Sarah but caught her looking over at the table next to theirs on it was a French newspaper. He smiled as he thought about what to do.

"Yes, this quality time together is really nice. I wonder what's going on in the world now that we've got a little us time," he said as he reached over to the table next to theirs and picked up the paper.

"Let's see what's what in Le Monde. Oh look at this there's an article about a wife who yelled at her husband who showed interest in a robbery only for him to find out his wife was interested in the same case."

"I don't know what you're talking about. I was simply pointing out that catching La Chat was the responsibility of the police not yours and that we shouldn't get involved."

"Really then you're not interested in this article printed in this paper about La Chat and his criminal activities. Before you say anything do I need to remind you about our pact no lies, no secrets."

"Give me the paper and shut up," said Sarah as Chuck smiled at her. "I just want to see how he's or they're pulling off these heists. Call it professional curiosity if you like."

"Is it just that or could it be more? Something from your previous life with Jack."

"I don't know what you're talking about and if you don't want to sleep on the couch I would drop it there."

"Message received and understood."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back in Langley the Major came back in with the report for their field agents but when he walked in the General's office her door was closed. Connie looked up at him from her deck and motioned for him to hold it down. He signaled to Connie what was going on so she motioned for him to follow her into the back of the office near the coffee mess.

"What the heck is going on? Why is the General's door closed? It's usually never closed or if it is I'm usually on the other side."

"Agent Montgomery just arrived in France and called in. She closed the door but not before telling me to keep everyone out until she opened it."

"Geez and everything is supposed to come to a standstill. I've got that report back she asked for. Now what do I do?"

"Don't look at me I'm not going in there and face her wrath. If I were you I'd just hang around out here for a little while until she comes out or gives the okay to let people in."

"I don't know if it can wait. If I take it in and interrupt her I risk her anger. But if I wait and she wants to pass some of this on to agent Montgomery I risk her ire so I'm damned if I do and damned if I don't…"

"That would be a fair assessment of your situation," said Connie as she poured him a cup of coffee then handed it to him. "Take this."

"Thanks… but I could really use something a little bit stronger right now," he said as he took it from her and took a sip. "Let me finish this then I'll go in."

"I've heard of people getting strength from a bottle but never from a cup of coffee," said Connie as she made herself a cup. The Major was about half way finished with his cup when the General came out.

"Connie, have you seen the Major? I was expecting him to report in with… oh there you are. What are you doing wasting time chatting with my secretary? Come on in we've got work that needs to be done. What did our people find out about this European tour?"

"It's all here," said the Major as he laid the folder in her desk. She took out her reading glasses then opened it. "But the European tour goes on annually more or less. I also ran the financials of the circus and found they're strapped for cash right now. That was one of the reasons they left their animals behind."

"Explain," said the General as she read the report. She could see she was going to have to call Roan back to pass on some of this intel.

"Well if they took the animals they'd have to clear them through customs and put them in quarantined which would mean they'd have to pay for room and board. When you're talking about a Pomeranian it's one thing but if you're talking about an elephant or a three hundred pound Bengal tiger it's another."

"I see and any of these people that were left behind could they be involved in our theft," asked the General as she looked over her glasses.

"No, none of them really possess the expertise to pull off this heist or the motor skills to walk a tight rope. Further I did some checking you'll find it towards the end. But the circus' arrival in Europe seems to coincide with an outbreak of robberies similar to the ones we have here. All high rises and the thief or thieves seem to enter and exit without detection. The French have even given the thief a name 'La Chat' the cat…"

"I know what it means. I bet their newspapers revel in gossip about this thief painting him like some kind of modern day Robin Hood."

"Something like that and get this there was a robbery the same night the troupe arrived in Orléans. I've included some of the articles from the major French newspapers. But they all seem to be asking the same question is the cat back."

"Well if I have my way the cat's nine lives are about to run out. Connie," yelled the General. "Get me Roan back on the horn. I need to pass some intel on him. Major one last thing is there any word on Colonel Casey? He should be in Spain by now."

"Yes Ma'am he arrived a little while ago and was met by our Station Chief out of Madrid. He ran him over to the Jerez de la Frontera airport in Cádiz and put him on a plane for Orléans. He should be there in a couple of hours."

"Good let's hope this thing is about to come to an end and we can move on. I have to say so far we really haven't needed the intersect. It feels like the old days before we had to rely on Chuck."

"I hope he's enjoying his vacation," said the Major. "We really have been over tasking him and if anyone deserves a break it is him as well as his family. Personally, I don't see how he can do it, be in this line of work and find time to have a normal family."

"Well Major now that you've gotten this confession off your chest maybe we can get some work done today. You're dismissed Major. Connie where's my phone call?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Roan walked into the Carlton looking around the lobby at the various circus performers rehearse their acts. He seemed amused and walked up to the check-in desk to find a sign that read 'back in five' so Roan strolled past the bearded woman smiled at her. He thought she smiled back but couldn't tell under the beard and moustache. He walked in the bar then sat on a stool and after sitting down he waved for the barkeep.

"I'll have a Martini with three olives and stirred not shaken. When you bring it to me I'd like some information."

"Information… what kind of information," said the man as he made Roan his Martini. The man looked Roan over there was something about him that puzzled him.

"Here's your Martini," said the barkeep as he put the olives in his drink. "Now you said something about wanting information. I don't know much but ask away," said the man as he toweled down the counter top.

"This is an easy one I was trying to check-in but there's no one at the front desk. It says back in five but it looks like dust has built up on the sign." The bartender laughed.

"You're looking for me. My name is Pierre and I manage this hotel the best I can. We're short staffed right now so everyone has to double up. Finish your Martini then I can get you checked in. I'm sorry but with the circus in town the only rooms I have available are suites."

"That's fine exactly what I was looking for and you've answered my second question which was what the heck was going on. I take it they are here on some sort of tour?"

"Yes they always stay here until they have their papers. There will be a performance tomorrow night they're still working out the location but there will be a sign downstairs in the lobby."

"That might be a good break from my business here. I'm supposed to be here for a rose symposium in the park. The topic is roses and their cryptic meaning."

"That sounds interesting but I don't believe I've heard anything about it. Are you sure it's supposed to be held here in the Le parc floral de la Source?"

"That was what was written in the invitation," said Roan. He downed his Martini then ate his olives. "Now if you can give me my key card I'd like to go to my room and relax for a bit before I go out. This is my first time in Orléans and I'm anxious to get out and try some of the local delicacies."

"We have some highly prized vinegars used in cooking and there are champignons de Paris mushrooms. We have other dishes and plates that I'm sure you'd like."

"When I mentioned delicacies I was talking about the blonde, brunette and red-head varieties. But I've got to eat to keep up my strength too." Pierre and Roan laughed as they were laughing Roan's phone rang. He looked at the number then hung up.

"It's the office trying to get in touch with me. I swear those people just don't know what to do if I'm not there. I planned this trip out to coincide with this symposium and now they're bothering me with work."

"Your company is paying for your trip here, no? So is it so wrong that they expect a little in return," said Pierre and not sounding very French to Roan."

"Maybe but some people live to work not work to live if you know what I mean. All work and no play makes Jacque want to jump off a roof."

"That I'll give you," said Pierre. "Follow me and I'll get you that key card." Roan walked back over to the check-in desk with Pierre but as they were walking back he noticed a girl with two men waiting in the lobby. They went outside only to have a group of unsavory types follow them out.

"Who was that who just walked out with those two men. I think I know her," said Roan as he faked a double take.

"Oh you might have seen her perform on TV with her brothers Raul and Marco. They're last name is Zorro they perform a high wire act. Their old man was good, I'm talking about really good but they told me he was taking care of things in the States then coming over. But I don't know the old man is getting up in the years and this life has got to be taking its toll on him."

"What? You think he's dead and they're hiding the facts for what end? It seems they'd get more sympathy and pity if they paraded him out."

"You don't know them so you can't understand but that would be the last thing they'd do. The old man rules as undisputed head of the family. Here's your keycard," said Pierre. "Come down and we can chat some more."

Roan took the keycard then picked up his suitcase and went up to his room. He had no sooner stepped inside when his phone rang again. He answered it putting it on speaker as he went to the balcony to check out the view and see if he could see the girl.

"Diane, I just got checked into my room and it's okay but a little old world style emphasis on old. I couldn't talk before I was gathering intel from the hotel manager slash barkeep. What do you have for me?"

"You need to get your hand today's issue of any of the major French newspapers. There's an article in there about 'La Chat' as the French call our guy. It seems every time the circus is in town the cat is active."

"Good then I'm in the right spot," said Roan as he watched the girl and her two brothers from his balcony. "As I said I just checked into the hotel where the circus people are staying until they get their permits in order. I need for you to check on a girl for me…"

"Roan, really you want me to check on one of your girls? Can we keep our head in the mission and off the pillow for now?"

"What? No… I didn't mean that Diane. I want you to run a background check on a Rita Zorro and her family. There's supposed to be some sort of patriarchal head but I don't know his name. Once you start looking into them you'll find they perform a high wire act and have been on television."

"Interesting, I'll contact our Station Chief and tell him to give you whatever assistance you might need. This could be the break we were waiting for."

"Yes… well tell the Station Chief not to get too froggy. I'll tell him when to jump and not to jump before. These people can spot someone who's not supposed to be here a mile away and the last thing we want them to do is panic and run.

"You're right. Try to find the location of the device. I'd prefer we go with the plan that substitutes it and we get whoever commissioned this heist but I'll settle for getting the data back."

"Well we're not at that juncture just yet. I've got to go get ready. Somehow I think this is going to be a long night ahead of me and I should get some rest first."

"Roger that Roan be careful Diane out."

"Diane, Diane, they just don't make women like you anymore," Roan said as he pulled out a pair of binoculars watching the girl and her brothers. "Okay now what are you guys up to," he said then he watched them split up. "What have we here," he said as he saw the goons behind them freeze in a momentary fit of panic then they divided up to follow their individual prey. "Smart move."

[Done on the street below]

"Crap now what," said the one goon. "We need to split up and follow them. You go after the one guy and you that the other while I go after the girl."

"We're not going to be able to leave a thirty-yard cushion so they're either going to see us or we're going to lose them."

"Do what you you've got to do," said the one man. They split up and tried to follow their targets the best they could. They wandered around the town until they were led in a big circle bringing them back together.

"Crap, what are you doing here?"

"What are you doing here? Crap, you're here too? Where are our targets? Did anyone see where they went to?" The men looked around but the people they were supposed to be following were gone. The one goon pulled out his phone. "Boss we've got a problem. We're coming in to explain."


	13. Chapter 13

Don't own Chuck

The Goon squad didn't see that they were being observed from above. The Zorros led them back into the park but once inside the ducked back out cover by the bushes and flower gardens then they went up the side of buildings scrambling to the rooftops. From their vantage point on the roofs they watched the goons regroup then head out.

"Okay they're on the move," said Raul. The three moved from rooftop to rooftop with ease like primates moving through the trees.

"Hold up," said Raul as the ducked behind chimneys and ventilation ducts when the men stopped and looked around as if they felt they were being followed.

"Did they see us," asked Marco as he ducked behind a low wall. "How did they see us from down there? What gave us away?"

"Shush," said Rita hiding behind a ventilation duct. "They don't know we're here. They just feel like they're being followed but they don't know it's us or that we're up here. Look they're on the move"

"Let's move it. We still need to follow them," said Raul. "Come on and keep up. I'm not going hold your hands."

"Raul's right come on let's go," said Rita as she took off leaving Marco to play catch up behind them. They continued across the city right behind the goons then they stopped outside a run-down hotel in the middle of the seedy part of town.

"Okay we're here," said Raul as they stopped on top of a building across the street and watched the goons walk into the dilapidated building.

"We've got the building now we need to find the room," said Rita. "We need to go back to our hotel and get our equipment then come back."

"I don't like leaving this this place unguarded. What happens if they decide to pack it up and switch locations? If we're not here watching how will we know? You two can go back I'll stay here."

"Okay Raul," said Rita. "We'll go back but you have to promise me you won't take any initiative on your own and you'll stay here until we get back."

"Of course I will," said Raul. "Now go the sooner you guys go the sooner you'll get back here. I'll be right here waiting for you. Now go and hurry back."

"Come on Marco," said Rita. The began by leaping over to the rooftop behind them rolled in a ball then jumped up using the momentum to leap onto the next rooftop going on and an on as they headed back to the Carlton and their open window.

"Okay let's make this quick. You grab the camera and fiber optic cable and I'll grab the rappelling rope, cams and pitons. Hurry up let's get back."

"I've got everything," said Marco as he put everything in a shoulder bag. "Are you ready? You were telling me to hurry up and you're not ready."

"Shut up and let's go," said Rita. They jumped over the balcony then scurried off from rooftop to rooftop. But what they didn't see was Roan hiding in the shadows watching them as they disappeared into the night. Roan climbed up over the balcony then entered their apartment.

"So if I were a data device where would I be at," said Roan as he searched the apartment without any success. He heard birds making noise outside and knew it was time for him to beat feet.

"Okay time to leave but I'm on the right trail," he said to himself as he went out on the balcony then lowered himself down on the roof then walked over to his apartment and climbed back over the balcony railing.

Rita and Marco returned to the rooftop where they'd left Raul only to find him missing. They looked around then saw him on the dilapidate hotel. Rita waved for him to come back over to them but he shook his head then waved for them to come over to him. He pointed to a powerline that ran across the street. They ran across the line high above over unsuspecting passersby below to reach their brother.

"What are you doing here? You promised us you'd wait over there where we left you no here," said Rita but Raul put his hand over her mouth.

"Shush, I checked out the top floor and there's no one home so we can gain access to the floors below through one of those apartment. You brought the optical fiber and the camera right?"

"Yes," said Marco as he touched the bag he had around himself. Raul waved for them to follow him. He took them through a rooftop door down a small set of steps into the top floor rooms. They went to the first door Raul and Marco posted watching while Rita picked the lock then they were in.

"Okay get the camera ready," said Raul as he took out a hand drill and started making a hole in the floor into the room below. Once the hole was made they passed the camera through.

"Here we go show time," said Raul as they watched on a small monitor. He moved the camera around so they could get a good look.

"Ewe yuck," said Rita. They saw a man walking around the apartment below in his underwear drinking a beer. Raul pulled the cable back out. "Are you sure he's on the floor below us? We might do better from the fire escape?"

"I saw him from the window but it's different inside here," Raul said as they went out into the hall. "As far as using the fire escape there isn't one I checked. Come on let's try this next room." He motioned for Rita to do her magic with the door and in a few minutes they were inside where they repeated the same procedure but this time they hit gold.

"We got him," said Raul as he showed Alfredo on the monitor but much to their consternation their father was nowhere to be seen in the room. It was just Alfred and the head goon that seemed in charge of the rest goon squad. Raul turned up the gain so they could hear what was being said below them.

"What do you mean you lost them in the park? I ask you to do one simple thing and you go and screw it up. Tell me what happened."

"It wasn't our fault… well not totally our fault they must've been onto us. As soon as they left the hotel they separated taking off in three different directions. Looking back on it now they might have been checking to see if they were being followed."

"You should've thought about that before it happened not now that the cow is out of the barn," said Alfredo. The man looked puzzled at him. "No I'm not talking about a real cow…"

"I know that I'm not stupid. Where would you put a cow any way. No you mean like in Farmville? I've got a nice farm there too. My peas are about ready to take to market."

"Shut up and finish telling me what happened," said Alfredo. But the whole time he was thinking and this was the smart one. What were the others rocks?

"Well it boiled down to we didn't have the manpower to follow all three of them individually without being seen. In the end they came together in the park and you know what happened after that."

"Yeah you lost them… But wait they came back together then you couldn't find them. How hard did you look?"

"I think we looked pretty hard and they were nowhere to be found anywhere in the park. It was as if they vanished into thin air. They were there one moment then gone the next."

"Idiot, remember they work the high wire and practice parkour," said Alfredo. Again his man had a puzzled look. "I'm sorry I'm using words you don't know. Parkour is a training discipline using movement that developed from military obstacle course training. The aim is to get from one point to another in a complex environment, without assistive equipment and in the fastest and most efficient way possible. Parkour's development from military training gives it some aspects of a non-combative martial art." The man still had a vacant look on his face.

"Never mind did any of you check the rooftops around you?" Alfredo could tell by the man's expression they hadn't. "Geez, what were you thinking?"

"We were thinking we'd lost them and we needed to get back her and tell you. Remember I called and you told us to come home."

"I didn't tell you to come back here you told me you were coming back," said Alfredo as a sudden though struck him. "Oh crap, don't tell me you came straight back here? You didn't think about checking to see if you were being followed?"

"We did feel like we were being followed and we did stop a couple of times to look around but there wasn't any one we could see."

"Because you didn't look up. You idiot you led them back here," he said as he got up and started looking around the room that was when he noticed the small bits of plaster on the floor then he looked straight into the camera.

Raul looked at Marco and Rita. They knew they'd overstayed their welcome and beat feet for the roof as fast as they could run. They could hear Alfredo's men coming up the stairs as they hit the door to the roof.

"Go quickly," said Raul as he pointed at the power line. "Just go it will only hold one of us at a time. You two go while I try to slow them down. Just go I'll catch up."

There was no arguing at this point. Rita had Marco run across then she followed and in the meantime Raul found an old chair someone had toss aside on the roof. He used to wedge against the door and it gave him just enough time to run across when Alfredo and his men busted out on the rooftop.

"Spread out they have to be here somewhere," said Alfredo. "I want them taken unharmed." But looking around they didn't see anyone.

"Down," said Raul. "Get out of sight we don't want them to see us," he yelled as he sprang off the line and rolled in a ball out of sight. They dropped down just in time or so they thought. But Alfredo noticed the line between the buildings bouncing.

"You can stop looking they're gone," said Alfredo. "I know you can hear me," he yelled. "This little game of cat and mouse is getting old. I want what's mine and you want what's yours we'll be in Monaco in a few days' time that should give you enough time to recover what we want. I'll be in touch. I know where you live and now you know where I live too," yelled Alfredo. But as he was talking to air one of his men came up to him and whispered something in his ear.

"Really, our man saw him coming out of their suite. I want him taken alive then brought here. I want to talk with him in person. Maybe he's the courier delivering our device," said Alfredo. Then he walked over to the edge of the build and cut the line that the Zorros had used. "Post a man on the roof with a radio," he said as he went down below and the building next to theirs went dark.

"There," said one of the men as he pointed to three people scurrying away over rooftops. "There they are. We can head them off at their hotel if we leave right now."

"No, forget them. I want you guys to go over to the Carlton and help our guys over there. I just got word of a man who was seen coming out of our friends' suite. I sent the other team but you can go help them to grab this guy but I want you to take him unharmed and brought to me. If he is the courier we might've gotten lucky and can get what we came for despite the Zorros."

"What if he resists? Or tries to escape," asked the goon. "Accidents do happen and we shouldn't be blamed for them."

"You guys have had a few too many accidents lately. Like I said before I want him grabbed unharmed the brought to me here. Do you think you guys can handle this without screwing it up?" One of the men started to answer. "That was a rhetorical question go and make it happen. Any more screw ups and there will be consequences."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning everyone was wide awake at dawn. Sam and Molly were up sitting outside with their sundresses on and hats. They looked more like they were headed for the red carpet in Cannes then a promenade on the boardwalk. Chuck walked out and found them all dressed up smiling at him ready to go.

"Do we have to eat breakfast in the hotel or can we go and eat it in one of the sidewalk cafés on the boardwalk?"

"You two fell asleep last evening when your mother and I went out," said Chuck as Sarah and Emma came out pushing the stroller.

"I really have to thank Hannah for sending us this stroller it was a wonderful idea. So what is the game plan for today? I heard some people want to walk down on the boardwalk and grab some breakfast. I'm game for that and we can look at that list of things Hannah sent that we can do together."

"I was reading that the hotel owns a section of the beach across the street with umbrellas, chairs and beds if anyone wants to take it easy today and get over jetlag."

"I think that's direct at me," said Emma. "And it is much appreciated. I think I just might take up the offer… a day under the sun maybe just what the doctor ordered."

"You can do whatever you want to do," said Chuck. "So let's go grab breakfast or as the French call it le petit déjeuner. Man, pastries for breakfast every morning. Europe is genius so let's head out."

They got everyone moving then headed out for breakfast and in a few minutes they crossed the street walking down boardwalk heading back to the same café that they'd found the evening before. The sun was high in a deep blue sky without a cloud in sight. They strolled down with everyone walking chatting as they walked until they came to the café.

"Here we are," said Chuck. "You guys go in while I go get something. I promise I'll be right back just order me a cappuccino and a croissant."

"Chuck, we're in France not Italy," said Sarah wondering where he was ducking out to. "Come on let's get a table. Chuck will be back soon."

"Bonjour," said the waiter recognizing them from the evening before. "Let me help you," he said as he helped then into the table with the carriage and the two girls. "I can bring you a menu if you like something more American if you don't want to go continental."

"I think three café au laut, two orange juices… do you have fresh squeezed? I'd prefer that for the girls instead of processed."

"Look around you Madame you see all this wonderful sun. How would you like that orange juice regular or blood orange."

"Blood orange… oh please blood orange," yelled Sam and Molly as they giggled.

"Okay but you have to drink it," said Sarah then she turned to the waiter. "I'm sorry please make that two blood oranges then can you bring us plan croissants."

"I'm back," said Chuck as he ran in carrying a newspaper in his hand. "I wanted to get this so we'd stay abreast of events and there's something about having coffee, eating a croissant and reading the paper that is so European."

"Yes, I'm sure it is," said Sarah. "But it's also rude when you ignore the company around you reading the paper. A wife could feel like she's being taken for granted."

"Well we wouldn't want that," said Chuck. He leaned over and kissed her. She put her hands around him and kissed him back then worked them down to his paper.

"Thank you, you don't mind if I read it first," she said as she grabbed it from him and smiled. Chuck just shook his head.

"Well at least you said thank you. But what was this story about taking your wife for granted and being rude ignoring people around you?"

"Oh that applied to you," said Sarah as she opened up the paper to another article about the cat. "It says the police are breathing a little easy now that this second night has passed without any sign of the cat." As she was talking the waiter came back with their order and set it in front of them as she turned the pages of the newspaper.

"Oh you're reading about the story of 'La Chat'. Orléans can breathe easier because his next victim will be down here among us. My recommendation is if you've got valuables is to put them away in a sturdy bank vault and hope he goes away soon."

"You talk like you know him. Our job is in computer and home security so can you enlighten us a little. Everything we can learn goes into us providing a better product."

"Well as you can tell this is not the first time La Chat has visited. He strikes every one or two years and hits the wealthy or affluent. However, there is a pattern to his attacks. He usually starts in Orléans like the other night then there is a two or three-day streak then he moves down here to the Côted'Azur. There is usually a week long pillage then he stops until the next time."

"So there's a pattern and if we look for a match… something or someone with the same pattern we could find out who this cat really is."

"Oh Chuck and that pattern I recognize it's called work. It's not our responsibility to bring this 'cat' to justice. It's not like he or she has stolen any of our national secrets."

"I can write an algorithm that will look for those patterns then I just have to send it to the main frame in Castle and let it do all the heavy lifting. Once we get the output we could send it to the Gendarme anonymously and let them run with it."

"Well you can do that but I was looking over the list of things we can do and one of them is a visit to the

Musée Océanographique de Monaco. It's billed as this world-class oceanography museum and it sits on the cliff face looking out to sea on the rock of Monaco. It says here that this in itself is worth the visit. For kids there's an excellent aquarium - not big but perfectly sized for young children and get this there's a touch pool and times to observe the fish being fed."

"Dolphins!" said Sam. "I like dolphins. Molly do you like dolphins they look like fish but they're not. They have babies and take care of them. I saw them in Monterey."

"I don't know if they have any dolphins," said Sarah as she continued looking through the brochure Hannah had left. "Is says the museum is filled full of marine world curiosities. It says it's not so big that kids lose their interest, but just full enough of oddities to capture their imagination."

"Well we'll be the judge of that," said Sam. Molly nodded in agreement. Chuck leaned over and wiped both girls' face.

"You'll look more studious without the powdered sugar all over your faces," said Chuck as he laughed.

"Listen to this there's also a whale skeleton and an enormous polar bear alongside two-hundred-year old diving gear and all sorts of pickled sea monsters."

"No get out of here," said Sam and Molly. They jumped out of their chairs then ran over where they could have a look at the brochure.

"The roof terrace has a restaurant and a play area next to a turtle enclosure and they all have a 360 panoramic views of Monaco and the Mediterranean."

"So we've made a decision we're going to spend the day in Monaco. If you drive I can write that algorithm, then I'll turn everything over. Emma, do you still want to spend the day on the beach here? You can come with us there's plenty of room."

"Chuck, I appreciate the invitation but there's an umbrella and beach chair with my name on it waiting for me. I just want to take it easy for today. You young people ought to go enjoy yourselves."

"Mom you're not that old… Do you feel okay? Maybe I should stay with you. Chuck, can take the girls and I'll stay here and take care of you."

"I'm fine just a little tired from the flight over. There's no need for you to stay here when you can be with your family…"

"But you are my family too. Chuck do you mind if I stay with Emma and Bunny and you take the girls. I know you want to write that algorithm…"

"It can wait. You're right it's up to the police to catch the cat not us. You stay here with your mother I insist. Family always comes first."


	14. Chapter 14

Don't own Chuck

Casey grabbed a cab outside of the airport in Orléans then had it drop him off in front of the Carlton hotel where Roan was staying. He paid the cab fare after he got out then looked up at the hotel shaking his head as he grunted before entering. Only in France he muttered as he walked up to the front desk and read the sign then walked over to the hotel bar. If he couldn't get a room at least he could get a drink he thought.

"I'll take two finger of whatever single malt you've got neat and preferable in a clean glass if you've got one but looking around here I kind of doubt it," said John as he sat down on a stool.

"I think I can manage that," said the bartender as he took a bottle off the shelf. "How's Glenfiddich twelve-year-old." He said as he poured out two fingers in a glass then sat it in front of him. "What brings you here if I might ask?"

"What would anyone else be looking for here? I'm looking for a room but your check-in clerk seems to be out for five to life," said Casey as he looked down at his watch. "That would be fifteen minutes ago. What is it around here the maid's month off?"

"So you're waiting for me," said the bartender as he took off his apron. "We're shorthanded at the moment… you know economic crisis so we've had to tighten our belt. I believe you call it multi-tasking. Come with me and I'll get you checked in." Casey downed his scotch then followed Pierre back to the reception desk.

"You're in luck I've got one more suite left then we're fully booked. I might be able to call back the real bartender. Here you go," said Pierre as he handed Casey his keycard.

"So do you get many foreign guests here?" asked Casey as he took the keycard. "I noticed it seems like the circus has come to town."

"Oh they come here every time they arrive until they get their working papers in order and their equipment arrives in Marseille. But we do get our fair share of foreign guests interested in the park, Le parc floral de la Source, and as a matter of fact your neighbor across the hall is a fellow American. He's here to attend a rose symposium in the park."

"That's interesting," said Casey but he was thinking what a lame cover story. "I might have to look him up in the morning. Do you serve breakfast?"

"There is a continental style breakfast buffet served in the bar area from six to eleven with croissants, coffee, and juice. But these people from the circus when they get there they clean everything out. Oh I never got why you're here?"

"That's right you never did," said Casey without answering Pierre. He turned and started heading for the elevator.

"Oh one last question, I need it for the hotel register," said Pierre. "Monsieur Casey what is your occupation?"

"You can put down mechanic," he said as the elevator doors opened and he got on. The doors closed with Pierre standing there perplexed.

"Strange I would've never guessed mechanic," said Pierre. Suddenly there was some loud round screams coming from the bar as men from the circus were complaining about what was on television.

"We thought you'd have the game on not some old movies. Get in here and change the channel or we'll do it for you."

"Don't get your panties in a bunch I'll be right there. You know you're not my only guests and if you've got a roof over your heads it's because I have other guests when your bunch isn't around. They help me keep the doors open and the bills paid," said Pierre as he went around to the other side of the bar to get the remote. "What movie is this anyway?" asked Pierre before he changed channels

"It's called the Mechanic with Charles Bronson. It's about a professional hitman but we want to see the game so hurry up and change."

"Just hold your horses and give me a chance to switch the channel. I hope you paid for those drinks and not helped yourself while I was checking in my last guest." That was when it clicked in his head.

"Hey, hurry up what are you doing just standing there like an idiot. You've got the remote in your hand switch the channel."

"Right switch the channel," said Pierre. He switched over to the sports station but he couldn't get out of his head what he said before Casey didn't look like the type of guy who'd be mending cars he remembered saying to himself. But could Casey have meant another type of mechanic?

"Okay you've switched the channel now get out of the way," yelled the men trying to watch the match around him but Pierre was still standing in their way.

"I need a drink," he said as he went behind the bar and poured himself out two fingers of the Glenfiddich that he hadn't put back yet. He downed that then poured himself two more just to take the edge off.

[In the elevator heading up]

Casey's phone started to ring. He took it out and looked at the caller ID. It was Langley which meant it was the General asking him if he was on station yet. He shook his head as he put in an earbud the sync'd up. The elevator came to a stop as he answered it.

"Colonel Casey, I'm calling to find out if you made it there yet. I've been… We've been trying to reach Roan but he's not answering. I'd like you to make a walk by and make sure he's okay. He asked me to look into a Zorro family…. More specifically a Rita Zorro and her father, Don Diego."

"Geez and do they leave a 'Z'," said Casey as he walked down the hallway to his room. "I'm going to my room which if I'm right is across the hall from Roan's. Oh no," he said.

"Explain Colonel," said the General in his ear. "What does oh no mean? Can you turn this into a video call so we can see?"

"General, Roan's door is open. I'm going in," said Casey as he pulled out his Sig and attached a suppressor. Inside he found two men tearing the place apart searching for something. "Boys, I don't suppose you are with housekeeping and you found this place like this?"

One man reached under his jacket Casey wasn't taking any chances he put a round in the man's head. The other man dove on top of John and they both tumbled backwards dislodging John's weapon from his hand. It flew in the opposite direction. They rolled around on the floor as each one tried to get the other in some sort of lock but in the end they broke free from each other. They got up facing each other panting circling trying to give themselves time to catch their breath.

"Don't be an idiot like your friend give it up. Tell me what you're doing here and what you're looking for," said Casey. But the man spied Casey's weapon on the floor and was circling trying to get close enough to go for it. "Listen to me, you don't want to do this."

"Merde," said the man as he dove for Casey's weapon. Casey drew from behind his back a kabar and threw it catching the man in the back. It made a loud thud then the man dropped lifeless with his arm outstretched. John went over recovered his weapon holstered it then checked both men to confirm they had no vital signs.

"General," said Casey after he put the earbud back in. "It looks like someone grabbed Roan. I think it's about time I was brought up to speed on what's going on."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck drove the girls from Nice to Monaco in their rental. The distance at least on paper wasn't that far but the winding costal road made it a challenge as well as taking time. However, a little past midday they were pulling into the parking area near the Musée Océanographique de Monaco. They got out and walked into the museum. The dim lighting and special effects created a breath taking atmosphere in the museum and especially in the aquarium.

"Look at the skeletons," said Chuck as they walked past them. "Just think Sam you could end up in the stomach like Pinocchio."

"Pinocchio was a boy and that's where they end up because let's face it they're not very smart. I don't think the fox or the cat would've stood a chance against Molly or me."

"That's right," said Molly. "If you know all the cons you'll never be a sucker and evidently Pinocchio didn't know them. That's what got him in trouble."

"You know I think I read a different version of Pinocchio because that wasn't what I got from it," said Chuck. Molly looked at Sam and shook her head.

"I know," said Sam. "But he means well. Let's move along to the touching pools I want to touch a shark."

"Me too," said Molly as they walked away. But Chuck stood there still trying to figure out what they were talking about.

"Hold up a minute," said Chuck as he hurried behind them. "Hey wait up. What did you two mean when you said 'he means well?'"

"It's nothing," said Sam as they got in line to see the baby shark. "Where do you want to go after this Molly? I was thinking about going to see the turtle exhibit."

"I'm still waiting to know what you meant by 'he means well'? Are you implying I'm a sucker because I don't know all the cons. I think I do pretty good for myself."

"Okay Chuck if you want to believe that you're absolutely right," said Molly. "Does he get like this often? I never noticed him being so needy."

"Needy me," said Chuck as he watched the girls. The pool assistant took their hands and let them both touch the shark on the back.

"Wow this is so cool," said Molly as she smiled from ear to ear. "Maybe Jack could put an aquarium in the casino and we could put in a shark. What do you think?"

"I don't think I'm that needy," said Chuck. "Sure I might not look for confrontation and so I have a tendency to avoid conflict…"

"I was talking to Sam," said Molly. They both shook their heads. "Let's go to the turtle exhibit then we can grab something at the restaurant. If that's okay with you Chuck?"

"Oh we're now asking me and don't say it's because I'm needy because I'm not but okay. Look, they've got a turtle hospital too," said Chuck as he picked up a brochure and started reading. "It says they treat injured turtles that are found then when they're healed they release them back into the wild."

"Turtles are cool," said Sam. "They carry their home with them wherever they go. I guess they never have to check into a hotel for the night and if it rains they can go inside. But when they're little do their parents tell them to go outside and play?" Both girls laughed.

"I have an idea on our way out why don't we stop off at the souvenir shop and get three stuffed turtles as keepsakes one for each of you and one for Bunny. That is if you two aren't too big for stuffed animals."

"No stuffed animals are still appreciated," said Sam as she looked over at Molly who nodded her head. "You know it's kind of warm here and I'm a little hot. How are you doing Molly? Aren't you hot too?"

"Yes as a matter of fact I'm burning up too. This midday sun is beating down on our heads. I can hardly stand it. We really need something to cool off with."

"Really beating down… you can hardly stand it… through your sunhats, sunglasses and fifty SPF sunblock you mothers but on you guys the sun is killing you. Well we could move back into the museum where it's air conditioned and that would take care of that there are still some aquariums we haven't seen yet."

"That is true but there is another solution… a simpler one that doesn't require us going back in the museum," said Molly as she and Sam smiled at him like the cat who ate the canary but it wasn't canary they were hinting for.

"Why is it I don't like it when you two gang up together? Let me see if I can guess what this solution might be," said Chuck as he smiled back at them. "Does it have to do with something cold?"

"There you I knew you could do it go you're getting warm… well you're warm and what we want is cold," said Molly.

"I know you want an ice cube. Sure I can get you both your own personal ice cube you can put in your pocket and take back with you."

"Oh no," said Sam. "What do you want me to say? Glace, gelato, helado, mah-ROHZH-nah-yeh, bīngqílín, pah-ghoh-TOH and if you still don't know what I'm talking about ice cream."

"Now who's needy?" said Chuck but the girls gave him a sad look. "Okay, okay but I don't want to hear any more about being needy. You need to work on your Chinese and Greek but the Russian was good."

"That's from Masha and Bear."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A group of men pulled up outside the dilapidated hotel where Alfredo was holed up in. They got out of their car looked around then hoisted a body from the trunk. One of the men threw the man from the trunk over his shoulder then they entered the hotel. He carried him up the six flights of stairs passing other people on the way up. They looked the other way or pretended they didn't see him. Once on the sixth floor some of the men with him went down and opened the door so he went straight in. The man plopped Roan unceremoniously in a chair in the middle of the room.

"What's this? Is he dead," asked Alfredo as he walked over to check on Roan. "I told you I wanted him taken alive."

"He's still alive he's just tranq'd," said the goon. "There for a moment I didn't know if that was going to work. We had to use two tiger darts to put him down. I thought there for a moment I was going to have to us an elephant dart. I left Larry and Joe to search his suite." Suddenly, they heard a phone start ringing.

"Is that his phone," asked Alfredo as the man pulled out a cellphone they had taken off Roan as it continued to ring.

"Yes, that's his phone," said the goon as he took out the phone and handed it to Alfredo. "It's been ringing off and on since we grabbed him. Someone is looking for him."

"Caller ID blocked," said Alfredo as he read the text on the screen. "Bring me the smelling salts we need to bring him around." The one man broke the capsule then passed it under Roan's nose. He groggily woke up.

"I'll take three olives with that," said Roan as he looked around. "Where am I? How did I get here? If you're going to roofie me at least buy me a drink first."

"Let's cut to the chase I want the data device you brought the Zorros and you're going to give it to me or this is going to become unpleasant for you very quickly."

"This is interesting because that's what I was going to tell you," said Roan as his phone rang. "There's someone on the other end of that phone who's looking for me. If I don't answer it, you and your little band of misfits here are going to be in a world of hurt."

"You're lying. You brought the device through customs for the Zorros and now you're trying to trick me with your lies. Did you already pass it on to them? Is that it? If you did then you're useless to me…"

"Alfredo," said one of the men. Alfredo looked at him with a look that could kill. "Sorry, I forgot you said not to use names. But Larry and Joe aren't answering their phones. We left them at this guy's room to search it and now they aren't answering."

"You didn't think I'd be working by myself did you?" said Roan as his phone rang again. "Like I said people will be looking for me and the people coming you don't want to have anything to do with. If you're not scared, you should be."

"Shut up," said Alfredo as he put a gage in Roan's mouth. "Moe, I want you to take some men and go back over to the Carlton and see what's going on with Larry and Joe then report back."

"What do you want me to do," asked the guy who carried Roan up the stairs before. "Do you want me to go with Moe? I left Larry and Joe there."

"No, I want you to take some men and reinforce our perimeter. If what this guy says is true, then we need to be ready," said Alfredo. He took out his phone and dialed a number. "It's me I have to tell you we've got another problem it seems there are other players on the field. … I got one here right in front of me. We grabbed him from the hotel. … Don't call me an idiot. I thought he was their courier but turns out he was looking for it too. … okay we'll hold on to him for now."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Casey had the GPS tracker out following the signal through the streets of Orléans. The signal was strong which meant he was nearby. Casey wandered through the back alleys trying to avoid the main thoroughfares to avoid detection as he followed the signal like bloodhound. After an hour of following the bleep he ended up in front of a dilapidated building. Looking up there was a sign with the name completely gone and the part that was legible read 'Hot_l' with the 'e' missing.

John noticed the junior mountain standing outside the front of the hotel as he walked up to the entrance like he was going to walk inside.

"Sorry man there are no vacancies so you'll have to try another hotel," said the guard as he stepped in front of Casey blocking his way.

"No vacancies… really well I can see why people would be knocking down the doors trying to get in. So who are you? Are you a part of the greeting committee? Let me guess you got chosen because of your sparkling personality and winning smile."

"There still aren't any room Anglais. You need to move along or I'll help you move along," said the man as he cracked his knuckles. "You won't like it but I will."

"Oh it would be all my pleasure… If I had more time, I'd like to see you try. But I'm looking for the Le parc floral de la Source, … you wouldn't happen to be able to give me directions. I've gotten a little turned around."

"I told you to move along and I won't tell you again," said the man as he got short with Casey. But what John was doing was getting closer to the guard.

"Here I've got a map if you'd just take a look I'm sure you can point me in the right direction," said John as he quickly closed the distance between them. Holding a map up in front of the man's face he blocked his view.

"Get that mess of paper away from my face didn't you hear me," said the guard as he pulled down Casey's map. He never saw John's fist as he landed a right jab. The man staggered back only to receive a quick left jab then a right cross and it was light out.

John dragged him back inside. He took his shoes off and used the laces to tie his hands behind his back. Then pulled a sock and stuck it in his mouth. Casey pulled out his phone then called the General.

"Ma'am I located the source of Roan's tracker I'm proceeding up to the room they're holding him to free him," said John as he pulled out his Sig and attached the suppressor. "I'm on the move. I'll leave my mic open so you can follow me."

"Roger that Colonel and good luck," said the General as she looked across the desk at her Major.

"The Colonel can handle this," said the Major. They heard the sound of footsteps then voices followed by screams and then suppressed gunfire. The Major pulled up the blueprint for the hotel so they could follow Casey through the building by the sounds they heard.

"I'm on his floor now and I'm headed down to the room they're holding him," said Casey. There was the sound of a door being kicked in. "Did someone call Orkin," they heard him say then there was gunfire followed by silence.

"Colonel report in. Colonel report."

"General we have a small problem," said Casey.


	15. Chapter 15

Don't own Chuck

A half hour before Casey went to the hotel. Alfredo was looking out the window at the Loiret river watching boats travel up and down the waterway. He was in a trance staring down at the passing barges when he received a phone call. He looked at caller ID it was from the man he sent to check on Larry and Joe. He answered but before he could say anything the man blurted out a flow of words. Alfredo listened as he glanced over at Roan.

"Okay, I understand," said Alfredo as he hung up. "Curly take the prisoner down to the car. I'm moving him and us out of here."

"What's going on? What did he say about Larry and Joe?" But Alfredo didn't want to talk he just wanted to get Roan moved before it was too late. "Where are we heading?"

"The circus has permission to performed we'll take him there and stash him with us in the clown trailer. Have the other men hold position and cover us as we leave."

[That was forty-five minutes ago.}

Casey was standing in the room with his Sig drawn standing over the body of the man who tried to defend four walls and didn't do a very good job of it. He couldn't figure out why the tracker had brought him here when Roan wasn't there.

"General, I'm here but Roan isn't. The room was empty and there's no sign of Roan. I don't understand unless… Where did you say you hid the tracker?"

"I put it in his watch. It was a present I gave him so I could find him when I needed him… for missions you know," she quickly qualified.

"I'm sure," said Casey. "I think I know what happened." He noticed the man had a shiny Rolex on his arm. "The idiot here must've grabbed Roan's watch when they snatched him," he said as he took the watch back and slipped it into his pocket. He searched the man and he found working papers.

"I've got working papers here for circus… the Grimaldi family circus. Isn't that the group we're interested in?"

"Yes Colonel," said the Major. "If this man worked there, odds are the others did too. I think you just created a job vacancy. We can create a backstory for you as a road hand…"

"Oh no," said Casey as he looked at the photos on the man's phone. "The man was a clown and I'm not making fun of him. I've got photos of him dressed in a clown outfit with a red nose, sunflower on his lapel and big shoes."

"Well we can create a backstory for that too," said the Major. Casey realized where this was leading and he didn't like it. He didn't like it at all.

"No way… Don't you even think about it," said John. "There's no way I'm going to dress up like Happy the Clown so you can forget it."

"Colonel Casey," said the General. "Your nation is calling you. Are you going to turn deaf ear to the call to take arms or in this case nose and shoes?"

"Why can't you bring Bartowski in on this? He's a naturally born clown or Grimes for that matter. He's a walking joke. The human Brillo pad acts like a clown most days."

"We have an agent down and it's your mission to extract him then help him fulfill his mission. We need to recover that missing data."

"There has to be another way… there just has to be," said Casey. But he knew when he said it there wasn't any out and to sum it all up he was screwed. "Okay create the backstory."

"Very good Colonel. You can't go back to the Carlton our Station Chief just called in and said the two bodies you left there had been found and the police were crawling all over it. We're having the Station Chief meet you out front of your location in five then take you to a safe house. Once we have the backstory in place he'll take you to the circus where you can get a cover job. If you have no questions Beckman out."

The line dropped. John took his earbud out and put it in his pocket then he made his way back out of the hotel. He just couldn't get over what was happening to him.

"I went from the NSA's number one G-man assassin to Buy More Green Shirt which I thought was humiliating enough. I didn't think I could sink even lower. Boy I guess I was fooled," said Casey as he stepped out of Hotel Rwanda. A van pulled up and the side panel opened. He climbed in then sped away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck worked on his tablet as they took a gourmet break at the "La Terrasse" a panoramic restaurant located eighty-five meters above the sea. It offered a 360° view over the Principality and the Mediterranean. The girls watched Chuck work as they ate their ice cream. He looked up from his work to see two pairs of little eyes watching him work.

"Do you want more ice cream or maybe something that is actually healthy for you? I need just a little more time then I'll be done here. After that we can continue on."

"No, I'm fine," said Sam as she tried to look at the tablet. "Molly, do you want anything?" She shook her head as she continued to eat her ice cream.

"No, I've got finish this, but what are you up to Chuck," said Molly. Molly and Sam laughed. Chuck gave them a look. "What's up Chuck… get it 'up chuck'."

"Funny, like I said I'm almost done here then we can continue on with our visit if you want. There are still the aquariums we have to see. I just need to finish this and then we can go."

"What are you doing?" asked Sam as she looked at him from across the table still trying to steal a peak. "Is it difficult? It looks difficult."

"I'm writing an algorithm to find…" Chuck started to say then he noticed both girls were listening and he didn't want them to think it was work. "I'm trying to find a cat… yes a cat that's been stealing food from people's apartments and houses."

"Is that the cat you were talking about with Mommy? The one they talked about in the paper? Since when does the police hunt for cats?"

"This is a special cat," said Chuck. "Anyway I'm writing a formula if you like to find this cat. It starts with a statement 'find the cat' then there is an input followed by an if then followed by a yes or no. If the answer is yes it goes one way to another 'if then' or no it goes to another 'if then'. This is the GOTO. You see it's like this an algorithm is a self-contained step-by-step set of operations to be performed. algorithms exist that perform calculation, data processing, and automated reasoning. It goes through the yes's and no's until it comes to the end. Now do you understand."

"Not really," said Sam as she looked over at Molly who nodded her head. "But that's okay I'll learn how to write algorithms after I learn how to read."

"That's probably a good idea," said Chuck as he finished working his algorithm. The girls noticed a flyer that was left on the table next to theirs. Molly went over and got it then showed it to Sam.

"What does it say," asked Sam as she looked at the picture. She had a good idea but she wanted Molly to confirm what she thought.

"It says that the circus will be coming to town in a few days and it goes on saying that the Circus just came from a successful tour of the States and are going to perform their acts right here. Do you like circuses?"

"I don't know I've never been to see one do you?" said Sam. Chuck looked up at the girls they were both looking back at him smiling.

"I don't know either. I mean I've been to them but I don't know if I like them. They're funny especially the clowns but to say I really like them… well I don't know.

"Okay, you're kind of freaking me out. I'm getting nervous," said Chuck. "One second and… there we go… I've uploaded my algorithm in Castle. What's going on? You two have that look that says you want something."

"We want to go see the circus," said Sam as she slid the flyer over to Chuck. "I've never been… we've talked it over it looks like it might be fun… and this is supposed to be a family trip… and did I tell you I've never been to see one."

"I got that… hum, I need to talk to your mother before I can say yea or nay but if she doesn't want to come I can take you. That would give your mother and Emma more personal time. From what I understand your mother doesn't like circuses or clowns…"

"Who doesn't like clowns," said Molly. "They're funny and they do crazy things with their big red nose and big feet… and they do magic."

"I hear you but I still need to talk to Sarah. Let's finish our visit here then when we get back I'll talk to her. We can go from there. But I promise I'll give it my very best pitch."

"Maybe if we look cute and ask that will help won't it," asked Sam as she and Molly posed for a smile. "What do you think?"

"You two are incorrigible. Now come along we need to finish our tour then get back at a reasonable time," said Chuck as they got up from the table. "Before you two try your method let me talk first. Remember if you know all the cons…"

"You'll never be a sucker and Mommy is certainly no sucker," said Sam. Both girls nodded. "Okay you've got a point we'll let you try first."

[Meantime back in Nice]

Sarah and Emma were sitting comfortably under the umbrella in their beach chairs with Bunny in her stroller between them. There was a gentle breeze blowing that carried the smell of sea and salt. The sky was a clear blue without a cloud in sight. It was late afternoon and on the French Rivera it was siesta time the only sound they heard was the sound of the sea lapping up on the beach.

"Oh this is nice," said Sarah as she relaxed. "You can almost doze off here." She waved for one of the waiters to come over. "Okay I got his attention do you want anything?"

"Maybe a sparkling water with a twist of lemon," said Emma as she leaned her chair back. "Oh the sun feels really good."

"Yes it does," said Sarah. "We'll have two sparkling waters with a twist of lemon and tell the bartender not to be stingy with the ice. It's like you pay for it by the cube." The waiter took down their order and room number then left. "The sun is nice but I hope you've got plenty of sunblock on. It may feel nice now but it can play havoc with your skin."

"Yes, mother," said Emma as she laughed then she got serious. "You should've gone with Chuck and the girls. They're your family and the ones you should be thinking about."

"And so are you," said Sarah as the waiter came back and sat the two ice waters on the table under their umbrella."

"Would you like anything else? There is a… how do you say Macédoine de fruits en Anglais? It is in the bar if you'd like some."

"We say 'fruit salad' and yes bring us two. Put it on the room tab," said Sarah. "The beach, fresh fruit Chuck is right Europe is brilliant."

"Getting back to what I was saying before," said Emma. "You should be with your husband and daughter right now not with me. They're your family and they need you."

"And I told you that you are too."

"I don't know if what your father, you and I have can be called a family. Maybe but it would be more like the Manson family."

"Okay, we have a different kind of family not all families are the same. But I care for you and Jack and I at least hope you care for me and my family."

"Oh sweetie of course I do and I think you hit the jackpot when you met Chuck. That boy loves you and will never hurt you. You should hold him tight and never let go of him. You should be with him right now not sitting under an umbrella with me."

"Oh Mom, I'm where I need to be and Chuck knows that. He believes in family and you're right I did win the lottery when I found him."

They spent the rest of the afternoon sitting under the umbrella with only a short break to take care of Bunny's physiological needs.

"What time is it," asked Emma yawning as she woke up realizing she'd been asleep for a while. "Judging from the position of the sun I think I've been asleep for a while."

"You haven't been asleep for that long. But Chuck did call while you were asleep, he's on his way back with the girls and from the sounds they were making in the background they had a good time."

"What's the matter? You sound like there's something else going on," said Emma. Sarah seem a little strange the way she told her what had happened. If Emma had to label it she would say Sarah sounded distracted or preoccupied like she was thinking something over.

"I heard the girls yelling in the background if Chuck'd asked me about going to see the circus. You know how I feel about circuses and especially clowns."

"Sometimes life is about compromise and suck it up."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When they heard the sirens growing louder Raul spring into action but that was over a half an hour ago. Now Rita was keeping watch from the balcony looking down below as an ambulance pulled up. Marco and Raul took turns walking out in the hallway to try to figure out what was going on. But shortly after the police arrived they turned everything over to the gendarme. Needless to say all the law enforcement officers being in the building made the Zorros nervous.

"An ambulance just pulled up and they pulled out two stretchers," yelled Rita as she ducked inside the room before going back outside.

"Raul hear that," said Marco as he walked back outside to see what was going on. By now there was a good number of people standing out in the corridor to see what was going on.

"Marco," waved Raul. "I'm over here. What is it?" He went over to Raul to tell him about the ambulance but as he was making his way over four men stepped off the elevator pushing two gurneys.

"That's what I wanted to tell you," said Marco as he pointed at the gurneys. "Rita saw the ambulance pull up. Have you been able to find out what happened?"

"No, not yet. Pierre is still inside and hasn't… wait here he comes now. Follow me and my lead," said Raul as they cut through the crowd jumping on the elevator with Pierre going down.

"Oh Raul… Marco, it's you guys. Listen don't ask me anything. The gendarme told me I wasn't supposed to say anything to anyone."

"I know we heard the same thing," said Raul. Marco gave him a look but Raul signaled for him to be quiet. "This is a real mess isn't it?"

"You can say that again… so they talked to you too? Sure you guys were on the same floor. You must've seen the bodies before I did. I told them I didn't hear any gunfire…"

"We thought it was someone playing with firecrackers or something like that," said Raul as he looked back at Marco. He nudged him to get him to speak.

"That's right then when we walked out in the hallway… well I'd really like not talk about it," said Marco as he looked down at the floor.

"I know what you mean. I've never seen a dead body before and now I've seen two. What I don't understand is neither of them is the guy who took the room," said Pierre as the doors to the elevator opened and they got off. "I need a drink. If you guys want one on the house, follow me."

Rita watched as two gurneys were wheeled out of the hotel and onto the ambulance. The driver put on the lights turned around then pulled away.

"Did you guys find out anything," asked Rita as she walked back into the room but she found it empty. She stepped back out in the hallway but they were nowhere to be found.

"The excitement is over," said one of the men from the Gendarme. "You all can go back into your rooms and go on about your normal routine. There's nothing to see here."

Rita started to go back inside their room when the bell on the elevator rang and the doors opened up. Raul and Marco walked off. She looked back at them then walked into the room.

"Where were you guys at? I walked back in and you were gone and I didn't know what to think with all the police floating around in the building…."

"What? That we'd do something stupid and get ourselves arrested. We were down below with Pierre in the bar trying to find out what went on down the hall," said Raul as he went back outside on the balcony.

"So did you," asked Rita. "Why do you always have to make things difficult? Just tell me what you two found out. I saw the two gurneys with body bags being wheeled out to the ambulance. So what else do you guys know?"

"How about that the two guys were Alfredo's goons. Pierre was there when the policemen found their IDs and he heard their names. By the way he thinks that we saw the bodies in the room and that the police questioned us here in our room…"

"You're supposed to be very distraught from the experience and are staying in here until you feel better. But I told him you'd be back in the spotlight under the big top… you know the show must go on and all that."

"But who took out Alfredo's goons and more importantly we need to make sure he doesn't think it's one of us. The last thing we need is for him to take this out on Papa. We should probably try to make contact with him just so he knows we didn't. There's a rehearsal tomorrow morning before the evening show."

"Do you think this will change our schedule? Giovanni might not want to hang around here any more than necessary."

"I'm meeting him later on this evening for dinner and finalizing the last of our schedule but we're only going to be performing here tomorrow night then we move on to Monaco. This was his decision but we looked through the books and we had better ticket sales in Monaco than here so he decided to cut it short here."

"Yes but we didn't go out last night and with the cops floating around the hotel we're not going to be able to go out tonight either so our extra cash flow is down."

"You know how I feel about that extra cash flow," said Rita as she heaved a sigh. "Well there's nothing to do about it here anyway and Giovanni has made up his mind as well as printed flyers."

"And that's that," said Raul.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck pulled up at the hotel and parked. Afterwards he walked the girls over to the beach where they met up with Sarah and Emma with Bunny who'd been waiting for them. Chuck handed Sarah the stuffed turtle they'd brought back for Bunny while the girls went on about the visit.

"There was a skeleton of a whale this big," said Sam as she threw her arms wide. "Chuck said I could end up like Pinocchio but I told him Pinocchio was a boy and that was his problem."

"Because if you know all the cons you'll never be a sucker," said Molly. Sam nodded her head then they both looked at Chuck.

"I think Chuck has something to say," said Sam. "Chuck isn't there something you wanted to say that we talked about. Something about going out."

"That's right, yes I was going to suggest we all go out to eat dinner in a restaurant this evening. The hotel is nice but they cater to tourists. We need to find some place that is authentically French."

There are some very nice French places close to the hotel. But first we all need to go back to the room and get cleaned up."

"That's it," said Sam. She and Molly both gave him an evil look. "Are you sure there's nothing else you want to ask something else we mentioned."

"Let me think for a moment," said Chuck but as he was talking his phone rang. He held up a finger to tell them to wait. It was a text message from Castle sending him back the result of his input request it had glean from the official records. He was reading the SMS when the girls pulled the flyer out of his pocket and gave it to Sarah.

"What's this," asked Sarah as she took the piece of paper from them then looked at it turning it over. "I used to know a Circus by the same named back in the day… Grimaldi," said Sarah as she remembered the handsy clown Alfredo.


	16. Chapter 16

Don't own Chuck

Chuck and Sarah got everyone back to the suite in the hotel. There they all got ready for a night out. But it did not escape Chuck nor Sam that Sarah hadn't pronounced anything yet about the circus. They got ready Chuck wore a black jacket and tie. Emma and Sarah put on evening dresses and while they were finishing up Chuck took Sam and Molly aside.

"Okay you two listen up I don't want you pestering Sarah anymore about the circus. One way or another we're going to go so chill out for the rest of the evening. Sam that goes double for you."

"What are you talking about? What did I do?" she said. Chuck gave her a look that said he wasn't playing around because they both knew if anyone could get Sarah going it was Sam.

"Chuck, Sweetie, can you zip me up please," said Sarah as she came out of their bedroom and turned in front of him. She paused for a moment and looked at them. "Did I just walk in on something?"

"Nothing important just some last minute instruction on behavior," said Chuck as he zipped her up. "We need to hurry up or we're going to miss the reservation I just made."

"Well if we miss it we miss it. There are plenty of nice places to eat at in Nice and you don't have to get all dressed up to go eat."

"Oh but we're not eating in Nice. No, I booked us a table at the Limun in the Casino-Spa at Monte Carlo. It was the only one that had a menu that would suit everyone's taste buds."

"How sweet… but wait a minute can we take the girls? I think you have to be at least eighteen to enter the casino. We don't want to drive all the way there to find out we have to eat in McDonalds all dressed up." Chuck laughed.

"That would remind me of my prom… but no because this is in the Spa part. I checked to make sure… they can enter and have an overpriced burger so they don't have to experiment with French cuisine. For the price and product, we ought to go eat at McDonalds but I'm in France again with you. I… we did the Eifel tower before now I can experience even more French culture with my gal," said Chuck as he put his arm around her but for a moment he seemed distracted as he looked away.

"What is it? I know that look. Is something wrong? I know I haven't said anything about the flyer yet. But it's not easy," said Sarah. Chuck kissed her to get her to stop speaking.

"No, that's not it. Everything is all right I just felt like there was something missing… I know I'm being silly. I think it was Morgan's guilt trip he tried to lay on us… me before we left. And speaking about the flyer I told the girls no mentioning of it tonight that was what you walked in on before. I want this dinner to be nice and relaxing for everyone especially for you. We haven't had much down time since… well I can't remember when and I want you to enjoy it."

"I don't know what I did to deserve you but now that I've got you I'm not letting you get away. You're all mine buster and don't you ever forget it," said Sarah then she kissed him.

"Ewe yuck, I think I'm going to be sick," said Sam as she and Molly walked in on them. "Molly close your eyes they're at it again. You know there are children present."

"Yes Sam, we know you and Molly are here," said Chuck as he turned to her. "I really think you've been hanging around Casey way too much.

"No, I wasn't talking about us I was talking about Bunny. I'm used to the way you two carry on and your shenanigans by now. Emma wants to know if you two are ready and if we can go down to the car?"

"Shenanigans? Now I know you've been hanging around Casey too much. I think we're done in here," said Chuck. Sarah nodded.

"I've just got to put in my earrings then we can go," she said as she put them on. "Okay come on let's head out and Sam if it wasn't for these shenanigans as you call it you wouldn't be around. Sweetie, can you get the stroller. Do we have everything?"

"Yes let's go before it gets too late. The road to Monaco is windy with a lot of bends and turns in it and I don't want to do a Grace Kelly."

They left the hotel and had the car brought around front. Chuck loaded up their rental full of women then headed out following the signs and his GPS for Monaco.

[Earlier that afternoon]

Otto von Gesundheit was wrapping up work for the evening. He had a small local television program for children and he had just finished that. He was now relaxing in his dressing room with a bottle of Johnny Walker one of his closest and dearest fans. There was a knock on his door but he really didn't want to see anyone especially not another kid looking for an autograph.

"Go away and come back later. I promise I'll gladly give you my autograph next Tuesday for being left alone today."

"Sorry but this can't wait," said a man dressed in black as he and three others came barging into Otto's dressing room. Are you Gesundheit?"

"God bless you," said Otto smiling. This was a regular part of his act. "Didn't you people here me when I told you to go away. Does go away have another obscure meaning known only to bearcats and government agents that means the exact opposite? Maybe in some ancient Sanskrit language but here it means get lost."

"Keep that for you act right now you need to get your things together. You're coming with us," said the lead agent. "We have a plane to catch for France."

"Hold up a minute… halt ein moment bitte... Attendez un instant s'il vous plaît… I'm not going anywhere with you guys. I've got commitments here to take care of. I can't just pack up and leave."

"Yes you can. If you don't believe me you can ask your agent," said the man in black. He held out his phone on speaker. "Please tell Heir Gesundheit he can go?"

"God bless you," said both men in unison. "Henrik is that you? You know about this? What's going on? Why do these men want me to go with them? My grandparents went with people like these during the war and only my grandmother returned. This one who keeps insisting… he's got beady little eyes. I don't trust him he could be a cannibal… or a clownible for all I know… I don't want to end up in the stew."

"You should know I speak German so I can understand everything you're saying," said the man. He checked his watch to check to see how much time they had.

"Good, I was afraid my insults were going to waste. Henrik, tell me what's going on? Do I really have to go with these people?"

"I'm afraid you do. You see… well remember when you asked me to see your tax documents and you wanted the receipts. I told you not to worry about it and I was taking care of it for you. Well you probably should've worried about it and pressed me a little harder. But you do this government gig and we'll both stay out of jail."

"But you won't collect two hundred dollars when I get a hold of you. For now, Henrik you're fired as my manager and when I get my hands around your neck… well you won't have to worry about an old age pension because you won't see another birthday."

"Oh you're just a little upset now," said Henrik. "When you get back I'll have a good gig lined up for you at the Euro Disney. I hear they're looking for something I think you could do and I know a guy in there HRO. Although you might have to change up the act a little and lose a little stomach weight. How's your Farsi?"

"Don't tell me you want me to play Aladdin?" Otto could just picture himself in an Aladdin costume walking in the Disney parade and having kids point at him and laugh. But that was basically what he was doing now.

"No Jasmine," said Henrik. "Listen just think it over. You don't have to commit right away. Just think about it for a little while then let me know when you get back. This could be your big break."

"Henrik… run. Run fast and run far because when I get my hands on you… well I'm going to teach you how to become a contortionist. I'll fit you in a suitcase then mail you to the North Pole."

"This is all fine and okay but we need to get a move on it. Get your things together then let's go our plane will be waiting for us when we get to the airport."

"Well it seems I don't have much of a choice."

An hour later they were in the air heading for Orléans. Otto was looking out the window when the man in black came by sitting down across from him with a couple of glasses and a bottle in his hands.

"Would you like a drink while I debrief you about the mission? I brought you a bottle of Johnny Walker black," said the man as he poured Otto a glass then placed the bottle next to it.

"Oh mister beady eyes I think we speak the same language," said Otto as he took a sip then held the glass up to the light to look through it. "I might have to change my opinion about you. So what is it you want me to do? Let me guess there's a man with a heart condition and you want me to make him laugh so hard he drops over and kicks the bucket."

"Very picturesque but if I wanted to do that I'd use laughing gas which would guarantee me the effect that I wanted…"

"Watch it beady eye. You're on my good list for now but you could easier jump back on the other. So what do you want me to do?"

"We don't want or need you in the field. We want you to train one of our own on how to become a clown. You won't have much time so you're going to have to hit the ground running. Our guy needs to be ready in less than twenty-four hours."

"What you're asking for is impossible. It takes a lifetime of hard work and dedication to the art to become a clown. Even still there are those who don't make it. Being a clown is something you're born with like an extra gene… the clown gene."

"We're not asking you to make him perfect. He just has to be able to pass himself off as a clown. There is a sizable payday at the end if you can get him to pull this off."

"Sizeable? How sizeable are we talking about? And all I have to do is have him talk the talk and walk the walk. I still don't know if it's possible."

"My boss told me to offer you… well how does a hundred thousand sound for less than a day's work. It will be in cash so there will be no taxes."

"Not paying taxes is what got me on this plane. No, I think two hundred and fifty or a quarter of a million would sound even better. For that I'll teach him how to juggle, sculpt with balloons and do magic."

"It's a deal than," said the Agent. He reached over took the bottle of scotch and poured them both a drink. "A toast to clowns everywhere."

"I'll drink to that," said Otto as he took a sip. He started thinking about the curriculum as well as how he was going to teach it in his head.

"Maybe I shouldn't say anything," said the man in black. "But I was authorized to go as high as a half a million to get you to sign on for this mission." Otto laughed as he picked up his glass and took a sip.

"That's cool but I hate to tell you this I would've sign on if you'd offered me a grand easy. I was bluffing when I said two fifty," said Otto as he raised his glass. The man in black follow suit. "Okay if I'm going to teach I need a pad and paper so I can give you a list of things I'm going to need."

"We can make that happen," said the man in black as he reached into his brief case and took out a note pad. He handed it to Otto along with a pen. Otto spent the remainder of his time onboard making a list then mapping out what he was going to teach and how.

"I hope you man has thick skin because I'm going to have to come down heavy on him if this is going to work."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the center circus trailer, Giovanni and Rita were going over the acts arranging them in a logical sequence then allotting them a certain amount of time in center stage. They were almost done when Alfredo walked in on them. He looked over at Rita and she looked back at him. Giovanni knew there was no love lost between them he just didn't know why.

"Well speak up," said Giovanni. "You just walked in and interrupted us. My father might put up with your rude behavior but I won't. You want to come in you knock first then wait until you're told to come in." Alfredo growled then knocked on the doorframe.

"Is that better for you," said Alfredo as he tried to stare down Giovanni but he wasn't going to be intimidated especially by someone who at least on paper worked for him.

"It's a beginning but because you have to ask it tells me we've got a long way to go still. So you're in now what is it you wanted to tell me?" Alfredo looked over at Rita.

"Maybe I ought to step outside and let you two talk in private," she said as she got up and started for the door.

"No, hold on and sit back down. There are no secrets here… at least I don't have any," he said as he looked at Alfredo. Alfredo grinned looking at Rita. "Hey look at me and tell me what you want."

"Okay, some of my men have skipped out on me so I'm going to be short handed the first few nights until I can come up with some more clowns."

"You can't do this to me you know these first shows are the most important. I hope this isn't some sort of scheme to get more money because the pie has already been divided and there just isn't any going back or renegotiating at this late date."

"I understand that and no I'm not trying to renegotiate anything with at least you," said Alfredo as he looked at Rita. "I'm just stating a fact… I'm shorthanded and I'll do something about it but it will take a couple of days."

"Well if your men jumped ship and went to work for another circus I could have them blackballed from all the big tops. That would be what the deserve you just don't leave your friends in a lurch. It's just not done and as my father always preached the circus is like an extended family. Family doesn't treat family like this."

"They're no longer in the circus business from what I understand. They've gone into gardening more specifically in nurturing plant growth… I think I heard one of them went to work with daises. They all went down under to find employment."

"Oh I hear there are a lot of job prospects in Australia. In a certain sense I admire them for having the courage to strike out on their own…"

"From what I hear they had some help from a Mr. Wesson and Smith. Anyway that's my situation right now but like I said I should be able to get back up in a couple of weeks."

"What is it? A couple of weeks or a couple of days. First you've been talking about it taking you a couple of days to find replacements. Now you just said two weeks."

"I did? I didn't realize it. Well let's split the difference and say a week just to be safe," said Alfredo. Giovanni had caught him trying to slip one by. Now Giovanni was trying to pin down Alfredo which was like trying to nail slim to the wall.

Well you that might be okay," said Giovanni. He had a sudden idea and pulled out an envelope from his desk drawer. "I was going to ignore this but it came in the mail today and now it seems like a God send. It's as if this was was timed with your guys decision to leave."

"So what is in it?" asked Rita. All the chatting made her curious. "How is that going to solve our shortage of clowns."

"It's a job inquiry from a Johann Casey. He was going to tour with a circus that went bankrupted before they left the States. He was already here and so now he's looking for work."

"You're not seriously thinking about letting this guy work here. We don't know anything about him. Where is he from and where did he study?

"Well he sent his resume and I have to admit it is quite impressive. You asked where he's from," said Giovanni as he pulled the out the CV. "According to this he's from Switzerland and he studied under Glock aka Charles Wettach."

"No, that can't be. Let me see that," said Alfredo as he grabbed the papers from Giovanni's hand. "This has got to be made up. I don't want him here."

"Well I do… so too bad so sad," said Giovanni as he yanked them back. "He's coming tomorrow for an interview and I'm going to take him on at least until you can cover the people you've got missing. We can get by without animals but we can't get by without clowns. What kind of circus would this be without clowns?"

"You're right," said Rita. She saw how upset Alfredo was so she decided to stir up the pot. "Alfredo you have to admit Giovanni's right we need this guy. Or is there another reason you don't want him here. Does it have anything to do with professional jealousy? He did study under the great Glock. Who did you study under the great schmuck?"

"Funny very funny and I don't have anything to worry from this guy. So what if he's got a pedigree that doesn't mean anything. That doesn't tell us if he can make people laugh…"

"I know you're not going there. Maybe you should try to make our audiences laugh instead of scaring their kids and making they run back to their parents then leaving. If you did that maybe we could spend long in the towns we visit and make more," said Rita. "Why don't you just admit it you're afraid this new guy will out do you."

"That's absolutely ridiculous," growled Alfredo. He started to go for Rita but Giovanni stood up and got in the middle.

"That's enough you two. He's coming tomorrow I'm going to interview him then we go from there. Whether this is a short gig or long one depends entirely on him," said Giovanni. "Alfredo, he'll be boarding with you guys so you need to tell your people, the ones you have left, that they'll need to make room for him."

"Why can someone else put him up? Put him with the Zorros or anywhere else. I have enough trouble keeping track of my own people let alone a stranger and his gear."

"I'm sorry but clowns stay with clowns. Besides didn't you just say that your people went down under?" "So you should have plenty of room to spare. Alfredo, suck it up," said Giovanni. "If you'll excuse us now we need to get back to running to planning our tour."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The charter arrived in Orléans airport and a black Land Rover Discovery was waiting. Otto was whisked off to a farmhouse on the outskirts of the city. He looked around wondering what he'd gotten himself into or better what had Henrik gotten him into. Finally, the vehicle stopped and the door opened.

"Your student is inside waiting for you," said the agent he'd been flying with. He got out of the vehicle and walked inside.

"Colonel Casey, this is your teacher Otto von Gesundheit. Herr Gesundheit this is Colonel Casey your student. I'll have the things you wanted brought in for you."

"Good I'll need them and that bottle of scotch. This is going to be a challenge. Herr Colonel do you consider yourself a funny man."

"What do you mean by funny? Do I make an idiot out of myself? Not only no but hell no."

"Now drop your pants," said Otto. Casey looked at him and growled. "Now that's good. Growl and drop your pants then repeat what you just said and I can guarantee you'll have everyone laughing. We've got a lot of work to do and a short time to do it in so let's get to it. Drop your pants."


	17. Chapter 17

Don't own Chuck

Chuck looked at his watch then flashed on the different routes to Monte Carlo. One would take them along the coast through Villafranche-sur-Mer or they could go inland and take the A-8 both directions would take about a half an hour. However, the costal road would be trafficked more, but more panoramic. He made sure the girls were in and Bunny was strapped into her car seat then went around to hop in the driver's seat to find Sarah already sitting there.

"Get in the other side you've got shotgun. You've already driven there this time it's my turn," said Sarah. Chuck smiled as he walked around the car then hopped inside.

"You do know where we're going, don't you?" said Chuck as Sarah floored the gas pedal laying rubber as she took off. "I'll take that as a yes."

Sarah drove the scenic route along the coast. Chuck smiled over at her as she drove down the windy road as the sun set on the Mediterranean. This was perfect he thought. It had taken them a long time to get here but now he really thought they'd made it.

"What," said Sarah as she glanced over at him. "What are you thinking about over there? I can hear cogs turning from over here?"

"Cogs, really," said Chuck as he heaved a sigh. "I was thinking how lucky I was. I've got the girl and now we have our family, our life together. Then there's the sunset and I never thought I'd be here let alone with someone as beautiful and gorgeous as you. It's perfect," he said but he was thinking maybe too perfect. This was usually the time really threw a zinger their way.

"I've been here before just this time no one is trying to run me off the road or shoot at me," she said as she looked over at him. "This time I get to enjoy the view and from where I'm sitting I have to admit I like it."

"Yuck, please I want to be able to hold my dinner down," said Sam from the back. "How much longer before we get there. Are we there yet? Molly and I are hungry."

"Just hold your horses back there we'll be there when we get there," said Chuck. "I don't remember being like this when I was little." They crossed over into Monaco then made their way past the palace driving towards the casino.

"Ellie told me you were worse," said Sarah as they pulled up. At the casino-spa they got out and handed the car keys to the valet then they entered.

"So you and my sister regularly talk… and talk about me," said Chuck. "I'm not sure I like that. You two conspiring together."

"What are you talking about? There's no conspiring. She's the only person I can talk to about how a normal family is supposed to function."

"I don't know if Ellie is the right person to talk to about normal. Between mom and my crazy old dad normal never hung his hat in our house. Let's go inside and stand by to be impressed," said Chuck as he walked in with Sarah. Emma pushed the baby stroller along with the two girls.

"I have to confess this isn't the first time I've been here. I'm on the blacklist for the casino because of a small misunderstanding when I was here before with Jack."

"And when did this take place," asked Emma. "The only time I knew you were out of the country was the time you went on that school trip. Your granny told me you won an art prize and first place was a trip to the Louvre."

"Yeah that was how Jack and I agreed we should spin it. And it was a sort of school trip just I was attending a different kind of school, Jack's school of life."

"I guess I can figure out what you did for you summer vacation," said Chuck as he led them to the Limun. There they were escorted to their table by the hostess. Then the waiter came over and served them water and placed bread on their table.

"Here is our menu," he said. "I'll give you a few minutes to look it over and decide what you want to eat then I'll be back to take your orders. Thank you for dinning with us."

"Wait up one moment," said Chuck. "Can I get a glass of prosecco for the adults and fresh orange juice for the girls." Chuck looked at Sarah then something clicked he froze for a moment looking at her.

"Oh no, what is it?" said Sarah as the waiter brought the glasses of prosecco and orange juice. She looked around. "Who or what did you flash on? I don't see anyone or anything."

"I'll be right back. Order me the Filet de loup cuit sur peau avec sauce vierge et de frites. I'll be right back I need to take care of something," said Chuck. He say Sarah's look. "I promise I won't be long. Everyone order and start eating if I'm not back by the time you get served." He got up and start to leave.

"Hold up, you are coming back? Do I need to worry? I can come with you for back up," said Sarah as she took the napkin from her lap then grabbed the table knife.

"No, you stay here. It's nothing like that you can stand down and no, you don't need to worry. I just need to talk to a man in the casino. You trust me don't you?" He said as he looked into her eyes. "I love you and nothing will keep me from coming back to you," said Chuck as he kissed her then hurried off.

"Chuck's up to something if you haven't figured that out," said Sam. But Sarah didn't have to be told that to understand Chuck something was going on but she had no idea what that something was and that was what made her worry.

They placed their orders then the waiter left. It wasn't long before he was back with their food but still there was no Chuck. Molly and Sam dug into their Hamburger de bœuf Bio ou Cheeseburger et pommes de frites. Sarah ordered the same as Chuck. She took small bites as she looked over her shoulder to see if she could see him but there was no Chuck.

"Well this is ridiculous," said Sarah. "Guys wait here I'm going to find Chuck. I'll be right back. When you're done you can order dessert."

"Yuppie ice cream," said Sam. Molly started to tell them that they already had ice cream for lunch but Sam looked at her and shook her head. However, Chuck reappeared.

"What ice cream," said Chuck as he appeared. "You two had ice cream for lunch. If you want dessert you can have a fruit salad." Sam growled. "Now, I'm sure you've been around Casey too much."

"Chuck, where have you been?" said Sarah. "Your food is probably cold by now and I was about ready to launch a search and rescue mission to find you."

"I'm sorry but it took longer than I thought it would. Now that I'm back the fish looks delicious. You've eaten yours how is it? Did you like it?" said Chuck as he took a bite of his. "Oh this is good."

"Yes, the fish is good and yes I liked it but I would've preferred to eat mine with my husband. Chuck, you where the one who wanted to make this a family outing then you disappeared. Don't you see the irony in this?"

"I know you're upset," said Chuck. "I'm sorry but I'm sure if you let me explain you'll see that I had only the best of intentions."

"You know they say the road to hell is paved with good intentions," said Sarah. "But go ahead explain to me what you've been up to."

"Well, my plan I put together after you told me that story about you, Jack and being placed on the blacklist. I had an idea and so I ran with it. This fish really is good," said Chuck as he took another bite.

"If you don't finish explaining you're going to be wearing that fish. Continue… please," said Sarah. Chuck laughed then he saw fire in her eyes.

"I'm sorry I really am if you got worried. Here you'll need these," said Chuck as he handed her two ten-thousand-euro chips.

"I don't understand," said Sarah as she held up the two chips. "I can't go into the casino if I could I would've come after you when you took off."

"I went to into the casino and talked with the pit boss then the casino manager. I told him that I… we owned the Casino in Montenegro then once he verified my credentials with Hannah I asked to see their blacklist. I saw your name and I informed him there had to be a mistake…"

"What mistake? I'm guilty as charged I was card counting for Jack and I got caught… I wouldn't have been caught if Jack hadn't gotten greedy and started doubling down which caught the pit boss' attention."

"Well you might have been guilty of card counting but you shouldn't have been allowed in the casino to begin with because at the time you were a minor. I pointed that out and I told him I thought the casino had better security. Something like this wouldn't help in Montenegro and the next time we're talking to the other owners we'd be remiss not to mention it to them…"

"What did he say to that? I can't image he was very happy," said Sarah. She was starting to feel silly about being angry with Chuck.

"No not really but we both agree a mistake that was made. We came to an understand that a mistake made in youth shouldn't haunt a person for the rest of their life. The long and the short of this is story is you're not longer on their blacklist and if you want to go gambling while I finish my fish go for it. I heard someone wanted dessert."

"Me!" yelled both Molly and Sam. "Glaces et sorbets maison."

"Let's rethink this but I know the dessert that will make you like French food," said Chuck. Molly and Sam looked at each other. "Oh come on live a little. Garson, please bring them dessert… crêpes suzette."

"Well, it looks like you've got things in hand here so I think I will got play a few hands of blackjack." Chuck gave her a look.

"Maybe you'll want to change games considering your history here with blackjack. But go and have fun we'll be here."

"Okay if you insist a few hands of poker then put everything on black and let it ride. I would put it on red but Casey would never let me forget it if he found out."

"Worse would be if you won on red," said Chuck as the maître came over pushing a carte and setting up next to their table to prepare the crêpes. "Speaking of Casey I wonder how things went in Mexico. We should send the guys a postcard from here."

"John is probably bored to tears and going on about his itchy trigger finger. Well, I'm going to run and I'll be right back. Mom, do you want to come with me or do you want to stay?"

"I'll stay I'll get my fill of casinos very shortly when we go home which is something we need to discuss soon…"

"But not tonight," said Chuck. "No tonight." The waiter put a crêpe in front of each of the girls then one in front of Emma.

"I'll take one of those when I get back," said Sarah.

"You heard the lady Pierre," said Chuck reading the waiter's name off the nametag on his jacket.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Otto was trying Casey's patience and putting him through his paces as Otto tried to make Casey a master clown in less than twenty-four hours. Otto first got Casey suited up in his clown outfit complete with a red-haired wig, red nose and big red shoes. Then he sat him down at the make-up table and put the light on him.

"Hey, is this supposed to be an interrogation or something," said John as Otto shined the light into his eyes. "Can you point that somewhere else?"

"You need to see what you're doing. Remember a clown is a regular guy but what sets him apart is that everything he or she does is exaggerated. People walk," said Otto as he demonstrated. "But as a clown you double the stride and swing your arms. Now we have to work on your make-up. You need to figure out what's comfortable for you. No two clowns paint their face the same so I want you to look in the mirror and image what your clown face would look like."

"I have no idea what I should look like as a clown because I'm not a clown… this was a bad idea," said Casey as he started to get up. "I can't do this."

"Hold on a minute," said Otto as he pushed him back into the chair. "I've got an idea. Turn to me and let me do your first face then if you don't like it you can go to your boss and admit to him or her you failed."

"I failed? How do you see that? I've never fail at anything," said Casey as Otto drew an outline then filled it in with white base using a makeup sponge.

"Well I don't know what do you call this, a success? I haven't seen you really trying that hard to make this work. We haven't even gotten into juggling, magic or any of the other things that go into the art of being a clown."

"Art? You call this an art acting like an idiot? All you have to do is go around and act like a fool. That doesn't seem like much of an art to me."

"Not to you maybe because that's what you think. I hate to correct you but the art of being a clown goes back centuries to the middle ages when every royal court had a court jester. His job was to provide levity and humor to the sovereign so the ruler wouldn't become too gloomy over his job…"

"It's good to be the king," said Casey as Otto held his face to keep him from moving. "Well let's face it the king could decide who lives and dies with no impunity."

"Let's face it being a ruler back then was one day your head was on your shoulders the next it was on the gate post. The court jester was there to help distract the monarch by amusing him. However, even if the jester was good that was no guarantee of success. He was just as liable to have his head on a gate post if he was good or bad."

"I hear you talking but I just can't see myself as a clown," said Casey as Otto finished up working on his makeup. "You must enjoy acting like an idiot…"

"I don't act like an idiot I simply act what you would consider normal but exaggerate that's what I do. We'll get to that but for now say hello to Johann Casey, the angry clown."

"Wow is that me? What's wrong with my smile… It doesn't look like a smile," said Casey as he looked at the white face with a big frown and angry eyes. Everything Otto had said he put in the exaggerate face he painted on Casey.

"This is you… the angry clown," said Otto. "Now let's get started with juggling. Imagine there's a square in front you that extends up from your arms. Let's start with one bean bag, we're using bean bags because when you drop them they won't roll away. Here try it," said Otto as he tossed the one to Casey. "You aim at the opposite corner of you square then let it drop into your hand."

Casey started tossing the bag to the right corner then caught in his right hand then he tossed it to the left corner letting it drop in the left hand.

"Okay now that you've got the one down let's add another bean bag and see what happens," said Otto as he tossed John another bean bag which made him dropped both. "Pick them up and let's try it again." Casey did but dropped them again which got John frustrated and angry.

"This is crazy why am I even trying," said John as he tossed them at Otto who immediately started juggling them. Then he grabbed an apple to throw it in the mix and began eating it as he juggled it too.

"Okay this doesn't prove anything. So you're better than me… you've been at acting like an idiot long enough," grunted Casey as he watched Otto juggling.

"Think fast," said Otto as he tossed the bean bags to Casey but kept the apple. "If you want an apple get your own this one is mine." Casey growled as he caught them then juggled them without dropping them.

"You know you're really start to piss me off," said Casey as he had the bags crossing from one point to another without dropping them. Otto grabbed an apple then tossed it to him. Casey growled again but he didn't drop any of them. Actually he juggled all three without thinking about it.

"You know I think you've got it," said Otto as he leaned back on a table yawning watching him. "Yes by Jove, I think you've got it."

"Got what? What are you talking about? Holy crap, I'm doing it. Look at this I really am," said John as he realized he'd mastered juggling. "What do I do next?"

"Drop your pants," said Otto. "Remember juggling is normal so a clown exaggerates everything so if you do something 'normal' you add a clown touch to it. Take my word for it you'll have everyone busting a gut. Now let's make this easier what are some of your other natural skills? I don't think assassin would go over that well but you've got to be able to do something else."

"Well I'm really good at shooting people and right now I've got an itchy trigger finger," said John as he pulled out his Sig 9 laying it on the table. "Are you volunteering?"

"We can use this all we have to do is replace the pistol with BB gun and something with balloons, filled with tickertape confetti," said Otto as he looked over Casey. John can see Otto was thinking. "Yes, BB pistol we can make this work."

"How degrading, this can't get any worse," said John. The monitor flashed in the room and the General appeared on the screen. John was decked out like a clown when Beckman and the Major came on for a brief. He wanted to crawl under a rock and hide.

"Colonel, I wanted to check on your progress. I was concerned you might not take this mission to heart but I can see I was wrong. Colonel, remember we've got a man down and we need to extract him."

"Yes Ma'am I know what I have to do," said Casey. Otto walked over behind him. "Heir Gesundheit is teaching me all the tricks of the trade."

"Bless you," said Otto then he slapped Casey on the back causing his suspenders to automatically release and his pants fell down around his ankles. The General held her hand over her mouth not to laugh but the Major broke out in a chuckle. "See I told you it works every time."

"I so want to kill you," said Casey as he pulled his pants up. "Ma'am request permission to kill a clown."

"Denied."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Roan was hauled into the clown trailer and unceremoniously plopped into a chair then his captures tied him to it. Alfredo came in checked on him then left. He told his men that he had to go talk to Giovanni to inform him they'd be shorthanded the first couple of shows. That was over an hour ago and he still hadn't returned.

"Hey you guys, what does a guy have to do around here to get a drink?" said Roan. "My throat is getting a little parched. I won't be picky I'll take anything you've got."

"Here you go," said one of the men. They put a straw in a bottle then pushed him close to a table where he wouldn't have to use his hands.

"Thanks, but I was looking for something a little stronger. If you have a little gin and some vermouth, I'll teach you how to make the perfect Martini."

"You're staying put," said another one of the men. "Our orders were to ignore you and not to talk to you so we've already blown that. Don't push your luck."

"No… No wouldn't want to do that and I'm grateful for the water. I truly am and besides I don't think you've got the skills to master making the perfect Martini. It requires some sensory perception that I doubt you possess."

"Oh really and just what would that sensory perception be?" said the one. "You don't know anything about us or what it takes to do what we do."

"True but to make the perfect Martini you have to be able to judge volume by eyesight and have a gentle stirring arm. You do realize the perfect Martini is stirred not shaken. Unlike what Daniel Craig said as James Bond you shake a Martini and you'll end up with a glassful of ice water. But you guys aren't interested."

"Wait a minute," said the one. "I think I make a good Martini…"

"Then let me try it," said Roan.


	18. Chapter 18

Don't own Chuck

Alfredo was on his way back to the clown's trailer. He stopped off after his talk with Giovanni to grab a quick drink at the local watering hole where no one knew him. He wanted and needed anonymity. Inside he took a seat in a booth away from the door and ordered a couple whiskeys straight up. He downed one then the other.

"I'll take two more," said Alfredo. He caught the waitress' look. "Haven't you every heard not to let the right hand know what the left hand is doing? Now be a doll and go back to the bar and bring me two more."

"Mister, if your goal is to get yourself hammered then you've come to the right place," said the waitress as she pointed to a guy passed out at the bar. "In a few minutes the bartender will have two guys toss him in the alley with the trash but not before they lift the guy's wallet and all his valuables."

"So what is this, a heads up? Just bring me what I ordered," said Alfredo when a man walked in then sat across from him. "Oh it's you. How did you find me here? Are you having me followed?"

"That's for me to know and to keep you on your toes. I heard about the new clown coming in. Don't you think it's rather suspicious this guy shows up at this exact moment."

"I thought the same thing but I read his resume and I did some checking. Everything he wrote in his resume checked out. He's supposed to be here tomorrow for an interview I plan on being there to ask him some questions and test his skills. If he is who he says he is then everything will be fine but if he isn't… well the circus can be a dangerous place."

"Very good then and how is our guest doing? We need to hold onto him until after we get the data device then pass it on. If anything goes wrong, he can be our ticket out of here."

"Do you think that's a possibility," asked Alfredo as the barmaid brought over his drinks. She put one in front of Alfredo and one in front to the other man. "Hold up these two are mine. He can order his own if he wants a drink."

"I'll have a bourbon and branch water in a clean glass if possible," said the man. He waited until the waitress was out of earshot. "I don't know, but I want to be prepared for anything that might go down. You need to contact the Zorros and make arrangements for another drop. Do whatever you have to do but we need that data device and we need it now."

"I will make contact during tomorrow night's show and retrieve the goods in Monte Carlo after the show. I need someplace that Raul won't be able to set up like he did back in Alexandria."

"Well that was your fault you should've anticipated the cat would have a way out. And you picked a place he was used to."

"I'm hearing a lot of criticism from you but I'm not hearing any constructive solutions. Do you have any suggestions where?"

"Yes I do. Cats don't like water. Here take this," said the man as he passed Alfredo a set of keys. "These are for a boat in the Marina. Do the drop onboard. In the Marina there are no high rises for them to run a rope over to in order to escape. Once we get them onboard they're ours because they'll have no place to go."

"Ingenious," said Alfredo as he sat listening to the man explain his strategy. "I hate to admit it but that's an excellent idea I should've thought of this."

"Yes you should've," said the man. Then he went silent again when the waiter came over with his drink. The waitress sat it in front of him along with the bill. The man looked at it then handed the barmaid two fifty euro notes. "I covered your bar tab too. Do I need to warn you this if things go south and you screw up this time your body will wash ashore in Liguria?"

"I think you just did and I don't like threats… no I don't like them at all," said Alfredo as he downed his second glass of rotgut.

"I think you've gotten what I said all wrong. That was no threat Alfredo that was a promise. No more screw-ups and if you don't like it… well too bad get over it. I'm leaving now wait a few minutes then leave too you've got a lot to do and tomorrow is already here," he said looking at his watch.

"If I'm waiting for you to leave then I'll have time for another round," said Alfredo as he waved for the waitress to set him up again. The man across the table grew visibly angry.

"For God's sake pull yourself together man and get the job done," he said as he stood up. He tossed another fifty euro note on the table. "Don't make me regret coming to you."

The man got up looked around to make sure no one was looking then he left. Once he was outside the door he took out his phone and dialed a number.

"Hey it's me. … I know you don't like me contacting you like this but I think we might have a problem with Alfredo. … What is my recommendation? Well I'd say let's give him this last shot. If he doesn't come through, then I'll step up and take a more active role in the operation. … What do we do with Alfredo? I don't think his service will be needed going forward even if he does come through. He's the only one that can tie us to this. … Yes, I've got a plan that involves a boating accident. Let me explain."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After the perfect evening Sarah and Chuck drove back to their hotel in Nice. It was late when they pulled in Emma pushed Bunny in while Chuck and Sarah had a child each to carry in. Both girls were dead tired after the day's activities and somewhere on the drive back dozed off. Now they were dead to the world and dead weight. Both had to be carried in.

"Just take their shoes off and let them sleep in their dresses. If you try to change them they're going to fight so at this time of night it's just best to let it go," said Emma as she yawned too.

"I think someone else had a long day and needs to go to sleep," said Chuck. "I thought you guys sleep on the beach today? You should be rested."

"Actually we chatted away the afternoon and I think it's the sea air that's making me sleepy," said Emma as she yawned again. "Oh I'm out of here. Good night to one and all." She gave Sarah a kiss on the forehead then turned in for the night.

Chuck and Sarah said their goodnights to Emma then went to their room in the suite. Sarah checked on Bunny then got ready for bed by the time she got back Chuck was waiting for her sitting up in bed.

"Thank you," she said as she climbed in and rolled over to give him a kiss. "The day was perfect and that's thanks to you. You need to be careful I could get used to being pampered like this."

"Well, hold on to that thought for a moment," said Chuck. "We still have to talk about taking the girls to the circus and before you accuse me of buttering you up first there's…"

"That's what it kind of feels like now," said Sarah as cut him off. She rolled back over to her side then propped herself up on her pillow and looked at him. "But I willing to give you the benefit of the doubt," she said with heaved a sigh. "Okay give it to me."

"Well I need to tell you that I wrote that algorithm to track down 'le chat' and I got a hit but you're not going to like the data output," said Chuck.

"Geez," said Sarah as she rolled over on her back looking up at the ceiling. "Oh crap I'm not going to like where this is heading," said Sarah. Chuck reached over and brush her hair out of her eyes then rolled over and kissed her. "Just tell me Chuck. Rip the band aid off."

"Okay, but only because I don't think there's any other way to tell you," said Chuck as he looked into her eyes. "God are you beautiful."

"Chuck, please get on with it… but thanks," she said. "What's going on and do we have to be the ones to investigate this? Can't we turn this over to the police or any other competent authority?"

"Let me explain. It seems the Grimaldi Circus was on their European tour and in every city where the cat was active. I've opened the search window to the U.S. now to look at the cities they were in when they were touring the States. I'm waiting now on those results to be processed by the mainframe but I expect that I'll get confirmation soon that the cat is in the circus."

"Why of all the circuses in the world did it have to be the Grimaldi but considering what Jack and I did before for them it was to be expected. However, there are only a few people under the big top that could pull something like this off…"

"Does that mean you want to go see the circus? I can understand if you want to turn this over to the police but I promised the girls I would take them but if you want to sit this out… well that would be all right. What I'm trying to say poorly is no one is making you go."

"Oh Chuck and just how are you going to turn this over to the police that will make them believe you or that we won't get implicated? No, I think the only way to handle this is to go there and look around ourselves."

"So I guess the next question is do we take the girls with us?" said Chuck as he sat up in bed. "It will be hard not to take them… it's just they really want to go."

"Oh Chuck I don't know. We suspect them then there's… well I don't want to meet Alfredo and I don't want the girls to run into him either. I can still hear his stupid chuckle in my head."

"I think I can handle Alfredo," said Chuck. "A tranq dart then he wakes up after we're gone or a little X-13 gas and he won't remember us ever being there."

"I thought you were the one who didn't like using X-13 gas," said Sarah as she snuggled up close to him. "Are we having a change of heart?"

"No… no, I've not changed my mind I still think that stuff has to cause brain damage but considering what you've told me about this Alfredo the sad clown… well it can't do him any harm and maybe a good lobotomy might actually do him and society some good."

"Chuck you really don't mean that," said Sarah as she rolled over on top of him and looked him in the eyes. "I love you," she said as she kissed him. "I know it took me a long time to say that but I really do."

"And I love you… Yes, I guess I wouldn't gas Alfredo. But if he tries anything he'll meet Charles Carmichael and he won't like it.

"So I guess we're taking the girls with us," said Sarah. She kissed him then laid her head on his chest listening to his heart beat. "When is the circus due here?"

"The flyer says the day after tomorrow. I figure we all go to the circus together then afterwards we send Emma with Bunny and the girls back here by taxi while we stay there to find out what's going on."

"Okay let's turn the lights off. I think you can figure out what's going to happen next," she said with a coy smile.

"Are you talking about what I think you're talking about," asked Chuck as he smiled back at her.

"Why don't you turn out the lights and let's see."

The room went dark and all that could be heard was laughter and giggling.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alfredo was feeling no pain when he left the bar staggering back to the circus grounds. He was thinking on the way back that they were going to have to find some other place to stash their guest with this new clown coming in the morning. He walked by the trailers where the troupe had already started moving back in leaving the comfort of the Carlton. It was nice to have a few nights sleep in a real bed and enjoy the comforts of hot running water but that wasn't their life this was. Then he heard Giovanni ranting.

"How did these things get shipped here," he heard Giovanni yelling. "We left the animals behind so there was no need for shipping the cages over. I'm trying to cut costs then someone does this."

"Okay you're right someone made a mistake," he heard Rita answer. From the tone of her voice it sounded as if she was trying to calm him down. "Here, I've got the shipping documents and the person who made the mistake was… oh Giovanni you might want to hold your voice down."

"Why? Who was the idiot? I'll their dock pay for this mistake. Do you have any idea how much this mistake cost us to ship these things here and we don't need them? Crap, crap, crap!"

"Yes I do," said Rita using the same tone of voice. "I've got the invoices right here. But Giovanni look whose name is on them before you yell anymore."

"Geez, oh crap no just shoot me in the head and it's not like I haven't told him we need to count our pennies," Alfredo heard Giovanni say then he watched Giovanni storm off with Rita following behind him. She looked like she was trying to calm him down but he kept on walking heading back to his trailer.

"I wonder what's going on with that," said Alfredo as he smiled. "It doesn't look like she's having much success now does it. Miss perfect isn't as perfect as she thought she was."

Alfredo was curious so he went to check on the cages and as he was looking at them he got an idea. He walked quickly to the clown trailer and opened the door. But he wasn't prepared for what he found inside.

"What the crap is going on here," he asked as he walked inside. Roan was free and was standing behind a make shift bar with bottles he was mixing from in front of him.

"What does it look like I'm doing," said Roan as he mixed another round of Martinis. "You're looking at your new barman. Remember the key is to stir but not too vigorously or you'll bruise your drink. Then you'll be drinking a watered down Martini." Roan poured one in a glass then skewered an olive with a tooth pick and drop it in the drink. "Here try this," said Roan as he offered it to Alfredo.

"Not bad," he said as he sipped it. "But you're not supposed to be up and around. Handcuff him then bring him along and follow me I know where we're going to stash you.

"Can I at least finish my drink off," said Roan. He turned up the glass then ate the olives out of it. "Okay now I'm ready. You know you people are quite incivil," he said as one of the Alfredo's men handcuffed him. "Is this any way to treat your bartender? I expect a good tip because of this.

"Wait one and let me check to make sure the coast is clear," said Alfredo as he held up his hand. He looked outside then waved for them to follow him.

"This way," said Alfredo as they took Roan to the animal cages that had been shipped by accident. "Put him inside the tiger cage but gag him first then make sure he's locked in."

"Now listen here," said Roan as they shoved a gag in his mouth. But that didn't stop Roan from mumbling and complaining as he tried to gesticulate with his hands handcuffed behind his back.

"If you don't pipe down I'll use an elephant dart on you again. Do you want that," asked Alfredo. Roan stood still and shook his head. "Good I didn't think so then keep it down and we'll get along. Put a tarp over the cage and I want two of you here to keep an eye on him. I'm calling it a night if anyone needs me I'll be in my bed."

The men put the plastic sheet over the cage with Roan locked inside. As soon as the cover went over he reached up his sleeve and took out the toothpick the olives for his Martini had been on. He played around with it hoping it was hard enough to act like shim. He shoved shards from the toothpick in between the teeth of the cuffs and in a few minutes he had them off.

"Roan, you old dog you, you've still got the touch," he said to himself he went to the door to the cage and looked at that lock. As he studied the lock he heard the men outside talking.

"Why does Alfredo get to go to sleep and we've got to stay here to watch this plastic tarp? The guy is locked up inside and can't get out we ought to be able to go to sleep too."

"I know but he's in charge so we've got to play along… at least for now. I overheard one of his phone conversations with some other guy and it didn't sound like they were too happy with Alfredo."

"Really, I'm not surprised the man is a big butthole. So what does this mean for us or does it change anything?"

"I don't know. But if he does see the handwriting on the wall we need to be extra careful because he is jerk enough to take it out on us. I guess I'm telling you not to give him any reason to take notice of you. I'm not buying the story that he sent the other guys on a mission and that they won't be back for a while."

"I agree that story stinks like week old fish. Even if he sent the guys away wouldn't they have come by and collected their things first. No something else happened to them but there is someone who might know what happened to them."

"You're not suggesting we ask the guy in the cage are you? How can we be sure anything he says is true? Besides if Alfred finds out we talked to him he'll be mad."

"Yeah, it was a bad idea. Besides he's gagged inside a locked cage and Alfredo took the key with him so there goes that idea."

Roan heard everything he needed to hear. There was dissention in Alfredo's camp and he could use that to his advantage.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back in Langley the General was playing off her concern for Roan by trying to do other work. However, she ended up doing little more than shuffling folders and moving them from one stack to another. Looking up at the clock on the wall she tried to figure out in her head what time it was in France. She'd talked with Casey logic told her all she could do now was wait and see how things panned out. But logic doesn't rule the heart. There was a knock on the door and when she looked up it was her Major coming in with a folder followed by Connie who brought another stack putting them on the General's desk.

"Major, I hope that's good news you've got there and Connie I saw you sneaking in and dropping those case folders off. It would be helpful if you tried to prioritize them for me from what I need to see right away to whenever I can get around to it."

"I don't know if it is or isn't. We did some digging into the Zorros and found that they've been with the circus for a long time. Their parents actually joined the circus with a family act," said the Major as he laid the folder out for the General. "It was made up of their father, mother and uncle. The uncle vanished or quit when the children started working the act. The mother passed away a few years ago and now the father seems to have disappeared. He vanished from the act a little before their show in Alexandria…"

"A little before Alexandria did you say?" The Major nodded and pointed it out in the report. "I wonder… stealing government secrets isn't in the M.O. but if someone held the father hostage…"

"He or she could have them use to apply their skills and break into the crystal palace."

"Yes, Major you need to use all our resources and find this father."


	19. Chapter 19

Don't own Chuck

The next day came early in Orléans especially for Alfredo. He got up with a throbbing headache. Trying to get his eyes to focus he checked his watch to see what time it was and he realized he was late. He jumped out of bed which was a mistake the whole room began to spin in circles. But he couldn't wait so he staggered off to Giovanni's trailer. He knew he was late but he had to try to get there the same but with every step he took his head throbbed a little more and by the time he got there even his eyebrows ached.

"What's going on in here," asked Alfredo as he walked in the middle of a juggling exhibition. "I thought the interview was set for noon?"

"It was," said Giovanni looking at his watch. "But Herr Johann got here early and I couldn't see any reason to put it off. Okay your juggling skills are very good. What else can you do?"

"Hum, not very impressive," remarked Alfredo. Giovanni gave him a look. He saw that Alfredo had the same clothes he had on the day before.

"You haven't moved into your trailer yet or did you and your change of clothes was in the other place?" said Giovanni as he fired a broadside.

"I'm just saying juggling is kind of basic clown skills," said Alfredo ignoring Giovanni's comments. "I think we're here to evaluate this guy not me. Or that's what you told me."

"Sorry for my rude employee's remarks but he isn't wrong either. What else can you do?" Alfredo smiled over at Giovanni thinking he had put him in his place. But John just smiled back then went over to Alfredo and took an apple out of his pocket.

"What do you intend to do with that," asked Alfredo as he watched him take it out then walk towards him. "I don't know you but I've got no intention of becoming William Tells' son with an apple on his head so you can put that thing away."

"What this?… Oh I see the confusion this is my breakfast. I left the hotel so fast this morning I didn't have time for breakfast so I grabbed this to eat later. I didn't want to be late. And you thought I was going to put this on your head? No, not this," said Casey. He pulled out a ripe tomato. "No this goes on your head."

"Oh no it won't. You're not putting that thing on my head. I don't know you and I certainly don't trust you. You need an assistant to do this."

"Are you afraid of a rubber BB gun," said Casey as he put goggles on Alfredo. "I did have an assistant a lovely girl and once she learns to use her white cane she'll be back. Who would've thought Braille would be such a bear to lean… I really should've used goggles before. But you know what they say live and learn."

"You're not learning with me. I protest I didn't come here to do this I was supposed to be interviewing his act not participating in it," said Alfredo but Giovanni was grinning from ear to ear.

"You said you wanted to help me vet Johann and frankly I can't see a better way. You did say juggling was basic clown skills so let's see what else he has. I have to admit I'm loving it so far," said Giovanni as he tried to hold a straight face. As they were talking and Alfredo was yelling Casey shot Alfredo in the leg.

"Ouch! What the crap? You did that on purpose," complained Alfredo as held onto the tomato in his hand and rubbed his thigh. "You need to be careful."

"Sorry that was an accident. I would say friendly fire but you having been too friendly to me," said Casey as he shot him in the other leg. "Now that was on purpose." Alfredo squeezed the tomato making it popped in his hand covering himself with tomato.

"Augh! Are you crazy? Look what you made me do. Well your tomato is gone so the act is over and I'm not impressed at all. I vote no…"

"Oh I've just gotten started," said Casey. He handed Alfredo what looked like a bloody handkerchief to clean his hands as he put an egg holder on his head attached with a ribbon. He tied a nice bow under Alfredo's chin making him look like he was wearing a strange looking bonnet then placed an egg in it.

"No you don't, a raw egg in my hair… no I don't have to put up with this. I run the clown acts at this circus and no, I'm not going to put up with this or you…"

"What's the matter Alfredo? Are you afraid Herr Casey will show you up? Because if you are he's doing a good job of it or maybe you've been in charge too long. A little competition might be just what we need around here. But if you want to give up I can understand," said Giovanni.

"Never, I'll never give up," hissed Alfredo. "Okay but this time point that thing down at the ground then raise it when you're ready to fire and for goodness sake don't miss. That is if at all possible."

"Oh I think we have a misunderstanding. You think I'm going to shoot the egg off your head. No, I was just showing you my BB pistol…"

"What have you got an elephant gun?" said Alfredo as he laughed. "That's an old joke. You can't use an elephant gun because you need an elephant gun license. It's not really that funny anymore."

"But I've got one," said Casey as he pulled out a document from his pocket in the form of a scroll that unrolled and unrolled on the floor. "However, it would be ridiculous to shoot an egg with an elephant gun. If I wanted to shoot the egg, I'd need an egg gun but that's just silly… or is it?" said John as he paused for effect. "Of course it is. No, I had my apple now I need the rest of my breakfast." He pulled three knives from his sleeve.

"Hold on there," said Alfredo as he broke out in a sweat. "Put those things away I didn't sign up for this. This is a clown act not a knife throwing act."

"Does one necessarily negate the other? Now if you'll just hold still we can get this over with," said Casey as he made the sign of the cross.

"Hold up there. What did you just do?" said Alfredo. Now he was really nervous. "How many time have you done this before?" Sweat was pouring off his forehead.

"Oh lots of times," said John as he tossed one of the knives in the air then pretended to try to catch it but he missed and it stuck in the floor next to his foot. "Maybe I should get steel toed shoes."

"You think… Lots of times doesn't tell me much," said Alfredo even more scared now that he saw Casey miss catching the knife. "I want exact numbers."

"Fifteen all together," said Casey as he got himself ready like a baseball pitcher on the pitcher's mound reading the catcher's signal shaking off a couple.

"What are you doing? Do you have some sort of nervous tick? Hey wait a minute what did you mean about 'all together'?"

"'All together' meant the ones that were successful and those… well that weren't. God rest their souls," said Casey as he made the sign of the cross again. "Now if you'll stand still and stop clowning around I can get this over with and go out for a short stack afterwards."

"Hold up for a minute. I've got another question for you. Of the fifteen times you tried this act how many of those where successful?"

"Your minutes must be longer than mine because it sure seems that at least ten have passed since you started yelling wait a minute. I don't remember actually," said Casey as he started holding up his fingers and thinking. "I guess it depends on what your definition of successful is."

"How about ones that didn't involve the spilling or letting of blood," said Alfredo. It didn't make him feel better went Casey held up his fingers with the knifes under his arm as he started calculating again in his head. "Come on man this isn't high math."

"But it's more than the fingers I have so I need to know which hand is going to have to do more work than the other. But the one hand can't tell the other hand or it will protest…"

"Oh give me a break. This is ridiculous," said Alfredo as he got mad but Giovanni was busting a gut laughing so hard. "And you find this funny?"

"I think it's absolutely hilarious," said Giovanni. "He's playing you like a violin and the funny part is you don't realize it. This act is great much better than that slap stick crap you people put on."

"Well, I'm not very impressed," said Alfredo. "I don't think this is funny at all. I'm risking my life and you're over there laughing away. Why don't you come over and trying being the Blue Bonnet?"

"I remember now," said John as he interrupted Alfredo's complaining. "I remember I was afraid I had forgotten but there was one time when my assistant walked away. The others… well they're in a better place now."

"Hold on, you've only done this successfully once," said Alfredo one last time. However, Casey had as much 'hold on' as he could take. He threw two knives in rapid succession one caught Alfredo in the lose fabric of his jacket under his arm and the other landed above the right shoulder. Alfredo was effectively nailed to the wall unable to move.

"Now you won't move around," John said. Then he threw the last knife. It sailed through the air cut the top of the egg off before sticking to the wall above Alfredo's head.

"Don't move," said John as he took a spoon from his pocket then retrieve the egg. "I told you I didn't have time for breakfast," he said as he started eating it. "Nothing like a three-minute egg to get your day started right. Oh Alfredo you might want to go grab another pair of pants. Yours look a little humid."

"Excellent routine," said Giovanni as he stood up and applauded. "Welcome to the Grimaldi circus. You're going to make an excellent addition around here. Come with me and let me show you around. Just follow me I want to take you by the Zorros. They are our high wire act and before you showed us out best performers. But I think you can give them a run for their money. Come along and follow me. I'm not easily impressed but you've done it."

Giovanni waved for John to follow him then they left leaving Alfredo pinned to the wall. He couldn't believe it they just walked off and left him nailed to the wall there.

"Excuse me a little help here would be appreciated. Hey come back here, I can't get loose. Hey guys don't leave me here like this it's not funny anymore. Hey guys," yelled Alfredo but they were long gone and he was stuck to the wall like a fly on wall paper.

"Isn't this just peachy keen," said Alfredo as he slipped out of his jacket. But he found the knife that had his shoulder pinned to the wall had cut through his shirt so after he took the jacket off he had to tear his shirt sleeve almost off to get himself free.

"Crap, that was my best jacket and shirt," he said as he cringed at the sound of his shirt tearing. But it was the only way to get free. "I just met you Johann Casey and already I don't like you. You'd better mind you'd manners around me," He mumbled to himself as he trudged back to his trailer.

"Must've been some rough night Alfredo," said one of the roadies. Alfredo walked by in his shirt with one sleeve just barely hanging on. "Looks like you're almost missing part of your shirt. Must've been some wild times."

"Screw off and die. Just get out of my face and go away," huffed Alfredo as he pushed his way past the roadie heading back to his trailer where he could change. "I'm so going to get my revenge even if it takes me the rest of my life."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the Zorros' trailer everyone had moved back in and they were talking over their number. But once that was out of the way. They moved on to talking about one last job while they were in Orléans to put money back in their coffers and them back into the black. But as much as Raul wanted to go through with it Rita didn't.

"Raul, it's foolhardy to try this now. The police and the gendarme are all around us watching and waiting. If you go out tonight there's a good chance, you'll get caught or worse."

"The police aren't looking at us because of the cat. They're here looking at Alfredo or at least at his clowns. He might deny knowing who they were in the hotel but that isn't going to fly for long. But that's his problem not ours, we need money for Papa's debts and what your boyfriend Giovanni is paying us isn't enough to cover all our and Papa's debts…"

"If I've told you once I've told you a thousand times he's not my boyfriend. Yes, he's a boy… well a man and he's my friend but that's all there is. It doesn't matter why the gendarme are hanging around just the mere fact that they are ought to make you more cautious. One slip up we're all done for and you should keep that in your mind."

"Well, Rita dear, being cautious won't get the bills paid or put food on our table. Besides we'll be careful so you don't need to worry about us."

"That's easier said than done beside I'm asking you to stay in tonight," said Rita as she thought of some other way to hold them in. "You know I'm going to need help getting everything packed up for transport to Monte Carlo after the show. I hope you don't expect me to do all that by myself."

Their conversation was cut short when there was a knock at their door. Raul signaled for them to be quiet. At first he was worried that it was the gendarme as he went over to see who it was.

"Oh it's you," said Raul as he opened the door. "Do you want to come in or do you want us to send Rita out to you?"

"Who is it," asked Rita. Her ears piqued when she her name mention so she went over to see who was at their door. Then she saw him standing there outside. It was Giovanni with another man.

"Oh hi," he said when he saw her. "No, I'm just showing Johann Casey around. He's the new clown I hired and just wait until you see his act. It's really great what we've been needing around here for a while."

"I bet that pissed off Alfredo," said Raul as he smiled. "I wish I could've been there to see Alfredo's reaction. I'm sure that was spectacular in itself."

"I don't think he was very happy but he'll get over it," said Giovanni. "Johann let me introduce you. This is Raul, Marco and Rita Zorro. The high wire act I was telling you about. I'm counting on both your acts to bring in new revenue for the circus. Come on Johann I'll show you to the clowns' trailer where you'll be bunking then I can introduce you to the rest."

"Well, it was a pleasure meeting you," said Casey then turned and left with Giovanni. Rita stood in the doorway and watched them disappear. Raul and Marco noticed her staring but they thought it was for Giovanni.

"If you want to go after your boyfriend go right ahead," said Raul being the first one of the two brothers to speak up. "You've got our blessing I don't know what you're waiting for."

"You are such an idiot sometimes. I told you he wasn't my… oh never mind it's not worth the breath to repeat myself. I wasn't watching Giovanni. I was watching this new guy, Johann…"

"What's this Giovanni has competition? Does he know? I don't want to say anything but that guy… Johann is a little too old for you. Unless you're into dating father figures that is, but Papa will never approve of him and besides he's a clown of all things."

"Can you get your mind out of the gutter and you head out of … well you know where. I not asking for much but at least for a little while? I've seen him somewhere else I know I have but I can't for the life of me place it."

"Maybe you saw his act somewhere like on TV," said Raul. "But with makeup on, clowns are hard to recognize… I mean when they're not wearing it. Oh you know… they look like a different person."

"No, it doesn't have to do with circus or his clown act," said Rita as her brothers looked at her. "I just know it doesn't I know him from somewhere else. I know I do." This was bothering her. She'd always prided herself on her memory and now that seemed to be failing her too.

"Well when you go to bed tonight it will probably come to you. That's usually how these things work themselves out. Right now we need to get over to the big top and make sure our equipment has been set up properly. The roadies do a good job but there are somethings I prefer to do myself. As Papa used to say a few minutes for safety can save you from a life time of grief."

"And he was right. Yes, we all should go over and check things out. While we're there we should run through the act once on the ground then once in the air," said Marco.

"Very good little brother," said Raul. "I see you're finally taking interest in family matters more so than our sister." Rita got mad and shoved Raul.

"What's that supposed to mean," said Rita then she let it go. "Marco's right we need to run through the act then we should break for a bit then come back before the crowds start pouring in. Raul, why don't you go ahead we'll be right over."

"Okay but hurry up, we don't have all day and there are things I need to get ready too," said Raul. He left the trailer and closed the door behind.

"Marco, when we break you should have enough time to go back to the hotel and see if a certain young waitress is available to come to tonight's performance."

"I don't know who you're talking about," he said with a coy smiled. "We invited all the people from the hotel to be our guests."

"All? I don't remember all being invited. There was Pierre, but you might want to deliver your invitation personally to a particular waitress by the name of Brigitte. Does the name sound familiar to you? Marco do me a favor don't go out with Raul this evening? After the show disappear… go out with your friend… go anywhere just don't go with Raul."

"Raul is our brother I have to go out with him if says we go out we go out. He needs me and you know he does so why are you telling me this."

"It will break my heart if you get hurt or caught. I don't want to visit you in prison or the morgue and it will do the same to Brigitte. If you're serious about this girl, then you need to take into consideration her feelings and what your nighttime activities will do to her. Do you want to hurt her?"

"No of course not, that would be the last thing I'd want to do. But Raul is smart he knows what he's doing… The police don't have a clue who we are."

"For now they don't but your luck will run out like it did for Papa and our uncle that no one talks about. Raul won't listen but I'd hoped you would. Hotel… hotel… yes that's where I know him from…"

"Do you feel okay?" said Marco. As they were talking the door to the trailer opened up and Raul came back in visibly angry.

"I've been waiting for you two to come. What's taking you two so long? Rita if you're going to talk about me at least have the courage to talk to my face and not go around my back."

"What? Oh yes you're right," she said as she sat down looking at the floor. Raul looked over at Marco with a puzzled expression he shrugged his shoulders back.

"I knew I'd seen him that Johann Casey before now I remember where. I saw him in the hotel talking to Pierre shortly before everything happened there but what does all this mean?"

"I don't know," said Raul. "But if what you say is true then we need to keep an eye out for him. We're took close to getting Papa back for us to let anything interfere with it. The circus is a dangerous place to work in."

"No, absolutely not that isn't us. Alfredo might do something like that but we are not him and we'll never be like him. Raul just listen to yourself have we sunk so low that you'd contemplate doing what… taking a man's life? Papa never hurt anyone and we're not going to hurt anyone. We make the drop get Papa back but no one else is going to get hurt at least not by our hands."


	20. Chapter 20

Don't own Chuck

It was late and Chuck was still in bed. Sunlight was shining through the window that woke him up. There was a gentle Mediterranean breeze blowing through the bedroom from an open window and somewhere outside he could hear people laughing from the beach below. He yawned and stretched then rolled over to put his arm around Sarah only to find she was already up and taking care of Bunny.

"Well good morning sleepy head," she said as she laid Bunny in her stroller. "I was going to let you sleep in for a little while longer but I forgot the window open."

"No problem the breeze feels nice and invigorating. But what's going on with Sam and Molly I expected them to be chomping at the bit to ask about going to the circus. Besides morning isn't morning without Sam coming and jumping in bed with us." Sarah laughed.

"I know but I think they were threatened that if they wanted to go to the circus they had to behave," said Sarah with a smile. Chuck looked at her perplexed.

"But you and I have to go even if they do or don't. That's what we agreed or has something changed," said Chuck as he started to get out of bed and put his feet on the cool marble floor.

"No, nothing has changed... I know that but they don't. Remember Sweetie, if you know all the conns you'll never be a sucker," said Sarah. She could see the look on his face. "I see you disapprove…"

"I didn't say that. Can we leave it at I've got some grave doubts? This is our daughter and technically your sister we're talking about. I think Dr. Spock might have some problems with your parenting skills."

"And he never met our Sam. Come on let's go plan out what we're doing today? I'm for going to the beach and letting the girls play on the sea shore. They can add French seashells to their collection."

"But we can go to the beach at home," said Chuck as he put on a robe and walked out with Sarah. Everyone was on the balcony having breakfast.

"Right this way," said Sam as got up and pulled his chair out for him. As she did that Molly grabbed the carafe with coffee and poured him a cup.

"Here's your coffee, Chuck," Molly said as she placed it in front of him. "Sarah would you like some coffee or more juice?" She went ahead and poured her some orange juice then sat the glass in front of her.

"There are some croissants we saved for you. You have your choice of plain to jelly filled," said Sam as she moved the tray over near them.

"Okay, what have you done with my daughter?" said Chuck as he smiled taking a sip of coffee then picking up a pastry from the tray. "You know you two keep this up and a person could get used to this."

"I don't know what you mean," said Sam. "You act as is we're doing something special. This is the way we always behave," she said emphasizing the word 'behave'.

"Behave? Maybe in my dreams," said Chuck. Sam gave him an evil look. "Now that's normal. You know when I told you before I had reservations," said Chuck as he smiled over at Sarah. "… well screw Dr. Spock and his books."

"I know what you mean but all good things must come to an end. Girls, okay this is the deal... Chuck and I talked it over last night and… well we're going to take everyone to the circus tomorrow night…"

"Yuppie!" yelled Sam both girls were excited to go. Sam grabbed a croissant tossed it over to Molly then she grabbed one for herself. Everyone laughed.

"Now they've brought my daughter back," said Chuck as he leaned over and kissed her on the forehead. She smiled looking up at him with a jelly smile that was smeared across her mouth like a clown's painted smile.

"Let me finish," said Sarah. "You three are going to come back by taxi while Chuck and I stay behind to see some people."

"This suddenly sounds like work," said Sam as she looked at Sarah but shrugged her shoulders. "But if it means we get to go who am I to complain."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After Giovanni showed Casey around and had him meet everyone they separated so Giovanni could oversee the preparation of the tents and everything for the evenings performance as well as line up everything for their next leg of their European tour. Monaco would be the following day and there was still a lot that needed to be prepared. Casey went wandering around the circus on his own looking at the Zorro's trailer. He observed them as they left and went to the big top so he followed them doing a little snooping.

"Something isn't right here," he said to himself. He realized they might be behind to break-in but they lacked the resources and manpower to grab Roan. "So where would I hold Roan if I were in a circus."

Casey suddenly realized he had assumed the Zorros were responsible for grabbing Roan because one of the last messages Roan had gotten out was to look into them. However, he was having second thoughts. There was something else going on here but he wasn't sure what it was.

John watched the Zorros rehearse their act from behind the bleachers studying their technique. The more he observed them the more he was certain they were the ones who had broken into the crystal palace. They had the skills, know-how and technique. But if they did then why? They didn't act like traitors or what he'd expect a traitor to act like. Something wasn't adding up.

"What are you doing lurking about?" said a voice behind him. He turned around to find Alfredo standing there. "If you're interested in the girl you're wasting your time. She's already spoken for by our so-called circus manager, Giovanni. Even if neither will admit it."

"Why do you call him so-called? From everything I've seen he is the manager," said John. He'd picked up that there was no love lost between Alfredo and Giovanni. However, if Giovanni didn't like Alfredo why did he keep him around?

"He's a boy trying to do a man's job and he foolishly thinks he has the smarts to run all this," said Alfredo as he waved his hands around indicting everything. "The boy's still wet behind the ears and so my dear 'Angry Clown' the person you have to worry about is his father, Don Rodrigo. It would be in your best interest not to piss me off anymore. He and I go a longways back."

"I'll take that into consideration," said Casey deciding to take advantage of Alfredo's decision to chat. "So what's your deal around here? Are you some sort of king clown and the other little clowns are your mignons?"

"Mignons... I like that and yes it's something like that. We've worked together for a longtime and they look up to me as their leader because I take care of them."

"So you call what you do looking out for them?" said Casey. He shook his head then started to walk away but Alfredo stopped him.

"What's that supposed to mean? Hey, come back here," said Alfredo as he grabbed Casey's arm. Casey looked down at Alfredo's hand then looked back at him.

"If you want to keep that you'd better let go," said John as he looked down at the hand. "Do you take care of your people or do you take care of number one?"

"What are you guys doing in here," said Raul as he walked over to them. "We heard you guys arguing all the way in the center of the big top and you disrupting our practice session. Shouldn't you two be somewhere rehearsing too? Johann, I know you don't the rules around here but Alfredo you should. If you want to watch you're more than welcome, just keep the noise down we have to concentrate. The last thing we need is to make a mistake when we're up there," he said as he pointed to the high wire in the middle of the tent.

"Sorry for the disruption, I was just about to leave," said John as he pushed his way by Alfredo. By then both Marco and Rita had joined their brother.

"Raul, I need to talk to you that was the reason I came. I don't know why others are here," said Alfredo as he glanced over at Casey. Raul looked at Rita and Marco then walked off with Alfredo. Casey picked up that they were all concerned. This was another mystery under the big top. He couldn't help but believe that all these mysteries somehow all tied into the theft of the data from the Crystal palace. Casey was starting to get a headache as he turned to leave.

"Herr Casey, haven't we met somewhere before?" said Rita as she called to him. She wanted to see his reaction, but John was stoic. He turned back around to her shook his head.

"I don't believe so I think I'd remember you if we had and we travel in different circles so I'm going with no. Well, I need to go as your brother pointed out I have to get ready for this evening's performance."

"Really we've never met I wonder… well that's true we've never formally been introduced but I thought I saw you talking with Pierre in the Carlton before the police and Gendarme arrived. When everything went crazy there."

"Police… Gendarme, who do you think I am? You obviously have me confused with someone else. What do you think I am some sort of hitman," said John as he started to leave.

"I never said anything about anyone being killed. I just said the police and the Gendarme arrived," said Rita.

"I never said I hit anyone either. I just asked you if that was what you thought I was? I think we both need to be careful making assumptions."

Casey left but not before glancing over at Raul and Alfredo standing over away from everyone talking. They glanced back over in his direction then stopped talking waiting for him to disappear. "You two are up to something but I don't have time now to find out what it is right now but I will and on that you can bank on."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was late at night back in Langley and the General was becoming impatient. There was no reason to go home when she knew she'd never fall asleep. Not only was Roan missing on her watch but very soon she was going to have to go to the White House to brief the President and his Chief of Staff about what had happened at the Crystal Palace. There was no happy ending to this story and no way to put a spin on it where she came out clean so she went down to the situation room where she got herself coffee.

"General, I thought you'd be long gone by now," said her Major as he watched her make herself coffee. Getting coffee was an obvious excuse to come down and look around.

"I thought you'd be gone too," said the General as she took a sip from her cup. "Do we have something going on I don't know about… I mean other than the Colonel in Orléans?"

"I'm sending in a team to dig around patient records in a hospital outside of Baltimore. We traced back the disappearance of the Zorros' father to his last public appearance to a location near this hospital…"

"How do we know he was taken to this hospital?" said the General as she took another sip then watched on the monitor as their men began their incursion. She needed something and was anxious to get something... anything.

"I was getting to that," said the Major. He saw her look and understood she wanted him to get on with it. "Right, well after the circus performed there an ambulance was dispatched from this hospital and when we hacked into their security camera feeds we got a man who matches the old man's general description. The problem is their cameras are old and the lighting was too poor to get a hit from facial recognition..."

"So are we grasping for straw here? I'll give you that there seems some basis for this but we need to be careful we don't go running down rabbit holes."

"There's more. When we asked them about it at first they denied they'd sent an ambulance then when we pressured them they asked to see a warrant before they'd say anymore and only then with their lawyer present."

"It certainly does sound like suspicious behavior. But what do you hope to gain by breaking and entering? By now they've altered their records to cover up whatever's going on. We should bring in the administrator and have a little private chat."

"That was going to be my next move," said the Major. "Right now we're searching their records for any John Does they might have who were admitted around the same time."

"Good thinking, what better way to hold someone against their will. Dope them up then keep them unconscious and hide their identity. Unless someone knows where to look the person would never be found."

They watched as the team moved in tranq'd the security guards then went straight for patient records where they scanned everything. The operation went like clockwork and while the one team was doing that another one broke into the controlled substance locker in the pharmacy. The next morning police will be called in and think that some junkies broke into the hospital to get high and steal drugs to sell. No one will be the wiser as to the true nature of the break-in which was all right by the General.

"Major, I understand why you didn't tell me. You wanted to give me plausible deniability but I'm in so deep now that this would just be the icing on the cake. Once you get all those scanned copies bring them up to my office. We can go over them together after all two pairs of eyes are better than one."

"General, I can do this by myself… if you want. You should really go home and try to get some rest. You look tired..."

"I'll rest when the mission is over. Right now you're wasting our time and we've got a needle to find in a haystack," she said then she got herself a refill on her cup then left heading back up to her office.

"Finally a break," she said to herself as she got on the elevator and pressed the button for her floor. She took a sip from her coffee.

"Don't get too hopeful," she told herself. But she could feel this was a good lead. "You really do need some sleep," she told herself. She was tired but she also knew sleep or a restful sleep wouldn't come until Roan was back in DC. She felt like cursing him for making her feel the way she felt. It was highly unprofessional and she knew it but there was little she could do about it even if she wanted to.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Casey went back to the clowns' trailer where he got more of the cold shoulder from his fellow clowns. However, he could care less and busied himself getting ready by applying his white face and clown makeup like Herr Gesundheit had instructed him. While he was getting himself ready he noticed the other clowns around him. They didn't seem very people friendly not like a clown ought to be or at least what he'd grown up believing a clown should be. They were more like Professor Padraic Ratigan's thugs than Red Skelton's Freddie the Freeloader.

"Thugs, every last one of you guys," said Casey under his breath. "Where are you guys going?" he said to himself as he noticed two of them leaving. He turned his makeup mirror to see out a window without being observed. He saw them disappear near an area of the circus that was roped off and one Giovanni hadn't taken him to see.

[Not far away Raul and Alfredo were still talking]

"Okay you want to make the drop in the Marina. What's this no way out?" said Raul. He saw it for what it was a trap even if Alfredo denied it.

"No just think of it as a way to keep us both honest. From the Marina you can see any one coming or going so we won't be able to sneak up on each other. I'm tired of messing with you guys if you want to back out now I can turn this over to my boss but I have to warn you that you won't like his methods nor will your precious Papa so do we have a deal?"

"Hold up a minute, it's not our fault if you didn't come through with what you promised the last time. One more stunt like what you did back in Alexandria and you'll get you data device back in pieces…"

"Which will be exactly how you'll get your father back. Don't screw around with me as long as I have your old man I have the trump card here."

"I don't know about that all we need is to hang out a little bit longer and we'll see what your boss does to you. Something tells me he's not very happy right now and that talk about turning everything over to him is just a bluff."

"Do you want to see if it is? Believe me when I tell you that you don't want him to takeover because if he does… well things won't be pretty for anyone and that you'll have to take my word on…"

"Take your word… are you joking with me? You wouldn't know the truth if it walked up and slapped you in the face. Worse thing is you don't even keep track of your lies so you contradict yourself all the time. How am I supposed to take you word?"

"Well you'd better take my word this time," said Alfredo. But as they were talking he noticed Casey standing not too far off in his clown suit. It was difficult for Alfredo to tell what he was doing in his clown garb so he decided to play it safe. "I'll be at the Marina you can come if you want but if you don't show there will be consequences," said Alfredo as he nodded towards Casey. "We're done here."

"Okay," said Raul as he glanced over at Casey. "I'll be there but no more screwing around and like you said there'll be consequences."

After John got ready he walked out of the trailer determined to see what Alfredo and Raul were up to. He had no idea what they had been talking about just that their conversation seemed to be heated. He watched as they saw him then split up and disappeared like roaches when you turn the light on.

"Okay scurry away I've got your number," said Casey as he watched Raul and Alfredo break up from their chat heading in different directions. "I'll deal with you later," he said as he watched Raul head back to their trailer then he watched Alfredo head over to roped off section of the circus. He dropped back then waited for the coast to be clear and he started to follow Alfredo but he didn't get very far.

"There you are," said Giovanni. "Come along. You need to hurry you're the first one up. I need for you to make this as good as you did in my office. The only thing is take it easy with our public. Remember they're the ones that put bread on our table."

"But I was kind of busy," said Casey as he looked over at Alfredo who turned around looking at him. Now it was too late to do anything.

"Yes you're busy going out in the middle of the center ring. Listen Johann our little circus here is in deep financial trouble and this European tour was my idea to put us back in the black. I need for everyone to pull his weight and I'll be the first to admit I need some people to pull more than others and one of them is you. Can you do this for me? Can you help me save all this," said Giovanni as he waved his arms about.

"I understand where you're coming from and I'll do my best," he said. "Show me the way and let's get this show on the road."

"There we go that's the spirit. Let me announce you then you can begin your act and let's go knock 'em dead."

"I can do that," said Casey as he cracked his knuckles. "I like knocking things out." He looked over at Alfredo who was watching what was going on. He had such a look of disdain on his face. Casey smiled at him then follow Giovanni into the big top. Inside the crowd had poured from the opposite side which was why John hadn't see them.

"Hey you make my kid laugh," yelled one guy from the crowd. "That's what clowns do." John looked over at Giovanni who smiled back at him waving him on.

"Geez, how low have I sunk. Okay but I'm going to need you to volunteer. I promise you your kid will be rolling on the floor," said John. 'But you won't," was what he said in his head as he pulled his BB pistol.


	21. Chapter 21

Don't own Chuck

Casey put on his show in front of the crowd of circus spectators using the loud mouth as his assistant. He was an immediate success. People were laughing and clapping for him. Casey glanced over at Giovanni who gave him a thumbs up. Everyone was happy except Alfredo who was standing in the corner steaming. Casey concluded his number and took a round of roaring applause as he left the center circle.

"Excellent routine," said Giovanni as he came over to greet him as he came off. "I don't have time now but see me later we'll have a drink and talk about a long term gig. I need to go and make sure the others are lined up to go out but we need to talk."

"Sure we can meet up later," said John. "But right now I need to go get something to wet my throat. Clowns may not talk but their throat sure gets dry."

"I can understand that. Don't forget to come back in time to take the curtain call at the end," said Giovanni as he ran off.

Casey looked around and saw the Zorros were up high in the big top so he decided to use this time to his advantage and headed back to their trailer. However, when he got there he heard someone inside. He walked up outside it then took a mirror out of his clown coat. Holding it up above the window he could see Alfredo was inside rooting around.

"So what are you looking for," said John as he watched Alfredo looking high and low but not seeming to find whatever it was he was looking for. "I think I know what you're looking for," he said to himself. "But I can't figure out why?"

Since it looked like Alfredo would be at his treasure hunt for a while Casey cleared out choosing an easier target. He headed to the roped off area of the circus then when no one was looked he stole across the tape and went behind a curtain.

"Crap, you need cover," he said to himself almost running into two of Alfredo's minions. He recognized them from the trailer before and he remembered seeing them walk in this direction. Now he knew where they had disappeared to.

"What are you doing here?" said the one. Casey wasn't fast enough to get out of sight not in his oversized clown shoes. They almost made him trip over himself.

"Fricking shoes," he mumbled. "I was just looking for some place to smoke," he said as he held up a cigar. "Every place around here is no smoking..."

"I know what you mean," said the one minion as the other gave him a look. "What? It's true. Since all those new rules have been put in place it's hard to find a place that's not outside exposed to the elements. Try smoking in a rain storm. It's like smoking has become a capital offense."

"That's not why I'm giving you the look. No one is supposed to be here remember that's what we were told or have you forgotten," said the other minion. "I'm sorry but you're going to have to move along. You can't be back here."

"No even for a quick smoke," said Casey. But as they were talking they heard movement from under the tarp. "I thought the circus didn't have any animals on this tour."

"You need to move along before you get into trouble," said the belligerent guard. Flashing Casey a pistol under his jacket to enforce his orders. "You'll go before you get into something you don't want any part of."

"I couldn't have put it better," said Casey as he laid the guy out with one punch. Then took the other one out with a right left combination. As both moaned on the ground he gave each a whiff of X-13 gas. "Now just lay there and behave while I take a peek. What are you two idiots guarding?"

"Colonel shoot 'em up is that you," said a familiar voice from under the tarp. Casey pulled it up to find Roan locked up in an oversized cage. "I see McDonald's was hiring or did Diane send you out after the hamburglar?" said Roan as he laughed at Casey's get up.

"Funny, keep on laughing. Funny yes especially from a guy who got himself caught and locked up. Let me find the key and I'll get you out of there," said John as he started to frisk down the two guards.

"You don't need the key," said Roan. He took his cuffs off then walked out of the cage. "I picked it the same day they put me in here."

"I don't understand. Why haven't you escaped? Or do you like Ken-L Ration? The General sent me to get you out of here then to finish your mission you botched up."

"Botched up? I don't hardly think so... Well I don't need your help. I've got things under control as you can see so you can go right on back to Diane tell her I'm all right and I have things under control."

"I'm looking around here and I see everything but under control? Or am I missing something there? You were still in a caged under a tarp."

"True and right where I wanted to be. The nice thing about being locked up like this is that people after a while consider you apart of the furniture and they drop their guard when they talk to each other."

"You do remind me of an old armchair Kat used to own... that same musty smell. We had to toss is after a cat got it confused with the litter box. Okay so what have you found out?"

"Okay and what have you got going on here... Captain Kangaroo meets Bozo the clown. You wouldn't happen to had a bottle of something?"

"Sorry but you're out of luck. I bet this is the longest you've gone without a drink. Now can we get back to the business at hand. I figured out that the Zorros must be the ones who broke into the Crystal Palace they have the skill sets but how do the clowns fit into all this or is that the punch line?"

"Funny, it must be the costume. But yes, the Zorros are the ones who broke in and they still have the device. The clowns commission the heist for a third party. They got the Zorros to do it by kidnapping their father and holding him ransom. However, I overheard he might not be in such good health. The swap is supposed to go down when they get to Monte Carlo but I don't know where."

"That would be tomorrow then. Do you have any idea when?" Roan shook his head no but just then they heard voices. It was Alfredo coming in their direction talking with some of his men. "I need to get back inside and you need to go. Tell Diane I'm fine and that this will be over soon."

With that Roan got back into the cage and locked the door. He put his gag back in then put his handcuffs on. As he was doing this Casey pulled the tarp back over the cage then dragged the two guard next to the cage. He dosed them with cheap whiskey then put the bottle in one of their hands.

"I knew you were holding out on me," whispered Roan from inside. "You could at least put the bottle closer to the cage where I can get at it."

"You need to put that gag back on and shut up. If they smell whiskey on your breath then you're going to have a hard time explaining how it got there. I've got to run but I'll be back."

Casey slipped out of the back as Alfredo walked in the front. He heard him yell when he discovered his men passed out reeking of whiskey.

"Drunk on your watch," Alfredo yelled. He kicked both of them but they were out cold. "Get someone over here to help you drag these two off. I'll deal with them later when they're sober. I want two others sent over here to guard the prisoner."

"Boss, I don't want to contradict what you're saying but Maurice here isn't much of drinker. Could there be another explanation?"

"Let's see," said Alfredo as he pulled the tarp back and there was Roan. Roan squinted his eyes against the bright light. He was there still in his handcuffs and with his gag on. Alfredo went tried the door and found it was still locked. "Am I still wrong? Get those drunks out of here before I have them tossed into the river."

"Sorry," said the man. "You think you know someone then they go and do something stupid. I'll go get a couple of guys and have what you want done."

"Good, now let's stop talking about it and make it happen," said Alfredo. He looked at Roan and waved for him to come near. Roan walked over and Alfredo took the gag out of his mouth. "So do you feel a little more talkative now?"

"I think I told you everything I need to say. I think you're swimming in the deep end now and your legs are beginning to get tired. If you want I can throw you a life saver..."

"You know I've always been a good swimmer and I don't think this will be any different so thanks but no thanks. You on the other hand once everything goes down then you will become a loose end and you know what happens to loose ends?"

"You might think of me that way now but don't count your chickens before they hatch. The tide that comes in will eventually go out."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" asked Alfredo. Roan could tell he had him hooked. "If you're insinuating my people will turn on me... well you don't know our organization very well. We take care of our own."

"I'm sure you do just like you left those people in that fleabag of a hotel. I'll let you keep on believing that. But when you feel that knife in your back just remember I told you so but you chose not to listen."

"Shut up," yelled Alfredo as he tried to grab Roan but he moved back just out of his grasp. "Like I said you don't know the other people in our merry band."

"And that is another strike against you. I don't have to know them to know where you're going to end up. You don't think they haven't thought that if I'm here you've been compromised..."

"You lucked in on us. If you hadn't fumbled in, we wouldn't have grabbed you. You didn't know who we were... or who I was..." Roan cut him off.

"I might not have but the people they sent after me most certainly do now. How many people did you lose back at that fleabag when we had to run? You think they all were taken out quickly or could some of them have talked. If they talked what names could they've given up? Yes, if my people didn't know about you before they do now and your people are fully aware of that. You my friend, and I say that loosely, are... what did you call me a loose end to be tied up..."

"You are just trying to get under my skin with your lies. But you know what, it won't work because I've worked with these people for a long time and I know I can trust them. The same way they know they can trust me."

"Good for you, I'm glad you do because if I were in your position I'd be worried, but that's just me I guess. I tend to look at people as being greedy self-centered SOBs. But it's the people I run with, I'm sure your people are different. You sound confident like you know what you're talking about so who am I to say..."

"Yeah, who are you to say," said Alfredo. Just then one of his minions came running in to tell him they circus was closing and it was time for them to take their curtain call.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Not far away John was on his phone back to Langley. It was early morning back in Virginia. The General and the Major were on their third pot of coffee. It was amazing how many patient records there were to wade through. The Major had suggested they call in other agents to help sort through the mess but the General refused.

"No, we know what we're looking for they don't and it will take us too long to bring them up to speed for them to be any use to us. Let's just keep ploughing through this."

"You know what we need is, and I know you're going to get angry... but we need Chuck to run all this through the main frame. It could run facial recognition and body descriptions to sort out the files that are of interest from the rest. Even if it could half these it would save us a lot of time."

"Who says we need Chuck for that? It's a good idea and if I wasn't so tired I would've thought of it. Call in Stanley Fitzroy. He can write us an algorithm to run from the main frame here at Langley. You work with him then bring the data output back to me and we can sort from there... No on second thought have him brought to me. I want to brief him first." But as the Major started to leave the General's phone began to ring.

"Hold up this is the Colonel," said the General looking at the caller ID. "I want you to listen in on this it could be important," she said as she answered putting the call on speaker. "Colonel, tell me you've got good news."

"I've got news. I made contact with Roan and he's fine. They're holding him captive in a tiger's cage... naturally without the tiger as a roommate. I offered to spring him but he wants to stay where he's at..."

"And why's that? Colonel, I don't want you to listen to him. Extract him then send him back to Langley. He's blown his cover but yours is intact you can complete the mission."

"With all due respect ma'am I don't know if that is going to be possible. We're breaking down the circus tonight and then carting everything down to Monte Carlo where we perform tomorrow night. Roan has gotten some good intel being an armchair..."

"Being what? Colonel you're not making much sense," said the General. She looked over at the Major who shrugged his shoulders.

"People are talking around him without noticing he's there... never mind. As we thought the Zorros were the ones who did the break in but only after being blackmailed by Alfredo 'the sad clown' and his minions. He's working for a mysterious third party who is unknown at this time..."

"Blackmail you say. Did Roan mention what or who was being held as ransom? We're tracking down the Zorros' father who went missing right before the heist at the Crystal Palace."

"Yes that's exactly what Roan said. Alfredo and his crew kidnapped the old man and forced the Zorros to pull off the heist. An exchange is supposed to go down in Monte Carlo the data device for the old man."

"Well, I don't see how since we've tracked the old man to a hospital here outside of Baltimore. It sounds like the Zorros might've been played and are probably going to be walking into a trap."

"I've met this Alfredo and he's a slimy sleaze ball. I wouldn't put anything past him. General, I'd have to advise against pulling Roan out now even if it were possible. It might seem he's being held but he seems to have the situation under control and I will be monitoring him."

"The Colonel's right," said the Major. "Agent Montgomery is in a good position to find out who this mysterious third party is. Whoever it is he or she seems to know about the intersect project which seems to be confirmed since they targeted the Crystal Palace."

"Okay, leave Roan in place but monitor him. If things get too hot I want him extract immediately and I don't care how much he protests just pull him out even if you have to tranq him to do it."

"Yes ma'am I have to go we're about done for tonight and there's closing parade I have to participate in."

"I almost forgot how did your routine go? I hope the time and effort we put in getting you schooled didn't go to waste."

"The Circus Manager wants to take me out for drinks and talk over a long term contract. If that's any indication I think I did well."

"Good, then it looks like you might have a budding second career after you finish with the NSA. If there's nothing else Beckman out."

"A second career... what was that supposed to mean," said Casey as he grunted. He was thankful that no one else saw him in his clown get up that knew him especially not Chuck or Morgan. If they saw him he'd never hear the end of it and probably would have to hurt someone.

"There you are," said Giovanni as he ran up to Casey. "Who were you on the phone with? Did you call your mother and tell her you were a success? But she probably already knows that."

"What are you blabbering about? Oh the phone," he said. He'd forgotten he still had it in his hand. "Yes dear old mom, she always wants to know that her son is fine and well."

"How old is she? She's got to be going on..." Giovanni stopped. He caught Casey's look. "Well I guess that's why you call her ma'am. She must've been a real disciplinarian... spare the rod and spoil the child."

"You wouldn't believe the half of it but what brought on this useless conversation," said John. Giovanni looked at him with a blank expression. "What did you want?"

"Oh right, the closing parade is starting and you need to get in line. You're going to lead it out since yours was the first act up so we can't start without you."

"Right the first act... just show me the way and let's get this over with," said John. This time it was Giovanni who was giving him a look. "I mean let's go so we can get packed up for our next gig."

"Oh you're right. There so much to do and always so little time to do it in. I never get so much as a thanks either. Here we are when I make the announcement you all come out and take a bow. Are we still missing anyone?"

"Alfredo isn't here," said Rita. "He disappeared after his act was over with as did our new clown Johann. Maybe there was a clown conspiracy going on."

"Hardly sister, but I thought I saw him over by the roped off area. What's in there anyway? Is there some sort of circus treasure," he said as he laughed.

"If that's your best laugh thank goodness clowns use mime. It sounds more like a grunt," said Rita as she laughed. "Over there are the animal cages even if we don't have any with us..."

"Don't remind me," said Giovanni. "That was my father's doings. He had all those cages shipped over. I was already having a hard time trying to balance our budget to cover our expenses then he goes and does this. Sometimes I feel like I'm sinking in sand and all I have is a shovel but no matter how much sand I shovel out I keep on sinking. Well, I'm not going to wait for Alfredo and as they say the show must go on. Wait for my cue."

Giovanni disappeared and Casey got in his place in the parade in front of the Zorros. Everyone was ready when Rita moved up behind him.

"Funny you asking about what's behind that roped off area. I could've sworn I saw you standing around it earlier then you disappeared. It makes me wonder if curiosity didn't get the better of you."

"It sounds like you were following me. You know curiosity cuts like a sword both ways and we know what it did to the cat."

"You're a strange man Herr Casey," said Rita as Giovanni announced their return to the center ring. The curtains opened up and they marched out as the crowd cheered and applauded.

"Some people have told me that… some people have called me worse," said Casey. He noticed Alfredo had slipped in and was trying to work his way up to get near to them to listen in. "Well here we go," he said as they marched in together.

"Yes, it's time to get this over with," said Rita as she smiled at Casey.

"Listen, we need to talk afterwards," said John. "I have something to tell you that you need to heard." He could tell by the look on her face she was perplexed. "Take my word for it you'll want to hear what I have to say and before we get to Monte Carlo."

They all started to walk out. Rita dropped back with her brothers. Raul and Marco saw the expression on her face.

"What's the matter?"

"I don't know but I think we've been made."


	22. Chapter 22

Don't own Chuck

Back at Langley Stanley Fitzroy was escorted back to the George Bush Center for Intelligence. But before he had been deep in dreamland when someone rang his doorbell. At first he tried to ignore it but Ginger rolled him over in bed to wake him as he tried desperately to sleep through it and probably be dragged off which was a premonition looking backwards. When he answered the door agents told him that he had to come with them the way he was. He was wanted right away back at Langley

"I'm lucky I sleep in a pajama or it could get really windy on the way in. Can you tell me what all the commotion is about?"

"We were just told to bring you in and that's it. We can wait while you get dressed if you make it fast. All we know is the General wants to see you right away in her office."

"She does, does she... well let's not keep her waiting that will only piss her off," he said. He went back to his bedroom changed and told Ginger to go back to sleep. "You can drive the car into work in the morning then I'll see you there for breakfast but if for some reason you don't see me then I'll catch you for lunch."

They both knew by now not to ask for too many details. Working for the agency there was always the possibility that someone would come knocking at the door late at night to call them in. However, for lab rats this was kind of rare which made Ginger a little worried. She followed him downstairs then saw them out the front door then watched the Escalade he got into disappear into the night.

That was twenty minutes earlier now Stanley was walking in the front doors as the George Busch Intelligence Center. He had his badge scanned then his hand followed lastly by a retinal scan.

"You know when you get the full body scanner up and working if you can print me off a copy it will save me from having to get an x-ray for my next physical."

"This way Dr. Fitzroy," said the General's aide. The Major had been called when they'd arrived and came down to escort him up as well as field any preliminary questions before he reached the General's office.

"So can you give me a heads up as to why I'm being called out in the middle of the night. The last time something like this happened Chuck was involved and the safety of the free world was at stake. Please tell me it's nothing like that."

"It's not that bad. It's just... well we need you to write an algorithm. The General will explain better but we're on a manhunt. We suspect he's being held in a hospital as a John Doe or under a false identity. What we need is someway of discerning which man is the one we're looking for from all the rest so we can go straight for him. If we go after the wrong target, we risk tipping our hand and these bad guys who are holding him will simply move our target. If they do that then we'll be back at to looking for our needle in a haystack."

"Sounds easy enough as long as you've gotten all the perimeters that I'll need to write the algorithm such as height, weight, general appearance as well as distinguishing features," said Stanley as they got off the elevator then they continued to talk as they walked down to the General's office.

"Good you're here now. Everything you need is here," said the General as she brought him into her office. He looked around at all the printed pieces of paper scatter about the room.

"I see," he said as he looked about. "Excuse me, but this will go a lot faster if I have the digital files these copies were printed from. Please tell me that's possible."

"Of course it is I can give you access," said the General. "But because of the sensitive nature of this mission you're going to have to work here in my office. I don't trust this to be done anywhere else."

"if those are your requirements then yes ma'am let me get right to it." Stanley rolled up his sleeve then sat down in front of the General's computer. She logged him on with her password then stood behind him. He worked through what was left of the night then into the morning before he was finished. As he was working he could feel the General's eyes as she stood behind him drilling holes into the back of his head.

"Okay there we are. It's done now the only thing we can do is wait for the main frame to process the data," said Stanley as he stood up, stretched, and yawned. "There's nothing more I can do here so if you don't mind General I'd like to go down to the cafeteria for a little bit of breakfast."

"Sure but don't go wandering off too far away we still might need your skill sets," said the General as she sipped on cold coffee. She made a disgusted look as she looked back at the cup.

"Don't take what I'm about to ask the wrong way but why did you call me in for this? Isn't Agent Carmichael your go to guy for this kind of work? Don't get me wrong I'm flattered that you thought of me but it begs the question is something wrong with Chuck?"

"Agent Carmichael is taking some personal time with his family," said the General as she looked over the monitor on her desk and at the wheel of death that was turning in circles.

"Do we get that?" said Stanley. Both the General and the Major gave him a look. "Sorry, but watching the monitor won't speed it up. There's a lot of data to crunch so it could be a while before you're going get any output."

"I thought you said you wanted to go grab something to eat and meet your girlfriend," said the General. Stanley stood there with his mouth open. "You should probably close that before flies fly in."

"How'd you know… I mean we've been careful and... am I in trouble?" said Stanley. He was half astonished and half scared wondering how much more of his personal life the General knew about. He quickly tried to remember back if he'd done anything that could get him in trouble.

"Remember I'm the director I know everything so shouldn't you be off? I don't want to be the reason you're late. Just remember not a word about what you did last night to anyone not even to your girlfriend when she asks where you were all night."

"Yes Ma'am," said Stanley as he quickly disappeared.

"That was impressive," said the Major as he moved over behind her. "How'd you know about Dr. Fitzroy and his girlfriend?"

"It was easy the team that picked him up called while you went down to get him. They told me they picked him up at his residence he shared with a woman. When he started looking at his watch and sweating about getting down to the cafeteria I put two and two together. I was an agent before I became the director... and a good one. Don't ever forget that."

"No ma'am I certainly won't."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After the show the circus looked like a swarm of ants as everyone went about breaking down and packing away. Within hours of closing the circus was tents were pulled down and loaded up onto the back of a semi. The trailers too were pulled up on the back of trucks brought in to transport them and once they were all aboard the caravan headed south to Monaco leaving the campground the way they'd found it.

"Let's move out," yelled Giovanni. "The drivers are anxious to get on the road so we can get to Monte Carlo in time to set up for tonight. Remember time is money."

"But remember to have a good time or all this is just wasted effort," said Don Rodrigo behind him. "Rita my dear to you mind riding with us. Giovanni only wants to talk about money and it would make the drive so much more bearable with you being there. Your brothers can take their trailer down by themselves."

"Go ahead, Don Rodrigo is right we can take care of this ourselves," said Raul as he smiled at her and she knew exactly what he was thinking.

"I don't know I have some sewing to do on the way down and costumes to mend. I'm afraid I won't be much of a conversationalist."

"Doesn't matter just having you with us is enough to lift an old man's spirits," said Don Rodrigo. She could see he wasn't going to take no for an answer. Glancing over she saw Casey standing near the clown's trailer looking at her. She shook her head and he nodded.

"What is it?" asked Giovanni noticing a change had come over her. "Don't let my father pressure you into doing something you don't want to do. He's a bully like that... always having to get his way. But if you do decide to ride with us I will try to talk about something other than money. I promise," he said as he raised his right hand. She laughed.

"No... I mean yes of course I'll ride with you and your father. I think he's a sweet old man even if he reminds me a lot of my own with a one track mind for everything circus."

"Oh do I know that. Some people might consider us lucky but if the truth were known I think we're more cursed. Just think of it if we were normal people and others saw what we do with our children they'd be calling child protection services."

"I know it's crazy isn't it. Yet we're brought up with the show must go on and there's nothing more important than the show. I don't know how many times my father has told me to work through the pain. We perform with colds, fevers, sprains and even broken bones because..."

"The show must go on. I hear you there and it won't go on if those rigs don't get loaded. Go ahead and board while I go see what the holdup is." Giovanni left and Rita turned to climb up when she bumped into Casey.

"I was serious before we need to speak. I know more than you think I do and I have information you need to know before you brother goes to that drop in Monte Carlo."

"I don't know what you're talking about. Do you want me to scream? I will then we'll see what happens."

"Listen sister I'm only doing this because I think you were forced into this. If I'm wrong, you won't have to worry about the police grabbing you and your brothers. There will be men like me coming for you all and you won't like where they'll take you."

"Men like you... you mean clowns? What are they going to do tickle us for information or drop their pants until we die from laughter?

"You think this whole thing is a joke. I don't believe you think the same thing about Alfredo or the fact that he's blackmailing you by holding your father ransom."

"What do you know about that? If you do or say anything he'll hurt Papa and I... we can't have that. Okay so we need to talk. We can talk at the first rest stop which will be outside of Lyon."

"Very well but we need to talk things are not what they seem. You and your brothers are in danger... more danger than normal."

With that Casey ducked out as Giovanni came back. He saw Casey talking with Rita and was a little concerned.

"Is everything all right? I saw you talking with Casey the new clown. Is everything okay you had a look..."

"Look? What look? He just asked me if he had to ride with the other clowns and I told him there was no room anywhere else."

"That's the problem with clowns in a circus. You get a good one and they suddenly want to be the prima donna. I'm glad you put him in his place we can afford for him to get any ideas and it's better that this comes from you. If I tell him something he doesn't like he might walk away and with our financial situation we can't afford that."

"You see this is exactly the type of conversation your father doesn't want you having on the way down to Monaco."

"Just because we don't talk about it won't make it go away. But okay for a little while I'll table the talk about money.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In Nice Chuck and Sarah spent the morning wandering around town. Emma and Sarah took in some galleries and little shops while Chuck took the girls. They wandered the boardwalk sampling croissants with various fillings and taking in all the street artist as they performed for tips under the watchful eye of the municipal police.

"It's about time to head back to the hotel. We've got to meet Sarah and Emmy back at the hotel so we can grab a bite to eat before we head out for Monte Carlo. We want to be there when the circus comes to town and starts setting up," said Chuck as they started walking back.

"Do you think they'll let us in to look around before the show starts?" asked Sam. "You know to get a preview of what's to come."

"Oh if they do I want to see the people on the trapeze but for that we need to wait until the show begins. You don't think they'll let us in to see rehearsal do you?"

"I don't know Molly but we can ask. We'll have to wait and see when we get there. Why do you want to see the trapeze artists? Do you want to become one when you grow up?"

"No... but I think it would be fun to do. The thrill of flying through the air like that," said Molly as she heaved a sigh. Chuck made a mental note to talk to Sarah afterwards.

"I want to see the clowns. They make me laugh," said Sam. Chuck knew Sarah wouldn't be laughing about this but he played along. "I want to see them do tricks..."

"You mean like this," said Chuck. He dropped twenty euro on the counter at a juice bar and grabbed three oranges. He looked at them then flashed and began juggling them as they walked along.

"Show off," said Sam. She took her hat off and no sooner had she when a passerby put change in it. She took it out then another person passed and did the same thing. "You keep that up and we might make enough to have those squeezed into fruit juice." But their way back was blocked when a policeman stepped out of a crowd.

"License and permit please," said a policeman as he stopped them. "You can't perform here on the boardwalk without a license or permit from the city."

"License, what license? Perform? ... No there's been a mistake I wasn't performing I was just showing my daughter and my sister-in-law that you don't have to be a clown to... oh never mind. I wasn't performing..."

"Yeah, yeah and the money those people gave you was just for your good looks. Be careful how you answer that because that type of activity is illegal too here."

"What's he talking about," asked Sam. Molly shrugged her shoulders and they both looked at Chuck who turned red.

"If you want to fine me go ahead, fine me. As a matter of fact, I want you to fine me so I can have your name and badge number. Then when I call my office in Paris and my assistant there has dinner with the minister of interior they can discuss what is appropriate and inappropriate behavior."

"Well, I'm letting you off with a warning this time and confiscating your earnings," said the officer as he took the change from Sam's hat.

"Why don't you take Chuck's oranges too," said Sam. "They'll make a nice glass of orange juice and if you use a straw... well you suck."

"Sam, is that any way to speak to an officer of the law," said Chuck. "Be nice, the officer is only doing his job and protecting the peace."

"What did I say?" said Sam as she put on her best innocent little face. "I was just telling him how to enjoy a glass of fresh squeezed orange juice freshly squeezed out of us."

"Whatever," said the policeman. At this point he didn't know what to think. "Just move along and refrain from any other illegal solicitation."

"Sam, put your hat back on and let's go to the hotel. Sarah and Emma should be waiting for us back there by now. Have a good day officer," said Chuck as he moved both girls along. A few minutes later they were back in the hotel and went to the restaurant for lunch as they had planned.

"So did the three of you have a good time today strolling down the boardwalk?" asked Sarah after they sat down at their table. "We bought some clothes for you two you need to try on when we get back to the room. So tell me did anything interesting happen to you guys?" Chuck started to shake his head but Sam spoke up.

"A policeman stopped Chuck for solicitation," said Sam. "I asked Molly what it was but she didn't know."

"I told her whatever it was it must be illegal or the policeman wouldn't have stopped us. I figured it had to do with the money people gave us for Chuck's performance..."

"My performance... No it wasn't a performance I was just juggling three oranges," said Chuck. "There was no solicitation involved by me or anyone else."

"I'm sure it was oranges," said Sarah as she smiled at him. Chuck looked funny as he tried to defend himself and she wasn't making it easier for him. "See I can't let you out of my sights for a second before you start walking the streets."

"I guess we could've caught a taxi but the idea was to walk the boardwalk so it seems kind of silly to take a cab," said Sam. Molly nodded as she took a drink of water.

"We'll talk more about this in the room later," said Sarah as she gave Chuck a coy smile. He shook his head realizing she was just giving him a hard time. "Now what does everyone want for lunch. I'm thinking about an octopus salad. I saw it on another table and it looked good."

"Ewe yuck," said Sam. "And what if it tries to climb back out? I'll have a hamburger... no a cheeseburger with extra pickles."

"Like mother, like daughter," said Chuck. "Emma, Molly what would you two like and don't let my daughter's limited culinary curiosity influence you."

"I remember seeing the octopuses in the aquarium," said Molly as she made a face. "I'll stick with Sam on this and play it safe with a cheeseburger."

"I'll delve in the deep end," said Emma. "I'll take the rice with seafood and a glass of white wine to wash it down with. So you were juggling?"

"Yes, people gave us money which for the record was what got us in trouble. I'll have the seafood salad and no Tony Curtis jokes." Sarah and Emma laughed while Sam and Molly looked at them all as if they were crazy.

"I think this is the onset of Alzheimer's," said Molly as she leaned over to whisper to Sam. "I hear it's something you get when you get old."

"Really how old do you have to be to get it," asked Sam. She wanted to do the math in her head but she remembered she didn't know how.

"I don't know but I think you need to be really old like thirty or forty."

"Really," said Sam as she looked at her parents and Emma. "That would explain a lot of things. What do we do?"

"Just keep on smiling and hope they remember you in the morning," said Molly as they both smiled at Sarah and Chuck.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back at Langley the main frame spat out three names all three men were in their early eighties and they fit the general physical description of the old man they were looking for. Further all three men had been admitted after suffering an apparent stroke but their recovery was being hampered by their advanced form of dementia.

"What do we do with this? Do we grab all three then sort them out back here? If there was just some way to sort them out there it would be better. Snatching old men out of the hospital... I don't know this could back fire on us if we get caught."

"Then the easy solution is not to get caught but that was probably what Hunt told Liddy before they organized the break in into the Watergate hotel."

"Well we wouldn't have to if we could send in an agent who was also a neurologist. He could visit the patients and tell us which one to grab."

"Your absolutely right why didn't we think about of that before. We don't need a he who we need is a she. Get me a plane ready for Chicago. I'm going to get our expert. I want our men watching the hospital for and suspicious movement. Tap into their CCTV and security feeds and put in cameras in their dark spots. No one gets in or out without us identifying them."

"Can I play devil's advocate for a moment? You don't think Dr. Woodcomb won't call her brother? Have you thought about what to tell him when he calls?"

"First it's not a given she'll call him but if she does I need her as an expert in her field. At no time will she be in harm's way and we suspect a man is being held against his will. Knowing both Ellie and Chuck neither will be able to say no."


	23. Chapter 23

Don't own Chuck

The Circus pulled into the rest stop just outside of Lyons. They'd been on the road for five hours and it would be another three before they arrived at Monte Carlo to set up. Then no matter how tired they were they had to put on a performance. After that and only then could they rest until their performance the next day. Monte Carlo was a week-long gig then from there they moved to Italy... Milan and began their Italian tour.

Casey climbed out of the clown trailer when they got to the rest stop. He'd about had all he could take of minions and clowning around.

"Geez, if I have to be the brunt of another clown joke I'm going to pull my Ka-bar and carve me some fillet mignon," he said to himself as he looked around for Rita. He saw her go inside the Autogrill. Looking back, he saw Alfredo heading towards the closed container car where they'd loaded the cages. Then he noticed Giovanni talking with his father outside their vehicle so for a little while he thought he had a few minutes to do what he wanted to do. This was his window of opportunity and he took it following her inside.

"This way," said Rita. She'd seen him too and was waiting for him inside the door. He followed her down a set of stairs towards the bathrooms and a shower area.

"This is far enough lady. We can talk here and not be heard," said Casey. Suddenly he caught a glimpse of Marco from the corner of his eye and he felt a chair being broken across his back. He turned to Marco with fire in his eyes who was left holding what remained of broken chair in his hands.

"You've just gone and made a very serious mistake. Boy, you're in a world of pain," said John. He landed one punch that sent him across the room into the opposite wall. Marco made a loud thud when he hit the wall then slid down.

"Leave the boy alone. Hey face me if you've got the guts," yelled Raul as he pulled a switch blade from his pocket. "Are you afraid of my knife? You ought to be."

"I call that a toothpick wielded with little can do attitude and I mean little. I hate to inform you but your momma might have told you size does count," said John as he pulled from behind him his Ka-Bar. "But with knives size does. Now this is a knife."

"Put down the knife," said Rita. Casey turned to face her. She had a Beretta 21 A Bobcat in her hand pointed it at him.

"Lady, you're going to shoot me with a .22," said John. He just shook his head. "The only thing you're going to do is make me even more angry than I already am. You shoot that thing then everyone is going to come down here and after that you all will have some serious explaining to do when the police arrive."

"Don't listen to him I got him," yelled Marco as he charged him from behind. Casey simply moved out of the way then stuck his foot out. Marco tripped and flew into Rita they both went down hard. Casey went over and picked up the pistol before Raul thought about getting it.

"Oh crap my foot," complained Rita as she tried to get up but pain shot up her leg. She had to sit down. "Marco, I think you broke it."

"You probably only sprain it," said Casey. "Listen I didn't come here to get jumped. I came to give you a heads up that Alfredo is setting you guys up to take the fall for the heist in Alexandria. Don't even try to play innocent with me. The building you broke into was a classified government lab and the data you took belongs to a top secret government project. You are about to be charged with treason and sedition which with the patriot act gives you a one-way ticket to Gitmo."

"But you can't do that to us... we're U.S. citizens. We've got rights," said Raul. He stood over Rita as Marco took care of her foot. "Beside we're abroad right now."

"You can take that up with the lawyer that won't have a right to. If you cannot afford an attorney, too bad because you won't be provided one."

"You don't understand we were made to. We had no choice," said Rita. But Marco squeezed her foot to keep her quiet. "Augh, let go of my foot before I kick you with my good one. This is both of yours fault."

"I know all about Alfredo and your father. My people are doing everything they can do to find him. You father is still in the States. We think he's being held in a hospital," said Casey but as he was speaking they heard voices getting near.

"Here... they're down here," yelled one of Alfredo's minions. Casey recognized his voice from the trailer. John held up a finger to his lip for them to be quiet.

"Yes, we're down here. That's the one they call gassy," yelled John. "Tell Giovanni he's going to need to bring a medical kit. Rita had an accident."

A few minutes later there was a crowd down below standing around watching Giovanni as he bandaged Rita's ankle. He wrapped it tight but not took tight then had her hold it up and put a cold compress on it to keep the swelling down.

"Well there you go," he said. "Now can you explain to me again how you sprain your ankle? You said you came down here to use the bathroom..."

"That's right my brothers and Johann went to the men's and I was over in the women's. I guess there was water on the floor I didn't see and slipped. It happened so quickly one moment I was up and the next I was down."

"That's right," said John. "Then we helped her out here and you guys came looking. We should really take her to a hospital and get an x-ray..."

"No, I'm fine. I just need to keep off my foot and by the time we get to Monte Carlo I'll be better. Just wait and see."

"I don't know if you should perform," said Giovanni but as they were talking Casey's phone rang. He looked at the caller ID it was the General.

"I'm sorry it's my mother. I agree with Giovanni I don't think you're going to be able to perform," John said as he answered. "Hi mom this isn't a good time. Can I call you back? I'm listening," he said as he wandered off.

"Give her time and she'll be okay," said Alfredo. "She can rest up on the way down and her brothers can set up. After all the show must go on and so what if she falls then she really will have something to get x-rayed."

"Or you could substitute her on the high wire," said Giovanni. Alfredo's face turned gray. "Didn't you have something in your CV about being able to walk a tight rope?"

"That was a long time ago and I'm rusty now. But you could use the new guy. I'm sure he could substitute her. Why don't you ask him?"

"Where is Johann at? You know that's not a bad idea and for him I'll set up a safety net," said Giovanni as he smiled at Alfredo.

"No one is substituting for me," said Rita as she got up and tried to hobble around. "I'll be all right by the time we get to Monte Carlo."

"Well we'll see about that. So Johann are you up to doing something really dangerous? Raul and Marco can help you."

"Walking the tight rope isn't something you can improvise," said Raul. "Up in the air you have to trust your partner. We've been at this since we could walk."

"We're going to need a crane just to haul him up to the high wire," said Marco as the three laughed. "But in compensation it will only take about three seconds to come falling down."

"Funny," said John. He pulled his BB pistol and shot Marco in the thigh.

"Ouch! Stop that. That's not funny."

"And splat is. Call that payback."

"Now that's what I'm talking about do something like this on the high wire and you've mix your two acts together. It will be fantastic," said Giovanni. "Now let's get everyone loaded up and headed out or we'll never get to Monte Carlo on time."

"I can't wait to see you on the high wire," said Alfredo as he bumped into Casey. Let's hope the safety net holds up. We wouldn't want any accidents."

"No we wouldn't, would we," said John. He started to reach for his BB pistol but Giovanni stopped him.

"No Johann, you can't keep shooting people. You keep that up and I'll have to confiscate your weapon."

"You see that's where I disagreed with my therapist. You take my BB pistol and I'll have to start carrying my Sig 9. But then things would start getting messy," said John as he walked away leaving Giovanni with his mouth open.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The General left her office and drove to Dulles where she caught a private Learjet. She dozed most of the way sleep finally coming to her and when she landed the station chief was there to meet her. They drove from Midway to the hospital and along the way the General reviewed her notes. There was no way Ellie could turn down her request.

A few hours later the General was standing in Ellie's office. Devon came in when he heard the General was in the hospital and asked to listen. The General nodded then gave the situation briefing.

"So you can see why we need you to come with us. I've brought you the patients charts but they could be doctored excuse the pun so we need you to visit them and tell us which one is our man. You're the only one who can do this."

"No, no, no absolutely not," said Devon as he interrupted. "She's not the only one you've got Chuck to do this kind of spy work. He can do his magic and will know... What I'm saying is this isn't what we do. We're doctors, we're healers not 007s with a license to kill."

"I can't call Chuck and you know why. You know where he is and if you don't mind this is medically related one which is right up your specialty. I would think you'd want to help considering…"

"Considering what?" said Ellie. "What aren't you telling us? Who is this man? You don't think this is our Dad do you?"

"No but if he were alive, and I'm not saying he is, this would be one of the ways they could hold him and keep him hidden."

"Devon, I can't let anyone else go through what I feel for my father. I hope you understand I've got to do this. I'm sorry I just have to."

"You know you're being set up. That's how the General was expecting you to react," said Devon. "Are you sure this is going to be absolutely safe and you can't call Chuck in for this?"

"I wish I could," said the General. "But the last I heard from him he was in the south of France then on his way to Montenegro. I expect he's in transit right now."

"Oh that's been changed they decided to stay a little longer in nice. We talked last night on the phone. He said something about the girls liking the Côte d'Azur and wanting to visit or do something in Monte Carlo. I couldn't hear very well the Skype connection was bad."

"Really," said the General. "I'm going to have to tell him to keep me better informed." But what she was really thinking was Monte Carlo was on the French Riviera along with Casey, the circus and the mission. Chuck was a trouble magnet. There was no way he wasn't going sprout in the middle of things. She needed to give Casey a heads up.

"I've got some questions about this so-called mission," said Devon. He still wasn't convinced and he didn't mind letting the General know he wasn't. "So who is this guy anyway? And why is he so important?"

"I can't tell you why he's so important other than he's being held to get his loved ones to perform a criminal act but who he is... well he used to work in the circus as a trapeze and high wire artist. Does that satisfy you?"

"Yes and no, what if the man really did have a stroke? Ellie will only be able to confirmed that all three suffer from similar illnesses. What you need is a cardiologist who knows something about sports medicine. There are specific injures and general wear and tear on the body from specific sports activities. A sports doctor could spot them and steer you to the right man."

"I think I'm hearing you want to tag along," said the General. She hadn't thought about bring Devon along and she even felt like drop kicking him for getting in her way. However, now he made a convincing argument why she needed him.

"I don't want to go nor do I want Ellie to go but if she's going so am I. There only leaves the question about what to do with Clara?"

"I can call the mother of one of her friends and arrange for her to stay with them for a couple of days. Clara's been wanting to organize a pajama party with her friends so this will be her chance."

"Good, I'll wait for you down in the cafeteria and talk with the hospital administrator about getting you two cleared for a couple of days."

"I hope you don't take this the wrong way but you do look a little tired. You look like you could use some rest," said Ellie. "Are you sleeping well? If no, I can prescribe you something to help."

"Augh chemicals, and make the pharmaceutical companies happy," said Devon. "Try some chamomile tea or a little valerian root when you go to bed. It will relax you and help you get to sleep just don't mix the valerian root with alcohol."

"I'm fine. I'll be waiting for you in the cafeteria we can leave as soon as you get your daughter situated," said the General then she excused herself and left.

"Do you really trust what she told us," asked Devon. But only after he went to the door and made sure she was gone. "She certainly doesn't have a good track record and being honest or forthright."

"Forthright? Who uses forthright these days in a sentence? But to answer your question no, not for a moment that's why I'm going to call Chuck first then I'm going to call Susy's mother," said Ellie as she took her phone out of her bag. She dialed the number put it on speaker then waited for him to answer.

"Why isn't he answering?" said Devon. It seemed to be ringing for a long time. "Oh come on Chuck pick up."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The General hurried down the hall to the elevator and as soon as she was onboard she pulled out her phone. She had a quick phone call to make and time was of the essence. The elevator started heading down as the number began to ring. The doors opened on the floor below and people started to get on board.

"I'm sorry this elevator is being commandeered for a national emergency. You need to wait for the next one," she said as she hit the close door button.

"Hey you can't do that this is a hospital," said one man standing next to an IV pole. There were some mumblings of complaint but eh men in black with the General shoved the people back out the doors closed.

"Push the emergency stop button I need to keep this phone call private. We can continue down when I'm done," said the General.

"Yes, ma'am," said the Station Chief as he pushed the button. A warning bell rang then the elevator came to a jerky halt between floors.

"Colonel Casey," said the General as he picked up. "Mom who? I don't think so Colonel have you been drinking?" ... "You can can't talk? Okay then just listen. I just found out that Agents Carmichael have stayed on the French Riviera longer than I was previously told. I don't have to tell you if there's something going down Chuck will sniff it out." ... "Cut the Mom crap out I'm not that much older than you. Yes, I know you have to save your cover," said the General. She noticed the Station Chief had a big grin across his face.

"If I were you I wouldn't look so cheerful... What? No not you this isn't a video call. I wasn't talking to you I was talking to the former Station Chief here. Anyway consider this a heads up and good luck in Monte Carlo. What do people tell you circus types 'break a leg'. From the moaning I'm hearing in the background it sounds like someone already did. I hope you're not responsible... well I have to run and it sounds like you do too so Beckman out."

"Ma'am, do want to go down to the ground floor now," asked the Station Chief. He already knew he was in the dog house so he didn't want to make his situation worse which was what he did anyway.

"I think those were your orders as soon as I was finished with my phone call. Take me down to the lobby. I need to see the hospital administrator then I need a cup of coffee."

"I could get you a cup of coffee while you're talking with the administrator and have it waiting for you in the cafeteria."

"I think your job prospects within the agency just greatly increase," said the General as the doors to the elevator opened up and they got out. "You do that I want black no sugar, no cream. I'll be right there once I finish this then as soon as the Woodcombs show up we can take off for Baltimore. Make sure the pilot knows to have a flight plan filed and to be ready for takeoff. I want to be in the air shortly after we get there."

"Roger that General, I'll make it happen," said the Station Chief. He realized his job security would greatly increase as soon as he got her out of his hair.

"Okay, boys you heard the General," he said to his men. "I want the pilot on the horn and come hell or high water he's going to get that plane ready for takeoff even if I have to glue feathers to him. Come on we can do this is the cafeteria as I get coffee for her."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck and Sarah were in their bedroom suite just coming back up from lunch to change and get ready to go back out with the gang to run over to Monte Carlo. Chuck walked into the room with his arm around Sarah she turned and kissed him. Then she took his jacked off and tossed it on the bed. He looked into her deep eyes and fell in love with her all over again.

"I'm so in love with you. Have I ever told you that," he said as he pulled her close and kissed her then held her.

"I think you've might've mentioned it a time or two," she said as she whispered in his ear then she bit it and his neck.

"You know usually when someone tells you they love you, you tell them the same thing back," said Chuck as he pulled away. "But then again you're not usual," he said as he pulled her back in and kissed her again.

"And now you know why I didn't," she said as she kissed him. "We really need to hurry up and go. I want to get to the circus site before they arrive to scope out the place. Maybe even look around for a place to set up a sniper nest."

"Now that's how to spend a nice romantic afternoon looking for someplace to take someone out... actually it probably is for someone like Casey. I hate to admit it but I kind of miss not having him around."

"You've got to be kidding," said Sarah as she went to take off her earrings. "You know he'd never approve of our little rogue mission."

"Mission... what mission but I don't know," said Chuck as he walked over and put his arm around her. "He might jump right in if he thought he could shoot someone and scratch that itch of his."

"That's true but I was wondering how things are going between Morgan and Alex after Acapulco. I hope they ironed things out. John can't be making life easy for them."

"Maybe we should call them," said Chuck. "I called Ellie after all."

"That was different and if you call Casey then he'll call the General and before you know it we'll be on mission again." As they were talking Chuck's phone began. He looked at his jacket on the bed. "Well aren't you going to see who it is?"

"What if it's someone I don't want to talk to like the General and she has a mission for us?" said Chuck as it kept on ringing.

"Stop spiraling. You won't know unless you check it and what if it's an emergency. Have you thought about that?"

"I guess you're right beautiful and smart all in one package," said Chuck as he gave her a quick kiss then retrieved his phone from his jacket. "Oh it's Ellie," he said looking at the caller ID then answered it.

"El so what's up this is your dime? We just talked yesterday." ... "Hold on and let me put you on speaker so Sarah can hear you too. You say the General came to the hospital today..."

"Beckman did what?" said Sarah as she came over near Chuck to listen in. "What did she want from you?"


	24. Chapter 24

Don't own Chuck

"Chuck, the General was just here and she wants me to go to Baltimore with her," said Ellie. Chuck and Sarah listened as she went on to describe what the Beckman wanted his sister to do. How there were three men and that she was going to determine which two really had suffered strokes and who the third one was... the man being held against his will. Then she told him how the General assured her that she would be in no harm and that it was only a day over and back.

"It sounds pretty straightforward," said Chuck. "But expect the unexpected and nothing is that simple. There's something else isn't there."

"Well yes... I'm not sure if she said this or I just read it in but Chuck, she hinted this this could be how they're holding our father if he's still alive... he could be in some hospital as a John Doe in a drug induced coma. Can't we use the way they found this man to help locate our father?" Chuck turned gray and sat on the bed. Sarah noticed the change in him and came over to be near him.

"El, who is this they and you don't think I haven't thought about this? I have but you know how massive a search it would have to be. It's worse than looking for a needle in a haystack... no it would be like looking for a needle in a group of haystacks that fill an area like... I don't know Chicago."

"You know what it sounds like to me... it sounds to me like you've given up. I for one haven't given up on our crazy old Dad and I plan on doing something about it. I'm going to go on this trip with the General but she's going to give me something in return. She's going to use this same Algorithm to look for Dad."

"El, I told you why it won't work and I'd advice caution against making deals with the devil," said Chuck. Sarah caressed his face.

"I've got to and I think I know what I'm going. I don't know why I called you. Enjoy your vacation," snapped El. "I'm sorry I didn't mean for the way that came out."

"El, I understand but... but... he died in my arms and... well you've got to do what you've got to do. However, do not tell Mom about this."

"And why not? She has a right to know. Little brother this so doesn't sound like you. I don't understand where this negativity is coming from you're no quitter."

"No I'm not but it's because I know how this program would have to work. Ellie, you realize for the algorithm to run and run properly you're going to have to set parameters?"

"Of course I do. I'm not an idiot I know basically how this would work... Maybe not as well as you but I have a general knowledge."

"And what do you want it to hit on fifty percent match, sixty maybe even eighty then someone is going to have to go to that hospital to check out the identity to make sure he is or isn't our father. Every time there's a hit you're going to get Mom's hopes up only to slam her back down when you find out it isn't him. Do you want to send our mother on an emotional roller coaster like that?"

"Of course not... okay so we don't tell her but that doesn't mean we can't try. Stop being a negative Nancy and work with me on this will you? There has to be something we can do. It did work to find this guy after all."

"One guy in one hospital... okay I guess you could divide the world in grids then use the algorithm in each grid once you've cleared one you move on to the next which would take nothing short of two life times to accomplish. Then that's not taking into account the hospitals that don't have an electronic database to tap into. Those would have to visited and cleared individually by a human asset but if they had the equipment to sustain a long term coma patient and not have an electronic database that would be suspicious..."

"See now you're working with me," said Ellie. "Why don't you take my idea and run with it? I'm sure you and the intersect can come up with something. All I ask is you keep me in the loop as to any developments. I need to get off the phone and make arrangements for Clara to stay with one of her friends while we're gone."

"Oh and where is Captain Awesome? He isn't keeping the home fire going while you're off playing spy for the General."

"I'm not playing spy," snapped Ellie. Chuck could feel Sarah hand squeeze on his hand then she shook her head but before she could tell him to let it go Devon jumped in.

"No Chuck Bro, I'm going along that was a part of the deal for me to sign off on this mission. I'm going too."

"It's not like the General to play let's make a deal," said Sarah. She'd be quiet up until then. "Devon are you sure it was your idea you came along? Beckman is good at her job that's nothing against you but are you sure?"

"I know you guys think you're looking out for us but I did this. I told the General what if all three men really had suffered strokes. Ellie would only be able to verify that then what? But I could examine them too and look for the specific injures that would occur in our guys like of work. You know like tells in poker..."

"Poker tells," said Chuck remembering how badly Devon played poker. But Sara broke into the conversation.

"Line of work?" she said. "You never mention that this guy had a specific line of work and what kind of work did he do that would leave a mark on him..."

"Roman galley slave?" said Chuck as he broke back in. She just gave him a look and shook her head. He just shrugged his shoulders.

"Funny dude, no he's supposed to have worked in a circus all his life as some sort of high wire and trapeze artist. I'm going to be examining the soles his feet calluses and the muscles as well as joints in his hands, elbows, shoulders and knees. Everything I need to know I'll find there from repetitive stress injury."

"The General didn't mention to guy's name or the circus he worked for did she?" asked Chuck as he looked over at Sarah. She shrugged her shoulders but she was wondering the same thing.

"No, just that she thinks he's being held to blackmail his family into doing some sort of criminal activity. I don't know some sort of leverage I guess."

"Devon, you realize if he's being held there will be a guard or guards posted on him so you need to be careful."

"Of course we will be. This is going to be a cake walk. In and out... down and dirty... nothing to worry about."

"Okay I get it and now you sound like Morgan," said Chuck. Sarah held up her watch and pointed at it. "Well we need to run we're leaving for Monte Carlo..."

"Place a bet for me and keep an eye out for Devon's tell," said Ellie. "I love you little brother and you too Sarah keep him safe."

"I will try," she said. "And Chuck's right about everything. This may not be as safe or easy as the General led you to believe. Let the General's men clear the room before you two enter and remember to keep your heads down."

"El one last thing before we have to go," said Chuck. "I expect you to call me and at least leave a voice message saying everything is done and you're on your way back home. Until then I'll be worrying about you."

"Of course, now go you've got gambling to do and I've got to arrange a pajama party for Clara," said Ellie. Chuck hung up the phone then sat on the bed looking at it for a bit before he put it down. Sarah watched him and could tell there was something else going on inside his head.

"So you told Ellie you knew about that algorithm and you certainly did seem to know a lot about how it would work. I guess the question I have was that information all theoretical or was that information from a practical application?"

"I might've written one and what I told her might've been the result of my program," said Chuck in a thin voice. "Look, I know what I did and you don't have to remind me about the no secrets no lies. However, in my defense it was neither."

"Okay I'm not judging," said Sarah. "I can see this bothers you but tell me more. Did you find out anything?"

"Nothing... I only lost sleep and wasted time. I had it running in the background through the Castle mainframe and I check it from time to time. I didn't want to talk about it because if I did then the possibility would become real and with that reality there'd be hope..."

"And you don't think there's any hope or are you just trying to protect yourself from the pain of disappointment. I get that and I've been there but you should've shared this with me. I'm here for you"

"Like I said then I would've put a voice to it and it just hurts too much to talk about. Then he's dead again in my arms all over again."

"Come on then let's go. Let's go see the clowns maybe they can cheer you up if I don't shoot them first."

"You know I can't get one thing out of my head. If the General is asking Ellie and Devon to do this for her why didn't she call Casey in too? Put a team together of people who know each other."

"I don't know. You're right and maybe she has. He's in flight now on his way to meet them in Baltimore. We could call Casey to see where he's at," said Sarah as she leaned over and kissed him. Suddenly the door opened to their bedroom suite and Sam came in.

"Ewe yuck, I think I'm going to be sick. You two at it again. Everyone is downstairs in the lobby ready to go and you two are up here dillydallying..."

"No, I don't think I want to call him... junior Casey is enough," said Chuck as he changed out his jacket. Sam gave him a look. "Come on let's go. The monkeys are getting restless."

"Who are you calling a monkey?" said Sam. "If you want a banana buster there's one in the fruit basket."

"What happened to behaving so we'll take you two to the circus?" asked Sarah as she turned Sam around and scooted her out the door.

"Well... well he started it," she answered pointing at Chuck.

"Did not... did too... did not... did too" went back and forth in the elevator down to the lobby. Sarah turned and kissed Chuck.

"There maybe that will break the cycle and as for you miss don't think I won't do the same to you to get you to shut up."

"Yuck not on the lips," said Sam as she made a face.

"Maybe not but I can tickle," said Sarah. Sam Started to say something. "I swear one word and I will tickle you. You know I will."

Chuck smiled at Sam so she stuck her tongue out at him. Sarah gave her a look.

"What? I didn't say a word."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hours later outside a hospital room in Baltimore a doctor or a man in a white coat wearing glasses got off the elevator on the intensive care ward. He looked down the hall and outside a door was a man sitting in a chair reading the newspaper. The man sitting looked up over his newspaper and observed the man in a white coat walking to him. The doctor removed the clipboard off the back of the door then glanced through the chart and as he looked it over he grabbed the doorknob.

"Hold up a minute," said the man putting away his newspaper. The man sitting outside the door challenged him. "I need to see some ID before I can let you go inside doctor. Sorry but those are the rules." The man flashed a badge. "Agent Tom Jones FBI and the man inside is under witness protection. I'm sorry doctor..."

"My name is Doctor... Doctor Albert _Schweitzer_ _. What do you mean I can't just go in? This is highly irregular."_

 _"_ _I'm sorry those are my orders and_ but unless you're on my list I can't let you go in. His regular doctor was just here."

"I know Doctor Merriweather ask for a consultation and that's why I'm here," said the Doctor _Schweitzer_. "I think I need to get in touch with Dr. Merriweather and get this straightened out. Just looking at the man's chart I have some questions about his course of treatment... highly irregular."

"I wouldn't know anything about that I'm not a doctor and if you go down to the nurse's station in the lobby one of them will know where the doctor is or how to page him. If he comes up here and vouches for you that would be good enough for me."

"I'll do that and while I'm at it I'm going to give him a piece of my mind. Not only am I doing him a favor but this is on my time you'd think the guy would hang around a little longer."

"I hear you but you really need to take that up with him," said Agent Jones. He watched the doctor put the chart back on the door then turn around and walk away. Doctor _Schweitzer_ got back in the elevator then pressed down. Once the doors closed the man took off his glasses and touched his ear.

"Did you get a good view of the chart? Do you want me to go back and engage the target?" said the man who called himself _Schweitzer_. But as he was getting orders in his earbud the doors suddenly opened up and a man in a white coat stepped on the elevator. _Schweitzer_ looked him over and above his pocket Merriweather was embroidered. The agent took his glasses back out and put them on. Merriweather looked at him.

"The darnedest thing," said _Schweitzer_ _breaking the ice. "_ I can't stand them but I can't live without them."

"What? Oh you're talking to me," said Merriweather as _Schweitzer_ received new orders in his ear as he nodded.

"Yes, my glasses... they are a pain. I really only need them to read but if I go without them for too long I get headaches. Usually I lay them down and lose them."

"I know exactly what you're talking about," said Merriweather as he pulled pair out of his pocket. "You should try contacts but if you can't deal with putting them in your eyes you could try corrective surgery. I know a guy who had it done now he sees just fine."

"Really? Well... I have a confession to make I know this is going to sound funny given my... our profession but I don't like to be put under the knife," said _Schweitzer_. They both laughed.

"I don't know if that's so strange. Once you've been around a while and seen some of our colleagues operate… well that just might be a healthy attitude to adopt," said Merriweather. He looked at _Schweitzer_. "Somehow I think I ought to know your name but I can't place it. Do I know you?"

"I don't think so I'm new here. I moved here from Atlantic city and before you ask there's less temptation here..."

But before _Schweitzer_ could say any more the doors opened up and an orderly came in pushing a gurney. He almost hit Merriweather as he shoved the stretcher inside.

"Hey watch out buddy! Where are you going with that thing," said Dr. Merriweather. But the gurney was a distraction from the syringe _Schweitzer_ gave him. One moment he was complaining the next he was out cold. He placed him on top then covered him with a sheet. In less than a minute he was being wheel away.

[Down below in the basement parking area]

"Please tell me you didn't just whack Glenn," said Devon as he and Ellie watched the doctor being wheel by then put in the back of a van. "I know him and he seemed like a real stand-up guy. What are you going to do to him?"

"That depends on his degree of involvement," said the General. "Looks like we didn't need for you to tell us which one is our prize. That man up on the door who said he was agent Tom Jones FBI is as bogus as that badge he tried to wave around."

"General, he might be bogus but if what was written in that chart is true the man inside is really sick. He's on blood thinners and other medication that seem to indicate that he did indeed suffer from a stroke" said Ellie. "Devon, can I get your read on this?"

"I concur and it makes me wonder if Dr. Merriweather might not be involved after all. He could just be the poor sap that got stuck treating your man."

"How's that possible? And if he's ill how ill are we talking? What I'm asking is can he be moved to one of our facilities?" This was quickly becoming more complicated than what she'd bargained for.

"How's it possible? Easy," said Captain Awesome. "The man came into the ER in a coma and remained in one. The only thing the ER staff has to go on to identify the patient is any ID he might have on him or what the paramedics or family might tell them who came in with the patient. Their job is to try and save the patient not conduct an inquiry.

"Okay I can kind of see how this could happen," said the General. "What I really need to know now is can we move him?"

"As far as how ill is he and if he can be moved… I know you're not going to like this but all we have to go on is his chart but if it is right you could risk killing him."

"I concur with my husband," said Ellie as they watched the van doors close with Glenn inside. "I'm sorry but the chart could've been doctored. We won't be able to give a clear diagnosis until we see the patient."

"Then we need to go up," said the General.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck was quiet as the drove to Monte Carlo. Sarah could tell that Chuck was worried about Ellie and Devon but she didn't know if Chuck wanted to let everyone know what was going on so she opted to say nothing but at the first stop she reached over and took his hand. Sam too could tell something was wrong but she thought he was upset with her.

"Okay I'm sorry," Sam said. "I shouldn't have walked in on you. I'm sorry but I won't promise I won't do it again because we all know I probably will."

"Out of the mouth of babes... How does the quote go? Squirt, why do you think I'm mad at you? Just because you walked in on us?" he asked as he turned around and looked at her. Sam nodded. "No Sweet Pea I've just got other thoughts on my mind."

"Like what? Is something wrong?" asked Sam. Chuck looked over at Sarah for help so she looked up in the mirror.

"Nothing is wrong just... Well you know we can't stay on vacation forever. Sooner or later we're going to have to go back to work catching bad guys."

"I thought that was the reason you agreed to the circus... Don't tell me this is work," said Sam. Molly broke in

"Shush, if it's work it's okay," said Molly leaning over whispering to Sam. "Be quiet if this is work it could be fun and we'll get to tag along."

"That would be a first," Sam whispered back.

"Now we're really in trouble," said Sarah as she glanced back at the two girls huddling and whispering in the back. "Don't worry Sweetie Ellie and Devon will be all right. The General won't take civilians in harm's way."

"I appreciate you trying to cheer me up but this is Beckman we're talking about. I just can't understand why the General didn't call us."

"Well maybe it has to do with us being on vacation," said Sarah but she caught Chuck's look. "Yeah I knew it sound stupid the moment I said it."

"No she probably didn't call us because there's nothing really to do and we're out of pocket."

"Do you really believe that?" said Sarah as they drove up to where the circus hands were busy setting up.

"Not a word and as soon as we're done here I'm going to call Diane to find out what's going on," said Chuck. But their conversation was interrupted by Molly and Sam's screams.

"Look over there that's Casey in the clown suit."

"No it can't be him... Can it?" said Chuck as he took a second and third look the rubbed his eyes. "Geez, let's say hi."

"No Chuck, we'll blow his cover," said Sarah. Chuck was already gone but she grabbed Molly and Sam. "You have to pretend you don't know him." They gave her a look. "Just do it and they'll be ice cream when you get home."

"Who's that strange clown? Do you know him?" asked Molly

"Never seen him before in my whole life... Wait maybe he was on television or something. Yes, grumpy the clown I think." Sarah and Emma laughed.


	25. Chapter 25

Don't own Chuck

The circus troupe arrived on the site they had arranged for in the late afternoon. They immediately began work setting up. Like ants they poured out of their vehicles each with a preassigned task and like ants running about the mound began assembling. Soon the tents were up and the gear was in place for another late evening show. John put on his clown suit then went walking about running through his act in his head as he looked to see where everything and everyone had disappeared to.

"Hey there smiley," John hear behind him. He recognized the voice and had hoped that he wouldn't see him. But when he turned around there stood Chuck.

"Mister the name is Angry… Angry the Clown and we're not ready to receive visitors yet. You're going to have to come back when tickets go on sell."

"Angry hum… I pictured you more as a Grumpy but I guess angry does go down to your core," said Chuck as he looked around. "Nice cover the General's got for you."

"Go away before you blow my cover. I'm working here and you're supposed to be on vacation living it up while some of us are saving the free world."

"And the General has my sister and Captain Awesome on some mission in Baltimore. I think you know what's going on and I'm not leaving until I get an answer. Furthermore, you can't make me."

"Oh I can't make you," said Casey as he cracked his knuckles but as the two were about to square off they heard a voice yell out.

"Is that you? No it can't be… Jenny Burton all grown up and where's Jack at. He's got to be around here somewhere." Chuck turned around to see and older looking man approaching Sarah and the rest.

"Oh crap you brought the whole tribe," said Casey. "Haven't I taught you anything? You don't bring kids on a mission."

"I'm not on mission I'm on vacation and who's that guy talking to Sarah anyway?" said Chuck as she waved for them to come over.

"That's Don Rodrigo. He's the owner of the circus and his son, Giovanni manages it but the real power is him."

"Come over here and let me introduce you Sweetie," said Sarah. "This is my husband Charles Carmichael. Sweetie this is Don Rodrigo…"

"I know Angry was just telling me that," said Chuck. Sam and Molly looked at Casey and both shook their heads.

"Mister," said Sam. "You look like a grumpy more than an angry. Molly, what do you think? Am I right?"

"I don't know we really need to see him with his face painted," said Molly as both girls smiled. "Then we can take lots and lots of pictures to show everyone back home." Casey growled.

"That's an excellent idea," said Sam as both girls smiled at him. "Who knows how much ice cream a picture like that would be worth."

"What lovely little vermin," said Casey as he tried to pinch their cheeks but they retreat behind their mothers. Sam peeked at Casey from behind Sarah and stuck her tongue out. "Why you little.."

"Nice to meet you. So you knew Jenny back in the day," said Chuck. "I've only met a few people who knew my wife back before…"

"Yes, she and her father had quite the act," said Don Rodrigo. But his eyes were glued on Emma. "I often wondered how Jack could have such a lovely daughter and now I know."

"That's ancient history now I'm afraid," said Sarah. Everyone noticed how taken Don Rodrigo was with Emma. As they were talking a man walked over to them.

"Dad, we've got a problem. Rita's foot isn't any better so she won't be able to perform tonight. Johann it looks like I'm going to have to go with you on the tight rope. The Zorros are waiting in the big top for the road hands to finish setting up then they want to practice."

"Good let's all move inside and talk about old times. Giovanni you don't remember Jenny because you were away at school when she and her father were with us."

"Actually I go by Sarah now," said Sarah as they moved inside the big top. However, the truth was she could've said anything Don Rodrigo wasn't paying any attention to anyone or anything other than Emma.

"Just for the record," said Raul as he walked over. "I think this is a bad idea. It would be better if my brother and I do the act by ourselves."

"You need to be in three for your act to work," said Giovanni. "If you don't do this with Johann you'll need to do it with Alfredo…"

"Alfredo is still here? I knew I smelt a rat when we pulled up," said Sarah. Giovanni turned and looked at her but before he could say anything they heard a scream from above. One of the road hands setting up the big top had lost his footing slipped and fell. The only reason he hadn't gone splat was his foot got caught up in a rope. However, now he was dangling head down from a rope that was gradually coming undone.

"Get the safety net up," yelled Raul to the other workers. But it didn't look good for the worker. Everyone knew there was no way they were going to be able to put the net up in time. Chuck looked up then around and flashed.

"Love, can you give me a lift," yelled Chuck as he grabbed a coil of rope put it over his shoulder and started for another walking over to the middle of the big top.

"Where are you going?" asked a man who came out of the shadows. Chuck didn't have to be told he was talking to Alfredo.

"Isn't it obvious? Someone has to go up and get him. Are you volunteering?" said Chuck in a tone that was clear he had no use for the man.

"Are you crazy?" said the man as he looked up at the man dangling by his foot screaming for help. "He knew what he was getting into when he signed on."

"I thought no now if you'll get out of my way I've got work to do," said Chuck as he grabbed hold of a handing rope that was used to hoist material up for the roadies. He pointed to a box of tools and equipment that had been hoisted up before sitting on some scaffolding.

"Be careful," she said as she not so politely pushed Alfredo out of the way. She flashed and had a general idea what he had in mind which didn't make her feel better about it. She pulled a knife threw it at the scaffolding knock the box loose. It fell and Chuck went flying up.

"Oh momma," he said as he shot up. As he went up he oscillated back and forth swinging so when he got to the right height he let go as the tool box and gear crashed into the tent floor. Chuck flew through the air and with his momentum took him to some hanging scaffolding a part of the rigging of the big top. He pulled himself up.

"Are you all right buddy?" asked Chuck. "Just hold on for a little while longer I'll be right there. You're going to be safe."

"Hold on to what?" said the man dangling head first. But Chuck was too busy preparing his next move.

"Are you sure he knows what he's doing?" asked Giovanni as the men hurriedly worked to get the safety net out.

"Chuck knows. You just have to trust him," said Sarah. They all stood below holding their breath as they watched Chuck. Sarah hoped Chuck knew what he was doing. She had flashed too but that didn't make her feel any better.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ellie and Devon followed the General and two men along with the agent posing as Dr. Schweitzer. They all go in the elevator and started up to the floor. One of the men opened the back of the elevator control panel and rigged it so the elevator would only stop on the floor the target floor and the floor above. The General could tell Ellie and Devon were nervous and if the truth were told she was too. She liked being back in the field but if Roan had been there he'd be yelling at her that she was too valuable to waste on a snatch and grab if things went south. But She had Ellie and Devon to babysit. Chuck would never forgive her if anything happened to them and his wrath would be worse than any blow back she'd take if things went sideways.

"Okay this is the way this is going down," said the General. "Dr. Schweitzer will get off on the patient's floor and neutralize the agent at the door. In the meantime, we will ride up to the floor above then take the stairs down. We'll regroup outside the door then make our incursion. From there we confirm the patient's identity and you two come up with a way we can transport. Is this clear?"

"Yes, but I was thinking," said Devon. "Dr. Schweitzer here isn't really a doctor… no hard feelings buddy just stating a truth…"

"We all know that," said the General. "Dr. Woodcomb can you get to your point we're on a tight schedule here if you haven't figured that out."

"I get that General and that's why I think I ought to go with Dr. Schweitzer. I could look over the chart better. There were a couple of things I… we couldn't see clearly from the camera image that I'd like to look at again. It would be helpful also if in the meantime you could have Dr. Merriweather brought around so we could consult. The man is a physician after all we took the same oath so he should still have his patients care at heart."

"I think that's a little naïve," said the General but Ellie broke into the conversation. She was angry and wasn't about to keep quiet.

"And stupid as well as risky… what happened to this wasn't safe and that you didn't want me in harm's way? It's okay for you to go off and get yourself hurt or worse but not for me?"

"Hon this is right thing to do. You can examine the man's brain when we get in but the rest of the body is my specialty. I've worked more in the ER than you have so this part is my call."

"I hate you when you're right," said Ellie. "You just stay behind Dr. Schweitzer and keep your head down. I swear if you get yourself killed I'll shoot you."

"With what gun?" said Devon as he laughed. Ellie gave him a look. "Okay I should be joking about this. So, Dr. Schweitzer I need to be you colleague so we should be on a first name basis. What's your first name?"

"Albert," said the man as the doors opened. They all looked at him. "What? It really is. Come on we've got a target to neutralize."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The man's head was beginning to turn beet red from the blood flowing to it. Chuck knew if he did slip loose soon and drop the man would soon pass out then he would have a hard time hoisting the dead weight around.

"Stay with me," yelled Chuck as he took off his shoes and socks. Dropping them to the tent floor. They made a low thud when they hit.

"Oh my God I'm going to die," yelled the man as he started to freak out. Chuck knew he had to work fast or the man in his panic was going to loosen his foot then plummet to the tent floor.

"Here I come," said Chuck. He fashioned a loop like a lasso then twirled it over his head. He flashed on the stanchion next to where the man was hanging and caught it then tied his end off. "I'm on my way for you," said Chuck. "Just hang in there... sorry no pun intended. Well, here I come."

"He's not going to walk over and get him is he," said Don Rodrigo. But that was exactly what Chuck was doing. He put his hands out to get his balance then started walking out to get the man. Every one took a deep breath when the man started to slip loose. But Chuck was on it, he ran across the roped then dropped catching the man with this legs and holding onto the rope at the same time.

"Oh God don't let me fall," yelled the man as Chuck held him in a scissor hold. He started back across to the scaffolding hand over hand. Everyone started breathing again when he got back to the platform.

"There you go I told you I had you." The man just nodded he was still too scared and weak to speak. "Don't worry I'll have you down soon just one moment."

"Sarah, can you shoot me a line," yelled Chuck down pointing to a Clown shotgun and another coil of cord left on the tent floor.

"That thing is just a stage prop you know," said Alfredo as he'd came back out of the woodwork to off his two cents worth. "Jenny, you picked a winner there now we've got two to get down."

"Two people who are alive and did I ask your opinion?" she said as she picked up the stage prop. "I need more than hot air I need a compressed air cartridge for this thing. Chuck knows what he's doing more than I can say about some or shall we revisit the sad clown scenario." Alfredo walked off as John came over.

"You sure Chuck knows what he's doing up there?" asked John as he handed her a cartridge and looked over at Alfredo. Sarah gave him a look. "What? ... Okay, so you already know my perp."

"I hope Chuck does. Perp, who Alfredo?" said Sarah. What Casey said just sank in. "I wish he was but he doesn't have the skill set to be the cat. Your high wire team does though," said Sarah as she charged the blunderbuss. She loaded it with a bean bag and an umbrella then attached the chord to it.

"Let me shoot that thing. You're a little behind on your intel," said John as he took aim. "I don't know who this cat is but leave him, her, them or it alone," said Casey as he shouldered the hand cannon. "Look out up there, fire in the hole."

"Bring it on," yelled Chuck as he waved. What no one else saw was Alfredo. He disappeared to a dark corner. He skulked off mad and angry with everyone but then he realizes this was his chance to get even with Johann and Jenny... to get even with everyone. He pulled out a blowgun from his jacket and a dart.

"I warned you not to mess with bull," he mumbled to himself as he got ready. "Two birds with one dart. After all this time… Jenny this is for you to…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ellie watched them both get off the elevator. Devon looked back at her worried face as the doors closed then he turned back around and started down the hall towards the man sitting outside the door. He looked back down at the two of them coming towards him. Jones recognized Dr. Schweitzer as he got up. He sat his paper down on the chair with giving his back to them and as they got close he turned around with a Glock nine in his hand.

"Look out weapon," yelled Albert as he pushed Devon out of the line of fire. There was a loud deafening explosion. Devon fell backwards he looked over and Albert was down too blood was running from under him.

"You must think I'm an idiot. I called the front desk and there's no Albert Schweitzer working here in the hospital," said Jones as he stood over Devon.

"Idiot… You are an idiot. Albert didn't work in this hospital you fool. He and I were asked by Dr. Merriweather to consult. I was here from Chicago memorial and I knew Merriweather from a conference we attended together on ER medicine. He called me to discuss the pros and cons of using an experimental therapy on his stroke victim. Dr. Schweitzer and I were supposed to meet Dr. Merriweather here. I bet you didn't talk to him, did you?" said Devon as he went over to check on Albert. "What kind of FBI agent are you? Shoot first and ask questions later."

"Wait how do you know I'm FBI? I never showed you my badge," said Jones as Devon rolled Albert over. Albert rolled over with his weapon in hand and put two rounds in Jones one in the chest and one in the head to make sure.

"That's some fast talking Doc. I know a lot of people who would've locked up but you talked your way out of it."

"Let's just say I've been in this situation before and with a brother-in-law like mine this won't be the last time either I'm afraid. Now hold still and let me look at you."

"I'm fine this isn't my first rodeo either. Look at that chart so we know what we've gotten ourselves into. If he called down to check on me, he might've called his people too which means we need to get out of here as quickly as possible."

Devon took the chart off the door then sat down next to Albert and started looking through it. He heard Ellie yell then saw her and the General's men running towards them.

"What happened," asked the General as she stood over the top of both of them. Jones body laid a little way from them.

"That's kind of an asinine question," said Devon. "Jones knew we weren't who we said we were and came up shooting. Albert saved my life and took a round meant for me…"

"Then with the doctor's help," said Albert, "we got the drop on him and I took him out. But I'm afraid he might've alerted his people so we need to hurry and get out of here. Ma'am you should leave the rest up to us and go. You can monitor our progress from the van."

"I'm not leaving my men behind. So doctors Woodcomb come with me," Beckmann said as she took them into the room. "Can we move the patient?"

Inside the room was an elderly man connect to tubes to a life support machine. He had an IV running and there was the constant beep of his heart monitor. Ellie found his latest EKG and EEG printouts.

"This isn't good," Ellie said as she looked them over then she handed them to Devon. "I'm not comfortable with moving him. He's just barely stable. I don't know if we unhook him then have to load him in an ambulance and transport him… Well he might not survive the trip."

"Then we keep him here and defend this floor," said the General as she started mapping out a defensive perimeter. "But don't worry we'll get you two out first."

"Hold up there General this is a hospital not a war zone. There are a lot of other patients and medical staff that will get caught up in your crossfire."

"I don't see an alternative here," said the General. "If you've got a rabbit up your sleeve now would be a good time to pull it out or we go with the firefight."

"Well there is one thing... an alternative that we haven't considered," said Devon. "I know this is out there but we could try Hyperbaric Oxygen Therapy Treatment HBOT for short."

"Is that a proven thing? Do you want to risk this guy's life on that," asked Ellie. The General looked over at her.

"You two need to put your heads together and come up with a plan. What is this and what do I need to make it happen?"

"We're going to need a personal hyperbaric chamber, like the ones divers use to avoid decompression sickness... that is the bends..."

"I know what that is and I guess we could use the helideck on the roof to fly one in but how is that going to help us transport this guy out of here."

"In a hyperbaric oxygen therapy chamber, the air pressure is increased to three times higher than normal air pressure. Under these conditions, your lungs can gather more oxygen than would be possible breathing pure oxygen at normal air pressure. Your blood carries this oxygen throughout your body. This helps fight bacteria and stimulate the release of substances called growth factors and stem cells, which promote healing. It has been used with stroke victims with remarkable success..."

"But it's not been recognized yet so you're even suggesting it is highly unethical," said Ellie. "I'm sorry I can't go along with you on this."

"El, you have to look at the individual patient. Not all protocols and therapies work on everyone. You saw what I saw in his charts the man is slowly slipping. This could not only allow us to transport him but might be what he needs to pull him back."

"You convinced me," said the General. "I want a chopper in the air with a hyperbaric oxygen chamber onboard now. Dr. Woodcomb... Devon I'd like you to supervise the patient's transfer."

"I hope you know what you're doing," said Ellie.

"I'm sorry El you disagree but this is this guy's only chance."

"Let's just hope the chopper gets here before Jone's friends get here or we'll still have that firefight," said the General. "I want a constant status report on that chopper. I also want our people down stairs to stay out of sight and keep an eye out for incoming hostiles. This could be close."


	26. Chapter 26

Don't own Chuck

Chuck and the man he had rescued where stuck high up in the big top. This moved into phase two of Chuck's rescue plan. Casey took aim with the clown blunderbuss then fired an umbrella with a line attached to it. It flew up towards Chuck hooking in the tent frame just below them. Chuck climbed down retrieved the umbrella and line. In the meantime, below Casey with Raul's help attached heavier rope to the end.

"Okay," yelled Casey as he waved up to Chuck. "Take it away." Chuck pulled up the cord until he had the heavier rope. He looped it over a crossbeam then made a make shift harness for the man.

"Now my friends below will lower you down," said Chuck then he waved at Casey and Raul. They held to the end of the rope and slowly lowered the man down to safety. The man almost collapsed when his feet touched the tent floor.

"Thank you, thank you," was all the man could say. His friends came out to help take him away to be seen. But before Casey undid the rope then signaled Chuck it was time for him to come down. Casey pulled the rope back up and Chuck strapped himself in. After he was sure he was ready Casey started lowering Chuck down.

Emma and the girls stood off to the side watching everything unfold with Don Rodrigo who was by Emma's side. Sarah stood underneath but everything seemed in hand and she was becoming a little concerned with all the attention Don Rodrigo was giving her mother. She could see them talking but couldn't hear.

[A little while before]

"That boy's good," said Don Rodrigo as he watched Chuck work from below. "He'd be perfect in our high wire act tonight. Do you think he could help an old friend of the family's out?"

"Something can be worked out," said Sam before Emma could reply. "But as my father's agent there are some things we have to agree on first."

"Okay, let's hear them," said Don Rodrigo as he laughed. "You know as I recall I had a similar talk with your mother when Jack came to work with us. I never knew why they left... but we're getting off the topic. Let me have it name your price. If it's center billing you want, I'll have to talk with everyone? A private trailer would be easier to come by."

"No nothing like that I think free tickets as well as free cotton candy and ice cream would be acceptable," said Sam as she looked over at Molly who nodded in agreement. Emma gave them both a look.

"I think you need to talk to your mother who's on her way over here," said Emma as nodded over at Sarah who was walking over to check on them. "I can see Don Rodrigo you're a charmer."

"I try to be Emma. If I may be so bold as to call you by your name. You have to be a little bit of a charmer to manage a circus."

"And wealthy," said Giovanni as he came up from behind them. "I just came over to let you know they've taken that hand to the hospital but it seems he's going to be okay."

"Good now if you will I was in the middle of a contact negotiation here," said Don Rodrigo as Sarah walked up." Your daughter was acting as your husband's booking agent."

"What's going on over here?" asked Sarah and everyone looked at Sam. "Sam what are you up to now?"

"Why do I have to be up to something? And why is everyone looking at me," said Sam as she looked at Molly but Molly shook her head.

"Don't look at me this was your idea. You tell her," said Molly. "However, in all fairness I did play along. One just can't pass up ice cream or cotton candy..."

"Nor a trip to the bathroom with a stomachache or a visit to the dentist to have your teeth cleaned," said Emma. "I'm sure candy was invented by dentists to drum up business."

"Will someone tell me what's going on," said Sarah still on edge because of Chuck. "We can't leave you two alone for five minutes without you getting into trouble."

"Seems a little harsh," said Don Rodrigo. "Especially when said by the Jenny Burton I used to know. The apple doesn't fall far from the tree."

"Well this is my harvest to worry about," said Sarah. "So what's this about you being a booking agent for your father?"

While all this was going on no one was watching Alfredo or where he went. He hid himself behind a set of bleachers out of sight. From his jacket he pulled a blowgun and inserted a dart. He'd learnt how to use one when he was on tour with a circus in Peru. He never thought he'd be able to use it but fate seemed to shine on him today.

"Payback is here," he whispered to himself almost giggling as happy as he was. He took aim and bided his time. "Okay Chuck let me help you down," Alfredo said to himself as he watched Casey lower Chuck slowly from above like they had the roadie.

[In the meantime]

Sarah was getting to the bottom of Sam's dealings when it happened. She was trying to put on an upset face but Sam reminded her so much of herself she couldn't.

"Sure I think it will be fine. I think your father would like to lend a hand but we need to ask him," said Sarah as she turned to look up. But in that moment Casey felt a sharp pain in his shoulder and let loose the rope. Raul by himself wasn't heavy enough to act as a counter weigh so the rope started to yank him up then he lost his grip too and Chuck began to plummet down. It was like everyone took a huge gasp of air at the same time.

"Crap," said Casey as he tried to shake it off but his shoulder and right arm were numb. "Out of my way light weight," said John as pushed Raul aside then ran under Chuck.

"Oh this is so going to hurt," said Chuck as he dropped into Casey's arms. John broke his fall and they both dropped to the floor entangled together.

"Casey, I love you. I could kiss you right now," said Chuck as he started to get up off John who was huffing and grunting but not moving as fast a John would've like.

"Get off me Bartowski," said John as he pushed Chuck off. "Keep it in your pants and if you try to kiss me I swear I'll kill you dead where you stand. I'll shove my fist down your throat and pull you inside out."

"Kiss you... been there done that and remember your cover Big Guy," whispered Chuck as everyone came running. Raul stood off to the side he'd heard enough to realize they knew each other from before.

"Chuck... Chuck are you all right? Speak to me," Sarah said as she ran up to him. He nodded but before he could answer she punched him knocking him back down.

"Never pull that crap again. Do you want to give me a heart attack? And as a by the way Don Rodrigo wants to give you a job for a few days. One his high wire performers was injured and he needs a replacement. Thank you mister," Sarah said to John pretending not to know him.

"You're welcome ma'am," said Casey. "Go away and leave this to me. This is my mission." But as he was whispering everyone else showed up. "Do you think you have what it takes to work in a circus? I might not be around when you fall."

"It's only until Rita's better and you were magnificent on that rope. I can see you've got circus in your blood and don't worry we won't have Johann as your anchor.

"If that's the case then I agree," said Chuck as he glanced over at John. Casey growled back but it was Sam who broke in.

"Remember the deal cotton candy and ice cream to heart's content." Chuck gave Sam a puzzled look. "Don't worry I'll explain. Oh and as your agent I get ten percent." Everyone laughed except Alfredo who watched from his hiding place.

"And what's ten percent of nothing?" Sam gave her father a face like he was crazy. "You help friends out," said Chuck as he looked over at Casey.

"Raul go get your bother Marco and meet your new team member. You might want to use this time to find clothes for our new family member and go over the act."

"Dad hold up a minute. I'm the manager I need to sign off on this," said Giovanni. "There are forms that need to be filled out. What about insurance?"

"I've got my own... just bring me a waiver," said Chuck. "Maybe Love, you and the girls can go walk around the circus while Raul shows me the act."

"A wonderful idea," said Don Rodrigo. "Let me show you around. After all this still is my circus," he said loud enough for Giovanni to hear.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The General was getting nervous waiting for the chopper to arrive. It was in bound and only five minutes out but her people reported some strange activity in the basement. An ambulance had pulled in followed by a black panel van with five men getting out of the van and three out of the ambulance. Every one of the men had white coats on but underneath they wore body armor and each carried a small bag. The General's man stayed in the shadows and watched all passing on to her everything he observed.

"Shut the elevators down for now if they want us they'll have to come up. Let's make them work for their dinner," said the General. "Let's get the patient out of here. We'll meet the chopper as it lands."

"Ellie, I know you disagree with this but I need your help. We need to prep the patient for transport," said Devon. But Ellie was already at work.

"I just hope you all know what you're doing. So this was supposed to be a walk in the park," said Ellie as she glanced over at the General. "Somehow I don't think we take walks in the same parks."

"Roger that," said the General into her watch. "The chopper is in bound as we speak we need to get this guy out to the pick-up site now."

Ellie and Devon worked feverishly to unhook the man and prepare him for the chopper ride. The idea was to wheel him out then straight into the hyperbaric chamber. The General's man below reported the enemy tac team had breach the stairs and were headed up.

"Okay enough here we need to move. Tell our guy to release the elevators we need to get out of here while our friends are huffing up the stairs. Agents keep your weapons out of sight. We need to get on the elevator right now." Ellie and Devon pushed the gurney while the other agent helped his wounded friend.

"This is called not letting your right hand know what your left hand's doing." Everyone looked at her strange. "You'll see what I mean," said Beckmann as the doors closed. "Boy do I miss being in the field."

[A little while before in the black panel van]

"This is what we know," said the team leader. "Our man called in and said he'd been made. We've tried to raise him since but he's not picking up. The only thing we can think is he's either been taken or he's dead. Our mission is to either recover our target or make sure he can't talk."

"I think I know the answer but since you mentioned recovering the target are we talking temporary can't talk or permanent," asked one of the men.

"We're talking about a nine mil round in the face that kind of can't talk which would be permanently. Is that clear enough? If there are no more questions, then let's get a move on it. The longer our asset is in government hands the more likely he is to talk. I want one of you posted down here while the rest of us goes up," said the team leader. "You Ned walk back to the van with me."

"Oh come on let me go up with the rest of you guys. I'm tired of having to stay in the van. Get one of the other guys to do it. It's not fair I always get stuck with this.."

"Come on Ned you've got this because I trust you. I want you to keep an eye out and watch what goes on down here while we're taking care of business. I know you can handle this."

"Okay I've got your back," said Ned. The team leader rounded everyone up then they went up into the hospital. What they didn't see was one of the General's men who was on the radio warning her the enemy tac team was on their way up.

"This way," said the team leader as they went to the elevators but none of them seemed to be working. "This can't be a coincidence. Follow me we need to hurry."

"Hey watch it! Ouch, don't shove. What's wrong with you this is a hospital," said some disgruntled people as the team leader pushed through to the stairs. He and his men double timed it up the steps. He had a bad feeling about this.

"Okay, we're here," said the team leader. Everyone pulled out their weapons and get ready. The opened their cases pulling out H&K MP5A3. After checking magazines, they were ready. "Okay on three... one, two, three... go... go." They broke out into the hallway fanning out going then going down both side. They found their guy's body outside the patient room the door open and the room empty.

"There's no one here," radioed back one of the men to the team leader who was waiting near the elevators. "I'm standing here and our target is gone. It looks like they've moved him."

"Impossible," radioed the team leader then he turned around and light on elevator indicated it was going up. "Crap they took the elevator to the roof. Come on we need to get after them."

"Team leader, this is Ned. I'm down below but I can hear and see a chopper in bound. Do you copy me?"

"Yeah I copy," answered the team leader as they huffed their way up the stairs. "They must've blocked the elevators so they could make their escape from the roof. Ned find Merriweather and put a bullet in his head."

"Roger that. Finally, I've got some fun to do," said Ned. He started through the underground parking area towards the elevator then he remembered they were out and started for the stairs. But as he stood there the doors he could hardly believe his eyes there was their target on a gurney. However, he never got to share his find. The General's lookout tasered Ned dropping him on the spot.

"Move it," yelled the Devon as he and Ellie pushed the gurney through. "This man hasn't go much time. We need to get him in that diving chamber now."

"What do we do with him?" asked one of the agent standing behind Ned. "We could take him with us and milk him for his intel."

"General, we don't have time," said Ellie. "Devon's right. If this guy is going to make it, we need him in that chopper now."

"Leave him," said the General. "He's low on the food chain so we won't be able to get much out of him. Let's move it before our friends figure out they went the wrong direction."

[On the roof the team leader wasn't happy]

"Where are they," yelled the team leader as he looked around with the rest of the team. "They couldn't have loaded up our guy and flown out of here that fast. Where's the chopper I still hear it?"

"There in the parking lot," pointed one of the men. "That's the secondary pad when this one is fouled or in use."

"Now you tell me," said the team leader as he pushed through his men and looked down. "I don't know who's down there but they're good. Ned, this is team leader over... Ned, this is me answer... Ned, do you hear me? The target is getting away you need to slow them down... Ned ove."

"They probably took Ned out when they left the building," said one of the men. The team leader gave him a look.

"You don't say. I thought they might've invited him along for tea and biscuits," said the team leader. He looked up to see one of his men shoulder his weapon aiming at the chopper.

"I think I can get them from here. If I can put a few holes in it then we can..." The man started to say but the team leader cut him off.

"Can get us killed... put that thing away. This is a bust let's pack it up." The man looked at him like he was crazy.

"I told you put it away. You start firing from up here then how are we going to get away afterwards... sprout wings and fly maybe. I'm willing to bet the elevators are down again. They saw to that I'm sure which means the stairs. We're going to have to fight our way out past those people down there plus hospital security and by the time we get past them then SWAT will show up. Do you want to die for what they're paying us? And if you do how do you intend on spending it?"

"So what do we do? You know they guys back home aren't going to be happy with us. How are we going to spin this?"

"Easy by the time we got here they were taking off in an unmarked chopper. There was nothing we could do other than watch them disappear into the horizon. Now let's go see if Ned is dead and get out of here."

[Back in the Chopper]

It was a rough start getting their patient in the hyperbaric chamber in the middle of a parking lot. There were a lot of gawkers but they managed it and now they were airborne.

"How's he doing in there," yelled the General over the noise of the chopper. Devon gave her a thumbs up.

"We had a little bumpy beginning but everything seems stable now. That was a pretty sneaky maneuver to get us out without a shot fired."

"That's why I'm the General. Where do we go from here?"

"Wherever we go there should be a staff that knows how to work with a hyperbaric chamber. It would help if they'd done something like this before."

"Do you have someplace specific in mind? I need a facility I can control or a staff we can round up. Just give me names and I'll get them for you."

"Bethesda has been doing a lot of work with HBOT therapy and they have a team that already has the know-how…"

"Good that works for me too," said the General. She ordered the pilot to lay in a course for Bethesda then she call the Major and told him to have their team standing by.

"Well here we go," said Ellie as she sat next to Devon as he monitored the vital signs from their patient. "You know even if this does work the General isn't going to let you publish your results."

"I kind of already figured that but this is for this guy. There will be other patients but right now I need to think about this guy and what's good for him. Publishing is nice and I'll be the first to admit the pat on the back from our peers is nice. However, we should never forget the guy we have in front of us that's why we're doctors."

"You know now I know why we call you Captain Awesome," said Ellie as she kissed him. "I suppose we should have Clara come stay with us."

"Well I've been meaning to tell you this. But before we left Clara's friend's mom called and said they had to go out of town so they could keep Clara just for one night..."

"Why did you wait to tell me? That means one of us needs to get back to Chicago this evening or Clara will be at home by herself. You should've really told me you know how these things go. What are we going to do if I can't catch a flight? ... I know the General," said Ellie as she started to get up but Devon pulled her back down.

"Stop freaking out. You're spiraling just sit down and take a deep breath. Everything is under control," he said. But she didn't feel like everything was under control.

"What are you talking about? Under control, what's under control? Everything is but under control," said Ellie as tried to calm down.

"If you don't stop you're going to hyperventilate and I'm not sure there's room in that chamber for two. Look after the mom called I talked to the General then I called Mom and Dad. The General sent two men and they flew Mom and Dad from Connecticut to Chicago..."

"Oh no don't tell me they're staying in our house? Honey's going to think it's a pigsty. I even think I left dishes in the sink."

"No I washed them and put them away. My parents are there to watch Clara not do a white glove test of the house."

"Oh you men... you don't see a house the way we women do. She's a doctor with a successful practice married to your father, the chief of surgery. In all this she raised three awesome sons and she kept her house spotless. She is so going to think our house is a pigpen."

"You're exaggerating and the way my mom kept her house so spotless was with the help of Agnes, our maid and babysitter. Mom says she did everything herself but about all she did was give orders that we all obeyed. I told you that you might want to get help around the house."

"I know and you probably think I'm silly but if I get someone to help out it makes me feel like I'm cheating and cheating is something I've never done. One of the first half things I need to do when we land is to call Chuck. He's going to be worried."


	27. Chapter 27

Don't own Chuck

Sarah regrouped with Chuck a few minutes later outside the big top. It was about time to open to the public and the lines outside were starting to fill in. Chuck had changed into tights for his big début on the high wire. Sarah could tell he was distracted and she knew why.

"You need to get your head in the game. I'm sure Ellie is okay. The General knows how important she is to you so she isn't going to risk her or Devon."

"I'm not so much worried about the General putting her at risk as she doing it for the General. If there's some sort of medical emergency my sister and Captain Awesome will see it through like when they did 'Doctors without Borders' even if it puts them in danger. They take their Hippocratic oath seriously a little too serious if you ask me."

"At least they have an excuse," said Sarah. "What do you call volunteering to go on stage as the flying Bartowski. I hardly think Ellie would approve. I'm only going along with this because of the intersect..."

"I can only do this because of the intersect. Remember my fear of heights... well I have news for you I haven't gotten over it. But when the intersect kicks in I don't feel it maybe I've finally learned to control my emotions."

"I'll let you think that if it gets you through this," she said as she looked him over. "I'm just... well it kind of takes some getting used to seeing you in tights. Is there a tutu that comes with that get up?"

"Funny, very funny I know what you're doing trying to distract me so I won't think about what I'm about to do. But you don't have to worry about me practice went find. You know I'm surprised how easy it is to move in this," said Chuck as Sarah gave him a look. "Don't worry this is the last time you're going to see me dressed up like this."

"Never say never," said Sarah. "I should take a picture and send a copy to Morgan. I'm sure he'd like to see you dressed up like that. I should also take a photo of Casey and forward it. He could hang it in Castle..."

"You do and I'll have to hurt someone," said Casey as he came out of the big top. Sarah realized he'd been standing there for a while listening to them. "You two need to clear out of here after the show. The General gave this mission to me and stop trying to horn in on it. Hey where is everyone else at anyway?"

"Sam and Molly are with Emma and Bunny who are with Don Rodrigo. He's showing them around the circus and the last time I saw them Sam and Molly both had cotton candy so any idea about getting them to eat supper went out the window. They're chaperoning Emma and Don Rodrigo. He may not look it now but he was quite the ladies' man in the day and I didn't like the way he was looking at Emma."

"Did I say I cared? But like I said before you two need to clear out of here after the show and that sounds like a good reason to pack up and go. I've got this and I don't need your help. Whatever else you had in mind you can just forget it."

"Really, look what I found in your shoulder," said Chuck as he held out a dart from a blowgun. "I pulled this out when you caught me. You didn't accidently let go of that rope."

"What is it? It looks like a splinter to me," said Casey. He knew Chuck was right but was trying to play it off but Sarah flash.

"That Casey was made in Peru where the Yaguas use them to hunt small game. You're lucky that with time the curare on the dart has lost some of its potency."

"That's why my arm went numb. But this doesn't change anything you two need to clear out of here after the show. This is my last warning."

"I think you're forgetting I'm here until the other member of the flying troupe is up on her feet. Besides why don't you admit it a little backup can't hurt? We've saved your bacon as much as you've saved ours. We're a team John or have you forgotten that there is no 'I' in team."

"But there is meat and dead meat if I catch you two snooping around here. As soon as Rita is on her feet I want you guys out of here and as far as backup goes I've got it covered. Roan's here too."

"Really, where?" asked Chuck as he looked around. "Let me guess he's Tippler the Clown. What's his act like? Oh don't tell me let me guess does he juggle a bottle of gin and vermouth making a martini in midair? Or does he drink as he juggles?" Casey started growling.

"Okay we get the picture sweeties," said Sarah trying to defuse the situation. "So Roan's your new partner I don't see him anywhere."

"He got grabbed the first day he arrived and is being held in a tiger cage over there," said John as he gestured to a roped off area. "We're in contact. I offered to spring him but he wants to stay where he's at. He's gathering intel and passing it along on your friend Alfredo."

"But not much backup if you need help in a hurry," said Chuck stating the obvious. But he could see the cogs turning in Sarah's head.

"Alfredo you say," said Sarah as she looked over at the roped off area. "The sleazy clown that's the person who shot you with the dart. I willing to bet on it. He'd do something like that just to get even with me and now he hates you. Don't under estimate him."

"Don't get any ideas about trying to get even for any daddy issues you might have with Alfredo. Whatever Alfredo did to you and Jack is history. This is the present and this is my mission. I don't know how to tell you this any clearer... buzz off. You do your act on the high wire then leave and as for you," Casey said as he turned to Sarah. "You sit in the audience with your family. Enjoy the show then all of you clear out and go back wherever you're staying and that's that. Now if you don't mind I've got my clown face to put on."

"You mean you don't have it on now," said Chuck. Casey turned and growled. "Now, now Johann remember I have an act to perform or would you like to be on that high wire instead of me? I believe that was the other option."

"Just for once do as you're told and that goes for both of you," said John before he walked off. Sarah waited until he was out of earshot.

"I don't know about you but I feel like the little red-headed fat boy who's always picked last. The only explanation I can think of is something is going on that the General doesn't want us to know about."

"Yeah, she's got everyone in the field on this except Morgan and Alex. I wonder what it could be," said Chuck as he watched Casey turn around before he went into the clown trailer. Chuck waved. "I don't need to hear him grunt to know he's grunting."

"And I think I know why the General didn't put them in the field on this. Because Morgan can't keep his mouth shut and would tell you what they're up to. And if she doesn't want us in on this that can mean only one thing..."

"We forgot to send her a birthday card?" said Chuck. Sarah gave him a look. "Just trying to lighten the mood a bit. You know that was a little cruel what you said about Morgan... true but cruel. Before you give me another look you're thinking this is intersect related. The General could just as easily be bored and decided to go after the 'cat' like us."

"You really thing the General would waste the government's resources to come after a cat burglar also involving Ellie and Devon?"

"Okay maybe not but everything doesn't always have to be intersect related. How would the circus be involved with the intersect?"

"I don't know," said Sarah as she thought for a moment. "I say we continue on with our plan to catch the cat even if Casey's warned us off."

"Well technically he really doesn't have backup, Roan in the tiger cage isn't backup. We would only be acting like good partners if we stayed and if something happens we can lend a hand."

"Right, he might need a helping hand and he'd just too proud and pigheaded to admit it."

"So it's our responsibility as good partners to look out for him even if he doesn't want us to. In fact, we would be amiss if we didn't."

"Exactly, now you see where I'm coming from."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Not too far away another meeting was about to take place. Alfredo was skulking about watching Raul when he left the big top then followed him over to his trailer. He pulled out a cigarette and started chain smoking waiting for Raul to come out so he could remind him about the drop after the show. He had every intention of putting the screws to him. Things were too close now for any more mistakes and failure would not be tolerated.

"I don't trust this new guy," said Raul as he walked into the trailer then sat down at the table. "I heard him talking to Johann and they seemed to know each other... no something isn't right there I can feel it."

"What can we do? I don't like this either," said Rita. "You don't suppose Johann took me out to put his guy in? I don't trust either one of them."

"And what he told us do you think he could be telling the truth? There's no love lost between that new guy's wife and Alfredo," said Marco. "Don Rodrigo sure seemed to know her but I don't know if he's in on this. Certainly in practice the guy was good and in some ways better than any of us... maybe too good come to think of it. And the way Don Rodrigo fell all over that other woman. Did you guys see that? What an old fool."

"The pot calling the kettle black," said Rita as Marco turned red. "I could care less about Don Rodrigo and his affairs. We need to keep in mind why we're doing all this. We're doing this to free Papa. I'm not putting his fate in the hands of a stranger I barely know..."

"You're talking about this Casey," said Raul. Rita nodded. "Good for once you and I see things eye to eye. So we move forward with our plan... nothing has changed." said Raul as Rita hobbled around the table to get closer to him.

"I just want one thing rom you both I want you two to promise you'll watch out for each other up on the wire. I won't be up there to bail you two out so you need to be extra careful and watch out for each other."

"That will be the day I'll need you to bail me out on the wire. We all know I'm faster and better on the wire than you are but you just won't admit it."

"I'll admit you're more reckless and a foolhardy than I am on the wire as well as in life. You need to learn to be cautious now we've come too far to have things go sideways."

"You know Rita isn't wrong Raul. Alfredo is just waiting for us to make a mistake and now we have those two new guys Casey and Chuck. I don't know I keep thinking we ought to talk more to Casey. What if he's right and Papa is in the States? What if he is some sort of secret agent? What if they both are?"

"He's just another clown after what we have," said Raul as he touched his chest. "But as long as we have this we have bargaining power. Besides what kind of secret agent goes around dressed up like a clown? Can you imagine Timothy Dalton or Daniel Craig dressed up like a clown? I know I can't."

"No, I guess not but that doesn't mean we should write off what he said as a lie. We need to be cautious and make sure we're making the right move or all could be lost and to be clear that all is Papa."

"I know little brother... I know. I don't need you both to keep constantly reminding me of that but we've got a plan," said Raul his voice sounded tired. "It's a good one... we just need to follow through with it. Casey and this other guy are just distractions... no, we need to stay the course and see this through I'm sure of it."

"I'm sorry Marco but I agree with Raul on this," said Rita as she put her hand on his shoulder. "Until Johann can come up with hard evidence to back his claims we have to move forward on what we know is true and that is Alfredo has Papa… Like Raul said they are distractions."

"Very well we move forward with the plan. I just hope you both know what you're doing because there will be no do-overs this time."

"Don't worry I've got everything under control," said Raul as he patted Marco on the back trying to sound me confident. "I've gotten us this far safely haven't I and I'll see this through. I promise just wait and see."

"I hope you're right,"said Marco looking back and forth at both of them. He didn't believe for a moment that everything was under control only a fool would. And as far as getting them this far safely that was more Rita's doing than Raul's but he'd never admit it. She was the one who had told Raul to put up the high wire back in Alexandria that he used to get away from Alfredo's thugs. If he hadn't there'd only be two of them at the table this evening morning both Raul and their Papa.

"I've got a bad feeling about the Marina," said Marco. "What's your escape route if Alfredo shows up with his thugs again and without Papa?"

"You don't have to worry about that because I will be down there at the drop by myself. Alfredo learnt his lesson last time. Take my word this time it will be different."

"Yes, he'll be prepared this time," said Marco. Raul and Rita gave him a look. "Okay I can see the decision's been made and no matter what I say you're going through with this but I will say one last time I don't like it."

"You keep saying this is going to be the last time then you keep bring it up. Are you sure you and Rita haven't changed genders?" said Raul. Marco turned red with fire in his eyes.

"Screw you and the horse you rode in on... go get yourself killed but remember you're not just throwing away your own life but Papa's too."

"Will you two stop it. You're playing into Alfredo's hand. Remember we're a family and a family sticks together against all others. We might not always agree with each other but we're still family," said Rita. Marco and Raul exchanged looks. "I told you two to knock it off or I'll knock it out of both of you. Raul why don't you go get some air while I talk to Marco. You two had better come to your senses because we can't have this up on the wire. Remember what happened to Papa and Zio up on the wire..."

"That was different," said Raul as he started for the door. "Mamma was involved and I don't have any feelings for Brigitte. And yes I know about her," said Raul as he went out the door. He smiled on the was out realizing what he'd just done.

"How'd he know about Brigitte?" asked Marco looking surprised. "You didn't tell him, did you? I trusted you how could you?"

"Now you're being silly. Of course I didn't come on little brother you haven't been exactly discreet igniting her last night then here. And he might not have known he just threw it out but you took the bait hook line and sinker so now the cat's out of the bag."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Raul didn't get very far from the trailer when Alfredo jumped him. He'd been waiting hoping he'd be able to get Raul by himself and now was his chance. He tossed the cigarette he'd been smoking then grabbed Raul by the shoulder. Raul turned and at the same time knocked it off with a look of distain but that didn't stop him from following Alfredo into dark corner to talk.

"Remember after the show you're supposed to meet me down at the Marina with the data collection device and then we'll make the swap like we agreed to. If you don't bring it or don't show up... well I wouldn't want to be your father. But we'll let him know it was you who caused him the pain."

"You big jerk," hissed Raul. "Listen up you lay one finger on him and you'll answer to me. I'll be there you just make sure you've got our father there and don't even think about trying to pull anything like you did last time or…."

"Or what? You show up with the device then we make the swap. After that you go your way, I'll go mine and we never have to meet or see each other again..."

"That's fine by me but I have to tell you a little bird told me you don't have Papa here... the little bird said that he was actually back in the States in a hospital."

"Oh he did, did he. Well did he show you pictures of your father back in the hospital in the States?" Raul looked away. "I didn't think he did. Don't go listening to every little bird that chirps on every tree branch. You might fall out and get yourself hurt. I'll meet you tonight if you don't show... well I've already told you what will happen," said Alfredo as he started to walk away then turned back around.

"One last thing that little bird that has diarrhea of the mouth, he wouldn't be that Casey guy, the angry clown?" Raul didn't say anything but he didn't have to. "It's a good thing you don't play poker you'd lose your shirt."

"You just worry about holding up your end of the deal," said Raul but Alfredo just laughed then walked away.

He didn't go very far before he ducked out of sight then waited for Raul to pass by. He watched him disappear in the big top. Alfredo went into a tent set up beside the big top then pulled out his phone and dialed. He put the call on speaker then sat it down waiting for the person on the other end to pick up. The phone made a clicking noise then a male voice came on.

"I told you never to call me at this number," said the voice. The man on the other end sounded very upset. "If you've called me on this number then there must be something seriously wrong. What is it?"

"Everything is wrong. I just grabbed Raul and warned him not to miss the drop tonight in the Marina but you know all this," said Alfredo as he glanced outside to make sure no one was around who could listen in on them.

"Well I'm waiting... I don't have all day to wait around for you to tell me what's wrong," said the voice sounding even more upset.

"Raul told me someone told him his father was in a hospital in the States... that he's not here for the drop," said Alfredo as he paused to let what he said sink in.

"What does that mean? He is going to be at the drop after the show isn't he," said the voice. "We can't afford for him to have doubts."

"I know I asked him who told him and all he'd say was a little bird told him. When I pressed him and asked him if the little bird was Johann he didn't say anything but I could tell the little bird was Casey."

"If what you're saying is true then what is this Casey's angle. He has to want something... Maybe we can offer him a cut of the action if he's on to the 'cat'. Wait a minute… oh don't tell me he knows about the device too?"

"I don't know... Raul didn't say but you realize if Casey's in on this then the new guy probably is too. They know each other."

"What he didn't tell you or you forgot to ask? That's it isn't it. The most important question and you forgot to ask. You're an idiot. As for Casey and the other guy the circus can be a dangerous place."


	28. Chapter 28

Don't own Chuck

Ellie was monitoring their patient in the hyperbaric oxygen therapy chamber. His vitals were improving and there was a marked increase in brain activity. It looked like Devon's hunch was paying off. It seemed they had a little time to breath so after she called home and talked with Clara she called Chuck but his phone was off so she called Sarah.

"I'm sorry for calling now if it's a bad time. I really have no idea what time it is over there but this was the first chance I had," said Ellie. "Hold up I need to put this call on speaker so I can monitor our patient. I tried to call Chuck but his phone was off and I didn't want to leave a message..."

"That's okay," said Sarah. Ellie heard what sounded like people cheering in the back ground. "Chuck is a little busy at the moment. So how is your patient? You had to extract him... hum doesn't sound like the cake walk the General promised."

"You can say that again. I don't really want to think about what happened but it was a good thing we went along or this guy wouldn't have made it," said Ellie as she heard the people around Sarah cheer. "It sounds like you're in the middle of a stadium."

"Something like that we're at the circus. We're watching a clown act right now that surprisingly isn't bad considering..." Sarah started to say considering it was Casey but she caught herself.

"I know about clowns. I've never trusted them who knows what they're thinking behind that painted face. They kind of give me the creeps."

"Me too. I'm here because two little girls wanted to come and if it weren't for them you couldn't pay me to be here. However, I can see we're going to have a problem that _Pepto_ **-** _Bismol_ will have to treat…"

"Too much cotton candy I bet but they don't sell Pepto-Bismol in France at least not since the '70s. However, you might try club soda and lime that will help with dyspepsia. You want about eight ounces of soda per lime then drink in slow sips. The carbonation in the soda will encourage burping which will relieve stomach pressure."

"Thanks I'll keep that in mind. Do they teach you that in medical school?" asked Sarah half-laughing as she watched Casey take his bow then walk off stage.

"No, that one I learned from Devon. He doesn't like to use chemicals as he calls 'pharmaceuticals' unless he has too. So when Clara ate too much ice cream that's what he gave her and it seemed to work."

"Well, there's a good reason he's called Captain Awesome. Where is he anyway? I thought he'd be there with you and the patient."

"Actually we're taking turns so one of us can get some rest. The hyperbaric chamber is a delicate thing to operate. You have to measure the atmospheric pressure inside and the level of oxygen. That's why I've got you on speaker. I don't want anything that can cause a spark anywhere near the chamber. That much oxygen and a one spark… well we'll be scooping our patient up in an ash tray afterwards." As Ellie was speaking she heard the Ringmaster announce the next act from Sarah's phone.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Mesdames et Messieurs, Meine Damen und Herren may I draw your attention to high above the center ring. You will see the Flying Zorros and for his début under the big top Chuck…"

"Chuck! Did he just say Chuck?" said Ellie as she suddenly realized why Chuck's phone was turned off. "Chuck can't even ride a Ferris wheel he's so afraid of heights…"

"Calm down Ellie he used to be afraid of heights. When he flashes the intersect takes over and all he sees is what he has to do to finish whatever it is he's doing. I'm not tickled with this either," Sarah started to say but as she was talking the man in the chamber opened his eyes turned his head and looked at Ellie.

"Geez he's awake," said Ellie. "Just lie there and relax. You're being treated in a hospital for a stroke. If you stay still everything will be all right. Just relax and stay calm."

"No… no it won't," said the old man as he gasped and choked. "Doctor… where's the other doctor? Doesn't matter… Just he was nice to me."

"I don't understand," said Ellie. "Is there something you want to tell me?" She didn't like the readings she was getting. His blood pressure shot up and his heart was beating like a race horse. "I'm going to have to administer a sedative to help you go back to sleep. You need to rest."

"My brother did this to me… my own brother," said the old man as his voice got thinner until he was back in his medically induced coma. As suddenly as it rose his blood pressure dropped and his heart rate slowed down.

"I need to get off the phone for now just please tell me I've nothing to worry about Chuck," said Ellie. Sarah looked up and watch him walk half-way across the wire then did a hand stand which turned into a cartwheel.

"No Chuck's got everything under control but I might kill him afterwards," said Sarah. Ellie's silence said more than words. "No, there's nothing to worry about you're just being a good sister and I'm being… well his wife but everyone seems to be enjoying the routine. If it's any consolation their act is almost over."

"A little… yes please tell me this was a one night stand and he'll have his feet on the ground for the rest of your vacation before I have to go."

"I don't know if I can promise that but I certainly will try and the first thing I'm going to start with is putting an end to the flying Bartowski."

"Then I can go. Tell everyone I called and we're thinking of them," said Ellie before she hung up. Sarah looked at the phone.

"My brother did this to me… my own brother," she heard in the old man's thin voice as she played it over and over in her head. Did he really mean his brother did that to him or was that the drugs he'd been given? Whatever it was her train of thought was broken when she saw Chuck and the Zorro's finale.

"I'm going to kill him if he survives," she whispered as Emma squeezed her hand. She looked over and Bunny held her hands out to her for her to hold her.

"Come here," said Sarah. "You're never going to do that are you."

"No I want to," said Sam. "It looks like fun."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In an interrogation bunker not too far away the General escorted Devon into a room. She switched on a light then held the door for him. Reluctantly he entered the room wondering what was going on. He walked inside and the first thing that hit him was how stark and bare the room was. In the middle of the room was a table with three chairs. One on one side and two on the other.

"Have a seat then we'll be able to get to it," said the General then she turned to talk to one of her men.

"General what's going on here and more importantly what do you have in mind," said Devon as he automatically sat down in the lone chair facing the two empty ones.

"I need your help in this but you're sitting on the wrong side of the table unless you want to be interrogated."

"That's what you want me here for? I hope you're not asking me here to participate in torturing someone because I won't. That goes against everything I believe in and the oath I took."

"I think you've got this all wrong. Torture… pain is ineffective as a means to obtain Intel. People will tell you anything to get the pain to stop and in the end they just tell you what you want to hear whether it's true or not. A good interrogator can get into the head of the detainee which is what I'm hoping you can help me do…"

"Me? Who me? I don't understand," said Devon as the General motioned for him to sit down on the other side of the table.

"Okay bring in the detainee," said the General to her Major who was standing at the door. He repeated the order waving to someone down the hallway. Devon was still puzzled and was a little shocked when two men in black escorted a man dressed in orange with a black hood over his head inside.

"I want to talk to whoever's in charge. You can't do this to me I'm an American citizen. I demand to know what's going on…"

"Dr. Merriweather? What the heck General? This man is a physician," said Devon looking startled over at Beckman. But the General just motioned for her Major to remove the man's hood.

"Geez what's going on? Where am I and who are you guys? Hey, wait a minute I know you. You're that doctor I met at that medical conference. Crap, you are a doctor, right? Not like that other doctor in the elevator."

"Yes I'm a doctor," said Devon. But as he was speaking the General opened a folder and inside Devon could see it was a dossier on Merriweather.

"You are? How can you go along with this? What kind of doctor are you? Doesn't your oath mean anything to you… do no harm."

"It's interesting you should mention that," said the General. "We'd like a little clarification about your treatment of Mr. Zorro or Mr. John Doe which was on his medical chart."

"I don't know what his last name is we just call him grandpa. He was brought into the ER after suffering from a stroke. The FBI sent men with him saying he was some sort of super witness and they posted a guard outside the door as well as restricting access. I wanted to move him where I thought he could get better care but the FBI shot me down…"

"Since when do we allow agencies to dictate the quality of the treatment we give our patients. You told me to remember our oath well what about you? Your patient was on a slow road to an early grave. I've got him in a hyperbaric oxygen chamber and now he's not only stable but he is actually improving."

"That's what I wanted to do but like I said the FBI wouldn't let me," said Merriweather. "All I could do was keep him calm and sedated…"

"It sounds like to me you gave up and turned your medical responsibilities to people you thought were the FBI," said Devon with a note of distain in his voice.

"Says the man on the side of the table next to another government agency. You can't tell me you've never been in my position."

"I'm not here to decide Doctor Woodcomb's fate," said the General bringing the interrogation back on track. "So you say agents from FBI told you what you could or couldn't do for your patient. What I want to know is how did you know they were special agents? Did they show you badges like this man did?" The General showed him photos of Jones dead.

"That's Jones… He was one of the men who showed me his badge. Is he really dead," asked Merriweather as he picked up the photo. "You killed him?"

"He fired on us first almost killing the agent with me and he would've killed me if the agent with me hadn't taken him out first even though he was wounded."

"Hold up a minute I'm getting confused. Who are you people?" said Merriweather as he held the photo up.

"You ask who I am. Well, let me clarify Doctor. I'm the person who's going to decide if you go to work tomorrow morning or wake up in a dark hole and stay in that dark hole for… Well let's just say a very long time."

"You can't do that to me. I don't know who you think you are but I know my rights," said Merriweather looking at Devon.

"Don't look at him look at me. If you look around you and see where you are right now it seems to say she can. So you need to convince her you're not in on this and help her identify the people responsible. You do that and it will go a long way in convincing her she can release you back into society."

"I don't know anything," said Merriweather but as he was speaking Devon's phone began to ring. The General frowned at him.

"It's Ellie," said Devon as he answered. "I'm kind of busy hon… What? When? … Okay what did you do? … I'll be right up."

"What's just happened?" asked Beckman. She realized something significant had just happened and she want to know what it was.

"Our patient regained consciousness for a few minutes. I need to go back to check on him," said Devon as he hung up and put away his phone.

"Please take me with you I want to see how grandpa's doing. I might not have given him the best medical care he could've had but I did care."

"General please. I'd like you to let the Doctor come with us. I'll take responsibility for him."

"Doctor Merriweather, this doesn't mean your interrogation is over."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the Walter Reed National Military Medical center, a dark late model sedan pulled into the patient/visitor parking garage with three men inside. They drove up to an upper deck then pulled into a dark corner away from the trafficked part of the garage to guarantee seclusion and privacy. Inside the vehicle the driver was going over the mission one last time.

"Okay you know the mission. Since our wet team failed it's up to you two to go in and take out the target. We traced the chopper's flight plan to here..."

"How can we be sure that the old man is here," said the one man as they both checked their weapons then screwing on suppressors.

"This is the closest facility with that diving chamber that fool Merriweather babbled on about. You go in take out the target then get back here and we leave. Here's a map to the area of the hospital with the hyperbaric oxygen chamber. If you get turned around look for HBOT on the hospital signs. We need you two to wrap this up in a hurry before the target opens his mouth."

"You know this isn't going to be as easy as it was getting into that other hospital. Here there's real security and the Cap'n Crunch badges you gave us won't pass the muster. If anything we won't make it past the front doors."

"Well, I would think with what we're paying you guys you can be bright lads and come up with some ingenious method," said the driver as he looked over at them.

"Ingenious you say and with what you're paying us no less. Well tell that to Jones he's going to have a hard time spending his money where he's at."

"And we're worth every dime you pay us," said the man in the back. He pointed his weapon at the driver and dry fired. "You don't want to double-cross us by leaving us here to rot. Believe me you don't want to piss us off. Come on special agent Mulder I've got an idea on how to get us in."

"Like Scully said don't double-cross us and you might want to change your pants," said Mulder as they got out of the car then walked to the elevator.

"Why do I have to be Scully anyway? I don't look anything like her," said the man as they doors to the elevator opened up and they got on.

"Names are not important and besides Scully fits because you don't look anything like her. People will look over it as being a funny quirk and go on. So what's your plan?"

"I'm not buying it. You just made it up to make fun of me like you did with Tom Jones. I guess I'm lucky you didn't come up with Black Betty for me," said Scully. His partner looked at him. "Don't get any ideas. It's easy we grab a couple of white coats from a vehicle in the staff parking garage then we go in through the E.R. We wait for an ambulance to pull in the staff inside comes out for the patient then we trail them back inside and into the hospital then we disappear in a sea of white coats."

"That's not a half bad plan. See now you know why I called you Scully because she was the brains of the team. Might I just make one small change so we don't have to wait around all day for an ambulance to show up."

"Okay thanks I think... you want to change my plan how?"

"It'll be better if I show you. Come on let's go over to the staff parking garage I'll show you there."

[A little while later in the staff parking garage]

A silver BMW Alpina B6 pulled into the garage then drove over to a numbered parking spot where the driver pulled in. The driver popped the trunk then got out talking on his phone.

"I just picked it up from the dealer and had to go for a spin. Geez, it was worth the wait. I can't wait to get this shift over with so I can swing by and pick you up. Make reservations out of town so we can get some driving in. ... Yes, yes but you play your cards right and I might even let you drive. I've got to run now."

The man hung up then opened his trunk and pulled out a white coat. He turned around and found Mulder and Scully standing behind him.

"Excuse us but we were looking for the visitor's parking garage?" said Mulder as he winked at Scully. "I guess we got turned around."

"This is for staff only so you're not even supposed to be in here. You need to take the elevator down to the ground floor then go out and you want to go over to the next building," said the doctor as he made the mistake of giving Scully his back. There was a loud crack and the doctor went down hard on the deck. Scully had pistol whipped him from behind.

"Okay hold him up," said Mulder. Scully hauled him up grunting. He was heavier than he looked. "That's fine. Sorry Doc but you're our ticket in," said Mulder as he worked him over.

"That's good enough," said Scully as he checked the doctor out. "We don't want to kill him. Now what? I suppose you want to call the police and get and ambulance here?"

"Something like that," said Mulder as he cleaned his hands on the doctor's shirt. "Inside are a couple of white coats. Let's hustle over to the E.R. and call this in to hospital security that way we're sure where the ambulance will take the good doctor. Doc, I have to admit you did get a good set of wheels too bad you won't be driving it anytime soon."

"Come on enough screwing around we've got a job to do," said Scully as they made their way over to elevator. "Personally, I don't like beating up doctors. You never know when you might need one then when you do what then?"

"Whine, whine, whine... that's all you do is whine. First it was your name now this. You know what your problem is..."

"Know? You perhaps but I'm afraid I'm about to find out.

"Funny Mr. Wise Guy but you're never happy with what you have. You need to learn to make do and smell the roses."

"As long as they aren't daises and I smelling them from six feet under. But I guess you're right we are a couple of wise guys," said Scully as they got off the elevator then headed over to the E.R. "You should go ahead and make that anonymous call before someone asks why we're hanging around the outside of the E.R."

"I'm already on it," said Mulder as he pulled out his phone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Up on the high wire everything was going according to plan until they came to their last piece. The routine was the same as they'd practiced before the show and the crowd below was enjoying it. There were applause and cheers then they reached their finale. Raul wanted to change the act. He wanted to do something different... something they hadn't rehearsed and to do this he called for a chair to be heaved up.

"We haven't rehearsed this," said Chuck as he looked over at Marco for support but he just shrugged his shoulders.

"You wanted to be one of us and sometimes we improvise," was all that Marco said as he helped Raul pulled up the chair.

"If you're scared you can stay here and watch," said Raul as he untied the rope from the chair. "We can do this on our own... just if anything happens... well you realize it will be more dangerous in two."

"Okay I'm in. I don't like this but I'm in but you're going to have to answer to my wife if things go wrong," said Chuck as he tried to smile as he looked down.

"Yeah I hear from Alfredo she's got quite a temper," said Raul as he glanced back at Marco then he tried the wire.

"Don't mention that you talked to Alfredo about her. If she could she'd put a knife through his face. The only thing she's told me was he got a little fresh and she made him the sad clown as well as raising his vocal range a few octaves."

"That's something I wish I could've seen," said Raul. "Okay let's do this. It's relatively easy just wait a few then follow me out."

Chuck didn't like this and he had a bad feeling.


	29. Chapter 29

Don't own Chuck

There was a roar from the crowd as Raul took the chair out to the middle of the wire. This was their last act for the night and Raul wanted to finish in glory. Chuck thought Raul was being reckless but his brother Marco wouldn't go against him. Chuck watched as Raul balanced the chair on the wire before sitting down in it. Afterwards Raul pulled out a newspaper and pretended to be reading. The crowd loved it applauding and cheering. Raul seemed quite the showman and a showoff thought Chuck.

"I'm going on the record as saying this is a bad idea," said Chuck as he looked down but Marco shoved him out in front.

"Don't worry go on. You need to go out before me. Don't worry I'll be right behind you. So what if we fall. At least we'll get a standing ovation as we drop," said Marco as he smiled then he motioned for Chuck to continue on out to Raul.

"That's not reassuring but what the heck... oh Momma" said Chuck as flashed then walked out to Raul. Naturally Raul was blocking the way and refused to move as Chuck motioned for him to move. The crowd below loved it and cheered even more.

"It looks like we've got an impasse on the high wire," announced Giovanni as Ringmaster below. He turned off the mic then turned to Rita. "Geez does Raul know what he's doing. The new guy has never done the flip."

"I'm sure Raul knows what he's doing," said Rita but no matter how many times she repeated it to herself she still didn't believe it. "What's he got in mind," she said to herself but she put on a happy face for Giovani.

"Okay so now what," said Chuck as he walked out to Raul sitting in his chair. "What am I supposed to do fly over the top of you?"

"Not you… Marco," said Raul as he looked at Marco behind him. "You need to flip him over me and he'll land on the wire on the other side. Marco knows what he's supposed to do just let him spring off you."

"I'm not comfortable with this," said Chuck but he took Marco's hand then helped him up on his shoulders. "Okay let's do this."

"Just stay steady and on three," said Marco then he counted it down. On three Chuck tossed Marco who did a barrel roll over the top of Raul landing on the other side of the wire. There was a loud roar from the crowd below.

"Seems like the impasse was taken care of," announced Giovanni as he gave a look at Rita. She patted him on the shoulder.

"See I told you Raul knew what he was doing," she said as she let out her breath but just when she thought it was over the accident happened. It looked as if Chuck lost his footing and as a result Raul lost his too. They both tottered on the high wire. The chair Raul was in came tumbling down crashing on ring floor.

[A Little While Before On the High Wire]

Chuck had tossed Marco over and everything was going as it should with the act or it seemed so. Chuck was thanking the intersect mentally when he noticed a chain around Raul's neck. When he saw what it was attached to under Raul's top he flashed.

"Crap, no not now," said Chuck as he tried to stop the flash but couldn't. Images of Bryce Larkin played in his head like a movie. He saw Bryce break into the intersect room download the intersect then escape with men chasing him but Bryce was too fast for them. He saw him almost get away then Casey shot him, but not before Bryce transmitted the intersect to him.

"What's wrong with you," said Raul as he saw Chuck was out of it. Chuck was rocking back and forth looking like he'd seen a bright light and eaten something sour. "Snap out of it man. People use flashes all the time. You're not supposed to look at the cameras."

Raul went for him but in doing so he lost his balance and the chair came crashing down. Raul dropped grabbing hold of the wire as Chuck dropped too.

"What the crap is going on," said Chuck as he snapped out of it just in time to grab the wire. They heard a loud gasp from the crowd below.

"I was about to ask you the same thing. I can't hold on for long I pulled something in my shoulder when I grabbed hold of the wire thanks to you."

"Sorry but don't worry I've got everything under control," said Chuck. Raul gave him a look. "I really do. I just tell me how far behind me is the rope you used to haul the chair up."

"I think it's about nine or ten feet behind you. Why what do you have in mind?" said Raul. "Never mind I don't care just do something fast. I don't know how much longer I can hold on."

"Well here goes nothing," said Chuck as he swung himself back and forth then released. He did a double roll grabbing hold of the rope. "Give me some slack," yelled Chuck below as he climbed it back up to the high wire. He tied the rope around his waist then dove off the wire grabbing Raul by the waist. They swung back and forth as the men below lowered them to the ground.

"I just wanted this coupon," said Chuck as he picked up the newspaper from the ground. "Do you mind? This is a double coupon offer at Subway. I've got a friend that eats there almost every day. His favorite phrase is 'make it a meal'."

"What some people won't do to get a free sub," said Giovanni. The crowd stood up and gave them a loud round of applause and started cheering. Marco came down in the meantime and they all took a bow in the center ring. Chuck could see Sarah's face and knew he had some explaining to do but first he wanted to have a talk with Casey. However, that was going to have to wait.

"Why didn't you tell us you suffered from epilepsy or whatever you call that attack you had on the wire. We could've all been killed up there," said Raul getting angry.

"They are infrequent and I normally can control them but this was the first time I've been on a high wire so you've got to excuse me. I'm not as agile as a cat."

"What's that supposed to mean," said Raul as he looked over at Marco. Rita and Giovanni came running over as well as Sarah and the rest.

"I don't think you want to talk about this is public. We can talk in a little bit in your trailer and don't think about disappearing. I have the number to gendarme on speed dial. I think they'd like a little tip about the robberies in Orléans." Chuck motioned for them to be silent.

"You had us worried," said Giovanni. "That was some save up there. It looked like it was a part of the act." Rita looked at Raul and Marco she didn't have to ask she knew something was going on but she played along keeping silent.

"Chuck, you had me worried," said Sarah. "Are you all right?" He made the mistake of nodding. "Good," she said then she punched him. Chuck went down then he got up only to have her grab him and pull him in tight kissing him. "Don't you ever do that again."

"Yuck, I think I'm going to be sick," said Casey as he walked over to make sure everyone was okay. "Don't mind me I'm going somewhere to heave. I don't know why I walked over."

"You do that Johann," said Chuck. "Emma, I think it's time for you to take the girls back to Nice. I'll arrange a taxi for you. But you should go soon."

"But I don't want to go," said Sam as she yawned loudly. "I'm not tired and neither is Molly." But Molly basically had her eyes closed hanging on Emma.

"You go with Emma and we'll bring you back tomorrow. We can make it a full day but for now you guys need to go. I have a curtain call and a parade to march in. Now be good and tomorrow will be here before you know it."

"What was all that about," whispered Sarah in Chuck's ear.

"We need to go somewhere private and I'll explain," said Chuck as he looked over at the Zorros. Raul was trying to stare him down but it wasn't working.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The General and her men escorted Devon and Dr. Merriweather up to the surface then over to the hospital. They pulled into the parking area near the E.R. then got out and as they were arriving an ambulance pulled up. A team came out to meet it then whisked the patient onboard inside. But as they were wheeling the gurney in Merriweather looked up and thought he recognized two of the men for the FBI team back at his hospital.

"Can't be he," said to himself as he was pushed along with the rest. They walked through the E.R. then over to the elevators.

"Dr. Merriweather you need to keep up," said the General. "Or I'll send you back where you were then I'll deal with you later. Do you want that?"

"No," said the Doctor but he was thinking playing what he'd seen over and over in his head. "Why would they be dressed as doctors."

"What," said Devon hearing Merriweather mumble. "Doctor, do you feel okay? You're acting a little strange not that this is by any means normal. If I had to put a name to it, I'd say you look like you've seen a ghost."

"I have or I think I have. Remember I told you those agents came in and took over. Jones was the one you showed me pictures of but there were three more a Smith, Scully and Mulder. I thought I just saw two coming in the E.R. dressed as doctors behind the gurney that was just wheeled in."

"Why didn't you say something back there," said the General. "Major, I want out patient's floor locked down and every physician going near him I want their IDs double checked."

"Can I make another suggestion," said Devon. "Remember what you said about not letting the right hand know what the left hand is doing. I've got an idea.

"It's done General. I also checked on that patient that was brought in too," said the Major interrupting Devon. "It seems a doctor was mugged and badly beaten in the staff parking garage. Someone made an anonymous call to hospital security to report it..."

"That was their access into the building. They knew the ambulance would take him to the E.R. here then it was just a matter of following everyone in. There was an emergency and no one would question someone in a white coat.

"That was just plain mean. We're going to have to act quickly if my plan is going to work," said Devon. Then he explained his plan and the General smiled as she listened.

"I can see some of Chuck has rubbed off on you. I'll make an agent out of you yet," said Diane impressed with his idea. "Major, you heard the doctor get the word out and let's get this done."

"With all due respect General, I like the job I have right now healing people," said Devon. "I'm not cut out to be a spy or anything. I could never break my oath. I suggested this so we could avoid a blood bath in the hospital keeping innocent men and women from getting hurt in the cross fire."

"Whatever the reason, it's a good plan."

[Not Too Far Away]

"This way," said Mulder as he looked at the map they'd been given. "It says we're supposed to go this way. See," he said as he held up the map.

"I can't help it. The sign on the wall is pointing in the opposite direction. Maybe they've moved the diving chamber since that map was drawn. Did you see who they had with them," said Scully.

"Yes Dr. Merriweather, I knew we should've whacked him when we had the chance. You know we might get lucky and get to take him out with the target."

"That would be an added bonus. Look there's another sign," said Scully as he pointed at it. "See we're going in the right direction. Come on keep up we get this done then we can go out for a short stack."

"Now that sounds like a plan but I don't know," said Mulder as he looked over the map once again. "None of this is on the map. Are you sure we're headed in the right direction?"

"Which do you think is most likely to be wrong the hospital or that map that looks like a third grader drew it. If it makes you happy we'll ask that orderly over there." Mulder nodded.

"Excuse me I'm sorry to bother you but we're new here and we've kind of gotten turned around but can you tell us is this the right way to the BHOT chamber?"

"Can't you read the sign buddy," said the orderly as he pointed to the sign on the wall. "Just keep following them and they'll take you there."

"Thanks," said Scully as he turned to Mulder then motioned for him to follow. The orderly stood there and waited until they were out of sight.

"That was a close one. I'd just put the sign up when they showed up but they're following the bread crumbs on the trail towards your direction. You should be in position to intercept any moment now so keep awake and be ready. They're both packing I could make out weapons under their coats"

The General was smiling Devon's plan to change the signs was working. The bad guys were following them right into their trap. They'd have them without firing a shot and then maybe she could find out what was going on.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck and Sarah sent Emma and the girls back to Nice in a cab. Sam didn't like it much but in the end she went. Sarah noticed as they were loading Sam and Molly in the taxi neither were speaking much which was odd for Sam. Sarah thought she'd protest more but considering the combination of ice cream and cotton candy along with the greenish tint around the gills she knew why.

"Mom, I'm sorry I've got to dump the girls on you like this. But you might want to get room service to bring up a couple of limes and two club sodas when you get it."

"Yes, I can see two massive tummy aches coming on. Reminds me when you were out with your father. He'd take you out fill you up on ice cream then dump you back when you started to... well best we don't give any encouragement. Come on ladies let's get in the taxi."

They said their goodbyes then Chuck put his arm around Sarah as they watched the taxi disappear into the night.

"Okay they're gone. Now tell me what you flashed on up there. I didn't see anything to flash on. You almost broke your neck and I want to know why."

"I know I just couldn't control it. We need to find Casey he's got some explaining to do. Raul had a data collection device around his neck tucked under his top on a chain very similar to the one Bryce used to download the intersect before he sent it to me."

"Geez, are you sure? It's not that I doubt you just... well that would mean someone is working on another intersect. I'm sorry but I have to ask you again are you sure?"

"You be the judge," said Chuck as he took out of his pocket the device. "I took it off Raul as we dangled in midair. He was too worried about dying to feel me take this off him but he'll realize I've got it soon so we need to get a move on it."

"Crap," said Sarah as she flashed on it too. She saw the same thing Chuck had seen Bryce downloading the intersect. "Someone definitely has some explaining to do. There's Casey over there," she said as she pointed him out. "One thing in those shoes he's not going to be able to outrun us. I guess he knows now what it's like to run in heels."

"True but he could take them off and use them as clubs. John, we've got some talking to do about your mission."

"I told you two butt out. This is Roan's and mine we don't need your help so move along like I told you before you have another accident and this time it could be fatal."

"You don't need our help? Then Sarah I say we take this with us and see if we can download the data off it. You never know what we might find," said Chuck as he held up the data device.

"Crap you weren't supposed to... Where'd you get that? Give it to me you don't know what you're messing with," said Casey as he tried to grab it but Chuck pulled it away. "Stop messing around the General has half the world looking for that thing.

"I guess that half didn't include us because of what's on it. Listen I took this off of Raul so I can only guess the cat was active in the States but stealing government secrets isn't their usual modus operandi. Ellie called me about a patient the General wanted her to visit who was being held captive..."

"Ellie called while you were on the high wire they had to do an extraction. The old man is safe and I heard him yelling something in the back ground about his brother doing this to him."

"Give me that thing," said Casey as he yanked the device from Chuck's hand. "We need to replace it with this one," said John as he pulled out of his pocket a similar one. "This has an imbedded tracking device so we'll be able to find out who's behind this. We just have to get this back to the Zorros."

"So now we're invited to be a part of this fiasco? It that what I'm hearing John. Because a little while ago you were telling us to butt out."

"Okay, okay if you want to make sure Raul gets this it would be greatly appreciated," said Casey as he ate his portion of crow.

"That had to be hard for you to say. So let me think about it," said Chuck as Casey grunted and reached out for Chuck's neck. "Just kidding. Okay no problem, I've got an appointment with them as soon as I'm finished here," said Chuck as he took the copy. "But you can tell the General this doesn't end here."

"And you don't think I'm going to let you go meet these people without me," said Sarah. Remember a thief has to run out of town while a good conman can leave whenever he wants."

"I question your dad's influence on you," said Chuck but he could see she wasn't going to budge. "Okay you can come along."

"Come on if you know all the cons you'll never be a sucker and Sweetie we're no suckers," said Sarah as she kissed him.

"Yuck, I think I'm going to be sick. Are you sure you can get this to Zorros without them realizing it's been switched out."

"Sure but what's going to happen to them afterwards… I mean they're doing us a favor even if they don't know it. You can't just throw them under the bus like nothing."

"They're criminals if we don't turn them in sooner or later they'll get caught anyway. Besides you don't think Alfredo and his gang are going to let them walk away from this. They know too much. As soon as he's got what he wants they become a loose end to tie up. As far as Alfredo knows they are the only ones that can tie him back to this," said Casey as he held up the data device.

"But we can't allow that can we? We can't just stand by and do nothing," said Chuck. "There has to be something we can do. Sarah, Casey tell me we can do something? This is so wrong."

"Sweetie, I'm sorry but they've made their own bed. I know you want to save everyone and I love that you think you can but some people you just can't save."

"I don't believe that. I can't believe that and I'll prove you both wrong," said Chuck as he took the data device then headed towards the Zorros trailer. He knew it wouldn't be long before Raul missed the device if he hadn't already.

"Go make sure he doesn't compromise my mission," said Casey.

"You mean our mission now and Chuck isn't that wrong. We ought to do something."

"You mean because he came back for you when everyone else gave up on you. That was different and you need to keep that clear in your head."


	30. Chapter 30

Don't own Chuck

Raul and Marco made their way straight back to their trailer after the last show. They ducked out right after the parade and after the final curtain call. Rita followed them shortly afterwards using the excuse with Giovanni that she needed to go check on Raul. When she walked in Raul was trying to stretch out his shoulder as Marco opened them both a beer.

"I'll take one too," said Rita. Marco passed her his then reached in their fridge for another one. "Thanks. Is your shoulder still bothering you? You should really have it looked at by a professional you might've torn a ligament or something when you had your near fall? I hope you learned something up there? Somethings you just don't do no matter how much you want to," she said then she took a sip from her bottle.

"Very funny but for the record it would've worked if it hadn't been for that Chuck guy and speaking about him. What are we going to do with him? He knows we're the cat," said Raul. Rita looked at him surprised. She knew this day would come but she hadn't counted on it coming so soon.

"What? Are you sure about that? I mean really sure and not just something you misunderstood. After all you were really angry with him and when you get that way you don't think straight," said Rita but Marco broke in.

"Raul's right Chuck knows. He might've come out and been clearer about what he knew if you and the rest hadn't shown up so quickly when he and Raul got down."

"But how? We've always been so careful. Do we know what he wants? Sorry you said you didn't have time to talk. Well, let's think this out if he was law enforcement we'd already be behind bars by now so he must want something else."

"So what are you saying he wants a piece of the action," said Raul as he glanced over at Marco. Marco responded by shrugging his shoulders then taking a sip from his beer. "Big help you are."

"You know I think he might be looking for a piece of the pie," said Rita. "I was talking with Giovanni and he told me that Don Rodrigo said that back in the day Chuck's wife and her father had this daughter father team that was second to none, maybe even better than us."

"Really," said Raul. "I don't know if that makes me feel better or worse. People like that are always looking for an angle. I guess we won't know what he wants until he gets here. But whatever he wants nothing is going to stop me from going down to that Marina this evening."

"What are you going to do with Chuck? We should hear him out first then go from there. I mean you can't shoot him after all."

"Says who," said Raul as he pulled an old Polish FB P-64 from a drawer loaded a clip then chambered a round. The slide made a snapping sound as the gun was cocked then he flipped the safety to the middle position to engage the hammer block before slipping it into his pocket.

"Put that thing away before you get yourself in trouble. Did you know he had that," asked Rita. Marco shook his head. "You're asking for trouble carrying that. Remember what happened to Papa and Zio." But as they were talking there was a knock at the door.

"Okay, this has to be Chuck. Let me start talking but remember I need to get down to the Marina as soon as we get rid of him. If it gets too late I need you guys to keep him busy while I slip out the back."

"And your shoulder," said Rita as the knock at the door continued with no signs of letting up. "How are you going to manage everything? Maybe you need to take one of us with you."

"Don't worry about me I've got everything under control," said Raul as he patted the pistol in his pocket. "Now answer the door and let him in. Let's hear what he has to say not that it will matter much."

"And you're going to get yourself and Papa killed," said Rita as she went to the door. There waiting were both Chuck and Sarah. "We didn't expect both of you but come on in."

"Things are becoming clearer," said Raul as he saw Sarah come in with Chuck. "You really are after a piece of the action. I just have one thing to tell you kiss off. We're not buying whatever you're selling."

"And good evening to you too," said Chuck as he looked over a Sarah. She shrugged her shoulders back at him. He didn't have to ask her opinion she'd already given it. "Well then there's nothing left for us to talk about with an attitude like that," said Chuck as he walked up to Raul and offered him his hand. Raul looked at it then at the others Rita motioned for his to go ahead and shake it so he did. As he shook Chuck's hand Chuck patted him on his sore shoulder causing him to cringe in pain. "Sorry, are you still sore?"

"Watch it. Geez, my shoulder is sore because of you," said Raul as he backed away from Chuck. This was Chuck's opportunity he let slip the data device so it fell to the floor as if it had just come undone from around Raul's neck. Raul quickly scooped it up and tucked it away in his pocket.

"I guess that's some of your other ill-gotten gains I assume," said Chuck but Raul just played it off. "I'm not easily impressed... we aren't," he said as he looked over at Sarah then back at them. "But your little enterprise has piqued my attention. You see we own and run a security firm that offers our clients protection from... well, people like you. That job you pulled off in Orléans well that was one of our clients..."

"I don't know what you're talking about," said Raul acting innocent. Rita and Marco both shook their heads and pretended not to know anything. "You need to get to your point. Up until now I've heard unsubstantiated accusations that won't hold up in court and if you had anything I have a feeling that would be where we'd be at now."

"On the contrary, I'd like to hire you... all three of you... I want you to come work for us. I'd like you to test our security systems. What better way to know they are effective if not tested by the very people who would try to breach them?" said Chuck he turned to Sarah and caught her look. He could tell she wasn't too happy with his idea.

"I think you're crazy," said Raul looking at the others. "How would we know what to do? We're circus people we could never work in an office from nine to five. That is hypothetically if we did know what you were talking about."

"Don't be so fast," said Rita. "Say for the sake of argument and I'm talking purely hypothetically like my brother said but if what you say is true then the police forces from different countries would be after us. Who did you say you think we were?"

"Okay, I can play this game so for the sake of argument and purely hypothetically I would throw out the name le chat or the cat as the French call you or this hypothetically person or organization."

"I think they're wanted by Interpol, the FBI and a long list of other law enforcement agencies. It would be difficult to accept any offer that didn't include an amnesty."

"Well as far as an amnesty is concerned, my office in Paris could work out a deal with the French. The U.S. might be a little more difficult but I'm sure I've got something to bargain with there too. Think about what I'm offering you. I'm offering you the opportunity to stop looking over your shoulder to see if the cops are after you."

"And if we say thanks but no thanks," said Rita as she looked around to see that Raul was already gone. Her questioning had given him the window he needed to make his escape which she didn't have to like.

"Please don't let it come to that. I have my clients to think of and I can't allow you to continue stealing from them. I admire your brazen courage or stupidity and I want to make this pleasant. You don't have to give up the circus. What I'm proposing is a side job that you could work into your schedule if that is your problem. The pay I'm offering is good," said Chuck. He took out a notepad and pen wrote down a number then handed it to Rita.

"What's this? How much you're willing to offer us a month?" she said as she showed the figure to Marco. The figure was good but they played it off.

"No that's per job. So it's in your interest to get the job over as quickly as you can then move on to the next and so on and so on. I think you can see how this is advantageous for you."

"We can't make a decision like this in a hurry. We're going to need a few days to talk this over together," said Rita. "I think you can realize this is a big step for us."

"I realize that so why don't you take a couple of days. Talk it over as much as you want but in the end you need to come to the right decision. Where's Raul anyway? He was right here a little while ago complaining about his shoulder," said Chuck as he and Sarah looked around for him.

"Oh he's in the bathroom... he's suffering from a... from a spastic colon. Yeah that's it, he's got a spastic colon. It sometimes acts up when he's stressed."

"I'm sorry to hear that but it does explain why he's so irritable all the time. Okay two days' time then you need to let me know and you can tell him there's medical included so he can have his colon looked at," said Chuck then he and Sarah left.

"Spastic colon," said Marco as he laughed at Rita. "Really spastic colon that was the best you could come up with. I can't wait to tell him."

"He has to come back from the drop first. But you try to come up with something on the spot like that. Besides, I didn't hear you say anything and for once the peanut gallery was silent. I just hope Raul knows what he's doing. I've got a bad feeling about this."

"I do too," said Marco as he put his arms around his sister and held her. "We have to believe he knows what he's doing or everything is lost."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The General was waiting to drop the net over the two false doctors. She had men playing tag along the way to make sure they were herded into the trap. They were almost where she wanted them. This was the part that was the most critical and where things could go south. If she had them followed too closely she risked scaring them off so after one last visual she had her men break off close surveillance, then began the wait which was where she was at now.

"Why don't we have CCTV," asked the General getting anxious. "If I had known this was a dead zone I wouldn't have herded them in there."

"General, we talked about this. This is the area of the hospital where they're doing construction so we minimized the number of civilians that would be at risk of getting hurt in the crossfire."

"I don't like this they should've showed up in the trap by now. I'm getting a bad feeling about this. The idea was good but I'm afraid something has gone wrong."

"So what do you want to do? Do we continue to wait or start a firefight in the middle of the hospital? I don't know how you're going to be able to spin that with the White House."

"You know you're not giving me any good options," said the General. "You stay here and give it another ten minutes then move out. I want a team to come in from behind them to block their retreat then you can move forward between both teams you'll have them trapped in the middle."

"Hopefully they'll realize they've no choice but to surrender," said the Major as he studied the plans for the hospital. "What makes you thing that our friends aren't coming?"

"I don't know... I guess you could call it a gut feeling or a sixth sense. Major, it's something you develop when you've played this game as long as I have and it's something you grow to respect. I wouldn't be here now if I hadn't followed it on more than one occasion and right now it's screaming at me that something has gone wrong."

"Very well I'll arrange everything the way you want," said the Major giving one last glance at the blueprints. "Is there anything else you want me to do?"

"No, just follow my orders," said Beckman. "I'm leaving this operation with you while I take a few men and go back up to check on the Woodcombs. If they've figured out they've been dubbed that would be where our two doctors would be headed. Radio ahead to the men up there to be on their guard and they might give Ellie and Devon a heads up too but just as a 'by the way'. The doctors are jumpy as it is I don't want to overly scare them. I would evacuate them but I don't think they'd go and if we tried... well that would really send them down the rabbit-hole."

"Roger that I'll make sure everything is taken care of," said the Major then he radioed to the men they'd left on the floor where they conducted hyperbaric oxygen therapy. As he did that the General grabbed a couple of men then left.

[A little while before]

Mulder and Scully were making good time following the hospital signs then then they passed an electrician checking on an electrical out let. He was in fact the last of Beckman's men. They walked right past him Mulder didn't see it but Scully did. The man had an earbud in then after they passed him Scully saw the man in the reflection of some chrome molding touch his ear and speak into his watch. They continued on a little further then it clicked as if his brain just registered what he'd seen making Scully stop in the middle of the passageway.

"Come on what's wrong with you," said Mulder getting frustrated with Scully. "We need to get this over with and get out of here before someone questions why we're here and who we are."

"Tell me you didn't see what I just saw. That workman back there... the electrician had an earbud and when we passed by he touched his ear then talked into his watch. You know what that means we're being set up."

"Come on... Really, you're just imagining things. Can you please be serious? Do I have to remind you that you were the one who insisted on following the hospital signs? We even asked that orderly..."

"And what if he was in on it? Come on you. Think about it what if they've changed the signs to lead us away from our target to someplace else?"

"You're not making any sense. First of all, they'd have to realize we're here and secondly why this elaborate scheme to lead us where? Why play with us and not just take us out back when we came in?"

"I didn't say I had all the answers but I know what I saw. Besides they might not have wanted to start a firefight where there were a lot of civilians around. And come to think about it I haven't seen very many people walking about for a while," said Scully as he looked around them. "Do you smell that smell? You have to that's the smell of fresh paint this whole wing looks and smells like it's just been renovated."

"You're letting your imagination get the best of you. This is the right way," said Mulder as he pointed to a sign that indicated the BHOT was further down. "This is stress talking and you're going to make our friend outside angry."

"I don't give a rat's posterior what he thinks but maybe I am. However, what if I'm right? What if around one of the corners ahead there are a dozen Federal agents waiting for us?"

"And what if there aren't? You've got us in quite the conundrum." said Mulder realizing he wasn't going to get Scully to agree to follow him. "We can't be in two places at once. Listen let's do this you take the map and follow it while I follow the signs in the hospital one of us has got to strike pay dirty."

"And what if there are a dozen Federal agents waiting for us," said Scully as he looked at Mulder. His partner shook his head.

"Then we're screwed royally. But really one or two against twelve either way we wouldn't stand a chance. However, maybe I'll or you'll get the drop on them and that will even out the odds. Either way it's better than doing nothing."

"That sounds like as good a plan as any to me. First one to find out something calls the other one," said Scully. Mulder nodded then they split up each going in a different direction. However, as soon as Scully was gone Mulder rethought what Scully had said so he slowed down his pace trying to be more cautious.

"You're just letting him get to you," he said to himself. "But it can't hurt to take a few safeguard." He took out a mirror and used it to check out what was on the other side of every corner before he went around it. This wasn't his first rodeo and if he had anything say in it this wasn't going to be his last either.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck and Sarah left the Zorros' trailer and there waiting for them outside in the dark was Casey. He called to them then waved them over. He wanted to know how things went before calling it in to the General. Already he knew she was going to be angry with him for allowing Chuck and Sarah to become involved not that he had much of a choice. But the General he was sure wouldn't see it that way.

"Next time you decided to hire a consultant I'd like to be told first. Instead of having it dropped on me like you just did," said Sarah. She was not happy with Chuck.

"And if I had told you before you would've shot me down," said Chuck. "You're getting angry over nothing because I doubt if they'll accept which is too bad."

"Will you two hold it down," said Casey. "So were you able to palm off that fake data device? I need to call the General and already I'm going to be in the dog house."

"Yeah, I got it to Raul but I don't know Casey. What's going to happen if they check it and find out it's a dud. Alfredo and his friends are going to thing Raul was trying to pass one over on them."

"That's not my problem," said Casey. "I just needed to make sure the real one didn't get passed along and that we try to get the fake one in their possession. The GPS tracker in it will lead us back to their cove then we'll have them."

"There might be a problem with that John," said Sarah. "I noticed Raul was packing heat. He had a weapon in his pocket if I had to guess I'd say a Makarov or something similar..."

"See John things are going to go sideways as soon as Alfredo can't produce their father. Ellie's treating him back in the States isn't she?"

"Well it seems so," said John as he could see this all going to crap. "The one good thing is we've got the good device and that was the primary mission. Everything else was secondary."

"So you're going to let Raul walk into a firefight without backup when we know we can help him out. You said yourself once this is over and Alfredo has the device he and the rest of the Zorros become loose ends."

"Sweetie remember what we said before. You can't save everyone and you did try," said Sarah. "But you're not going to let this go are you?"

"I can't or I wouldn't be me. John, where is the drop going down at?"

"No Chuck, I'm not going to tell you so you can go off and get yourself killed. I won't and that's that. I talked to them. You talked to them but they just won't listen so now it's time for them to pay the piper."

"Sweetie, Casey's right. They made their bed now they've got to lay in it. There really isn't anything we can do. You need to drop it."

"Well if that's the way you two feel about it then there's nothing left for us to do here tonight. Let me go call us a taxi," said Chuck as he walked off.

"Now that's a change," said John. "I expected him to beg and plead. To come up with something like threatening to send Morgan photos of me in my clown garb to make me tell him the drop was going down at the Marina."

"You're right he took that way too well," said Sarah. "Why did he have to walk off to call a cab anyway... unless. John don't move," she said as she took out her phone and passed it over him until she got feedback. She pulled out of his pocket a EM-50.

"A bug and one of my own! Bartowski, when I get my hands on you you're dead," yelled John in the device.

"Come on let's go before Alfredo or Raul do it for you but I have first dibs."


	31. Chapter 31

Don't own Chuck

Chuck jumped on a Yamaha XV250 then headed down to the Marina with the owner hurling insults at him from behind. He had not intention of standing down or by and letting Raul get himself killed even if he was pigheaded. Raul was looking out for his family and trying to save his father. This Chuck could understand something he couldn't do for his own. Something inside him came to surface a feeling of guilt, a feeling he should've done more and if he had… Well maybe things would've been different. Chuck wasn't the only one reflecting.

"Marina," Raul told the taxi driver as he got in. He sat in the back sinking into the seat as the weight of everything seemed to come crashing down on him. Everything was coming to a head now he repeated to himself and now was not the time to have second thoughts. However, he no longer felt like he was making his own decisions. If anything he was being carried away by the current of events which brought him to where he was at now.

"Maybe I should've taken Chuck's offer... maybe it would've been better for everyone," mumbled Raul to himself. "But what about Papa? What was he supposed to do for him? Casey said he was still in the States…"

"Who's in the States?" asked the driver looking up at him in the rearview. Raul hadn't realized he was talking out loud and the driver had overheard part of his talk to himself.

"No one that you need to worry about," said Raul getting short with the driver. "How long before we reach the Marina? Shouldn't we be there by now."

"We're almost there just a few more minutes. Hey, I know you aren't you one of those circus people? Yes, that's where I saw you. I saw your act on the high wire before I came on duty this evening. I have to say it must take some guts to do what you guys do night after night."

"I don't think about it any more. I've done this all my life and my father and his father before him. I come from a long line of circus people. My father and uncle had an act together before and I guess we're just keeping on the tradition... that is my brother and sister are."

"I can't imagine that. My boy's in the university studying to be a doctor. I wouldn't wish him to follow in my footsteps because of any obligation. That type of thing died out with the Middle Ages."

"It's really not like that. We do have a choice," said Raul but then he asked himself why was he having this conversation with a man who obviously couldn't understand him.

"I'm sure you did," said the driver as he pulled over to the side of the street. Then he punched a button on the meter. "We're here and that will be twenty euro."

"Crap," mumbled Raul as he fished out his wallet to pay him. He must've fallen asleep and dreamt the conversation with the way the driver was looking back at him. "There's twenty-five keep the change."

"Thanks, have a good…," said the man started to say 'evening' when his face went pale. He saw Raul's pistol protruding from his pocket. The driver took the money then quickly sped away.

"Well so much for me asking you to wait to give me a ride back to the circus," said Raul as he watched the man's taillights disappear in the darkness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mulder continued to follow the hospital signs but at the same time he peaked around corners with his mirror. He was getting nervous because he hadn't seen or met anyone else for a while. This was quickly looking like he was walking into a trap. Then he remembered seeing Merriweather when they entered the hospital.

"I bet it was that SOB who ratted us out," said Mulder to himself. "That has to be and that's how they knew we're here. But how'd they get the signs up so fast?" He almost talked himself into thinking he was imagining things when in the mirror he saw men around a corner in full tactical gear.

"Crap, now what," he said to himself as he froze. He was about to try to call Scully when he heard the sound of footsteps advancing on his position.

"I've been found," he mumbled to himself. He fired two rounds without aiming from his position around the corner then he started running back into the hospital.

"Bravo team," radioed the Major. "You've got hostiles headed your way. They're armed and dangerous." The Major wanted to tell them to try and take him alive but before he could he heard men yelling in his earbud.

"Put the weapon down on the ground then put your hands in the air. I won't repeat these instructions. Don't do anything stupid you've got nowhere to go." That was followed by the sound of suppressed gunfire then the sound of return fire. It was over before it began.

"Hold your fire. Suspect is down," heard the Major. There was a scratching sound from the mic. It sounded as if the mic was being repositioned then Bravo team leader came back on.

"I don't know how much you heard. The hostile refused to give up so we had no choice other than neutralize him."

"You said him as in singular. There was supposed to be two of them," said the Major. "Are you sure there was only one hostile?"

"Yes there was just this one guy. As a matter of fact, I'm standing over the top of him right now. This guy was alone heading from your direction when he ran right into us. There was no one with him."

"They must've split up," said the Major as it suddenly hit him what had happened. "Leave a couple of men to secure the body and wait for a clean-up crew the rest converge on the General's position now. Our missing gunman is heading there."

"Roger that," said Bravo team leader. The Major turned around and waved everyone to follow him as he took off running through the hospital. They were behind the eight ball and he knew it. He just hoped they weren't too late.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ellie and Devon noticed the agents around them were moving about in a frenzy. Devon was about to ask what was going on when the lead agent told them there were a slight problem but they were handling it and soon everything would be under control. Neither of them liked the answer but they had their patient and Doctor Merriweather to think of.

"Merriweather, can I speak to you outside," said Devon as he motioned for him to follow him out the door.

"You two should really wait inside here," said the agent as he stood in front of the door. "I have my orders to keep an eye on all of you."

"Then why don't you come with us out in the hallway," said Devon. "You can come with us if you want. I've just got a few ideas about what to do for our patient that I'd like to bounce off the good doctor."

"I still don't know why you can't do that here," said the Agent as he stepped aside. "Okay I'll bite but I go first then you two follow me."

"It sounds like you're expecting trouble. I thought you said you had everything under control," said Devon as Ellie took his hand. The agent just grunted then went outside. "He must've been trained by Casey."

"I hope you know what you're doing," said Ellie. "Go get this over then come back to me. I don't think this was what we signed up for."

"What is it you want to bounce off me," said Merriweather. He didn't understand either why it had to be done in the hall. "I don't know how much more I can be of help to you. You've done about everything I would've done."

"Come with me and I'll explain better. There is one more thing you can do for grandpa," said Devon as he herded him outside into the hall.

[At the end of the hall near the elevators]

A few minutes later Scully stepped out of the stairwell. He looked down the hall and saw Merriweather talking to another doctor. He couldn't make out what they were saying but Merriweather didn't look happy.

"Just as well, I've got my two birds with one stone," mumbled Scully to himself. He slipped over to a corner hanging where he was sure he could see them but they couldn't see him. He took out his phone and dialed.

"Come on and answer," Scully said to himself as he kept an eye on the movement in the corridor. "Crap answer, where are you? I bet you got yourself caught. Okay so it's just me," said Scully as he put his phone away. Then when Devon and Merriweather went inside Scully knew this was his chance to make his move.

"I've got to cover distance," said Scully as he held his weapon at the ready and quickly made his way down the hallway ready to take out anyone who got in his way. He made it safely to the door he saw Merriweather enter. Strange he thought that they didn't have anyone posted on the door.

"I can't worry about details now," said Scully to himself. He went in with pistol drawn he wasn't sure what he'd find but there wasn't anyone just a diving chamber in the middle of the room with lights on and gauges dancing. He made out a body inside and heard voices in an adjoining room.

"The General just radioed they took one down below in the trap but the other one is still on the loose in the hospital. I've been ordered to move everyone to safe location. She has two teams on their way here now."

"It's going to take time to extract the patient from the tank and prepare him for evacuation," said Merriweather. "But it can be done we just need to be quick about it."

"Evacuate this," said Scully. He turned and fired three quick rounds through the glass on the diving chamber. There was a huge fired ball that erupted inside followed by a shock wave that knocked him out of the room into the hallway. The sprinklers kicked in and water began falling like rain soaking everything and everyone including Scully. He rolled over forcing himself up he wasn't going to wait around to get Merriweather too. It was too late and he knew it.

"Get up," he told himself as he scrambled to his feet. The fire alarm went off and lights began flashing. "Get out of here before you get caught."

He ran to the stairs then ran down two levels. On the third level he got out mixed in with the crowd that was evacuating the hospital. Once outside he ditched the white coat and went over to the parking garage. There still waiting for him was Mr. Smith.

"Where's Mulder," asked Smith as he got in but Scully just shook his head. Smith started the car up and was pulling out as firetrucks arrived on scene.

"What a mess so much for being discreet. At least can you confirm the kill," asked Smith as a fire engine raced by with its sirens blaring and lights flashing.

"It couldn't be helped they had him in a diving chamber filled with oxygen. When I fired into the chamber the room blew up with him in it and I nearly blew myself up in the process so yes I think I can confirm the kill. I saw Merriweather he was there. The man has the most luck of anyone I know. I wanted to waste him but I didn't have time."

"Well that would've been nice but what's important is the target has been eliminated. Too bad about Mulder he was a good guy. There's a fifth of whiskey in the glove box we can drink to him."

"Now that sounds more like it," said Scully as he took out the bottle broke the seal then took a hit. We ought to go someplace and order a short stack."

"That sounds like a plan," said Smith. Scully offered him a hit from the bottle. "No, I'm driving and the last think we need is to get pulled over."

"Too bad for you but that means there's more for me," said Scully as he took another hit. "I don't know but there's something off with your whiskey. I think you might've let it set too long in your car."

"Why's that? Is there something wrong with it?" said Smith as he looked over at Scully. "How are you feeling?"

"I don't know. I don't feel so good my head is spinning and I feel a little nauseous," said Scully as he slumped forwards foaming at the mouth.

"Sorry but your little stunt back there… They'll be scouring the CCTV feeds for you and they find you you'll give up me. So you can see it's just a question of self preservation," said Smith as he talked to Scully's body. "But you did have a good idea about the short stack," he said as he drove into an abandoned factory on the outskirts of town.

[A little bit before back in the hospital]

The General had her men double time it after she heard the explosion. She was yelling in her radio for a status report but was getting only static back. When she arrived on the BHOT floor to find a war zone. Smoke had filled the passageway mixed with the water from the sprinklers it looked like a Dickens tale from the streets of London.

"Get those sprinklers turned off and be careful we don't shoot our own. The last thing we need is friendly fire," said the General as she went and her men went down the passageway ready for whatever jumped out the thick gray haze at them. Suddenly, she heard the sound of coughing and laughter.

"What the heck is going on," said Beckman as she entered the BHOT room. The first thing she noticed was the doors were blown open and inside she made out Ellie with her arms around Devon standing next to Merriweather and one of her men. "Agent, do I have to repeat myself?"

"I'm sorry Ma'am but I can't hear too well after the explosion," yelled her man pointing at his ears. "But everything is all right we've got the situation under control."

"And you call this under control?" said the General as she looked around at the disaster in the room. The diving chamber was ripped open the inside was charred black. "I guess you tried to save the old man by moving him over here."

"No we didn't move him that was just what the killer thought. Doctors you two can explain what happened better than I can... but it was genius," yelled the agent as he gave them both a thumbs up.

"It was simple actually. First we took one of those CPR dummies and put it in the auxiliary chamber then pumped it full of pure oxygen. Merriweather and I went stood outside while Dr. Schweitzer hid inside in case things went wrong. When we spotted the killer near the elevators we went inside. There we started a conversation about how you were on your way and would be here soon that made him feel he had to act fast."

"I see," said Beckman. "He just saw a man's shape in the chamber so he fired in it which caused the explosion and fire. So he thinks the old man is dead and reported that back to his people. Well I would've liked to have taken him alive to question him but this is good too. At least now they won't be gunning for our man and we can relax a bit... maybe even catch our breath."

"Ma'am, Dr. Merriweather is responsible for helping us pull this off so I think this should go a long way to exonerate him from any wrong doing. If he'd been in on this he could've sold us out and been on his way with our killer."

"You're as bad as Chuck always seeing the good in people. Well, maybe I am a little cynical but I concur; however, doctor I can't let you walk away either."

"I don't understand. You just agreed that I didn't have anything to do with this... whatever this is. Why can't you let me go back to my practice?"

"Because the people that were here saw you and you'll be the next name on their list of loose ends to tie up. Sure I could let you go but you won't last twenty-four hours on the street. I'm sorry but you're going to have to go into witness protection."

"But medicine is my life. I can't just pack up and leave everything behind. They might as well kill me because they've ended my life."

"Now let's not get all melodramatic," said the General. "There are options like the Landstuhl Regional Medical Center in Germany. It's the largest military hospital outside the continental United States and if you want I could stash you there where you could continue to practice medicine."

"Now that sounds like a win. Let's go back over to the room across the hall and check on our patient doctors," said Devon as he took Ellie's hand.

"You guys go ahead I need to call Chuck. The last time I talked with Sarah Chuck was walking a tight rope in a circus. Not bad for a guy who was afraid of heights."

"Yes do that and let me know how he's liking his vacation," said the General as she looked over at the Major but he didn't pick up on her hint. "Major, don't you have a phone call to make?"

"No I don't think so. Alpha and Bravo teams have called in clean-up crews that will be here shortly," said the Major as he looked at her perplexed.

"So you talked with Agent Carmichael, Sarah, did she say if she liked the clowns?" said the General as she looked at the Major. He nodded his head then disappeared.

"You know it's funny you should ask but we were talking about how much we didn't like clowns. You know you never know what a clown is thinking behind that painted face."

"How very true," said the General as she looked around but her Major was still gone. "Well I'll let you get on with it. I need to track down my aid."

Ellie pulled out her phone and tried to call Chuck but her call went straight to voice mail so she tried Sarah too. She got the same result she was about to try Chuck again when Devon came back out.

"Come in," said Devon as he stuck his head out of the door. "You need to see this. I cut back on some of the sedative and now Grandpa is conscious. He wants to talk to the pretty doctor he saw before."

"In a minute I'm trying Chuck and Sarah but neither of them are answering. I want to give it one more try then I'll be in."

"Come on bebe put away the phone. Can't you figure out what they're doing? They're on the French Riviera. It's night time over there right now and the moon is out. They've probably shared a glass or two of wine and now are strolling along the beach barefooted or they've found themselves a quiet spot."

"Sarah did say they were sending the girls back to their hotel with Emma," said Ellie as she thought.

"See what I mean. Let's leave the lovebirds alone and you come in with me. Our patient wants to thank you for everything you've done. I'm glad he's in the chamber or I might be a little jealous."

"Oh shut up. You're probably right," said Ellie then she took Devon's hand and they walked back inside. Devon took her over to the chamber and there lying on his back was the old man with his eyes open smiling back at her.

"Here you go Grandpa this is my wife. She's the doctor who helped me save you."

"Don't call me Grandpa sonny. You can call me what everyone else calls me, Zio Mario."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck pushed his bike to the limit opening the throttle wide open. He had no intention of slowing down as he was driving break neck speeds through the streets of Monaco. Raul had a head start on him so he had to make up distance by taking every short cut he could which included cutting through bars, driving down steps, across flower beds and driving the wrong way down one way streets. Chuck did everything he could to make it to the Marina in time.

"You know Sarah is going to be so mad at you when she gets a hold of you," said Chuck as he knocked tables over in a bar drinks went flying. "Sorry, in a hurry," yelled Chuck as people began throwing things at him but he continued on driving.

"I know Sarah's worried about me but I've got to do this. I think she can understand that I couldn't save my crazy old dad but maybe I can save Raul and his. I just have to… I just do," he repeated to himself as he drove through the night.


	32. Chapter 32

Don't own Chuck

Shortly before Raul arrived two vans pulled up at the Marina two teams of five men each got out. Red set up position at the end of the Marina while blue hid out of sight at the beginning. The plan was once Raul walked down the pier he'd be trapped. Three men stood on the causeway above the Marina looking down supervising the operation. One of them was Alfredo.

"Alfredo, it's up to you now. As soon as Raul gets here you need to get him to give you the device. Failure isn't an option anymore. Am I clear?"

"I understand and this time he won't get away," said Alfredo as he looked over at the two men. "As you can see once I get him on the pier he's mine. There's nowhere for him to escape to."

"That's what you said about the parking garage roof top and we know how that went," said the one man. The other man nodded.

"That was completely different. We let Raul survey the drop site before we had the meeting. It won't happen again just wait and see. That my friends you can take to the bank."

"I don't think we have any other choice other than wait and see," said the one man as he looked down at the Marina from the causeway. "I hope for your sake it is different."

"It will be... just trust me and you'll see we'll get the device this time. I'm sure it will work I'd bet my life on it," said Alfredo.

"I think we've been clear that's already been implied when we told you failure would not be tolerated." As they were speaking Raul pulled up in a taxi and got out. "Here's your opportunity arriving now. Alfredo go and impress us."

"I'll have that data device one way or another," said Alfredo. He started to head down the causeway but one of the men stopped him as he turned.

"Better leave your earbud here. We wouldn't want to spook Raul. He's probably already thinking you're going to try something."

"Okay," said Alfred as he took it out. "But how am I supposed to stay in touch... I mean how will I know when you're going to move in. What if I need to get you word?"

"Oh I think you can come up with something. Be creative... isn't that what it takes to be a clown," said the one man as he took Alfredo's earbud. "Don't worry we've got your back."

"You need to hurry up and go. If you're going to get to the end of the pier before Raul. If he starts down and you come up on his back... well he might get nervous. All you need to remember is get the data device. You don't need to worry about anything else."

"Okay so I'm trusting you two," said Alfredo as he started down the steps from the causeway to the head of dock.

"Have we ever let you down," said the one man. Alfredo turned around and looked at them the turned back and continued on. He walked down then out to the end of the pier where Raul could see him. He turned smiled at Raul as he stood up on the embankment then he walked down to a boat docked near the end of the pier. There was an eerie silence as he walked down the pier. The only noise he could hear, other than his footsteps on the metal deck plate of the finger pier, was the sound of the waves as they broke against the sides of the boats that were tied off of each side. He stopped next to the gangway that led up to one of the boats he turned looked back at Raul to make sure he was following him. He smiled again as he went onboard then disappeared below deck.

Raul looked around there was nothing he liked about this place. There were too many dark spots where Alfredo could have men hidden but he'd come too far no to bail out now. He had to go down and see this through. He felt like the proverbial cat and he knew what curiosity got him, but he had no choice. This was what Alfredo was counting on, and he knew it, but it changed little. There was that feeling again of being out of control and being swept along by an invisible current.

"Okay Alfredo it's me or you," he said under his breath. He touched his pocket to feel the pistol then drew a deep breath. "One way or another, this ends tonight. Yes, one way or another," he mumbled to himself as he mustered up his courage and started walking down the pier.

"Target is on the move. Red team leader, the target is on the pier heading towards our asset. I repeat the target is on the pier. Standby to spring the trap once he's onboard the boat and below decks. I want both teams to move in and seal off the pier."

"Roger that cat's in the bag," answered Red Team leader. Blue answered back much the same. Now everyone was one the edge of their seats if they'd been sitting. This was the moment they'd been waiting for.

"Red… Blue teams," radioed on of the men on the causeway. "If push comes to shove the asset is expendable. Do you read?" The other man standing next to him nodded.

"We've come too far and we're too close to let Alfredo's safety stand between us and the prize," said the man as both teams acknowledge what they'd been ordered. "If you want to make an omelet you have to break a few eggs."

"Raul is on the pier near the boat. In a few moments this waiting will be over," said the one man. "All teams standby on my order I want you all to move in and be ready for anything. But until then stay out of sight and wait for my orders."

"What's Raul doing? He's standing on the gangway. Why isn't he going on board?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Casey and Sarah were left at the circus as Chuck rode off on the bike heading for the Marina. It wasn't just the bike owner who was hurling insults at him as they watched his taillight disappear in the darkness. They were looking around for transportation when Emma with the girls pulled back up in a taxi.

"What are you guys doing back here," said Sarah. "I thought we sent you guys off with stomach aches."

"They seemed to have made a quick recovery," said Emma as she got out. Sam and Molly had their faces plastered to the window in the back while Bunny was in a car seat sound asleep. "We were almost in Nice when we had to come back. Sam remembered she'd left her bag here and she insisted she had to come back for it."

"She did, did she? That was kind of hard since she didn't have one to begin with. Mom, I'm afraid you've been conned into coming back."

"Nice to meet you Emma," said Casey. "You take their taxi and get down to the Marina. I'll follow as soon as I liberate Roan. I don't want those other clowns getting froggy and deciding they don't need him anymore."

"I can't take the girls on mission. First of all, it's not safe and secondly, the General will have a fit when she finds out, because you know she will."

"Probably, but she's going to have one anyway. Remember this is my mission so technically you're not on it."

"Come on let's go," yelled Molly and Sam from the window. "We'll stay in the car." Sarah rolled her eyes and looked at John.

"Since when has that ever worked out? I know I'm going to regret this. Marina and on the double," said Sarah as she and Emma got back inside. "I need to be there like yesterday. There's two hundred euro in this if you blow through all the traffic lights."

"I don't know," said the driver as he pulled out. "I could lose my license and my livelihood. What will my son do in the university?"

"Here's four hundred euro," said Sarah as she laid four one hundred euro bills on the dashboard. "What do you say to that?"

"My lazy son can get a job and I can go on vacation," said the driver as he put the pedal down flying through back allies.

"So you forgot your bag," said Sarah as she looked back at Sam. "That was kind of hard to do. You listen about as well as that father of yours. I think we're going to have to have a family sit down when I get you both back in the hotel."

"Oh no I think you did it this time," whispered Molly to Sam. Sam shook her head and put her finger to her mouth trying to tell Molly to keep quiet but she was too late.

"Molly, I think you need to sit in on this meeting too. You're older than Sam and you should've known better. Just look at poor Bunny back there sound asleep. That's where you two should be right now."

"What's at the Marina? Is that where Chuck's at? Why did he go by himself without you?" asked Sam. She was hoping to defuse a bad situation.

"He went there because he's your father... and probably because I didn't listen to him or understood what he was feeling. This is partly my fault I should've realized this was about more than catching the cat. This was about Stephen."

"Why would Chuck want to catch a cat? He's allergic to cats. Now if he wanted to bring a bunny home and I don't mean the one asleep in the car with us that would be okay by me. I like bunnies."

"No, you want a baby goat. You could keep it in the garden and take it to the park. You could even teach it to head-butt Casey."

"Then I'd have to hear about someone's itchy trigger finger followed by a goat-a-cide or John would say something like that really got his goat."

"You two are just being silly but I love you all," said Sarah. Emma reached up and placed her hand on her shoulder.

"We're almost there," said the driver as he made a turn. In the distance they could hear gunfire. "Oh no I'm not going anywhere near there."

"Just pullover and let me off here. Then I want you to take the rest to Nice like you were supposed to before." The taxi driver started to protest until Sarah pulled her Smith and Wesson from her bag. She took off the safety then housed the first round in the chamber. At that point the driver was speechless he just pulled over.

"Love you all Momma's got to go to work. I'll see you tomorrow when you wake up," said Sarah as she got out. She looked back as the driver drove backwards did a U-turn in the middle of the road then disappeared in the darkness. Then she heard more gunfire so she turned and ran towards it

"Oh Chuck, what have you gotten yourself into now?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Casey ran back towards the roped off area. He had a feeling that once Raul passed the device to Alfredo there would be no more need to hold Roan. Alfredo, or whoever was behind him, would tie off their loose ends and beat feet back to whatever dark corner they'd come from. But to go after the intersect? Something about this was churning in the back of his head. Who could know about it? Whoever they were they obviously did or they wouldn't have known to target it. This whole thing was raising more questions than it was answering.

"There it is," said Casey as he pulled out his Sig from his shoulder holster. "No more clowning around for this guy," he said to himself as he moved quietly behind the curtain.

"I don't want to shoot him," said the one guard as he tried to hand the other guard a Walther P38. "You shoot him."

"I don't want to shoot him either," said the other guard as he pushed the gun away. "I'm not the one with the gun."

"Well, can we take this back a step," said Roan from the cage. "Why do you have to shoot me? There's no one here. You could let me go and no one would be the wiser."

"No, then we'd both be dead. They're expecting to find a body when they come back. I know we could toss a coin and see."

"Okay that works for me," said the other guard. The one sat the gun down then took out an euro coin and tossed it. "Crap," he said. He lost. "What a minute everyone knows it's the best two out of three. We've still got two more tries first."

"Come on you're just trying to get out of it. Go ahead and do it they'll be back soon and we don't want to piss off anyone. You saw what Alfredo did to those other two for being drunk on watch."

"I know, I know," said the man as he reached for the weapon but instead grabbed a bottle of cheap whiskey. "Just one drink to steady my nerves."

"Give me a hit too then let's get on with it," said the other guard. He took the bottle from his friend and took a swallow. "Hey, I just noticed something," said the man as he turned to Roan. "You've been complaining all this time about wanting a drink and now that you're about to be whacked you're not asking for one last drink."

"Well, there's a very good reason for that. First of all, I might want a drink but not badly enough to drink that rotgut. Then lastly," he started to say as he walked out of his cage.

"Hey how'd both of you get out of your cage," said the one man as he started seeing double. "I don't feel so well."

"That would be the poison kicking in. I spiked the bottle with a neurotoxin earlier when I heard what you had in store for me. Sorry, I wish I had something better to offer you as a last drink but that's how things go. If you'd decided to let me go I would've warned you but, like you, my life is filled with cheap whiskey and bad decisions. However, if it's any consolation your passing will be painless." Both men dropped.

"If you're done screwing around Roan," said Casey as he came out in the open. "We need to get down to the pier. Raul is about to hand over a fake device in exchange for his father who isn't here."

"Isn't that what we wanted?" said Roan as he took the guard's P38. "I thought we wanted to put the fake device in circulation."

"Chuck is on his way down to the pier to save Raul. You know you could've left one of them for me to shoot. Come on we need to commandeer transportation. Sarah's on her way down there now as backup."

"Charles doesn't know what he's getting himself in the middle of," said Roan as they ran out of the circus. A police car was on the corner with flashing lights on. They'd been called about the stolen motorbike.

"You can explain to me more about what you mean after we check in with the General. Right now here's our ride. You say you've got the gift of gab prove it. Distract the cops for me while I get it started," said Casey.

"No problem, just listen and learn. Officers... officers I need your assistance," said Roan as he walked up to them.

"If it's not an emergency can you please wait a moment. We're taking a statement about a motorbike that was stolen here a few minutes ago... that is if there's nothing you have to add about the man who stole the bike?"

"Well yes I do I saw the whole thing and I think I've seen him somewhere before. I can describe him if you want?"

"Oui, oui _s'il vous_ plaît, please," said the one officer as the other one took out a notepad and started taking Roan's description.

"Where to start? Let's see he had dark hair... I think black but with a receding hairline. Oh yes he wore glasses metal framed," said Roan as he kept the officers with their backs to their car. He continued his description as he watched Casey jump inside the driver's seat then went about hotwired it.

"Wait a minute," said the policemen. "Stop writing. Don't you know who he's describing?" The man shook his head. "François Hollande, our president..."

"That's him... that's the man I saw steal the motorbike and drive off. I knew I'd seen him somewhere before. Yes, on television of course that's where."

"Very funny mister," said the one officer not the least bit amused. "You know wasting police time is an offense in itself. Would you like a ride down to the station with us?"

"No but you might have to catch a ride," said Roan as Casey spun the patrol car over and threw open the passenger door.

"Get in Roan we need to go. Thanks for the ride officers. I'll try to get it back to you in one piece," said Casey as Roan jumped in then they sped away. The officers yelled at them but before they could upholster their weapons Casey was gone in the night.

"Now you know what I feel like," said the man whose motorcycle Chuck had taken. "But at least mine wasn't taken by happy the clown."

[A few miles away]

"You know you could've kicked those shoes off. It's got to be hard working the gas and clutch pedals with them on."

"Not really, you get used to them," said John but as he was driving his phone started to ring. "Can you get that it's in my jacket pocket. It has to be the General checking up on you."

"Sure, but it could be Sarah too" said Roan as he reached in and pulled out a rubber chicken. He looked at Casey.

"No comments! You're looking for my phone remember."

"Yeah I got it. It's Diane," said Roan as he looked at the caller ID. He pulled it out and answered it putting it on speaker as Casey drove like a maniac through the streets of Monaco.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Raul walked down the pier he listened carefully but only heard the sound of his own feet on the deck plates and the lapping noise of the waves as they rolled into the harbor. He made his way down slowly to the boat he'd seen Alfredo board. There was no reason to rush this. He recalled Rita's warning for him to be cautious and that was what he was doing. He made one more look around before going up the gangway to the boat.

"Down here," yelled Alfredo from below. "Come down here and we can get this business over with once and for all."

"My feelings exactly," said Raul as he put his hand in his pocket then made his way below deck. There greeting him was Alfredo with a semi-automatic in his hand. "What's the meaning of this? Where's Papa?"

"You don't get to give orders here. I'm in charge here. Now hand over the data device or I'll start shooting, and I'm not joking."

"A lot of good that will do you. You don't think I'm dumb enough to bring it with me, do you? You shoot me and you won't get anything."

"Who says I have to kill you? A few rounds in the knee caps and your days with the circus will be all over. The next time you visit the big top you'll have to pay for admission. Now let's see what you've got in your pocket? Something tells me you're not as smart as you let on to be," said Alfredo. Raul looked back at the ladder

"I wouldn't try that if I were you. Before you think about running I will shoot you in the back. But even if you get lucky and get out of here, I've got this boat surrounded. You're not going to do here what you did on the parking garage unless you've learned how to walk on water."

"Who knows I just might have," said Raul as he smiled at Alfredo. "You don't have Papa do you? What Casey said is true. You never had him."

"Well that's not completely true but it doesn't matter now. Hand over the device…Now! I won't ask again. I want it in my hand by the time I count to three. One...," said Alfredo as he broke out in a sweat. What was he going to do if Raul really didn't have the device, he thought to himself. He'd dug himself a hole he couldn't climb out of.

"What's the matter have you forgotten what comes after one?" said Raul as he stared down Alfredo without blinking. "If you want I can help you…two," he said.

Chuck pulled up on the street looking down on the Marina. He didn't need to figure out which pier Raul was on he saw men in tactical gear moving in on a boat. He gunned the throttle but before he could pop the clutch he heard the sound of one gunshot and saw the muzzle flash through the portal.

"Crap, I hope I'm not too late," he said as he went into action.


	33. Chapter 33

Don't own Chuck

Back at the circus Rita and Marco waited for Raul's return. They've mentally calculated the time it would take him to reach the Marina and return. Neither wanted to say it but both were worried anxious and the longer they waited the more worried and anxious they became. But they just sat at the table looking at each other with the phone in the middle wishing that it would ring. When there came a knock at their door they both nearly jumped out of their skins.

"I got it just stay put," said Rita as motioned for him to stay in his chair. She took a deep breath and told herself to calm down everything would be okay. However, herself answered back 'liar'. "Who is it," she asked trying to clear her head as she opened the door. She heard a voice she knew reply.

"Who is it," asked Marco. He couldn't hear whoever it was had spoken too softly and he couldn't imagine who'd be dropping in on them this late.

"It's only me," said Giovanni as Rita let him in. "I'm sorry for dropping by at this hour but I saw your light on and well... I was wondering if you'd seen Don Rodrigo? I went to check on Dad and found he was missing as well as his bed was still made."

"Sorry no, we've been here since curtain call... all of us," said Marco as he looked over at Rita. "I think I saw him right afterwards walking out with Alfredo come to think of it. Have you checked with him?" Rita gave Marco a look.

"That's what another person told me but he's missing too. But that was hours ago and he should've been back by now or I would think. What in the blue blazes could they be up to? I hate it when they're together."

"You know how your father is when he's with other people. He probably went out with Alfredo for a drink then people came in pub he knew and he stayed talking about bygone glory. Your father can talk your ear off when he gets going."

"That's true and especially after he gets a couple of drinks under his belt. I was worried about him but now I'm more concerned about the poor people that have to listen to him go on and on about days gone by. I didn't get a chance to ask you before how's your foot?"

"Better thank you," said Rita. "Well if that's it you know it is late and we all should be turning in. Tomorrow will be here before we know it and soon the crowds will be pouring in."

"Don't remind me although we did well tonight. That was one of the things I wanted to tell Dad... I thought it would make him feel good. For the first time in a long time we actually made money. You know I was worried about this European tour being a bust but it looks like things might be turning around. Who knows maybe our luck might be changing. What do you think?"

"I don't know but it sounds like things are getting better for us," said Rita. Marco gave her a look and she realized he wanted her to get rid of Giovanni but he had no intention of leaving. She just shrugged her shoulders.

"Where's Raul at," he asked. Giovanni just realized he was missing. "Oh I get it he turned in early. He had a rough night on the high wire. How's his shoulder? He was complaining about it earlier. I hope he'll be fine for tomorrow night."

"Better... Thanks for asking but it was nothing really. I put some Tiger Balm on it then he turned in early. We'll be back up on the wire tomorrow night. Well if you'll excuse us we were headed in his direction before you knocked on our door."

"Oh right, I'm sorry I shouldn't have bothered you at this hour, but like I said I saw your lights on and knew you'd tell me what I needed to hear... you always do. So anyway I'll let you call it a night and I'm sorry again."

"Don't worry about it," said Rita as she looked over at Marco. She couldn't let Giovanni leave like this. "You know I'm not really that sleepy. If you want, we can go for a walk around the circus grounds together and let Marco go on to bed."

"I'd like that if you're sure you're not sleepy... I mean I understand if you want to go to bed," said Giovanni as both Marco and Rita looked at him. "I mean if you want to go to bed alone... in your bed. Oh, you know what I mean."

"Yes I do and no I'm not sleepy," said Rita as she laughed. This was the distraction she needed. "Let me get a sweater then we can go," she said as she disappeared in the back of their trailer.

"You might as well pull up a chair and sit down. It's going to take her a while to pick one out to put on. Here let me pour you a drink while you wait."

"Thanks, I appreciate it. You know I just don't get what's gotten into Dad. He's been acting strange for a few months now. He goes off and disappears..."

"Then this isn't the first time he's gone missing," said Marco as he passed him a glass then poured himself one. "Have you asked him what's going on? I know I would if I were you."

Of course I have and he keeps telling me not to worry about it which only makes me worry that much more. I can't help but feel he's hiding something from me," Giovanni said as he took a sip. "You know I even followed him once..."

"And what did you find out," asked Marco as his attention piqued. Rita wasn't the only one who need a distraction and this was beginning to get interesting.

"Nothing really... he met Alfredo and another guy who always had his back to me. But I swear there was something familiar about that other guy. It was as if I knew him from somewhere but I just couldn't put my finger where..."

"I guess it's kind of difficult to recognize someone from behind. Did you ask your father who the guy was and why he was meeting Alfredo on the sly?"

"Of course, but in the end I wish I hadn't. He got all angry and huffy asking who I was to follow him around. Then he went on with he'd meet whoever he wants whenever he wants and that he didn't need my approval. Can you believe that? I was only concerned."

"I know what you mean believe me. But I think you were right to be concerned that Alfredo is bad news," said Marco as he took a sip. "You've got a right to be worried where he's involved."

"I know how Alfredo is and you can't believe the times I've wanted to fire him but my Dad keeps shooting me down. I'm Don Rodrigo, I'm the circus manager... the ring master. I decide who comes and goes. Well, all I've got to say to that malarkey is some circus manager. If he keeps up the way, he was going we'll be lucky to have enough money to send everyone home at the end of this tour. But you didn't hear that from me."

"Mum's the word, I know how to keep a secret," said Marco as Rita came back out wearing a black shawl. She looked at both of them.

"What secret? I know I took a while but you two haven't been talking about me? You both look like the cat who ate the canary."

"Who us?" said Giovanni. "No, I was just venting some of my frustration about my dear old Dad. Thanks Marco for listening, I promise I won't have her out too late." Then he turned to Rita. "If you're ready, we can go?"

"Just lead the way I'm right behind you," said Rita as she signaled to Marco that she had her cellphone with her. He nodded.

"You two go on and have a good time watching the stars. I might call it a night and turn in so don't be surprised if you find the lights out when you get back."

"That's a good idea," said Rita. That was Marco's code for he'd be sitting in the dark waiting or so she thought as she followed Giovanni out the door. "Now where would you like to go?"

Marco watched them from the window as they disappeared in the darkness. Then he went grabbed his jacket and slipped out the back through the same window Raul had made his escape before.

"I'm tired of sitting on my hands and waiting it's time for me to do something." They had a scooter they took with them attached to the trailer. He undid it then pushed it far enough away that Rita wouldn't hear him start it up. He had to kick start it a few time and prime it before it came to life. It coughed a bit before reluctantly starting. The scooter whined along as he drove down cobblestone roads to the Marina.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck sat on his Yamaha looking down on the pier below when he heard the gunshot and saw the muzzle flash through the portholes of the boat. He hoped he wasn't too late looking down he flashed. Gunning the engine he did a doughnut in the street kicking up black acrid smoke from his tires. He backed up across the street then did another doughnut to bring the bike back around into position.

"Here goes nothing," said Chuck as he opened up the throttle and popped the clutch the bike jerked forward as he ran through all five gears. Zero to sixty in under a minute but he was going much faster when he jumped the guard rail. Sailing through the night sky like some giant bird of prey, the wet team on the pier didn't know what dropped on them. Chuck took out the blue team like bowling pins then he laid the bike down. Chuck managed to get on his back as he kicked the bike out from under him. He and it went sliding across the steel deck plates.

"What's going on down there," yelled on of the men from above. They hadn't seen Chuck until his bike started kicking up sparks.

"There's another team down here," radioed back the red team leader. But his reply was cut short when Chuck got a hold of one of their H & K MP5As. He put a short burst into the gas tank on the bike. It went up in a fireball shooting shrapnel all over the end of the pier taking out most of the red team along with their team leader.

"Anyone listening down there get the data device from the target then get out. It is imperative that we get it. Does anyone read me?" There was no reply. However, things weren't all lost. They watched as their men regrouped back at the end of the pier. In the meantime, Chuck ran up the gangway then slid down the ladder below deck with his weapon in hand ready for anything except what he found.

"He pushed me," mumbled Raul as he stood there with his P-64 in hand. He just stood there in shock as he looked at Alfredo's body lying face down bleeding on the deck. Chuck could tell from looking at Alfredo there was nothing to be done. His heart had stopped beating so the blood was just oozing out of him. "My God, what have I done?"

"You've survived," said Chuck as he took the weapon from Raul's hand. He noticed the hole with powder burn around it in Raul's jacket pocket.

"What does this make me? Am I killer now? Is that what I do? I'm worse than him," said Raul as he started to spiral. Chuck shook him.

"No, it doesn't. Take it from me if you have to ask yourself that you're not. Listen he's got friends outside so going down the end of the pier isn't an option. Do you know how to pilot this thing?"

"I don't know... maybe, I used to do some speed boating back in the States but we'll need to get it started and we don't have the keys."

"You just leave that up to me. I want you to stay at the top of the ladder and be prepared to run topside to take over the controls. All you have to do is point us out of the port I'll take care of the rest."

"Why are you helping me after the way I treated you," asked Raul as he started to come to his senses and realized it was Chuck who was with him.

"I've been asking myself that very same question. But I've got daddy issues too so keep your head down and get ready." Chuck grabbed the fire extinguisher from below and flung it on the pier. It made a metallic ping then rolled down the pier. Topside he did the same thing then ducked down as men at the end of the pier opened fire on him. At the first lull Chuck shot both extinguishers. They hissed and shot around the pier as the CO2 inside spew out generating a white cloud that rolled down the pier like a smoke screen. He jumped up he jammed a knife he had in the ignition switch then got the boat started.

"After them don't let them get away," he heard a man scream from the causeway above. "Get a move on it. Go after them," he ranted.

"Get up and get us out of here. Keep your head down," yelled Chuck as bullets whizzed past them. He returned fire trying to be sparing with his ammunition.

"Hey, I know that voice," said Raul as he ran up and took the wheel. "What are we going to do about the boat lines?"

"I know you know that voice I do too. Just give her an all ahead and rip the cleats off. I'm running out of ammo and we need to get out of here now. We're not going to get another chance."

As Raul was trying to pull out one of the mercenaries jumped out of the white haze and onto the stern. The man tried to bring his weapon up to fire but Chuck blocked his arm causing him to miss then grabbed his shoulders and pulled him into a head butt. The man dropped his weapon then staggered back in a daze but shook it off. The killer pulled a knife and started back at him. Chuck dropped into a forward horse ready to meet him head on but was spattered by his blood instead and the killer dropped to deck. Behind him on the pier stood Sarah with her Smith and Wesson in hand.

"You and I need to talk about what it means to have a partner," said Sarah as she shot the lines after she leaped on board. The boat leaped forward and out in the port away from the pier. "Do you still have the device?" asked Sarah looking at Raul.

"Yes, don't worry it's safe right here. I've still got it," said Raul as he patted his pocket. Sarah gave a look at Chuck who just shrugged back.

"Isn't that just peachy," said Sarah. "Everyone is just going to be tickled pink, right Chuck? You can explain that to the General."

"Yes, it is but who's the General," said Raul as they pulled out of the port. "I get it need to know but it's all thanks to Chuck. If it hadn't been for him I don't know what would've happened."

"I appreciate the praise but let's just keep remarks like that to ourselves," said Chuck. "Alfredo is no long with us. He's below deck," he said as he handed Sarah the P-64.

"You didn't... well you know what I mean," said Sarah as she took the weapon from him. "Please tell me you didn't."

"Of course I didn't you know me and firearms. I took that off Raul. He was standing with that in his hand over Alfredo's body along with an exit hole in his jacket pocket. I think Alfredo must've thought that was the data device in his pocket and forced the issue."

"Well we're in a real pickle now. How do you purpose to get us out of this mess? I know you've got a plan. You've always got a plan."

"Yes I do, but I don't particularly like it. However, you can't have everything I guess. You just have to appreciate what you have."

"Is that your plan or are you trying to get yourself out of the doghouse. Because if it's the later you need to work a lot harder mister because that isn't going to fly this time."

"Did I tell you I don't need anything else because I already have everything I've ever wanted and more," said Chuck as he took her hand in his.

"Keep on trying you're doing better now," said Sarah. But as she was talking her phone began to ring. "See some of us keep our phones on. John, we're safe and sound in a speed boat in the harbor. ... Yes, Raul is with us and he has the data device," said Sarah. She had to hold the phone away from her ear as much screaming as he was doing. "Have you calmed down? You know there are longer words in the English language to describe how you feel. If you'll listen now I was told it couldn't be helped. Chuck has a plan he can explain it when we get back together..."

"No, it's imperative he gets back to the Zorros' trailer on the double. I'm afraid there might be a reprisal against them and beware of any and every one."

"Did you get that? I hope you know what he means because I don't. ... You do? ... Beckman called you. You'll explain what she said when we see you. Okay, roger out. You know I'm beginning to feel like the little fat kid here..."

"And a pretty one you are," said Chuck as he leaned over and kissed her. "We need to run up on the beach somewhere before the coast guard comes looking for this boat then commandeer a ride back to the circus."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Up on the street that over looked the pier Marco drove up on his scooter. Down below looked like a war zone with fires and smoke everywhere. There was the pungent smell of gun powder that hung in the air. In the distance he heard the sounds of sirens getting louder meaning they were getting nearer. He was perplexed he didn't know what to do then a black van pulled up next to him. The side opened up and a familiar voice called to him.

"Marco hurry up and get in," said Don Rodrigo. Marco rubbed his eyes he couldn't believe his sight. Sitting inside was Giovanni's father. "I said get in the police are coming and you don't want to be caught here. Just try to explain to them that you had nothing to do with this carnage."

"Okay but what about my scooter," said Marco as he got off and put it up on the kick stand. "If the police find it, they'll trace it back to us."

"Don't worry about it we can always report it stolen. Just hurry up and get in unless you want to be arrested and tossed into jail. I don't think you can afford the police snooping in your family's affairs."

"How'd you know about what we do? Do you know Giovanni's looking for you? He stopped by our trailer searching for you earlier. He's really worried about you," said Marco as he got in.

"I'll see him soon enough," said Don Rodrigo as another man inside closed the door then locked it. They sped off and as they drove away two police cars with sirens and lights on passed them. "See I saved you in the nick of time. You've always been an inquisitive boy I'm sure there are questions you want to ask me. Well here's your chance, go ahead and ask."

"Well yes," said Marco as he looked around. There were four men inside and they all looked like someone you wouldn't want to meet in a dark alley. Each was dressed in black with what looked like body armor on. "No on second thought, I don't think I want to ask anything. Well maybe one thing how long before we reach the circus?""

"Soon... very soon. But come on now you've got to be a little curious as to why I was at the Marina tonight? I think you can guess why if you try hard enough."

"No, I really can't... but you know I think we're far enough away from the police now. I can walk back to the circus from here. A little walk will do me good... some healthy night air from an invigorating hike. Just what the doctor ordered," said Marco as he started to get up. But one of the men behind him shoved him back down in his seat.

"Don't worry we'll let you out as soon as we get back. Oh, I see what's going on you don't like these men. They're new roadies I hired to take care of my personal business."

"Did they take care of Alfredo's too?" snapped Marco as he looked around for a way out but didn't see one. "Giovanni told me you were seeing a lot of him lately and you go upset with him when he asked what you were up to."

"See I knew you were a clever boy. Yes, Alfredo worked for me... well for us but I'm getting ahead of myself. I was like his silent partner. He did things for me and together we generated extra revenue for the circus. The same way more or less you and yours do... Oh, did I let the cat out of the bag? I bet you didn't know that but a share of everything you made as 'le chat' went to financing the circus. I had a similar deal with Sarah or whatever she calls herself these days and her father..."

"And to think we encouraged our sister to date your son. Does Giovanni know about this little arrangement? From the conversation I had with him tonight, I don't think so."

"Giovanni... well, Giovanni is my son and I couldn't very well involve him in something like this where he might go to jail. But not all fathers think that way.


	34. Chapter 34

Don't own Chuck

Back at the circus Giovanni and Rita were walking around, chatting and looking up at the stars. It seemed a perfect night for a walk together. They were the only ones up and out on what seemed such a special night or so Giovanni thought. Rita appreciated Giovanni's company because for a little while she could let go of all her worries about her brother and her father. However, reality came crashing back in on her when she glanced at the watch and she knew she had to get back to the trailer.

"Well it's getting really late," said Rita as she heaved a sigh looking at her watch. "I really should be getting back Marco will be worried and before you know it he'll be sending out a search party looking for us."

"If he's still up but I know what you mean. I want you to know I had a really good time," said Giovanni. "Come on let me get you back to your trailer," he said as he turned then froze caught in the sea of her eyes. He didn't know why he did it but he just kissed her.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have," said Giovanni realizing what he'd just done. He pulled away but she wasn't letting him get away. She grabbed him and pulled him back in.

"I'm not sorry," she said as she kissed him back. "I think we've been meaning to do this for a long time so we've got some catching up to do."

"Really... you mean it? I was so afraid it was just me and your brothers are a little intimidating," said Giovanni. But before he could say anything else she kissed him again.

"Don't worry about them. Just kiss me. They like you so you don't worry about them and if anything, they've made this drag out even longer. I wasn't going to let them tell me how I feel but maybe I should've listened."

"What does this mean? I guess we're together but what does that mean," said Giovanni. He was a fish out of water flapping around. He felt dizzy almost drunk with joy but he told himself he had to get a grip.

"Let's take this one step at a time. I like you and you like me if it's love time will tell but I've never felt this way about anyone else. I know this is a lot to ask of you but can you put up with that?"

"If it's got you in it I can put up with anything," said Giovanni as he held her close. "I know I need to walk you back to your trailer but I don't want to now."

"I feel the same way," said Rita. "Maybe we can stay out a little longer. What can it hurt?" She said as she looked into his eyes. However, in that moment Raul came running out of the darkness and punched Giovanni knocking him to the ground.

"Tell me you're not in on it," barked Raul. "I dare you to lie to me and tell me you don't know anything about it." Rita got between them and pushed Raul back.

"Raul, are you crazy? What's the matter with you? Giovanni and I weren't doing anything wrong. You leave him alone or you'll answer to me," she said as she looked around. "Did you get Papa? Oh crap, don't tell me you blew it again."

"Blew it? No, I almost got killed because of his father and Alfredo. They had a trap set for me at the Marina and it almost worked," said Raul. Chuck ran up behind him and grabbed him pushing him away from Giovanni.

"Let's all go in your trailer and talk," said Chuck as he pushed Raul away. "John, help Giovanni up and bring him inside he needs to hear this too."

"Can someone tell me what's going on? What's Raul screaming about and why did he punch me," said Giovanni as he rubbed his cheek. Casey helped him up. "What the heck is going on?"

"Go inside and you'll find out," said John as he strong armed Giovanni inside. Rita was the first inside followed by Sarah they turned the lights on.

"Marco," yelled Rita. "Marco you can come out. Raul's back but he didn't get Papa. Marco, Marco," she yelled as she went back to check on him. "Oh Crap! The window's open and the scooter is gone."

"Don't tell me he went down to the Marina," said Sarah. But that was the only possible explanation and they all knew it.

"Can someone explain to me what's going on?" said Giovanni. "Why would Marco go to the Marina at this hour and what does my father and Alfredo have to do with this? Where are they they've been missing since curtain call."

"I can tell you where Alfredo's at," snapped Raul. "He's dead down at the port on a boat we ran ashore. I killed him… I shot him dead."

"Because you had to," said Chuck. "Okay no one panic. Let's thing this through this may actually be a good thing. Raul someone will be here soon to ransom back Marco for that device. This time you're going to accept and you're going to give the person the device without question."

"But how do I know we'll get Marco back I don't know we've kept this going because we had leverage. Without it what do we have? I just don't know anymore," said Raul as he collapsed in a chair with his head in his hands. "I just don't know…"

"Don't worry you'll go along with it without any question. Just know I'll make sure you get Marco back safely I promise," said Chuck. John rolled his eyes and walked over to Sarah. They didn't have to say anything Chuck knew the look. '

"Oh no here we go again," whispered Casey. "When will he ever learn?" But Chuck ignored John and continued talking.

"I saved you I'll do the same again for Marco. Sarah, John can I see you two outside. Roan can you stay here and make sure they don't kill each other."

"Sure," said Roan. He already grabbed the bottle off the table and filled a glass. "No exactly my brand but any old port in a storm they say," he said as he took a sip and smiled.

"Can someone please tell me what's going on? Where is my father and what does he have to do with whatever this is? Rita can you please explain?"

"I'm afraid I'm in as much the dark as you are. Raul can you explain to us what's going on and what does Don Rodrigo have to do with Papa's kidnapping." She saw the surprise on Giovanni's face and knew he didn't know anything about it.

"I'm afraid Giovanni is telling the truth he doesn't know anything," said Roan as Chuck took everyone outside. "You hear a lot when they think you're part of the furnishings. I overheard Don Rodrigo tell Alfredo he didn't want Giovanni to know to protect him."

"Thanks, I think," said Giovanni. "But who the hell are you and where did you come from?" Giovanni's head was spinning and he didn't know which end was up. He sat down at the table across from Raul.

"Here you need this worse than I do," said Roan as he offered him the rest of his glass. "Down that then listen to the girl."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It didn't take Marco long to figure out that Don Rodrigo was neck deep in this affair. He barked and the others jumped like Alfredo so he had to be the mastermind behind the operation. Suddenly his conversation with Giovanni made sense. He thought Giovanni was exaggerating about his father but the truth was he didn't know the half of what his dear old dad was involved in. And for what? The only thing Marco could think of was to keep the circus afloat but why? Was he keeping the circus afloat or was the circus cover for Don Rodrigo and Alfredo's illicit activities.

"What's that supposed to mean? Not all fathers think that way?" said Marco. He was really starting to get pissed. "You know our father, our uncle and our grandparents even our great grandparents were circus people. That's the way we were brought up. Giovanni was looking for you to tell you that the circus finally turned a profit tonight."

"That's good but when we turn that device over to our buyer we'll have real money. I'm not going to let anything get in our way and that means not your brother, not you, not even Giovanni. So what if I have to knock a few heads together to get what I want so be it. Don't look at me like that with that poor disgusted look. You should think about your own."

"I thought the circus was everything for you. I thought you were one of us and you even refused to let Giovanni leave it. If you cared so little why didn't you let him go why drag him down with you?"

"I needed someone to run the mess while I took care of our more lucrative activities and made the right contacts, sowed the right seeds you could say which have finally come to fruit in this deal. Once this is over I'll be able to set myself and him up nicely."

"That's all the circus was for you a way to get business done… a means to an end?" said Marco wondering where he was really being taken and if this was going to be a one way ride to a shallow grave. But if he was going to disappeared forever he wanted some answers. So what were we doing all this time spinning our wheels?

"You could say the circus was our cover. It was convenient traveling from town to town and you guys pulling off your heists while I spread your fame throughout the underworld... and mine of course as well. That's how we landed this gig."

"I can't help feeling I'm missing the point here. Why do you keep saying we if Alfredo worked for you? There's something else you're not telling me, what is it?" Don Rodrigo smiled at him and took a sip. Marco so wanted to reach over and slap that stupid smile off his face. However, with the junior mountain behind him that would've just get himself hurt.

"Don't worry soon everything will be made clear to you not that it will matter much. Right now you just need to relax and take it easy. Everything will go smoothly for you as long as you don't do anything stupid. You're my guest until we get that device from Raul. Your brother is a slippery fish. I really thought we had him this time and we would've if that other group hadn't intervened. Do you know who they were? Did Raul hire some help?"

"You mean like you," said Marco as he looked around in the van. "You're the one with the contacts in the underworld you tell me." Don Rodrigo wave to one of the men behind him. The man stepped up and punched him in the stomach.

"That's enough," said Don Rodrigo. "I think he's gotten the point. Like I said Marco don't do anything stupid. Now shall we start again."

"I didn't do anything I just pointed out facts. So Raul outsmarted your people again. I bet that rubbed Alfredo the wrong way and you know what I'm glad. If you want the device, it's simple give us back our Papa and you can have the device that's all we've ever wanted."

"Be careful what you want because sometimes you might get it," said Don Rodrigo as he poured himself another drink. "Do you want one?"

"No thank you I only drink with friends and what was that remark supposed to mean? What are you not telling me," said Marco as he felt the van slow down then stop. He knew they hadn't gone far enough to be back at the circus yet. He got a bad feeling about the stop thinking this as going to be the end of the ride for him. "Are we there already?"

"No but some of the answers to your questions you're about to get," said Don Rodrigo as the side of the van opened and Marco felt like the air was sucked right out of him. He felt like the goon punched him in the gut again when he saw who jumped inside.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Not far away from the trailer hidden away in the dark Chuck, Sarah and Casey waited. They knew someone would come for the device it was a matter of time. However, this time the Zorros would have to pay the ransom. If they didn't... well they chose not to think about that. But as the team waited time seemed to drag by.

"Are you sure someone is going to come for the device tonight? You know if you hadn't gotten in the middle of this everything would be over by now and we'd all be home comfortably sleeping in our beds," said Casey as he looked through a set of night goggles at the trailer. "They might not even show up tonight. Have you ever thought they might decide to cut their losses and head for the hills where they can lick their wounds before they come back at us again."

"That might be true but I don't think so and I'll tell you why they have to come tonight. They have to get this device tonight because the people who commissioned the heist won't be too happy if they come back empty handed… not again. Don Rodrigo, Alfredo and their partner are just middle men in this operation. They're working for someone else and if I'm right that's what he's been doing all this time... lying low like you said licking his wounds. But to answer your question don't worry someone will come for it. Failure isn't an option for them."

"So you know who's behind this," said Casey as he looked over to Sarah. She shrugged her shoulder as she kept watch. "Do you mind sharing with the rest of the class?"

"You're one to complain after everything. I don't want to say yet because it's just a hunch but yo have to look at the resources that were used and question how they even knew about the intersect to target it. It's like this was personal…"

"Shush," said Sarah as she motioned for them to be quiet. "We've got movement outside the circus a car just pulled up and dropped a man off. He's heading straight for the trailer," she said as they ducked low observing through their night goggles. For a moment they were blinded by the bright light from inside the trailer when he opened the door.

"Crap, I couldn't see a thing. Could any of you guys make out who went inside?" Chuck and Sarah both shook their heads.

"No with that coat and hat on I couldn't see his face," said Chuck. Sarah nodded. "It doesn't matter. Don't worry he'll be out soon."

"Okay one last time we follow the messenger back to wherever he came from then we stand down until we're sure they've passed off the device. Then and only then do we move in and collect Marco long with whoever else they leave behind. Chuck, you're always the odd man out. Are you onboard with this? I don't want you trying to save the day and go charging into the enemy camp throwing a monkey wrench into the works by making us come to your rescue."

"Sweetie, what Casey is saying is we care about you," said Sarah. Casey let out a loud grunt. "I love you. I know you promised Raul and Rita that you'd get their brother back safely but there's more important things going on here. I hate to tell you this but you can't save everyone."

"But I have to try," said Chuck as he looked into her eyes and she smiled back at him. "I love you and I wouldn't be me if I didn't try."

"I know and I love you for that but for this one time can you please listen to John," said Sarah then she kissed him. Chuck could already hear Casey starting to grunt and growl.

"John why didn't you say you've got to break a few eggs if you want to make an omelet. Don't bust a gasket John or tell me you're starting to feel sick. I promise I won't do anything unless Marco is in danger. If that happens then I'll have to do something and all bets are off but that's not going to happen until the device is passed off I'm sure of it."

"Whatever, just don't screw this up. This could be our last chance to get this done and I don't want to have to tell Beckman it was a bust. If that happens you can tell her and why."

"I want to have a talk with the General when this is all over. I've got a few choice words I'd like to share with her and some questions I'd like her to answer about what's going on."

"Chuck just promise me you won't get yourself in trouble… again," said Sarah. But their conversation was cut short by movement down at the trailer.

"Close your traps," said John. "We've got movement again someone is coming out of the trailer." As Casey spoke the door opened again with the same bright light. "Radio Roan and find out what's going on. A little heads up would've been nice. I guess he didn't think about leaving his mic open so we could listen in."

"I'm talking to him now. Roan go ahead. … Yeah that was just Casey complaining... The target is on the move with the device. Roger that we're in pursuit you stay where you're at and hang tight. We'll come back for you when it's over."

"Has anyone been able to get a clear visual on our target yet?" said Casey as they broke down. "We need to hurry up before he gets too much of a lead on us."

"I'm getting a strong signal from the tracker installed in the device so even if we lose visual with our target it shouldn't be a problem following them."

"Technology hum... don't rely on it and I certainly don't trust it," said Casey as they got into the vehicle Chuck and Sarah had commandeered earlier. "It will let you down every time. Nothing is going to replace a good pair of eyes and a fast draw…"

"Yes sir Marshal Casey, let's mount up and head 'em off at the pass partner," said Chuck faking a western accent. Casey gave Chuck the evil eye.

"Did you move that eye in the sky overhead?" asked Sarah as she tried to defuse the situation. She looked at Chuck and shook her head.

"Roger that love, I'm routing the GPS signal from the device through the satellite now and... presto I've got them. Just keep driving straight ahead then turn at the next left. Then when you get to the intersection take another left. Hold up... Hold up pull off John. Don't go any further we need to double back to the circus now."

"Why they're just up ahead of us. We need to follow them and see where they're going. No keep on give me directions. You promised not to screw this up remember."

"John, they're making a big circle. They're heading back to the circus. That's where they're holding Marco and where Don Rodrigo is waiting."

"What? Are you sure? Chuck, we can't afford to screw this up. We need to make sure that device gets taken and..."

"John trust Chuck," said Sarah. "They've tapped into the CCTV cameras haven't they? That's why their making a big circle to see if anyone is following them."

"They've got spotters posted looking for cars that are following Them. I can see them in my sat images. But they might've tapped in CCTV too. Whatever they're doing they are watching to see if anyone is behind them. After I showed up at the pier they probably are wondering if Raul called in some help and they're checking us out."

"See I knew it had to be your fault one way or another," said Casey as he turned around. "So any idea where they're holding Marco back at the circus."

"There are only so many places they could be holding him back there that wouldn't arouse suspicion. But if I were to bet on it I'd say we should have a look at Don Rodrigo's trailer."

"His own trailer! That's rather brazen of the old man to go back there," said John as he drove straight back.

"Not really, it's the smart play. Neither the Zorros nor Giovanni are going to call the police and no one else in the circus knows what's going on. Don Rodrigo probably thinks we're looking for a piece of the action considering his past dealings with Sarah and Jack. The long and the short of it we're not going to want to get the cops involved. No it's the smart play and look over there," said Chuck as he pointed out the two guards standing on each end.

"I guess now we wait," said Sarah as Casey pulled off out of sight.

"I hate waiting," said Casey as the first light of day broke through the clouds. "Crap, isn't that Giovanni. He's headed for the trailer."

"I need to stop him," said Chuck as he tried to open the door but he found it locked. "John, you put the child-safety lock on the door didn't you?"

"Just making sure you keep your promise."


	35. Chapter 35

Don't own Chuck

A few hours before inside the Zorros' trailer…

Rita, Raul and Giovanni waited with Roan as Chuck and the others talked outside in the dark. Roan explained a little about how Alfredo, Don Rodrigo, and another partner schemed to force them to steal the data from the government laboratory for a mysterious organization that was operating from the dark. The whole thing sounded confusing and in the end none of them knew what to think or believe.

"I'm sorry I just can't believe my father is some sort of criminal mastermind. The whole thing sounds ludicrous. Do you have any idea who this silent partner is?"

"I'm sorry I've told you everything I can tell you," said Roan as he picked up another glass and looked at it through the light. "Clean enough. You wouldn't happen to have any ice?" Rita got up and got Roan some from a mini fridge.

"I wish you'd told me someone had kidnapped your father," said Giovanni as Rita put the ice tray in front of Roan for him to help himself. "I would've tried to help you get him back," he said as he took her hand.

"We were already risking prison and I couldn't do that to you," said Rita as she looked down at the table. "You probably think that we're… I'm a horrible person now. If you did I wouldn't blame you."

"The truth is she's been after us for a while to stop our moonlighting so to speak. But Papa has debts and collectors keep calling on me all the time for payment. I wanted to... we all wanted to stop but with Papa gone I didn't see any way to keep us afloat other than continuing with… well you know what and sorry if I hit you so hard."

"I understand now but you should've told me I would've helped even if it meant going against my father. I don't think you're horrible people. You had your back to the wall and you did the best you could do. I think anyone in your situation would've done the same. But I don't understand what Chuck meant when they went outside about this data device and why you should give it up? It seems to me it's the only thing that's keeping whoever has you father and Marco from... well you know."

"I know but Johann... that is Casey said Papa was in the States and that they were liberating him. I told Alfredo that and he told me something strange like that was only halfway true," said Raul.

"I can tell you that a man was liberated from captors in a hospital in Baltimore and is in Bethesda for treatment. Initially we did think he was your father but..."

"He's Zio Mario, isn't he," said Rita. Roan nodded. "It's understandable the confusion they're identical twins. Even for us who know them both if they wanted to pull a trick on us it would difficult for us to tell them apart. But you've got a face that says there's more what is it?"

"It's the way your uncle was kept. Your uncle was under armed guard in a medical facility where he was kept in a medically induced coma after what seemed to be an apparent stroke..."

"Apparent? There is no apparent about it I don't think. He had a stroke while he was working with Papa on the high wire and fell. Luckily we had a safety net up at the time and it caught him. We called an ambulance then that was all we heard. Papa was keeping track of him then he disappeared and well… when the ransom started. I'm ashamed to say but with everything that was happening with Papa I forgot all about Zio Mario."

"No we forgot about him. But you said apparent? Is there a question about if he had a stroke? Why would someone put an armed guard on him? None of this is making sense," said Raul as he looked around the room for an answer but got none.

"I don't know but he's conscious now and talking or that was the last report we got from Bethesda. I should be getting another update soon," said Roan. Suddenly there was a knock at the door then it opened.

"Papa," screamed Rita as she flew around the table and across the room to throw her arms around him. "You're here and you're safe. How?" she said as tears started rolling down.

"Yes, how," asked Raul as he looked over at Giovanni who looked back at him. "Please tell me you brought Marco with you. You know he's missing now."

"Yes I know and that's why I'm here. You see I didn't get away or escape or anything like that they let me go. They told me if I wanted my son back and in one piece I needed to give them the device you have or they're going to send your brother back in pieces."

"You mean Don Rodrigo has Marco," said Raul as he glanced back over at Giovanni. "We know he's the mastermind behind this." Giovanni wanted to say something but he didn't know what so he just sat there and kept quiet.

"He is... well can't say as I'm surprised but they kept me in different rooms... always moving me around so I never really saw anyone and when I was out I was blindfolded. Now give me the device and I'll go get your brother back."

"I should come with you," said Raul. "How do we know these people will hold their end of the deal. They never have so far. I've dealt with them twice before and gotten the best of them both times. They won't be able to pull the wool over my eyes."

"No, there will be no wool pulling or pulling anything else. You're going to give me the device and I'm going alone. That's that am I clear? I heard about your antics and they've only aggravated the people holding Marco. If they see you I don't know what they'll do. No, I've got to do this alone. Now hand it over and I'll go by myself to get Marco. Take my word this is the only way," said the old man as he held out his hand.

"Go ahead and hand it to him," said Rita. "This is what we're supposed to do after all. Papa go and come back we love you and Marco. Be careful, please. I… we don't want to lose either one of you."

"Of course I will. You can take my word for it I know how to handle these people. Now stop stalling and give it to me. The sooner I go the sooner I can get back," he said. Raul handed him the device and he shoved it into his pocket then went to the door. He turned around like he was going to say something but turned back around then went out closing the door behind him."

"Target on the move. He's just left carrying the device," said Roan in his watch. "Charles, do you read me?" Roan started involuntarily nodding. "Good luck my boy… Okay I'll stay here with Mr. Beam."

"I don't like this one bit. I hope Chuck knows what he's doing," said Raul as Giovanni took Rita's hands in his. "That device was the only leverage we had and now it's gone."

"You say that like we've got a choice," said Rita. "Just remember he bailed you out of a sticky mess. Now we can only hope he can to the same with Papa and Marco."

"I want to run back to my father's trailer. There has to be something there that will tell us what he's up to. I can't believe he's been leading this double life and I not know anything about it. There has to be some sort of paper trail that will lead to whoever is really behind this. Who knows maybe he was blackmailed into doing what he's doing."

"Son, don't get your hopes built up. Sometimes people do what he's doing to protect the people around them or simply to protect themselves. You can pick your reason why but you may not like what you find out."

"I don't care I have to know. No, I'm going over to his trailer and I'm going to toss the whole place upside down until I find something. Crap, I just thought I've got to make sure the show still goes down tonight. Well first things first," said Giovanni. He got up and left. Rita followed him out the door.

"Wait, aren't you forgetting something. I expect a kiss before you take off. We're supposed to be together now."

"I thought maybe... well with everything... you know do you still want me after everything my father's done to your?"

"You are not your father," said Rita then she kissed him. "Go find your answers then come back to me. We've a life to plan together."

"I'll be back before you know it. I promise," said Giovanni as he walked away looking backwards. He almost tripped over a tent stake looking back at her.

"Are you all right?" she said trying not to laugh. He made her feel good even with everything that was happening around her.

"I'm okay don't worry about me."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That was some time ago….

The team sat across from Don Rodrigo's trailer staking it out. Chuck was right according to the GPS tracker in the fake data device the vehicle had made a 360 and was headed back to the circus. Unfortunately, shortly after they pulled up they watched Giovanni walk over to the trailer. He walked right into the middle of it. The two men who were guarding the trailer grabbed him and unceremoniously took him inside.

"I wish I could hear what's going on inside," said Chuck as he looked at the trailer from the car. "John, what do you see? I don't suppose you brought another pair of thermal goggles with you?"

"Nope and these are mine. There's nothing going on. It looks like Giovanni is getting some answers he doesn't like from the way he's acting which just got him another whack. If he keeps this up by the end he's going to look like Alvin, the Chipmunk with those cheeks."

"Are you getting any pertinent intel," said Sarah. She realized if he kept up talking like that it would only windup Chuck's spring and he'd feel obligated to do something.

"Good news is I've got a good idea where Marco's at. He's in the back. I've got a warm body back there and they just tied Giovanni up then flung him back there with another warm body. That's got to be him."

"That's good the rat nest is almost complete we're just missing the messenger then the dance can start. Here comes the car on cue with our package in it. This should be interesting as well as enlightening."

"What are you thinking back there Chuck? Would you mind sharing with the rest of us," said Casey as they watched the car pull up. "Crap, isn't that Papa Zorro? I'm going to strangle Roan he should've passed that on.

"I still hope I'm wrong," said Chuck as they watched everyone get out of the vehicle. Papa Zorro was in the middle of four men. He stopped when he got out and looked around before heading for the trailer. The two men standing guard outside came up to him and said something then he went inside with two of the men leaving four to watch the outside.

"Crap they just marched him in like… like…," Casey started to say then he looked at Chuck in the rear view. "You knew he was involved, didn't you? And why didn't you share that tidbit of information?" Casey turned to Sarah. "Geez, did you know? Or am I the…"

"No, Chuck didn't tell me but I understand why. Chuck, Sweetie I know you got the idea that by saving the Zorro's father that this would somehow make up for your not being able to help your own. But this is different… completely different. Stephen fought to protect you and Ellie. Everything he did was to make sure you two were safe."

"I know that now but that doesn't make me any less angry when I see people like that guy tossing his own family under the bus. And for what? Money? I hope it's not something so base. Power? But what good is that if you're alone. I need to talk to him I need to find out what makes a man like that throw away everything."

"Well you just sit back there and chill. You're going to have to save those questions for another day. Right now we've got this mission to finish."

"There's movement another vehicle is pulling up," said Sarah as she pointed to a dark Renault panel van that pulled up by the other car. "What's going on inside?"

"They're bringing the hostages up from the back of the trailer and they're all congregated by the door. People are coming out." Suddenly all hell broke out.

"Look out there's a sniper," yelled Chuck. The first rays of daylight reflect off the sniper's scope giving away his position. The back window shattered as a round passed through. Chuck moved just in time. He rocked back then with both legs broke out the window. "Get the car started and get out of here. I'll take care of our friend in the nest."

"Chuck no," yelled Sarah but he was already diving head first out of the window. The sniper took two more shots at him but both missed. Chuck hit the ground in a ball then rolled out of it to his feet. Charging the parting vehicles with his dart pistol drawn he did what he hoped to draw the snipers fire from Casey and Sarah long enough for them to get after Papa Zorro and Don Rodrigo.

"Okay now where did you go," said Chuck. The sniper had stopped shooting so he must've abandoned his nest and was trying to make his getaway. After the lull in the gunfire everyone in circus started to come out to see what was going on which only helped the would-be assassin to make his escape. Luckily for Chuck the man's motorbike wasn't cooperating and he heard him cursing as he kept trying to kick start it but it wouldn't turnover.

"Going somewhere in a hurry," said Chuck. The man drew a Glock nine and fired two rounds at him then turned back to the bike. Both rounds missed but dispersed the crowd that was gathering. The bike finally started but by then Chuck was on him. Chuck revved the motor then grabbed the front brake handle causing the bike to buck tossing the man over the handle bars. The man started to get up but Chuck finished him off with a spinning heel kick that cracked his helmet. He picked up the man's Glock tucked it in his belt then he went over and picked up the bike.

"You should've treated her better," said Chuck as he mounted the bike. He kick-started it and it came to life purring like a kitten. Just then Roan came running in. "You'll want to keep that one someplace safe. I'm off after the rest. When he comes to you can thank him for the transportation," said Chuck as he drove off.

"I know just the place for you. I hope you're not allergic to cats," said Roan as Chuck rode off in the first morning light. Chuck rolled up his sleeve underneath he had his father's computer on. Tapping into the GPS feed from the satellite he had it stream him real time video so he could see exactly where everyone was headed and what was going on.

"Crap, they're heading for Nice," said Chuck as he looked down at the screen. He flashed. Opening up the throttle he had some distance to make up.

[In the car with Casey and Sarah]

"John, we should double back for Chuck," said Sarah. "It's not like our target is going to get away as long as they have that device with them."

"No, we continue on. If we pressure them they'll make the pass off sooner. Chuck will just get in the way and try to save the day. You don't want him to get himself hurt trying to deal with his daddy issues, do you?"

"No, of course not but he's a part of this team and we need him," said Sarah but Casey just grunted back and sped up driving even faster.

"You mean you need him and his puppy dog eyes. Once we make sure they've passed the device off then we can worry about the other two. One thing Chuck is right about whoever organized this had to have known about the intersect and if that's the case he or she's a threat to our national security as well as to you, Chuck and your whole family. We need to find out who's behind this and take the fight back to them."

"On that we can both agree," said Sarah as she looked down at the tracker. "Take the next left. None of us are safe with this person on the loose."

"Then we agree we leave Chuck where he is safe and sound," said Casey as he made the left.

"You're right he's safer back there and we're free to do what has to be done."

"Roger that. I might even get to scratch my itchy trigger finger before this is over."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the van Giovanni and Marco were tossed in the back like two sacks of potatoes. Then they pulled out as fast as they could with them tumbling around in the back not being able to hold on to anything. Their fathers sat up front barking orders to the men. Neither of them understood how this had or could've happened.

"Listen up in the car," radioed Papa Zorro. "I want you to break off then fall behind and set up an ambush for that car that was spying on us back at the circus. When you're done I don't want any one is to walk away. That should take care of your friends," said the old man as he turned around in his seat. "I hope you two are comfortable in the back. Your friends didn't give us much time to get you two comfortable. I'm sorry about that."

"It's a little late to worry about our comfort, don't you think? We thought you were kidnapped… Raul risked his life trying to get you freed. And for what? Why? Why did you do this to us… your own children?"

"It's all your uncle's fault. If he'd gone along with the plan none of this would've been necessary. Breaking into the facility and getting the data was a two-man job then he suddenly backed out on me. Everything was ready… I couldn't tell the people who hired us sorry. That my brother had grown a conscience… He said it wasn't patriotic… anti-American. So I needed a new team and I did what I had to do."

"Uncle didn't have an accident, did he? You made him fall from the wire then faked everything else. Oh my God, who are you? Did I ever know you?"

"I'm about to be a very rich and powerful man… we both are and we're going to have a seat at the table. The table where things are done. No more penny ante crap… no not for us we're on our way to the big league."

"And what are we father," said Giovanni. "We're just stepping stones on your path to power. Someone will come for you. You have to know you won't get away with this."

"Au contraire, us having the device now begs to say we will… no we did," said Don Rodrigo. The two old men laughed which just infuriated Giovanni and Marco.

"You're both stark raving mad… they're insane Giovanni that's the only explanation. So dear old Dads what are you plans for us. We know too much to let us go and I hope you two are not crazy enough to think we'll come along with you."

"We were hoping that you could be persuaded but there's time for you to think on it just don't think too long. But don't think for a minute we're going to let you put a stick in our bicycle tire. You can come with us and enjoy the good life or… well it's too soon to talk about unpleasantness," said old man Zorro.

"You know Raul killed for you," said Marco. "He shot Alfredo dead on that boat and he did it because he thought Alfredo was holding you. How does that make you feel having your son kill for you?"

"It makes me feel proud of Raul and makes me wish he was in the back instead of you. He could understand what I'm doing better than you and not judge me like you are. You made the mistake of asking so now you know."

"Yes now I know and you know what I'm glad I know Luigi… now I know where we stand," said Marco. For Marco the man sitting in the front didn't deserve to be called papa anymore. He was just now coming to understand how little he actually knew him and how little he wanted to know him."

"So Alfredo is dead too bad but actually I'm kind of glad. The man has been nothing but a pain in my side getting into trouble then I having to bail him out. However, he was good at following orders that I will give him…"

"Yes, but now we don't have to give him a share of our profits," said Luigi. "Think about it a two-way split is always better than a three way split…"

"A one way is even better," said Giovanni from the back. "I'm just saying from a mathematical stand point a whole pie is better that half a pie."

"But a whole pie can cause indigestion while eating a half is healthier for both parties. You've got a smart boy back there. Don't you see what he's trying to do sow the seeds of doubt between us. However, Giovanni it won't work. We've been together too long and gone through too much. Isn't that right?" But they were interrupted before Don Rodrigo could answer.

"Sirs, the men from the car just radioed in and said they are in position for the ambush. They'll catch up with us in Nice after they've taken care of our tail."

"Good, things are on schedule and nothing can stop us now."


	36. Chapter 36

Don't own Chuck

Just outside of Monte Carlo the dark car with thugs pulled off the road and let the van proceed then they followed until they came to an intersection where another road went up the hill. On the other side was a cliff. They took the road up the hill then doubled back and parked at the intersection. One of the men got out then walked back down the road towards Monte Carlo then hid out of sight and the trap was set.

"Okay everyone knows what we're going to do. When Larry calls and tells us the car's coming we T-bone them then push them off the cliff. No fuss, no muss just down and dirty. We won't even get our hands dirty."

"Then when the police investigate it will look like an accident. There won't be anyone walking away from that. But maybe we should put few men down father just in case they get past us... you know as backup."

"Why? I thought you liked my plan. I don't see the need and secondly the sun's going to be high soon and the temperatures are going to go up. If you want to go take a couple of guys and sit in the sun go for it. However, for me I'd prefer to stay right where I am comfortable with my air conditioning."

"Yeah pipe down Joe. Who wants to go out and stand in the sun? If you want to get a heat stroke you go for it but neither Willy or me want to go outside for no good reason. If you want to go you can go on your own."

"Since when did this become a democracy," said Joe. "You guys in the back don't get a vote. You do as you're told and follow orders or... well you won't like the 'or'."

"Yeah, yeah I hear your mouth but the big Chiefs are in the van and in this car it's just us little Indians so do I need to give you directions where you can go or would you prefer that I tell you what you service you can do to yourself along with the horse you rode in on."

"Pipe down in the back," said the driver as he looked in the rear view mirror. "You guys leave Joe and his horse alone or Brigitte Bardot will have you for animal cruelty." Everyone started laughing except Joe.

"Well if none of you want to come with me, I'll do this on my own. Pop the trunk," he said as he got out. He walked to the back grabbed a bottle of water and an AK-47 then walked down the road in the opposite direction.

"We'll see who has the last laugh here," said Joe as he mumbled to himself kicking rocks down the road. He walked a little way down the road until he found some shade than set up his nest.

"Laugh at me will they bunch of idiots... Indians... got it all planned out do they," said Joe as he took a big gulp of water. "The best laid plans of mice and men and all that hogwash," he mumbled to himself as he looked up.

"Well, time to get to work," he said. The sun wasn't high yet and it was already starting to get warm. He set up some rocks to make himself a comfortable a place to wait and by rolling the rocks over with their earthen side up made for a cool chair.

"Yes, now we can wait," said Joe as he sat down with his weapon by his side. He didn't have to wait long before things happening but they didn't go exactly as he had planned.

[Back in the car]

"You know Joe wasn't wrong about wanting to have a backup plan," said Willy from the back. "If he goes back and says we blew him off after the suggesting it, even if everything goes as planned, we could get into trouble."

"What are you suggesting," said the driver as he looked at Willy in the rear view. "Are you suggesting that we make sure he doesn't make it back?"

"I don't know I'm just saying we need to make sure he doesn't open his mouth and blab about what happened. He complains too much."

"That's for sure and even if he promised to keep his trap shut... well if he complained to the wrong person then that would be that. Maybe you're right. He might not make it back."

"I didn't say that. Joe's got his faults but he's a good guy at heart as good as a bloodthirsty hired killer can be. But he's one of us and that's got to count something."

"You're right is should but think about it. He shoots off his mouth to the wrong person they go back and tell the bosses. They get mad at us for not planning this whole thing through well then they decide we need to be taught a lesson. We could be the ones driving up a road like this and getting T-boned. Would you like to end up at the bottom of a cliff for Joe?

"No, I wouldn't. So what do we do?" said Willy.

"You just leave that to me and let's get this part over with first. It would be a shame though that in the accident one of the people in the car got one shot off and it hit Joe."

"Yes it would be a tragedy," said the other man in the back as Willy nodded. But he couldn't help but think that what was about to happen to Joe was his fault. However, his guilty feeling didn't last long.

"Yeah but it's better him than us. Can you turn up the AC it's getting a little hot back here," said Willy as he took a drink from a bottle then passed it to his partner in the back. They all laughed as they waited.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarah and Casey were following the blip on the screen oblivious to what lay in waiting for them. However, as they were driving Casey caught a flashing light in his rear view. At first he ignored it but the light was insistent until he could make out it was coming from a motorcycle behind him. He knew it could only be one person and he was right it was Chuck.

"Crap, he just won't stay put will he," said Casey as he looked up in the mirror. Sarah turned around to see who he was talking about.

"John, it's Chuck. He's flashing for us to pull over. I think we ought to at this point," said Sarah. But instead Casey sped up, he had no intention of pulling over. "John, slow down. What are you doing? It's Chuck"

"No way sister, I know it's Chuck but he'll just screw this up. You think he'll let you do what we both know needs to be done? I don't think so and don't whimper out on me now. What ever happened to Langston Graham's enforcer?"

"You said you didn't like me when I was like that. You called me a wild card... Unpredictable was what you called me."

"I know but for this once maybe we need that girl. Oh no you don't," said Casey as he cut Chuck off trying to pass him on the driver's side. "You're not getting around me."

"John stop it. What's wrong with you? You're going to hurt him and I can't let you. I love him and you know you care about him even if you won't admit it."

"And that's why we can't bring him with us. I'm not going to hurt him I promise I'll find some nice soft spot on the side of the road with a soft patch of grass them run him off. He might get a little dinged up and maybe get his pride wounded but we'll be free to do what we've got to do without giving us that look that says do you have to. No for this we need our hands free and you know I'm right."

"I don't know why I'm agreeing to this but I get to pick the spot," said Sarah but before Casey could grunt his disapproval he saw a muzzle flash in his rear view then a bullet whizzed past them.

"Geez has he gone crazy? He's shooting at us and with a real gun. I should be proud that he finally put on his big boy pants and put away the cap pistol but what the heck."

"John, maybe we should pullover something isn't right. Chuck's trying to warn us about something and he wasn't shooting at us..."

"You bet he wasn't because he knows he'd be in a world of hurt if he was," said Casey as he cut Chuck off again. "Okay you want to pass come on now."

"John, what are you doing? Stop, he's yelling something about something up ahead," said Sarah but as she was talking Casey cut back over forcing Chuck off the road. "John, he was warning us about something." Just then they saw the car come out of nowhere are them.

"Look out ambush," yelled Sarah. But it was too late to avoid the oncoming car.

[Not Far Down The Road...]

Joe waited to see how things were going to turn out with his friends' plan. He was at the ready when he heard squealing tires and the sound of metal on metal followed by a loud crash and explosion. Shaking his head, he though his wait had been in vain and maybe he should've stayed in the car.

"Crap, all this waiting for what nothing. I'm not going to be able to live this down anytime soon," Joe said to himself when out of nowhere a motorcyclist shot past him at full throttle.

"Geez where'd he come from," said Joe as he jumped back. But the cyclist came to a screeching halt and swung the bike around in the middle of the road. The man on the bike faced Joe revving the engine staring him down.

"What's your problem buddy? Listen I don't have time for any crap and as you can see I'm armed," said Joe as if the guy on the bike could hear him over the noise of his engine.

"Okay I warned you," said Joe. He started to bring up his weapon when Chuck released the clutch lever. The bike leaped forward racing head on towards Joe with Chuck on it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

[Shortly Before Everything Went Down]

"Oh crap," said Chuck as he saw from the sat images that the car had dropped back and they were setting a trap for Casey and Sarah. His only thoughts were, he had to head them off before it was too late so went through every gear pushing both bike and driver to their limits. The bike whined it's way along mountain paths as he took every short cut to reduce the distance between him and them but not with a few incidents along the way.

"Out of my way," yelled Chuck as a man driving a herd of sheep crossed the road in front of him. At first he thought he'd be eating mutton soon but at the last minute he was able to make it around them. But not without the shepherd yelling insults and throwing stones as well as anything else he could grab a hold of.

"Sorry," yelled Chuck but he pressed onwards without slowing down. He couldn't slow down if he was going to get to them in time. Then up ahead he saw then down on a parallel road below.

"Oh momma here goes nothing," he said as he leaped from the embankment above down on the road behind them. He fought to keep the bike on the road and off the cliff's edge. As he swerved back and forth trying to get it under control a dump truck came around a curve with gravel in its bed.

"Can't I ever catch a break," he said as the truck driver honked his air horn as he barreled down at him. At the last minute he pulled it out and got back over to his side as the truck blew past him. He saw the driver put his hand out the window Chuck didn't have to look to know which finger the driver put out.

"Okay now I just got to get their attention," he said as he started flashing his lights but Casey showed no signs of slowing down.

"Come on Casey don't be an idiot. Sarah tell him to pull over before it's too late," said Chuck as he looked down at his wrist at the sat feed. That was when he saw the look out.

"I've got to get around them," he said but Casey cut him off. "Crap Casey stay on your side of the road. What the heck is the matter with you? What are you doing?" He tried again and Casey did the same.

"I've got no choice. Here goes nothing," said Chuck he pulled the weapon he got off the sniper and flashed. One shot and he took the phone out of the lookout's hand removing a few fingers in the process.

"Sorry, use some superglue and run to the E.R.," yelled Chuck as he blew past the man. He hoped that after that John would come to his senses. But it just made Casey drive even more erratic. Chuck tried to pass again but this time on the passenger side. He could see Sarah looking at him this was his chance. He tried to signal and yell for them to pull over but when it seemed she was finally understanding what he was saying Casey cut over abruptly. This time he forced him to blaze a trail by the roadside.

"Fine be that way," said Chuck. He'd run out of time and now he knew it was up to him. He took his bike off road and cut across the top of the rise as Casey and Sarah went around the bend where the assassins were waiting.

"Evel Knievel eat your heart out," said Chuck as he leaped down off the knoll on the assassins' car as they were pulling out to ram Casey.

He accomplished what he set out to do. He startled the driver then he put two round through the windshield as he dropped down on them then jumped off. The driver let go of the steering wheel and the car went sideways in the road. Casey had just enough room to get around them clipping their car as he blew by sending them into a spin that caused them to go over the cliff.

"Now one more bad guy to go," said Chuck as he took over the lead which brought him face to face with Joe. Joe was a problem because from where he was Joe could fire a short burst and it would be over for Casey and Sarah. That was something Chuck couldn't allow which brought him to a showdown with Joe.

"Crap," said Joe broke out in a sweat. He tried to bring his weapon up but Chuck was on him too quickly. Chuck was a blur as he covered the distance between them in the blink of an eye. Joe didn't have time to react. One moment he was up the next he was flying. Joe got knock backwards looking over as Casey and Sarah drove by.

"No," he said as he realized what was going on. He tried to fire with one hand but Chuck was off the bike and on him. Chuck kicked the weapon out of his hand. The last thing Joe remembered was seeing the blue sky above and feeling himself hit the ground making a loud thud then everything went black.

Chuck jumped back on the bike and turned it around speeding off to catch up with Casey and Sarah. He was pissed at Casey. John's pigheadedness had not only almost cost him his own life but also Sarah's and that was something he could not forgive.

"There you are," said Chuck but it wasn't Chuck Bartowski who caught up with them. No this was Charles Carmichael and there was hell to pay. Chuck opened the throttle up and started to drive past John but this time before Casey could do anything Chuck pulled out the piece he took of the sniper and emptied the clip into the hood. The car sputtered and hissed as steam rolled out from under the hood. Then it knocked and screamed as it slowed down to a stop before giving up the ghost. The car was dead.

"I'm going to kill him when I get my hands on him," said Casey as he banged his fists against the steering. He looked up to see Chuck disappear around a bend. "I swear this time I'm going to kill him."

"Well you've got no one to blame but yourself," said Sarah as they got out of the car. "If you hadn't been so pigheaded you would've pulled off like he wanted and none of this would've happened. You do realize that I hope."

"That doesn't change anything," grunted Casey. He knew she was right but he wasn't going to admit it not in this lifetime at least and maybe not in the next.

"John, if we're alive for you to get pissed at Chuck it's because he saved us from that trap back there or have you already forgotten. That was the reason he wanted us to pull over so he could warn us but you wouldn't so this was just payback and you need to face that."

"You're taking this awfully calmly," said Casey. "We need to get transportation and we need to get it quickly." But there was nothing coming in either direction.

"We needed to ditch the car anyway. They knew the car we were in that was why they were able to set a trap for us. They knew we were following them and they knew what our ride looked like so instead of getting mad about what happened we should get serious about finding another means of transportation. You should get on the horn with the General and see what she can provide us with. Then just maybe next time when Chuck signals for you to pull over you will and we can avoid standing around in the middle of nowhere."

"If that bunch doesn't kill him I will. Just I'm going to enjoy it more," said Casey as he pulled out his phone. John looked at his phone.

"Yeah, yeah just make the call and get it over with. I don't know why I listened to you. Chuck's going to be mad at me and rightfully so but worse is going in without backup," said Sarah as she looked at the blip heading for Nice. "John make the call and make it now."

"I am just hold your horses," he said. He was dreaded making the call but it had to be done. ""General, I know I'm late with my reports but there have been some developments that have kept me busy. ... yes the target has the device and the GPS signal is coming in strong. The reason I'm calling is I... we need transportation from my current location to continue pursuit. ... I would normally concur with letting things take their natural course but they took two hostages," said Casey as he looked at Sarah she crossed her arms and started tapping her foot.

"Do you want me to tell her why we need transportation," said Sarah. "Because I will if you don't want to. Tell her we need something now."

"Yes that's Agent Carmichael Sarah you heard. ... No Chuck isn't here that's the reason we need transportation. Chuck is on a motorbike and he went off after the target to try to free the hostages. That's why we need transportation," said Casey. He had to hold his phone away from his head and let the General vent.

"Oh give me that thing," said Sarah. She grabbed his phone from him. "We need transportation because we almost drove into an ambush but Chuck bailed us out. The end result is our car is out of commission and Chuck is without backup. Thank you ma'am we'll be waiting here," said Sarah as she hung up.

"I could've said that," said Casey as he took his phone back then put it in his pocket. "So what's up with our transportation out of here? And what's gotten you all fired up?"

"She's sending a helicopter to pick us up and no you couldn't have said it. I don't know why I covered for you with the General. You wouldn't have done it for Chuck and you're not going to touch him. Do you understand me because if you do you'll answer to me and that old Sarah... the one you said you didn't like... well she'll be back and let me warn you now you won't like it."

"Geez what's gotten into you?"

"I just realized where our target is headed."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The van proceeded on towards Nice as the day broke in all its glory on the world. Now they were out in the light of day as they continued on to the handoff with their buyer; however, somewhere between night and day they'd crossed an invisible line of no return. Neither Don Rodrigo or Papa Zorro seemed to realize it but now there was no turning back.

"Sirs we're entering the city limits," said the driver as they passed a sign 'Nice Bienvenue'. "Where would you like me to drive you to?"

"We need to go to the drop site. Take us to the hotel Hotel Negresco, 37 Promenade Des Anglais. We're to meet our contact in the Le Relais a bar in the restaurant."


	37. Chapter 37

Don't own Chuck

The sun rose over the Mediterranean and as it climbed in the sky people began their migration to the beach to worship the new day coming. At first light the initial wave of invading horde hit the sand but not before consuming coffee and pastries on the numerous boardwalk cafés. Important things were talked about like the results of the soccer matches the night before and how the referee needed glasses because the team was obviously offside. But all the hustle and bustle below didn't help the girls sleep in especially because it was hot and they slept with the windows open.

"Tell everyone to shut up and go back to bed," said Sam as she rolled over and put her pillow over her head. "What's going on outside anyway a parade?"

"No, there are people going to the beach," said Molly. She'd gotten up to close the windows and was looking outside. "They look like ants all marching off in lines. Some people are congregated around the cafés."

"Oh don't close the window then it will get stuffy in here," said Sam as she sat up in bed. "I would've liked to have slept in this morning."

"Me too but looks like that isn't going to happen... we're both wide awake. I hate to tell you but it also looks like we're the only ones awake."

"We can't have that and besides didn't Chuck promise us that we'd go back to the circus today? And it is today, am I right? The sun is up even if it just woke up."

"Oh I know that look you're going to do something that's going to get us both in trouble," said Molly. "As your aunt I have to tell you should rethink..."

But before she could finish Sam was out of bed and running. Her bare feet pattered as she slipped and slid on the marble floor all the way to Chuck and Sarah's bedroom. She tore open the doors then launched herself into their bed. She made a low puff as she landed but the joke was on her.

"Crap, they're not here," said Sam as she sat in the middle of the empty bed looking around. "They must've never come home last night. Where's Bunny's bed and where's Bunny?" For a second Sam was worried they'd left her.

"Keep it down Mom and Bunny are still asleep. I just peeked in on Mom and Bunny as well as her bed in there with her. Let's go back to our room and change. Then we can figure out what to do. We could watch television. You could watch 'Masha and Bear' in French."

"Bear doesn't talk and to hear Masha speak French... no she only makes sense in Russian. You watch her speak and her mouth keeps on moving after the voice has stopped. You could video chat with Razib like you do every night when you think I'm asleep. Oh Razib, how are you today? What did you do? What did you study? If that happens to me, I'll shoot myself."

"You know it's not polite to listen in on other people's conversations and besides Razib and I are friends if you have to know. I talk with him to find out what I'm missing so it will be easier for me to catch up. Just wait until you start school then you'll see what it's like and you'll want a friend like Razib to pass on your homework to you."

"As uncle Casey would say, 'yeah sister I hear you talking but I'm not buying it,' Sam said as she tried to imitate Casey's voice. They both laughed. "Let's change then go down to the bar for breakfast."

"I don't know if I want to go down to the bar with you now," said Molly as she went over and sat on her bed putting on a pouting face. "Not after the way you treated me."

"Okay, you're right I shouldn't have listened in on your conversation. But how could I not hear you? It's just you and me in this room at night."

"Next time I talk with Razib you go to the bathroom and stay there until I come to get you," said Molly as she looked over at Sam.

"Geez, can't you call him while I'm taking my bath? I'll go out in the common room or on the balcony if I have to but I promise I won't listen in on you."

"Okay it's a deal," said Molly. They got busy changing then after they finished Molly started to write Emma a note so she'd know where they'd gone to if she woke up before they got back.

"Will you hurry up? I've got a crêpe a la mode waiting for me and my stomach. Both of us are dying to make its acquaintance."

"Anyone ever tell you that you eat too much ice cream," said Molly as she wrote the note but stopped half-way.

"No one I've ever listened to and why have you stopped writing? You're not writing a novel come on it's just a note telling Emma where we'll be. But judging from the logs being cut she'll still be sound asleep by the time we get back."

"Don't be silly and don't think you don't make noise when you sleep," said Molly. Sam stood there and stared at her. "Don't give me that look. You do and if you want I can put on a voice recorder so you can hear yourself the next day."

"You're just trying to get even for what I said before. It's not true but nice try. Can you please hurry up? I'm hungry if you haven't figured out."

"How someone so small can eat so much is a mystery and no I wasn't lying about you making noise," said Molly. Sam gave her another look. "Okay, the problem is the hotel has two possibilities for breakfast. There's the bar or we can eat off the buffet in the la Rotonde Brasserie."

"The la Rotonde Brasserie has those carousel horses that look at you while you eat. I'd prefer to eat my meal without having something staring at me. Besides what I want isn't on the buffet."

"Just wait until you get older all this ice cream and chocolate is going to come back to haunt you. You'll find yourself on the rocky road to perdition," said Molly as she finished the not. Sam gave her a look. "Never mind it's a Tom Hanks thing. Come on I'm done."

"Finally," said Sam as she rolled her eyes. Molly grabbed her by the hand then yanked her out the door. They both laughed as they made their way down the hall to the elevator.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The van pulled into the parking area of the hotel and the two men got out. The men from the car hadn't caught up to them yet and they weren't answering their phones. The only thing that Don Rodrigo and Luigi could think of was their plan had failed so they needed to get this pass off done in a hurry then retreat to some safe haven their friend would offer them. They were walking in when the driver received a phone call. He walked away to take it as they walked towards the sign that said bar with Marco and Giovanni in tow.

"We're here to meet our contact," said Don Rodrigo. "Please behave yourselves while we meet. The people we're dealing with spook easily and I'd prefer to avoid a blood bath of the innocent."

"You two behave yourselves and this is where we part company," said Luigi. "The men will take you over to a separate table. You two can have a nice breakfast then when we're done you can go or you can come with us. The choice will be yours."

"You're going to let us go after everything you've told us and everything we know. Who do you think we are fools? You might've fooled us once but you won't fool us again."

"What do you know? That we're involved with someone else who's a part of an international criminal organization. I think the cat is already out of the bag on that one," said Don Rodrigo as the driver came back.

"I'm sorry sirs but that was Joe. It seems the people in the car got past our men and only he along with another guy got away. He said he was taking the man with him to the hospital. It seems he was injured so I told him to go ahead and that we'd contact him with a rendezvous point where we'd pick them both up."

"Good work, now if you'll take these two to a private table so we can get on with the pass off," said Don Rodrigo. The driver with two other men pushed Giovanni and Marco along.

"Over there," said the driver as he directed them to a corner booth out of sight and by themselves. "Now be good boys and behave. If you do that everything will go well for you."

"Would you like to see the menu or do you know what you want," asked the waitress as they sat down. She laid menus on the table and took out her tablet.

"American coffee all around," said the driver. "And what would everyone else like to eat? I'd like a croissant."

"I'll have an English breakfast without the beans," said Giovanni. "Oh and bacon not sausage, the bacon extra crispy. Eggs I'd like over easy with a nice piece of cheddar on top."

"I'll have the same," said Marco. "Except I'd like the sausage and a glass of orange juice too. Freshly squeezed if you've got it."

"That's the only way we serve it," said the waitress as she tapped on her tablet. "And for you gentlemen, what would you like?"

"They'll have the same as me," said the driver. However, the faces of the two men said that wasn't what they wanted but it was what they had to take.

"Very good," said the waitress as she finished putting in their order. "I'll be right back with your coffee." She disappeared then reappeared with a pot of coffee. She poured everyone a cup then was gone again.

"So Mister driver," said Giovanni. "How long have you been working for my father? I haven't seen you around the circus so I assume he's kept you and your gang here someplace else for his nefarious activities."

"I don't work for your father or his. We work for the guy they're going to meet. He hired us and told us to work with them. But we definitely don't work for them… none of us do with the exception of that idiot clown…"

"You mean Alfredo," said Marco as he looked over at Giovanni wondering what their fathers had gotten themselves into.

"Yeah that's him. I heard in the van he got himself whacked. Is that true what I understood," said the driver as he took a sip of his coffee. Marco started to speak but the man signal for him to be quiet as the waitress came back and placed their orders on the table then left.

"Yes, my brother, Raul took him out on the boat from what I understood from him. It was either Raul or him and Alfredo drew the short straw," said Marco as he looked over at Giovanni.

"Good, I should thank your brother that saved us the trouble of doing it," said the driver as he smiled at them. "He wasn't going to walk away from this those were our orders… from our boss. What's the matter? Why aren't you eating?"

"I guess we ordered too much," said Giovanni as he looked over at Marco who was just looking down at his plate. Suddenly the idea of eating didn't appeal to them anymore.

"Well then we can help you," said one of the other men. They reached over the table grabbed their plates swapping out food.

"Bon appetite," said the driver as Giovanni and Marco watched in horror as the two men devoured their food. Each wondered if their fathers hadn't bitten off more than they could chew. There was a heavy silence as they ate. No one was saying anything and the only noise that was being made was made by the men's forks against their plates.

"So I don't think we know your names," said Marco trying to make small talk. Everyone stopped eating and stared at him. "What did I say?"

"Why did you ask that? If we tell you that we'll have to kill you," said the driver. Marco and Giovanni looked at each other then the driver and his men started laughing. "You should see your faces. You both have such a look right now."

"Phew, funny… okay I admit you got me… so you were just joking around with us," said Marco as he heaved a big sigh of relief.

"No, but you should've seen your faces anyway."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck pushed the bike hard when he saw where the van was heading. Of all the hotels in Nice they had to choose his. But it was one of the better ones and on the beach so it did make sense and confirmed he needed to do some rethinking about his choices in the future. However, all that was academic now. He just had to get there as quickly as he could.

"You are such a big idiot Chuck," he told himself. "If you hadn't let your anger get the best of you, you would have Sarah and Casey as backup. You lowered yourself to Casey's level and now you're in this jam."

Chuck blew through the welcome to Nice sign and didn't stop until he arrived at the promenade des Anglais number 37. The valet did a double take when he pulled up and jumped off the bike. Chuck tossed him the keys as he walked by. The valet looked at them then at the bike like 'what am I supposed to do' but Chuck was too concerned to worry about looks as he kept on walking.

"Pardonnez-moi, excuse me, I'm staying here and I'm looking for some people who came in here a little while ago," said Chuck after he walked up to the front desk. Then he went on to describe Don Rodrigo and Papa Zorro as well as Giovanni and Marco.

"Oui Monsieur Carmichael, they came in and went into the bar," said the receptionist from behind the counter as he looked Chuck over. "But maybe you'd like to go up to your room and freshen up a bit before going into the bar."

"Normally I would but right now I don't have the time for niceties. Please tell me none of my party are in the bar with those men."

"I'm afraid your daughter and her cousin went inside," said the man as he looked at Chuck strange trying to figure out what was going on.

"Merde," said Chuck still thinking in French. "The other girl is her aunt not her cousin. Listen up Pierre," said Chuck reading the man's name off his nametag. "I don't want to scare you but I want you to get all your staff and everyone out of that room quickly and quietly."

"Sir, do I need to call the police?" said the man but he wasn't waiting for Chuck to answer. He'd already picked up the receiver.

"Here call this number and read them this code when someone picks up. You'll be talking to the Direction générale de la sécurité extérieure. Tell the person who answers Sugar Bear needs her help. Do you have that? Repeat what you're supposed to say."

"Sugar Bear needs her... your help. Yes but…"

"There are not buts here. I'm going inside and I don't want anyone coming in after me no matter what they hear." The man took a deep breath when Chuck pulled the weapon from under his belt popped out the empty clip and housed a fill one but he had way too few rounds for what he needed. The last thing he wanted was to get into a firefight with Sam and Molly in the room. He was greeted almost immediately when he walked in.

"Chuck over here. Come on over and have a seat with us. You've got to be tired after all that running around," yelled a voice from a dark corner. Chuck immediately flashed on it but he really didn't need to. There were only a few people who could've found out about the intersect and actively gone about trying to steal it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

[Earlier that morning]

Sam and Molly took the elevator down to the lobby they were on a mission to get breakfast. Sam wanted warm crêpes with a scoop of Rocky Road on top. A little of the hair of the dog after their night before in the circus. Much to their surprise they saw Don Rodrigo with other men sitting in a booth. They didn't think anything about it and found a seat at a table.

"Are you two supposed to be here without your parents," asked a waitress as she walked over. "Or are they coming down momentarily?"

"Your guess is as good as mine," said Sam. Luckily for her the waitress didn't understand English that well. Molly elbowed her. "Oh right, I'm sorry soon… they'll be down soon but we're not going to wait so can we go ahead and order," said Sam then she gave the waitress their room number. "I'd like a couple of crêpes avec glacée Rocky Road and an orange juice."

"Very good Mademoiselle and what about you," said the waitress as she tapped in the order on her tablet then turned to Molly.

"I'll have the same thing," said Molly as she giggled a little. Sam and the waitress gave her a look. "It's nothing I was just thinking you know ice cream in over ten different languages but you can't write in English yet."

"I know how am I ever going to be a doctor at this rate," said Sam as she patted the bag she'd brought with her. "I need to put together a five-year plan. How does this sound? I go to first grade next year learn to write then go to medical school and become a doctor."

"Somehow I don't think it's quite that easy," said Molly. She noticed Sam staring at the entrance to the bar. "What is it? You look like you've seen a ghost," she said as she turned and looked. "Is that who I think it is?"

"It can't be he's not here… at least I don't think he is. No, we've got to be mistake," said Sam. "Look he's walking with a cane." Just then the waitress came back with their breakfast.

"Let's forget about him and concentrate on what we've got in front of us," said Molly as she dug into her crêpes a la mode. Sam started eating hers but she kept an eye on the man who walked in. She got even more curious when he went over and sat down with Don Rodrigo.

"What do you think he's doing over there with Don Rodrigo and that other old guy," said Sam as she ate watching them.

"I don't know and I don't care. Neither should you or you're going to get us into some big trouble if you don't stop staring. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. We should finish eating then go back up to our room. Emma will be awake soon and wonder where we are then she'll get worried."

"I seriously doubt if she's woken up by now. That is judging by the sounds she was making when we left. Even if she does wake up you left the note for her so she'll know exactly where we are. Go ahead and admit it you're a Fraidy cat."

"I am not," said Molly indignantly. "I'm here with you… besides I'm older and you need to listen to me."

"Says who?" said Sam. Molly gave her a look which made her giggle. "Okay, I can see you're getting upset I'll stop. I don't care if you're a Fraidy cat. You're still all right in my book."

"I'm not a Fraidy cat and stop calling me that. I'm just prudent and being older I'm responsible for you whether you like that or not."

"My hero has come to save the day," said Sam as she batted her eyes and put her hands together as if she were praying then smiled at Molly.

"You know I really hate you when you do crap like that."

"What? You don't find me adorable?" said Sam as she repeated what she'd done before.

"You don't want me to answer that. Now finish your breakfast so we can get out of here. Hey, have you seen the waitress that was serving us. It seems like all the staff has disappeared."

"They're probably in the back smoking. Wait a minute isn't that Chuck who just came in? It is and he's going over to that table too. Now wild horses couldn't drag me out of here… nope we're staying put."

"Okay for a little while longer I'm curious too. But then we go back to the room before we get into trouble. He doesn't look too happy does he?"

"I've only seen him like that when… oh crap we need to go right now," said Sam as she jumped up and grabbed Molly by the hand. They hurried towards the door but found there was a man standing there blocking the exit.

"Mister we really need to get by. My mother's going to wake up soon and find us missing… we're not supposed to be here so can you please step aside?"

"Too bad half-pint you two need to go park it at a table. No one is leaving right now those are my orders. If your mother comes looking for you she can join you but no one is getting out."

"Okay we're going to go park it but if my mother gets pissed you won't like it. She's got a little bit of a temper so don't say I didn't warn you." Sam and Molly turned around to find another man standing behind them.

"I was told to escort you two over to a table and keep an eye on you. Don't cause me no problems and things will be fine for you."

Sam looked at Molly and smiled. She could tell Sam was up to something and that she probably wasn't going to like it.


	38. Chapter 38

Don't own Chuck

The chopper the General sent finally showed up to pick Casey and Sarah up. They piled in but Sarah was particularly anxious so when she got on board she told the pilot to fly straight to the hotel Negresco. But he told her there wasn't any place to set the bird down nearby and he couldn't hover over the boardwalk.

"You just get us back there on the double. We'll worry about the rest," said Sarah. Then she sat down and buckled herself in.

"Chill out and sit down," said Casey. "We'll be back soon enough and with this bird we should be able to catch up with Chuck. He and I are going to…"

"I'd strongly recommend you keep your trap shut if you don't want to be jettisoned out the hatch. I'm no longer concerned about getting back before Chuck but where the drop off is going down at. And for your information that happens to be the hotel we're staying in. Emma and the girls are there," said Sarah as she tried to call Emma.

"You mean of all the hotels and places in Nice these idiots could choose from they picked the hotel you guys are staying in. What are the odds of that?"

"I think I told you to keep your trap shut and your thoughts to yourself," snapped Sarah as she kept trying to call Emma but she had her phone switched off. "You know this is your fault. If you'd pulled over like Chuck wanted you too we'd avoided that ambush and we'd be almost at Nice right now."

"I don't see how this is all my fault. There was someone in the car who agreed with my plan and it was a good one…"

"That almost got us killed but that's the only reason I haven't tossed you out that door yet. I'm as much to fault as you are… but if you and Chuck would put aside your masculine pride for a moment…"

"That's right he killed our car remember. What kind of guy goes around and shoots up another guys ride like that. Respect the man, respect his car is what I always say."

"John, you ran him off the road. What kind of respect is that? I really don't want to get into this with you because I'll just get mad. I need to think about I can do now not what we did."

"If Emma's not picking up why don't you call the hotel and have them call the room or better send someone up and tell her to turn her phone on.."

"That's the first piece of good advice you've given me," said Sarah as she dialled the front desk. "Hello, hotel Negresco this is Mrs. Carmichael. … What? You've done as my husband asked. Do you mind repeating to me what he asked you to do?" she said as she put the call on speaker.

"Oui, he told me to call a certain number and give the person who answered a code number then he told me to tell her Sugar Bear needs her help."

"Crap he's Ilsa… I mean he's called the DSGE in on this of course. The General is going to have a fit when she finds out," said Casey. Sarah gave him a look then turned back to her phone.

"Good, now can you tell me where my husband is? Then could you put me through to our room. I need to check on something."

"I think I know what you need to check on. After your husband gave me those instructions he pulled a pistol then went into the bar after a group of gentlemen. He had me evacuate the bar quietly but I'm afraid your daughter and her little friend are in there with them. Do you still want me to patch you through?"

"No we're almost there. My husband must trust you very much to give you the task he's given you. So I'm going to ask something of you too. Could you send someone up to our room and tell the woman who's there not to leave the room. As a matter of fact, it would be best if you cleared your lobby and told your guests to stay in their rooms until further notice."

"Consider it done," said the man. Sarah hung up and put away her phone. She heard Casey grumbling next to her. She looked over at him and he was fifty shades of pissed off.

"Why did he have to call Ilsa?" he grunted. "Of all the people he could call why her. If Kat finds out about this I'll never hear the end of it."

"I'd be more concerned about what Ilsa is going to say when she sees you in that get up," said Sarah then She radioed up to the pilot. "Captain, can you bring us down then hover."

"Geez, I forgot about what I'm wearing. I can't let her see me like this," said Casey as he looked down at what he had on touching the makeup he still had on his face. Just then the pilot radioed back they were stationary over the target site.

"Well it's too late to change now. I just hope those shoes make good flippers," said Sarah as she popped his harness then shoved him out of the chopper. She dove out after him.

They jumped from the chopper and landed in the la Baie des Anges, the bay of angels, then made their way to the beach. Casey got quite a few stares and laughs as the angry clown became the wet clown and he found that his make-up was water proof.

"Hurry up and come on," yelled Sarah as she ran ahead. "The hotel is right up here. Get the lead out and move it."

"I'm running with lead. I need to dump the water out of my shoes. You go ahead I'm right behind you," said Casey as he looked around.

"Get your butt in gear and move it. I don't see Ilsa anywhere so you've got nothing to worry about her seeing you in that outfit. Chuck and everyone needs us." Sarah pulled her Smith and Wesson then held it down by her side. But as she crossed the Promenade des Anglais heading for the hotel she noticed all the lights inside flickered then went out.

"I hope this is your doing Chuck."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

[Earlier in the Bar]

Chuck walked into the bar. The dark walnut woodwork and its exceptional tapestry dating back to 1683 gave it a touch of elegance equal to none. The bar now was quiet but one of the reasons Chuck chose the hotel was the jazz music that could be heard in the evenings. They could listen to all the major artists along with Chuck and Sarah's favourite, Nina Simone. But that wasn't why he was here and that was underscored when he heard his name called. He walked over towards the voice and found everyone sitting there.

"Chuck, long time no see," said the man sitting in the middle of the booth. Chuck looked around then spied Sam and Molly. He wanted to yell at them to leave but that would've only drawn attention to them so he just turned back hoping they would hurry up and leave.

"Well, well Ettore, you know for me it could've been longer and I wouldn't have cared. You're letting everyone down they think you're dead. But can you answer me this do you get discounts on shoes? I mean since you only use one you should get half off."

"Funny man there Chuck. You can put the piece on the table. My men have you surrounded and if you so much as twitch… well I don't have to go into details."

"I figured it had to be someone like you behind this," said Chuck as he laid the weapon on the table then slid it over to Ettore. "You were the only one beside your buddy Mr. Big who had the resources and gall to break into a government lab. But Mr. Big I think is still licking his wounds after our last run in."

"True but he sends his love to you and Sarah. He wants you two to know he's thinking of you. Where is Sarah by the way? You two usually come together along with Casey and my lookalike. Oh and Alex how is she? I do relish the time she and I spent together."

"I don't think she feels the same. You can tell Mr. Big I haven't given a thought about him. You asked where everyone is? Well, Casey and Sarah had car problems on the road here so they can't join us and Morgan didn't come with us. As a matter of fact, we're on vacation or at least we were taking some time off. And we still would be if you hadn't used the le chat and they broke into one of our clients in Orléans."

"I guess that's my good luck because I'm glad you're here so I can use this time to explain my nefarious plans…"

"Hey, those are his kids over there leaving," said Don Rodrigo as he pointed out Sam and Molly. "He brought them to the circus last night." Chuck reached for a knife on the table but a man standing behind him put a pistol barrel to the back on his head.

"So you really are on holiday," said Ettore. He turned to one of his goons. "You go over and escort them back to a seat. As long as we have them with us Mr. Carmichael will play nicely. Don Rodrigo I'm afraid you've made Chuck's list which means your life expectancy has just diminished considerably. Right Chuck or am I wrong?"

"It depends on the outcome of today's events. What have you two done with your sons? I promised Raul and Rita I'd bring them back unharmed."

"There over in the corner booth," said Ettore as he pointed to them. I've got three of my men keeping them company. You know you really ought to stop making promises you can't keep."

"Oh, I intend to keep it but first things first. I want to hear about this nefarious plan you're hatching. You are a busy beaver. I don't know if you know this but it was my father who invented the intersect and that's why I wanted to get rid of it."

"I know your father invented it with a group of other researchers but I didn't know you wanted to destroy it. I thought you might be one of the researchers on the project now?"

"My father invented the really cool parts of the intersect but no I'm not working on it. That thing has brought nothing but grief and bad things to my family. It transformed my father's friend into his enemy and my mother went after him then went missing. My father spent his whole life looking for my mother abandoning both me and my sister. Then when I finally understood what was going on with him an agent with a screwed up version of the intersect killed him. I joined the agency to find my mother and bring her in from the cold. I finally did but she's not the same. If anything she's still out there chasing my father's ghost."

"Wow that's some story and it explains a little as to why you're almost as screwed up as I am. But you've got my foot…. Can I say you pulled my leg?"

"I think you did but I keep it like a rabbit's foot. You know I thought it might bring good luck and keep away evil trolls," said Chuck as he smiled at him. "Joking aside you can see I have no desire to have anything to do with the intersect. I didn't even know they were still working on it."

"You know what I believe you. But you see I've got special plans of this baby," said Ettore as he tapped his jacket pocket. "Have you ever heard of the Arabic word 'Hashashin' and who they were?"

"Certainly 'Hashashin' is where we get our word 'assassin' and it belonged to 'those faithful to the foundation'. A group of men who organized and executed political assassinations for hire and profit. But they died out during the medieval ages."

"Or did they? Can you imagine an army of hashashins each with the intersect? They would be unstoppable and all under my control. Before you ask how I could guarantee their loyalty through their programing."

"You're mad Ettore. The intersect doesn't work like that," said Chuck as he looked over at the girls. Sam smiled back to him. He understood from her the smile she was up to something. He had a moment of panic but he had to play it off. His mind was racing on what he could do while Ettore continued to pontificate.

"Oh but it could or that's what my people are betting their lives on. All I need now is to get this back to my lab for my people to examine what I've got here," said Ettore as he placed his hand in his pocket.

"I'm sorry you said what? You have to forgive me I was distracted by your ego… never mind. Ettore let's cut to the chase this is the deal. You let me, my girls and the two men you're holding walk out of here and I will let you go. If that isn't good enough, I'll even stay with you until you get away as a sign of good faith."

"Why should we do that," said Luigi. "We've got all the cards and what do you have nothing? I don't hardly think so…"

"Who told you to open your mouth? Both of you just sit there and keep quiet or I just might give you up to him. Now where were we," said Ettore. But he was interrupted again by one of his men who ran over and whispered in his ear.

"Ettore, he's telling you there are agents from the French Secret Service on their way here. I admit I called them before I walked in here. That's just one of my cards. You know if we could hang around here longer they have vinyl parties and we could get our groove on. But I'm afraid you're going to have to go before then."

"That doesn't mean I can't shoot you and everyone here before they get arrive," said Ettore as he picked up Chuck's piece from the table.

"No, it doesn't," said Chuck as he touched his forearm. Then a couple of things happened one was with Sam and the other the electricity went out in the whole hotel.

[While Chuck and Ettore were talking Sam was busy at their table]

Sam looked at the goon watching them then shook her head. As they sat there she continued to stare at the man doing the same thing shaking her head until the man couldn't take it anymore.

"Tell your little friend to stop staring at me. It's not going to work I'm not going to feel sorry for you two rugrats. So you can tell her to stop it."

"You know mister you don't look too well," said Sam. "You look a little… well unwell. Have you been eating properly and getting enough sleep? Mister in my opinion you look like your about to suffer from a _myocardial infarction_."

"A what?" said the man as they all sat there at the table across from each other. "What's that? Are you some sort of Doogie Howser?"

"Well let me try to explain. In your case you look like you're about to suffer from a cardiac ischemia," said Sam but the man still looked puzzled at her. "Okay that means portions of your heart are being deprived of oxygen enriched blood and are dying off which will lead to as laymen call it a heart attack. I think you can understand that."

"Yeah and now that you mention it I have been feeling a little sick lately," said the Man as he looked back and forth at the two girls. "But how can you be certain?"

"Let me as you a few questions and we can take it from there. Do you feel tired after over exertion? Maybe you break out in a sweat and your pulse rate increases. You feel thirsty and you want to drink."

"Yeah, I've got all of that. Crap, I am about to have a heart attack," said the man. "I can feel it coming on now. What do I do?"

"You're lucky you bumped into me. Just sit there and relax I've got just what the doctor ordered for you. Now, just sit there close your eyes and think of happy thoughts," said Sam as she smiled over at Chuck. He looked back at her with a strange look that said he was worried about what she was up to but she gave him the okay back. He signalled back showing ten with hisfingers.

"Molly," whispered Sam. "Be ready in ten minutes something is about to go down. When it does jump under the table."

"But what are we going to do with him," said Molly. The man was sitting there with his eyes closed but he could hear them whispering.

"Are you two up to something?" said the man as he started to open his eyes and get up. "Because if you are…"

"Who us? No, listen we're just talking in low voices so we don't bother your meditation. You need to calm down your inner spirit. You've got way too much stress. If you get up now you're just going to aggravate your condition. I don't think you want that. You could go to the nearest hospital but I don't think that's possible right now. Here let me take your pulse," said Sam as she took the man's hand. "Good I can see you're already starting to calm down. I bet you feel better too."

"You're right I do. I feel more relax almost too relaxed," he said as he yawned. "I didn't get any sleep last night. We drove here from Monte Carlo none stop after the circus."

"Going without sleep isn't good for you either. If you feel like dozing off for a few minutes you should go for it…"

"I can't I'm supposed to be watching you two and if my boss catches me asleep there will be hell to pay. No, I can't go to sleep," he said as he yawned.

"Sorry but I'm afraid I have to insist," said Sam. She took her ball-peen hammer from her bag and whacked him hard over the head. The man slumped forward and as other men were about to run to him the lights went out. They instantly ducked under the table.

"What do you think is going on," asked Molly as they huddled together under the table. They heard men scream, the sound of gunfire, tables being turned over and chairs breaking.

"I don't know but let's play it safe and stay put," said Sam as someone came sailing across their table landing on the other side. "Wait here for a moment."

"No, you stay here. Where are you going? Come back. You shouldn't go anywhere," said Molly but Sam was already gone. Molly heard the sound of a loud whack followed by a low moan then another whack. Sam crawled back under the table carrying her hammer with her.

"I just wanted to make sure he didn't get back up," said Sam. They stayed put and waited for the fighting to stop. Finally, everything started to die down then she heard her mother's voice.

"Chuck, where are you? Sam, Molly please tell me you're okay?" said Sarah. Suddenly the lights came back on and Chuck was standing in the middle of the floor with Ettore's men strung around the room.

"Sam, Molly you can come out now," said Chuck. They both sprouted their heads and looked around. They ran over to him and hugged him.

"Ouch, I'm a little sore. Go hug you mother she wants some love," said Chuck. "Giovanni, Marco you can come out now too everyone is gone. You guys want a drink," he said as he went behind the counter. He sat up glasses then grabbed the bottle of forty-year-old Glenfiddich and set everyone up with a drink.

"I'm mad at you," said Sarah as she walked over with both girls hanging off her. "But you should be mad at me too so I guess we're even."

"I'm willing to call it even," said Chuck. He broke out laughing when he noticed Casey still dressed up like a clown dripping wet with a rubber chicken hanging out of his pocket. "Oh I've got to take a picture."

"You do and you die. Set me up one and shut up," said Casey as he walked up to the bar. The girls were laughing whispering pointing at him. "Yeah, yeah get it out of your system."

"Don't you have anything else to say like how about 'sorry Chuck for running you off the road'," said Chuck as he slid Casey a glass down the bar for him. "I don't know maybe a 'I'm sorry Chuck for not listening to you' or 'thanks Chuck for saving my bacon'."

"Why? That's what a partner's for after all," said Casey as he took a swallow. "Now that is fine and smooth," he said as he held up his glass. "Crap," he said as he saw Ilsa's reflection in his glass.


	39. Chapter 39

Don't own Chuck

Ettore along with Don Rodrigo and Luigi climbed into a waiting SUV then sped away heading for the pier. They left just in time behind them was a sea of blue lights and sirens. As soon as they were far enough away Ettore signaled for his driver to slowed down and to begin to obey all the traffic signs. The last thing Ettore wanted to happen was to have an overzealous cop pull them over. Once safely away he relaxed in his seat looking over his new partners.

"I know this road," said Don Rodrigo. "This will take us down to the Marina. Shouldn't we be heading for the airport as quickly as we can and flying out of there for some safe haven."

"And that's exactly what Chuck would think. He'll have people waiting at the airport and we'd never get past the front doors before he'd have us in handcuffs. He's probably got a plane waiting to whisk us off to some dark site. I should've killed him while I had the chance but what can I say I like him. No… no my friends I've got another plan worked out for our trip out of Dodge. You should always plan for your extraction before your arrival and have more than one just in case."

"I want to thank you for giving us this opportunity," said Don Luigi. "This is an honor to be invited to sit down at the table with you and your friends. I've… we've got some ideas about future opportunities we'd like to propose when we all get together with everyone else."

"I'm sure you do," said Ettore as he looked the two over. "But first things first we have to get out of here then we can talk about your grand plans."

"Yes and we're looking forward to it. So how are we getting away," said Luigi. "We've done like you asked so now we deserve our seat at the table like you promised."

"Yes you deserve everything all right and I'll see to it that you get it;" said Ettore then he paused for a moment. "Okay this is what's going down. I have a friend of a friend who works in the Syrian embassy. He has a yacht at the marina that is registered through the embassy and so is considered Syrian sovereign territory. That's where we're headed and once we're onboard we're home free. No one can touch us… not without causing an international incident which neither the Americans nor the Russians want at the moment."

"Genius," said Don Rodrigo as Luigi nodded. "You are a master criminal Ettore. But you're right you should've killed that agent back there."

"Right, but it's not for you to tell me what I ought to or ought not to do. But let's forget that now I know, let's drink up to our success," said Ettore. He opened a mini fridge and pulled out a bottle of Dom Perignon then popped the cork bouncing it off the SUV roof. Ettore filled two champagne glass the passed them to them.

"Thanks," said Luigi as he took the two champagne flutes from Ettore passing one to Don Rodrigo. The clinked glasses then both drank up.

"Aren't you going to drink with us?" said Don Rodrigo. "Sorry we should've waited for you but we were just excited at this opportunity and we owe it all to you," he said as they both raised their glasses.

"No you two go ahead. Champagne goes to my head and gives me gas but you two finish the bottle before we get to the pier. You deserve every drop and besides there's more on board waiting for you so bottoms up."

"Here's to many more business opportunities together," said Luigi as he yawned. "Crap I forgot how tired I was. Just a little bit of alcohol and I'm feeling it."

"Me too," said Don Rodrigo as he yawned loudly. "Sorry about that but I can barely keep my eyes open. If no one minds I think I'm going to take a little nap."

"No that's quite all right go right ahead," said Ettore as the marina came in sight. Ettore looked at his watch and smiled as they drove into the marina parking lot.

"Sir, we're here," said the driver after he pulled in at the head of their berthing. The driver looked back at the two men out cold leaning on each other. One of the men meeting them from the ship opened Ettore's door to help him out.

"What are you orders sir?" asked the driver as he got out with Ettore. Ettore stood for a few minutes getting his balance.

"You can have my gear stowed onboard then tell the Skipper he can shove off and set a course for Genova. I'll get off there and by the time we dock my plane will be waiting for me at the airport."

"And what about your guests? What do you want done with them?" asked the driver as Ettore stopped and looked back at them out cold in the back seat.

"Tell the Skipper once we're outside the port he can dump our friends into the bay. They've served their purpose now it's time to move on. Big plans they said they had… telling me what I ought to do. No one is going to show me up and I mean no one. I promised them a seat at the table just it's Davy Jones' table they'll be sitting at."

"Yes sir," said the driver as he got out and a man in a captain's uniform walked down the gangway to greet them. Shortly afterwards when everyone was on board the boat slipped its moorings then made its way out of the port and into the open sea.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck was serving up free drinks and Casey was drinking them. There was no way he was going to pass up 40-year-old _Glenfiddich_. It wasn't in his DNA to pass up something like that no matter how mad and upset he felt. However, as he was drinking his worst nightmare happened when he heard Ilsa's voice behind him. She'd caught him still dressed for his cover story.

"…Now that is fine and smooth," Casey said as he held up his glass admiring the amber colored liquid inside and the way the light shined through it.

"Thank you Sugar Bear," said Ilsa as she walked in with a full tac team right behind her. "I wish I could say the same thing about you but you look like a reject from a Gay pride parade."

"Funny, but if you have to know I was undercover and you're a day late and a dollar short," said John as he downed the rest of his drink then turned to Chuck. "Barkeep, set me up with another but this time let's make it two fingers and don't get stingy when you're pouring."

"Those are big words when this stuff goes for over two hundred euro a shot. But I thought you said you were making a fashion statement," said Chuck as he slid John another glass. "Here that's for your coming out party."

"Keep it up and what will be coming out will be your eyeballs when I strangle you," said John as he lifted his glass to Ilsa.

"Sorry Ilsa but John's right, you came to the party too late. However, you can take everyone laying around," said Chuck as he set her up a drink. "Let me explain they work for Ettore La Barba. I know you know who he is and before you say anything yes he is alive. I talked with him face to face right over there," he said as he pointed to a booth. "As you might be able to tell I had a small run in with his men but nothing major. You will also be happy to know that La Chat left with him and with the way Ettore keeps his word the cat I think left with eight lives used up and the ninth almost gone"

"Very good but John, I need you to come with me to help give me fill in the details so I can write this up. My director wasn't very happy when he found out you were running an operation here without his knowledge. Pissed is an understatement..."

"John, can explain it better that us but we weren't running any operation. No none and as a matter of fact, we're supposed to be on vacation. Then the cat hit a client of ours in Orléans and we felt obliged to do something about it. You know you're only as good as your reputation in the security business. In our investigation we discovered the link between the cat and Ettore so I had you called in but everything went sideways. That's how we ended up with this. I knew you'd report it to your director but I know we can get this taken care of among friends."

"Yes, that's exactly what happened and if you want to take the credit for foiling Ettore's plan go for it. It's all yours we don't need it," said John as he downed the rest of what was in his glass. "It happened just like Chuck said."

"I somehow doubt that and you still haven't told me what this plan of Ettore's was but it's good enough for my report. However, John like I said you're going to have to come along with me still. You owe me that," said Ilsa as she smiled at him. "But we need to get you changed first. I can't take you back to HQ looking like that… not if you want to be believed."

"If you're going back to the circus can we tag along. We need to get back and get ready for tonight," said Giovanni. "The show must go on and besides we need the money to pay our debts."

"I know what," said Chuck. Casey did not like the look on Chuck's face. "Ilsa take everyone back to Monte Carlo and you can see John in his circus act as the Angry Clown. He's really great you'll be amazed and I know you'll like it. You can see John from a whole new angle. You can take my word for that," he said as he smiled at John.

"I don't know about that. I'm sure Ilsa's too busy for something as frivolous as that. I just don't think that's such a good idea," said John as he gave Chuck the look of death.

"No that's an excellent idea," said Ilsa. "I've got to see your act but if you don't want to I can't make you. However, I need to point out that while Chuck and Sarah have permission to operate in French because of their company, Carmichael Industries you John... well you know you're a foreign spy who's failed to register with the minister of interior when entering the country."

"Hold up a minute there. What are you doing? You can't do this that's called blackmail," said John as Ilsa smiled back at him.

"Yes, it is and I'm sure I'm going to enjoy the show. I also like popcorn… freshly popped with plenty of butter and salt," said Ilsa as she smiled at him. "So John what's it going to be? A night at the circus or a week in hoosegow?"

"You say that like I've got a choice. Come on let's get this over with," said Casey as his eyes shot daggers at Chuck. But before he could say anything Ilsa herded him and everyone else out the door leaving her men to round up Ettore's people.

[After Casey and Ilsa left Chuck turned his attention to the girls]

"You two are trouble magnets," said Chuck as he knelt down and hugged both of them. "We need to go up to the room so I... we can report back to the General. While we're on the line with her why don't you two order breakfast in the room or everyone? I don't see them serving anything here very soon."

"Maybe we can order up 'la Sam' for breakfast. I think you'll like it," said Sam as they got in the elevator and took it up. "They named it after me…"

"I'm afraid to ask what it is… ten pounds of trouble," said Chuck. Sam gave him a mean look. "Sorry so tell us what it is. I bet it's got ice cream in it."

"And you'd win that bet. It's really good not just because it's named after me but it's two crêpes with two scoops of Rocky Road glacée on top."

"Or as I called it the Rocky Road to Perdition," said Molly as she stuck her tongue out and made a face at Sam who did the same thing back.

"Sounds good to me," said Sarah as they entered the suite. "I'm always in the mood for Rocky Road." Chuck laughed but before she could ask what was so funny Emma ran up to them and hugged the girls.

"You two had me worried sick," she said as she hugged them both tightly. "And you two did too. You girls need to stop sneaking around like that or you're going to give me a heart attack one of these days."

"I can take care of that for you," said Sam as she patted her bag. "I've got the tools right here." Chuck and Molly laughed as Sarah and Emma looked at them.

"Everything is fine and everyone is okay," said Sarah as she looked at Chuck. There was something going on that she made a mental note to investigate later on. However, for now they needed to brief the General then eat breakfast followed by a short nap. Those were her priorities at the moment.

"What Sarah's saying is that it's over now. The girls want to order breakfast and they know what we want. Right now Sarah and I have to report back to the General. We'll be right out and explain what happened... well what we can explain. You know the unclassified parts but we can't talk about the classified ones. Even though technically speaking..."

"Get in the bedroom and let's get this over with," said Sarah as she grabbed him by the hand and yanked him in.

"Yeah like they're going to come out anything soon," said Sam as she shook her head. "But if they don't that's all right by me. It just means more crêpes and glacée for us."

"Somehow I so knew you were going to say that," said Molly.

"What? Waste not want not that's my motto. Especially if it means I can have more ice cream" said Sam smiling. "You scream I scream we all scream for ice cream."

"Now that's more like your motto," said Emma as she walked in holding Bunny. "But I thought your note said you went down for breakfast so haven't you two already eaten?"

"Well you know with all the excitement I don't remember," said Sam. "But to be on the safe side we'll go ahead and get more ice cream just in case."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The General was back in her office in Langley. She'd just gotten off the phone with Roan and she told him to get on the next plane to come home. His part in the mission was over then she had her Major called down to the situation room and get a current read out from the transponder they'd embedded in the fake device. She wanted to know its exact location as she tracked it on her monitor.

"General, I've got agent's Carmichael on the line for you," said Connie. "Do you want me to patch them through?"

"Yes, you can patch it through to the squawk box on my desk. Major can you listen in with one ear as you take care that other task for me."

"Yes, of course Ma'am I can multitask," said the Major as the duty officer came on line and the Major told him what he wanted.

"Agents Carmichael, I can see from here we got the device off finally and you might like to know we're tracking it as we speak. It looks like they've put out to sea and are leaving the marina."

"General, you need to order a drone strike and take the target out," said Chuck. "I mean it. Call whoever you have to but we need to eliminate the target."

"That wasn't the objective of the mission Chuck and I'm surprised to hear you suggest it. We're following the bread crumbs back to their lair then we'll send in ground troops to seize valuable intel as well as the ring leaders. Let's not go off all half-cocked right now."

"Well you might not think I'm so half-cocked when I tell you who one of their leaders is. I had a nice conversation with Ettore La Barba a little while ago. He's a little upset that I blew his leg off as you might image but he's gone psychotic. He plans on making an army of intersect assassins like the Hashishin and he's just crazy enough to try it. You might have been able to slip him a fake trinket this time around but he'll be back for the real thing as soon as he finds out what he has doesn't work." Chuck noted a look on Beckman's face and so did Sarah.

"General, the device we pass off to Ettore was a fake," said Sarah. She didn't like the fact that Beckman looked away. "Ma'am, there wasn't any data on it was there?"

"Well I was talking with my advisors and we all agreed that if it were inspected it had to pass muster. You have to remember the objective was to get that tracking device to our targets secret lair so we could locate whoever was behind this…"

"Oh don't tell me you gave them a working copy of the intersect," said Chuck. "Please tell me that you weren't that stupid… I'm sorry that just slipped out but no I'm not sorry..."

"No, I wasn't that stupid and of course we didn't put the working version on the device. What's on the device is the other version…"

"By other version you mean the one that caused Morgan's melt down and Sarah's memory loss. I have always suspected it was the cause of Shaw's personality disorder. But really how could you? Volkoff didn't teach you people anything? If by some miracle Ettore is successful and uploads that we'll be fighting an army of intersect psychopathic assassins that no one can control. You need to order that missile strike now before it's too late."

"No we have to wait. If we wait a little bit longer, we'll be able to take out Ettore's whole laboratory and with it the people who are working on this intersect version for him."

"I wouldn't take the risk. He's on a boat in the middle of the Mediterranean. It would be like shooting fish in a barrel without any collateral…" But as they were speaking the Major interrupted.

"General, sat images just picked up something being odd. We've picked up two possible bodies floating in the wake of the yacht. I've notified our people to make the recovery but we're going to need someone to ID them."

"Chuck, I need for you and Sarah…" said the General but Chuck cut her off.

"You want us to go down to the morgue to identify them. I've got an idea who they are but okay I'd prefer to do it rather than putting their next of kin through this. Tell our guys they can pick us up in a couple of hours after they've recovered the remains. General, I can't help but feel you're making a big mistake."

"Your recommendation has been duly noted. Chuck, I understand your perspective but I need to think of the big picture and that is removing the cancer at its root."

"Or letting it become malignant and it spreads throughout the whole body. I'm tired of this... listen after we get done with this we're going to leave Nice and go straight to Montenegro where we'll stay for a little while."

"I can understand that... okay you've got permission to take a little more time off…"

"I really wasn't asking your permission. I was just informing you." And with that Chuck signed off. "I know I pissed her off but I really don't care."

"And I know what part of that was about. You're worried that one of those scientists that Ettore has working for him might be your father…."

"I don't know. It could be a long shot but if could be possible. He could be brainwashed or working against his will…"

"I know, I know," said Sarah as she held him close to her. "But whatever it is we'll sort this out together… the two of us you got that. Now let's get you cleaned up. We need to eat breakfast then go down and wait for these people. You really think Ettore got rid of Don Rodrigo and Papa Zorro."

"They made the mistake of correcting him once too often and that's something Ettore doesn't tollerate so yes I think it is them."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the northern area of Iran near Tabriz the ground began to shake violently and as it did the buildings began to crumble and fall. Everyone knew it was an earthquake as they ran out of their homes and building filling the streets. 6.6 on the Richtor scale but as quickly and abruptly as it began it stopped. Leaving destruction behind, the city was in rubble with dust and debris everywhere or that was the way Aljazeera was painting it all over the morning news.

"Here you go son," said Banai as he pulled up and dropped his son off at school. "Go and make you family proud of you. Listen you might hear about something bad that happened up North but don't worry everything will be okay."

"What are you talking about? Is this why you and Mom wouldn't let me turn on the television this morning?"

"No, no you just watch too much TV. Now get out of here and go get some good grades that will make you mother feel better," said Banai as he watched his son disappear in the mass of other students heading into school. He wondered if his son's school had been built to standards and could survive an earthquake like the one that hit up north.

"Go to work," he told himself. "If you keep up thinking like that you'll become a Bedouin and start living in a tent. But maybe they had something."

He drove over to the VAJA office through heavy morning traffic and as usually he was late by the time he arrived. As soon as he walked in the building he could hear radio after radio all tuned into the same government station as they talked about the rescue efforts going on.

"Morning Fatima," said Banai as he walked in the first thing he noticed about his secretary was she had her hajib on which could only mean one thing.

"Good morning," she replied then she gave him a nod towards his office. "The director is in your office. He's been waiting."

"How much trouble am I in," said Banai but she didn't get a chance to answer. He walked out and waved him to hurry up and get in.

"I swear you're always late. I don't know why I put up with it. And your secretary, why is it every time I walk in her she never has her head covered like a respectable woman. What kind of office are you running?"

"A productive one or you wouldn't be here right now. What's the matter that was so urgent that you had to come to see me instead of ordering me up?"

"You know I hate you sometimes but you're right. You've hear talk about the earthquake? Of course you have its what everyone is talking about and it's all over the news."

"Yes of course but what does that have to do with us? You haven't volunteered us for disaster relief have you?"

"That's not a bad idea but no. Look at these and tell me what you see," said his director as he handed him some aerial photos of the disaster area.

"What's this over here that's been exposed? This is one of our missile cities. Do we know what kind of missiles were stored there?"

"Most of them were Emad missiles. However, there was also a prototype for the new Emad missile capable of housing special warheads..."

"Are you saying that we have a nuke up there... and it was in the earthquake. Has anyone tested the area for radiation? What about the civilian population are they in danger from contamination?"

"You're jumping the gun. Here look at this photo," he said as he passed Banai another folder. Banai opened and looked at it.

"So this is an empty missile silo? It looks like the roof fell in probably from the earthquake. What does this have to do with the nuke?"

"You see that's where the missile was supposed to be. Sometime before the earthquake someone stole our nuke and if they use it against the Israelis or the West we'll get the blame. Now can you see what the matter is? I want you up there now."

"Don't you think we should alert someone? Maybe we could contact the Americans and bring them in?"

"No absolutely not. How do we tell them we lost a missile we've been denying we had all this time? No you need to go up there and find out what happened. Someone or some people up there are going to get hung and if I have to I'll hang all of them. Now go."

Continued in Chuck vs Broken Arrow


End file.
